I would walk 500 miles
by Nothingtolose15
Summary: Bella Swan want's to get away, she decided to move in with her dad and brother, and her life goes in a way she'd never expect it to. ALL HUMAN. R/R! CHAPTER 38 up now! the final chapter! SEQUEL POSTED.
1. welcome to my life

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sat on my bed with my knee's close to my chest as I listened to the muffled argument that was occurring downstairs. It reminded me of the fighting that use to go on between my parents when I was little, before they got divorced. This time it was different, this time it was my brother, my brother Emmett who was arguing with my mother, our mother. Arguing over me going to live with him and my father Charlie. Apparently my mom was the only one not on board with this idea, like the rest of us were.

"_How do you think your father would feel if you came and moved in with me?" I heard my mother's voice boom._

"_Mom!" Emmett was angry, I could hear it. "You're being ridiculous over this, you realize that don't you!?" then he started to calm down "You guys are both unhappy. You're unhappy when Phil has to leave, and you go into this mopy act and that makes Bella feel bad. And then when you go to Phil, you leave Bella alone with no one to talk to, and you end up upset leaving her by herself. Now we're giving you a solution! Let Bella come live with me and dad, we need her, and I think she needs us."_

It went silent after that, I figured my mother was debating about what to do, after what Emmett had just said to her. My mother had married Phil a couple of years before, and he was a coach for a baseball team that kept him on the road. And I knew It killed my mom to be away from him, and when I did convince her to go. It didn't make it any better being alone here by myself, so I suggested to Emmett about coming to live with him and my dad. I never heard Renee give an answer, but the next thing I knew Emmett came flying through my door with a huge grin on his face. I looked up at him "What?"

"Well little sis, you better start packing, because you are coming home with me at the end of the week!"

"Really!?" I couldn't believe it, my mom had actually agreed. I jumped up and into my brother's arms "Thank you! Thank you so much Emmett"

He hugged me back tightly "I'd do anything for my little sister"

"Emmett... can't breath..." I gasped.

He loosened his grip on me and lowered me to the ground "Sorry, I forget how strong I am, but seriously! This rules Bella, I'm gonna go tell Dad that mom said it's a go.! You better start figuring out what you are gonna bring!" he started to head out of the room, but I could still hear him talking "I have to tell Rosalie! She'll be so happy"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had started packing almost immediately after receiving the news of my moving, and before I knew it, it was 1 a.m. I could clearly hear Emmett snoring from the other room, and it made me laugh. We were really young when Charlie and Renee, dad and mom, decided to divorce. Charlie taking Emmett, and Renee taking me. Of course me and Emmett saw each other on holiday's and such, and he would always spend a month of the summer with us, but it wasn't enough. Not for me at least, I hated being away from him, even though during our visits we would sometimes argue and stuff, he was always going to be one of my best friends.

I sat down at my computer and started to check a few things before I went to bed myself. That was when an IM popped up from _MissRosalie_, Emmett's girlfriend, I had met her over spring break when Charlie took us to Disneyland. At first I was intimidated by her because she was so beautiful, and I thought she would hate me because I was just the annoying little sister, but that wasn't the case. We got along real well, and had continued to keep in touch.

_**MissRosalie:**__ so please tell me I did NOT hear wrong when your brother told me you'd be moving to forks!?_

_**lilBella: **__Nope, I am in fact moving to Forks at the end of the week :)_

_**MissRosalie:**__ Really? This is the best news, you are going to have so much fun here, I promise you that. I have to call Alice at once, she'll be so excited to finally meet Emmett's sister who I talk about constantly._

_**lilBella:**__ haha, well I can't wait to meet any of Emmett's friends, they all sound fantastic._

_**MissRosalie:**__ oh they are! Oh, Alice just signed on. I think I'm gonna make a chatroom, accept it!_

Next thing I knew an invitation to a chatroom from _MissRosalie _popped up on my screen. I smiled and quickly hit accept.

_**Aliceinwonder:**__ chatroom?_

_**MissRosalie:**__ Alice, guess what?_

_**Aliceinwonder:**__ I can't read minds Rose. What?_

_**MissRosalie: **__Emmett's sister is moving to Forks! Say hi Bella._

_**lilBella: **__hi._

_**Aliceinwonder:**__ REALLY!? This is fantastic! Another girl! Bella we are going to have to go shopping the minute you get here!_

_**lilBella:**__ I guess so._

_**MissRosalie:**__ lol. Oh bella, you have no idea what you just agreed too. Alice can shop for hours._

_**Aliceinwonder:**__ it is my gift :)... ugh. Edward's mad._

_**MissRosalie:**__ what's wrong now? Is it Jessica?_

_**Aliceinwonder: **__what else would it be? I truly hate that girl with every fiber in my body._

_**lilBella: **__Edward's your brother right?_

_**Aliceinwonder: **__Yep. Him, Emmett, and Jasper are like the three musketeers._

_**lilBella:**__ yeah Emmett said they are best friends. So, who's Jessica?_

_**Aliceinwonder:**__ UGH! My internet is acting funny. Rose can I call you and you call Bella?_

_**MissRosalie: **__that alright Bella?_

_**lilBella: **__mmhmm, you have the number?_

_**MissRosalie:**__ yep._

Not even a minute later the phone began to ring. I quickly picked it up, hoping that no one else heard it in the house "Hello?"

"Hi Bella!" a voice I didn't know yelled, I figured it was Alice.

"Hey Bella" I knew that one was Rosalie.

"Hey guys" I smiled as I went and laid down on my bed.

"I'm so excited you are moving here, we will have so much fun" Alice started to ramble which caused me to laugh.

"Me too" I said, then I decided to ask the same question I asked in the chatroom that I received no answer for. "So uh, who's Jessica?"

"A witch" Alice groaned "Her and my brother dated month's ago and she screwed him over big time. And like she still bother's him to no end, threatens any girl that talks to him. She calls constantly. I want to kick her"

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Yeah, we're not really big fans of her" Rosalie chimed in.

Before I could say anything someone picked up the phone and started to dial the number, Alice sighed so figured it was coming from her house. Then a voice started to breathe against the phone "what the... Alice?" the voice was both annoyed and beautiful at the same time.

"I'm on the phone Edward" Alice told him.

"Well I need to call Emmett so if you would please..."

I cut him off "Emmett's asleep"

"Who's that?"

I didn't know what to say, but Rosalie seemed to have me covered "That's Bella, Emmett's sister"

"Hello Bella" his voice sent chills through me.

"Edward guess what!? Bella's moving to Forks!" Alice chipperly yelled.

"Really? That is great news Bella. Well I'm going to go to bed, goodnight" then the phone clicked and Alice instantly started talking about something else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning at breakfast I could barely keep my eyes open. At one point my face and my bowl of cereal almost became best friends. This didn't go unnoticed by my mother "Honey, didn't you get enough sleep?" she pulled the bowl of cereal away from me, as I jerked again trying to keep my eyes open.

"Huh?" Emmett started to laugh but my mother told him to be quiet "I was on the phone till 3"

Emmett was standing by the fridge pouring himself a glass of juice, but stopped and looked at me "with who? You better not say that little weasel"

"No, no.. Rosalie and Alice" I yawned.

He looked at me with a smirk "my Rosalie and Alice? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, Alice is a chipper one"

He just laughed "oh you have no idea"

I nodded "I talked to Edward for a minute. He wanted to talk to you about something, but I told him you were sleeping. Alice said something happened with some Jessica girl"

Emmett nodded as if he fully understood "I hate her"

"Bella," my mom spoke "you sure you wanna go to Forks?"

I yawned again, was she really going to have this talk with me now, in the middle of the kitchen, in front of Emmett and Phil. "Yes mom"

"Cause you know.." She started but Phil placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's talk about this later Renee, the girl is falling asleep on the table" Phil smiled at me "go get some rest Bella"

"Thanks" I stood up and headed out of the room, Emmett was quickly behind me "yes?"

"You do wanna move with us right? I mean I'm pretty pumped my little sister wants to come hang with me and my friends" Emmett smirked.

"Emmett" I whined "I'm tired, can we talk about this later?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I knew this was probably one of the worst ideas I had ever had. My plane was leaving in 4 hours, but I had to say goodbye. Goodbye to the boy who was suppose to be my best friend, the boy who lead me on, and hurt my heart. The boy that my brother wanted to kill numerous times, and would kill me if he knew this is where I had gone. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a moment of standing there, I decided to turn and walk away, but then he opened the door.

"Bella?" it sounded like he had just woken up, and I wouldn't put it passed him for a minute "what are you doing here?"

I turned and looked at him, trying to keep a smile "I came to say goodbye"

He smirked "goodbye? Bella we've been over this, you'll never be able to truly say goodbye to me"

"No you, you" I sighed, I always got this way around him and I hated it "I'm moving in with my dad and brother"

"You're moving to Forts?"

Forks" I corrected him "And Yes I am.. So goodbye Jacob.." I turned and walked away, not even allowing him to get a final word in. As I was walking down the street my phone began to vibrate, I pulled it out to see a text message from Emmett '_Dude, where are you! We gotta head to the airport soon!'_

I quickly typed a reply '_I'll be home in a couple minutes, I just had to do something before we left'_ I hit send and smiled to myself, this was the start of my new life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I hope you guy's liked! Please Read & Review! Next chapter she'll meet the rest of the gang. So if you want me to continue you are going to have to leave me reviews!_


	2. ive just seen a face

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had not been to Forks in years, when I visited Charlie, my dad, he tended to take me and Emmett away places. Now this place was to be my home for the next 2 years, maybe more. The airport arrival didn't even compare to the tearful goodbye on my mother's part, I had at my departure. Yet I knew it was all for the best, especially now that I had my brother fully in my life for this next year.

The house, my room, just about everything looked exactly the same since I was last here when I was 7 years old. Charlie and Emmett helped me bring my bags upstairs, but then quickly left so I could unpack in peace, and I was grateful. Although that peace didn't last too long when I heard female voices downstairs.

"Where is she!?" one yelled, I figured it was Alice.

"Well, hello to you to Alice" Emmett laughed "she's unpacking, like I explained to Rose on the phone"

"I tried to tell her that, but she didn't seem to care.. Sorry" Rosalie tried to apologize.

"It's okay" Emmett walked to the stairs "Hey Bella, could you come downstairs for a minute!"

"Yeah! One second" I yelled back as I put one last pair of jeans in my drawer then headed downstairs to see two familiar faces I knew, and one I didn't. "Yeah?"

"Bella!" Alice ran over and pulled me into a huge hug, almost causing me to fall to the ground. "I'm so glad you are finally here!"

"Thanks" I slight hugged back and looked over her shoulder to see Emmett smirking, and Rosalie giving me a sympathetic smile.

When Alice let me go, Rosalie came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Hi" she spoke softly "sorry If we disrupted your unpacking.

"It's alright, I didn't really bring all too much anyway" I slid my hands in my back jean pockets and looked at the three of them. Alice looked like she was about to burst from something.

"Well, since Rose made me promise that we wouldn't drag you shopping today we planned something else!" this girl was extremely perky, more than I even imagined.

"And what would that be?" but it wasn't me that asked, or even Emmett, it was Charlie.

"Hi Charlie" both girls smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi girls" he smiled back, I could see my dad had a huge soft spot for them.

"So what's the plan?"

"The boys are going to take us out to dinner, kind of a 'Welcome Bella, Welcome Home Emmett' dinner. You of course are invited Charlie" Alice glowed, and gave the sweetest smile ever.

"Thank you, but I think I'm gonna stick around here tonight. You kids have fun, and don't stay out too late" he smiled and went into the living room.

"Where are Jasper and Edward" Emmett asked as we all continued to stand in the hallway.

"They decided to practice a little lacrosse since they hadn't touch a stick since you left" Rosalie smirked. I knew from Emmett that Jasper was Rosalie's twin brother, as well as Alice's boyfriend. And Edward was Alice's twin brother, yet not fraternal, like Rosalie and Jasper.

"I'm too excited!" Alice reached for a gift bag that was sitting on the floor, it had gone unnoticed by me till that very minute. She bounced over to me and handed me the bag.

"I gave her a look of confusion "What's this?"

"An outfit for tonight! Please say you'll wear it" she begged as she gave me a pout.

"You better just say yes" Rosalie laughed, and I agreed.

It was a pair of charcoal skinny jeans, and a black V-neck tee with lace sleeves, it wasn't too bad. They fit me perfectly, and I had no idea how they knew my size. When I finished dressing Alice demanded that I let her and Rosalie do my hair and make up, I decided just to give in. Once we were done, we decided to head downstairs, and that's when I heard two male voices speaking to Emmett and my dad. One I didn't know at all, but the other, the other was that same angelic voice I had heard that night on the phone.

"Finally" Emmett huffed as he stood up and walked over toward us "Jasper, Edward. I want you to meet my baby sister" He took a hold of me and dragged me forward "Bella, this is Jasper"

Jasper smiled at me "Hi, nice to finally meet you" he went over and protectively put his arm around Alice's waist.

"And this is Edward"

"Hello he smirked sweetly at me, his eyes were the most gorgeous green I had ever seen. Who was I really kidding, everything about him was gorgeous.

Emmett cleared his throat, knocking me out of my daze. I looked at him as he went over and wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist in the same manner Jasper had done to Alice "what did you guys do to my sister?"

"I think she looks nice" Rosalie smiled.

"You made her look like a girl, yuck. Dad aren't you gonna yell at her to go change or something?"

Charlie chuckled "She looks fine Emmett.."

I turned to him and stuck my tongue out at him "Are we going, I'm hungry"

"She's definitely your sister" Edward laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We went to this local place that apparently was real popular with the kids that was in town. The food was decent, and the company was good. Everyone made me feel real welcome, and entertained me with stories of Emmett's mishaps. And they were something, the best were stories of how he threatened guys that hit on Rosalie.

"Don't you worry Bella, if any guys hit on you Emmet will surely scare them off" Jasper laughed, and I knew that was probably the truth knowing my brother. Especially with how he acted toward Jacob.

Rosalie's eyes lit up as a knew song started to play "Emmett, dance with me?" she gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes ever.

"How could I ever say no to you?" he smirked and they quickly stood up and took the dance floor. I couldn't help but crack up as I watched my brother dance. The best way to describe my brother was that he was tall, burly, extremely muscular, and intimidating to most people. And to see him dancing made him look like the biggest goofball ever.

"So Bella" Edward's voice ran through me, instantly causing me to look at him "what made you move to Forks?"

"A number of things, I wanted to spend time with Charlie and Emmett. And not have my mom worrying about me when she travels with our stepdad Phil"

He nodded "yeah, Emmett said he's a baseball coach"

"Yeah" I watched as Alice and Jasper got up and went onto the dance floor. I then looked back at Edward and smiled slightly "Yeah he is"

"Mmhmm, were those the only reasons you wanted to move?" he leaned his elbows on the table, seeming rather interested in what my answer could be.

"I just wanted to start out fresh.." I sighed and looked down at the half eaten plate of food in front of me.

"Always a good reason" he glanced at everyone dancing then back at me "wanna dance?"

My eyes widened, "who? Me?"

He smirked and leaned back in his chair "I don't see anyone else at the table"

"Uh, I don't know"

He stood up and held out his hand "come on, it'll be fun" I hesitated at first, but then I put my hand in his. In seconds he had me on the dance floor, when he spun me around I froze. "What?"

"I can't dance" I chuckled slightly.

"Hm" he looked at me intensely "You know, I could always make you"

Before I could say anything his phone started to ring, he took it out and groaned. "Everything okay?"

"I gotta take this" he pointed to his phone then turned and walked away, he was still in hearing distance when he answered "what? I told you not to call me. What!? No I'm not on a date. Where did you get that? Oh really. No, Emmett's back... I'm not dealing with this right now"

I felt bad for him. "What's going on?" Jasper and Alice had stopped dancing and came up next to me, "who's he on the phone with?"

I just shrugged "I'm not really sure" Edward hung up the phone and walked over to us. "Hey listen, I gotta go meet Jessica guys"

Alice hissed at her brother "No you don't! She is not your girlfriend anymore Edward! Call her back and tell her you can't come!"

"If I don't meet her she's going to show up here, and I don't wanna do that to Emmett or Bella" Edward sighed sadly.

"How does she even know your hear?" Alice asked obviously annoyed.

"Lauren" Jasper answered before Edward could. I wondered how he knew, but then I noticed this girl walking toward us.

"Hey guys" I could already tell she was going to an annoyance. She looked at me with a glare "And who is this Edward?"

He sighed "Lauren this is Bella Swan.."

"Swan?" Lauren's eyes widened "like Emmett's Swan's sister?"

"Yes, Emmett's my brother" I rolled my eyes.

"so thanks for calling Jessica telling her what I'm doing" Edward made a noise that sounded like a growl.

"Well I can tell her I don't know where you went if you have a dance with me" she licked her lips seductively as she ran her finger down his chest.

"Um gross" Alice mumbled under her breath.

"Lauren I don't really..."

"Lauren," I smirked "Edward already has a dance partner"

"Who?" she said with a bit of a attitude.

"Me" I held out my hand "come on Edward" he put his hand in mine and I pulled him out onto the floor and started dancing with him. He started to laugh and I just looked at him "what?"

"I thought you don't dance"

"Well I don't, but I think you needed away from she bitch" I smirked as I saw Lauren gawking at us, she didn't look to pleased.

"Oh she's not even the worst of it."

"Well if you ever need me to kick some girl's ass I'm done, I mean after all, I am Emmett Swan's little sister" I laughed as he spun me around.

Alice and Jasper walked over to Emmett and Rosalie "Emmett seriously, your sister rules"

"I know, but why"

"She totally just pissed off Lauren and has no care in the world"

Emmett smirked "hey she's my sister, what do you expect" I turned and smiled back at him, I think Forks may be exactly what I needed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: since I was on the computer for a while I decided to type up this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW so I'll update again. Have a good day/night. Also I do have a song that goes with each chapter. So look at the chapter names. :)_


	3. greensleeves

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had already been two weeks since I first arrived to Forks, first arrived to the place I would be staying in for the next two years. And things were going rather well, Alice and Rosalie made me feel so comfortable, that I could talk to them about anything. Almost anything at least, I still had talked about Jacob to anyone, maybe I wouldn't, maybe I would. It was my choice wasn't it? As for the guys, they were so much fun to hang out, even my own brother when he wasn't getting on my nerves. Which didn't happen that often, but when he liked to jump on me in the morning that was a different story. Jasper was a really nice laid back guy, and I find it so interesting how he could keep up with Alice. And then Edward, something drew me to him, and I wasn't sure what it was yet, but I had to find out. He tended to be missing sometimes from the hangouts, still dealing with drama on the Jessica train, who I still had yet to meet. I was glad for that, but Alice and Rosalie assured me, I would meet her at school, and Jessica would make sure of that.

Alice somehow tricked me into going shopping, by telling me she wanted to go pick up a book, why I ever believed her, I will never know. So me and Rosalie followed her around for probably four hours before I finally had enough of it. I begged and pleaded and even pulled her own pout she loved to use on her. Rosalie backed me up, and Alice eventually gave up. She decided we should have a giant sleepover at her house. I had yet been to her house, her parents were redoing the kitchen, but apparently it was all done and ready for us to invade. On the way home they called the boys to tell them, and they said they'd be over later, so it gave us plenty of time to set up.

The Cullen's house was beautiful, and I was just talking about the outside, when I got inside I was amazed. Mrs. Cullen's style was exquise, almost like it was 100's of years old, and I simply adored it. "Like it?" I turned to see who I figured were Alice's parents.

I nodded "yes, it's very beautiful..."

"Hello I'm Alice's mother Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle" the woman smiled "you must be Emmett's sister, you are as pretty as Edward said you were"

I raised my eyebrows, Edward told them I was pretty? "Thank you"

"Mom, dad. No time for chit chat, we have to set up the party!" Alice dragged me and Rosalie into the living room and we started setting up for the sleepover. After what I felt was two hours, we finally finished and sat down and relaxed, just waiting for the boys to show up.

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED" Emmett ran into the room and jumped onto both me and Rosalie, causing us both to scream. He stood up and smirked down at us both.

"Real mature" I rolled my eyes and snuggled back into the couch, us girls had already changed into our pajamas to get more comfortable.

Jasper came in and sat down next to Alice, "hey" he kissed her softly.

"Hi" she smiled softly, they were a cute couple, very sweet around eachother. "Where's Edward?"

All of a sudden a piano could be heard being played "there's your answer.. Jessica showed up, Emmett made her leave, same old, same old. I just love this town.."

"I'm hungry, where's the food?" Emmett's started looking away, but I didn't pay attention to anything but the music I heard being played.

I got up and started to walk toward it until Rosalie called after me "hey where you going Bella?"

"Umm.. Bathroom" I continued walking until I saw him, he sat in front of a piano. His finger's moved beautiful. "Greensleeves.."

He looked up at me and smiled just slightly "you know it?"

I nodded and moved closer, until I was leaning on the other side of the piano. "Yeah"

"They say King Henry the 8th wrote it about his second wife Anne Boleyn" he motioned for me to come sit next to him.

I went over and sat "you like history?"

"Love it" he smiled at me, "and music.."

"I would have never known" I blushed "You play beautifully."

"You're just saying that cause you're here."

"No Edward, I mean it" and I did, it was beautiful, I wanted to hear more. "Can you play anything else?"

He nodded, but did not speak again until he finished the song. "Perhaps I'll play for you again sometime."

"Soon?" my eyes lit up, I felt like a little kid on Halloween.

"Soon" he smiled and stood up "but I do believe right now we are wanted at one of my sister's famous sleepovers" he held out his hand for me and I took it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We watched Newsies, Sunshine, ate four pizza pies, smores, chips, six bottles of soda, tons of candy, played three games of charades, and it was now just hitting us. We were all sprawled out watching another movie, Emmett and Rosalie were on one couch, and if you listened closely enough you could hear them making out. Alice and Jasper were laying on the floor, her in his arms, and they just paid attention to the movie. I was on the other couch, next to Edward, he seemed content tonight, due to the fact Jessica had no called him once while we were all hanging out. The lights were out and we were watching Romeo and Juliet, the 1969 verison. I was quietly quoting the lines to myself, but I could swear I heard Edward doing the same thing, but it was hard to see his lips move in the dark.

Then I felt his hot breath on my neck "So you like greensleeves, and Romeo and Juliet? What else do you like?" Edward whispered.

I smiled to myself and whispered back "You'll just have to find out.."

"You are a mysterious girl Isabella Swan, I just need to figure you out"

"As are you Edward Cullen, as are you" I snuggled up against the opposite side of the couch, and sleep eventually took me. I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I opened my eyes the room was dark, I could hear Emmett snoring in the corner and figured everyone was asleep. I stretched my feet out hitting something, which caused them to groan.

"Watch those feet" they laughed sleepily.

I had totally forgotten Edward had been on the other side of the couch. "I'm sorry" I sat up, not really being able to see his face that well "did I hurt you?"

"No" he yawned "just woke me up, but it wasn't that comfortable a sleeping arrangement"

"Oh sorry"

"Not your fault, this couch is not one to sleep on sitting up, If I was laying down like you I would have been a lot more comfortable, but I highly doubt you wanted my feet anywhere near your face"

I laughed softly, not wanting to wake anyone up "I wouldn't have cared.." I then realized there was a blanket on me "where did this blanket come from?"

"You looked cold.."

"Thank you"

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?"

"Goodnight" he was over me, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm gonna take my own bed so you can stretch out.." I said goodnight then cuddled back into the couch and sighed, there was something about him that made me smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, and after eating all that food last night, it still smelled pretty damn good. I then heard Alice and Rosalie yelling at Jasper and Emmett to get away until they were done and I was awake. I got off of the couch and dragged myself into the kitchen to be greeted by two smiling faces, as well as too still half asleep faces. I decided to go sit with the half asleep bunch, knowing Alice and Rosalie's awakeness would not go over so well with me at the moment.

"How'd you sleep?" Rosalie cooed as she cooked the bacon.

I shrugged "Alright, comfy couch." I looked around and noticed Edward wasn't in the kitchen "Where's Edward?"

Alice's eyebrow furrowed at my question, then she smiled "He wasn't here when we woke up, probably went to the library or something. My brother is a huge nerd.."

"Ah." I nodded "well, I am quite hungry."

Emmett looked at me curiously, but then shook his head and looked back to Rosalie "so what's the plan?"

"Shopping?" Alice asked, but immediately got shot down by groans filling the room.

"Hmm.. How about?" Jasper was about to suggest something when Edward entered the kitchen soaking wet.

Emmett started to laugh "What happened to you?"

He just glared at my brother "It started to pour!" He threw down his bag on the table and started to shake off causing all of us to get sprayed with bits of water.

"HEY!" the girls protested.

Edward smirked, "I'm gonna go change, but if you guys wanna do something today I don't think that's a good idea. It's bad out" he walked out of the room.

"We could play games?" Rosalie suggested.

"Like what?" I asked unsure what kinda games they meant.

"Monopoly. Truth or dare. I never . . . "

"Oh yeah, cause monopoly totally fits in a category with those" I laughed. A rainy day at the Cullen's house, this could prove to be very interesting.

First we played monopoly for what seemed like hours, but it became very clear that Emmett and Jasper were cheating. So we decided on one of those other games, you know the ones that should never be in a category with monopoly.

"Bella" Alice smirked "Truth or dare?"

I didn't really know what to say, I wasn't sure what kinda dare Alice would choose. I mean she couldn't have to me kiss anyone, well anyone besides Edward. "Um truth.."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Next question" Emmett growled, he knew Jacob wasn't actually ever my boyfriend, but he didn't like any reminders of him bringing my spirits down.

"What I say?" Alice looked confused.

Rosalie sighed and looked at me sympathically, I figured that Emmett had probably told her of the Jacob drama. "Yeah Alice, new question.."

"No, it's fine.." I smiled "I've never _actually_ had a boyfriend per say.. My old best friend told me he liked me, and lead me on for months and. Basically Emmett still hates him" I didn't want to go into more details than that, and no one questioned me. "Jasper, truth or dare.."

Jasper smirked "Dare"

"I dare you to." I thought about it for a minute before grinning "kiss Emmett"

"What the . . . !" Emmett looked at me.

"No way!" Jasper started shaking his head causing the rest of us to laugh. "He's a dude!"

"Come on Jasper, you have to do" Edward laughed.

"You kiss him dude!" Jasper told Edward, and I just started laughing more.

"Fine, Fine... kiss Emmett's neck" I tried to get myself together "just a peck"

"That's even worst!" Emmett whined.

"Come on guys, no one will know.." Rosalie giggled.

"No one but us" Edward smirked at me.

"Fine" Jasper went over and pecked Emmett's neck then they separated making sure they were directly across the room from eachother. "Edward, truth or dare.?"

"Truth"

"Do you, like anyone? That's not Jessica."

Edward thought about it for a minute, then looked at Jasper sternly "I may, I'm not sure yet. I'll let you know when I find out more.." He smiled at me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night when me and Emmett finally went home, I decided to just relax and read a book. I sat on my bed wrapped in my covers reading Wuthering Heights when an IM popped up on my computer screen. I pushed the blankets off of me and went over, placing my book on my desk. It was from a _WiselyEac_.

_**WiselyEac:**__ hey._

_**lilBella: **__um, hey?_

_**WiselyEac: **__it's Edward.._

_**lilBella: **__oh hey, sorry the sn, I didn't know it was you. Or even what it is for that matter. Ha._

_**WiselyEac: **__haha yeah, eac is my initals._

_**lilBella:**__ oh, cool, cool. What's up?_

_**WiselyEac:**__ not much, are you busy tomorrow?_

_**lilBella:**__ nope, well unless you think spending the day with Heathcliff is being busy._

_**WiselyEac: **__... Heathcliff?_

_**lilBella:**__ oh haha, wuthering heights. It's one of my favorite books._

_**WiselyEac: **__ah I see, another thing to add to the list._

_**lilBella: **__list?_

_**WiselyEac: **__of things that surprise me about you. Greensleeves, Romeo and Juliet, and now Wuthering Heights. _

_**lilBella: **__I see, why'd you wanna know if I'm busy tomorrow?_

_**WiselyEac: **__oh yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me?_

_**lilBella: **__sure._

_**WiselyEac:**__ okay, I'll call you tomorrow.. Sweet dreams Bella, enjoy Heathcliff and Cathy.._

_**WiselyEac has signed off.**_

I sat at the computer screen sharing at it for a moment, before getting up and grabbing my book. I settled back into my bed and pulled up the blankets and continued to read, but this time with a huge smile on my face. Forks definitely was becoming a nice place to be.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_A/N: well I couldn't go to sleep without updating again, I don't know when I will next. Need to write up the next few chapters. Thanks for the reviews so far. PLEASE MORE, BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN! _


	4. hands down

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had no idea what to wear, and I didn't even know why I cared so much. I was just hanging out with Edward, Edward who was one of my brother's best friends. One of the guys whom I had recently become friends with. Friends, that was it, just friends. I grunted as I flung my clothes around my room, I wanted to kill Alice. She had gone through my closet basically tearing it apart, and now there were all these outfits. Outfits I'd probably never wear, unless I was forced, which I figured would probably happen. I finally decided on a pair of jeans and a dark blue american apparel t-shirt, I wasn't exactly sure what the plan was for the day, but I decided to dress comfortably.

I was in the middle of doing my hair in the bathroom when I heard music start playing from Emmett's room. I remember having faintly heard Rosalie arrive this morning when I was still trying to sleep for a little while longer. So I figured they were probably just gonna spend the day alone, relaxing and stuff. And I wouldn't have given it any thought, but then I heard something. A creaking sound, a creaking of a bed, my brother's bed. And I was pretty sure I heard him moan a few times too, as well as Rose. I tried to shake the thought out of my head and block any sounds that I might hear, and quickly finished, returning to my room after.

I sat down at my computer and checked my email, my mom hadn't sent anything new which I was glad. She liked to send me a billion emails a day, all asking basically the same thing. I was about to get up when an IM popped up from Alice.

_Aliceinwonder: Hey!_

_lilBella: hey Alice._

_Aliceinwonder: what are you doing?_

_lilBella: Nothing at the moment, you?_

_Aliceinwonder: trying to get a hold of Rose, but she's not answering her phone._

_lilBella: yeah, well... she's here.. And I'm pretty sure her and Emmett are uh..._

_Aliceinwonder: ah, I see. Haha. I would ask you to hang with me today, but apparently you are ditching me for my brother. Hmph :(_

_lilBella: lol... where's Jasper?_

_Aliceinwonder: yard work. Hey bella, question.. Do you think Edward's cute? :)_

_lilBella: uh.. Why?_

_Aliceinwonder: oh just wondering.. Because I do want him to find a nice girl who isn't Jessica.._

Before I could respond to her IM, my cellphone began to vibrate on my desk. I reached over and picked it up to see Edward's name, I took a deep breath and answered "Hello?"

"I'm outside"

"Oh, okay. I'll be right out" I didn't even bother to IM Alice back, and I knew she'd probably be mad about that one. I got up and threw on a pair of shoes, grabbed my jacket, and was out the door in minutes. He was sitting in his silver Volvo looking down, most likely playing with his radio. I climbed into the passenger's side and smiled at him "Hey"

"Hi" he smiled that crooked smile of his I had come to know in the last few weeks.

"You could've come inside you know"

He nodded and started to drive "I would have, but I noticed Rose's car.. And before you got here, Saturdays were usually their _alone_ time"

I chuckled, knowing that this had some truth "Well they are definitely enjoying their alone time.." I giggled and looked out the window "I totally heard Emmett's bed"

Edward just laughed "His bed is so loud! I can't tell you how many times we've been over and they've snuck away, and then the next thing we heard was that bed of his"

"Ew" I laughed harder this time turning to look at him, I calmed myself down and sighed contently "so where we going?"

"Well, where would you like to go?"

"Hmm" I thought about it long and hard for a few minutes "Not shopping, that's for sure" There was something I had an urge to do, but it definitely fell on the childish side "Are there any parks near here? I've been dying to go on a swing"

Edward didn't laugh, just smirked "then swing we shall"

My cellphone began to vibrate before I got a chance to say anything, I pulled it out to see I had a new text message from Alice _'Way to leave without answering my question Isabella Swan'_

"Who is it?" Edward asked glancing at me briefly before turning his gaze back to the road in front of us.

"Alice, I was talking to her online before you showed up, and kinda left mid convo. So she's 'angry' with me"

He just smiled and shook his head "just tell Mary Alice Cullen to be quiet"

"Mary Alice?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, Alice is her middle name. She HATES her first name, so she goes by the middle"

"I see" I smirked and typed a text back to her_ 'sorry Mary Alice Cullen' _and hit send. "Your middle name starts with an A too, doesn't it?"

He nodded "Anthony. Edward Anthony Cullen. What's yours?"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"A beautiful name." He smiled softly then turned down a road, and then into a small parking lot "Here is your park ms. Swan" he parked the car and before I knew it was at my door opening it for me.

I got out and grinned at him "why thank you" we started to walk to the swing set that was on the other side of the playground "I can't believe you actually brought me to the park"

He turned around to fully face me, but continued to walk backwards "Hey, you said you wanted to swing, and I told you swing you would" he stopped walking when we reached the swing set, he put his hand on the chain "I'll push"

I went and sat down and he slowly began to push me, picking up pace as I went "You and Emmett have been friends for a while right?"

"Mmhmm, about five years I would say"

"I wonder why I never met you before"

"Well, Charlie usually took you two away somewhere, am I correct?"

I nodded, it was true, I had barely been to Forks in the last 5 years. "Yeah, I guess.. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Well that all depends" even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling "go ahead"

"What happened with you and Jessica?" I bit my lip immediately after saying it, especially since his pushing ceased for a moment causing me to instantly regret asking the question.

He answered it though "We had English together last year, and one day she commented on how much she loved my poem and I don't know, like no one had ever done that before that wasn't my family or friends. So we got to talking and she seemed really nice, nothing like all the rumors I had heard. Well what I thought were just rumors at the time. Everything was decent at first, we didn't have much in common I found out as the days passed. And I could start to see that Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie weren't big fans of her, even my parents didn't seem to like her that much. Things started getting iffy and I heard a rumor that she only asked me out on a dare" his voice became sad "A lot of girls like the way I look at school, but not me for me, and I thought she liked me for me, but apparently it was my looks, and her friend dared her to try to get with me or something. Well I confronted her and she laughed it off, and things just started to get worst. She'd constantly flirt with people, quite sure she was hooking up with other guys. So I just broke up with her, but she didn't like that, apparently no one can blow off Jessica Stanley. She calls me constantly, shows up where I am, threatens any girl that looks at me, basically likes to drive me crazy"

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked you "

"No, no. It's alright, friends talk about this type of stuff" he stopped my swing and then sat down on the one next to me. "Now it is my turn to ask you a person question"

I gulped, this wasn't gonna be good "Okay, ask away" I laughed slightly.

"What happened with you and, Jacob was it?" I nodded, I did not want to answer that "What happened?"

"Pass"

"Bella" He purred, purred? Did Edward seriously just purr, I'm pretty sure he did. "I told you, now you tell me"

"Fine" I sighed out of defeat "me and Jacob..."

"Jacob and I" he corrected.

I smiled at him having to be so proper and smart "Jacob and I had been friends since we were little, and then I started to like him in 9th grade, but I kept it to myself, tried to act like nothing was up when we were hanging out. Then last summer right before he left for a 2 month vacation he told me he liked me. Well I was thrilled to say the least, and we started to writing each other emails, talking on the phone. Then in mid August the emails and phone calls became fewer. When I finally saw him, I didn't believe it was him, he had gotten so huge! Bigger than Emmett. He started treating me like I was his property, we weren't officially dating but I was not allowed to even look at another guy." I gulped "I caught him with a few girls, but he always told me it was nothing and I believed him and let him back in.." I looked down at the ground "Then last time Jacob came to visit, we went to pick him up from a movie, and I mean we had been friends so long I could just walk into the house, well we went into his room and found him.." My voice cracked, and I could feel tears trying to break free "with another girl... Emmett almost killed him right there. Yet I couldn't let go of him, I tried to avoid him all the time, but he always knew how to get under my skin"

Edward was silent for a few, then I felt his hand under my chin. He lifted it up to meet my gaze, his thumb wiping any tears that did finally sneak out. "I'm sorry, you are too nice a girl to have something like that happen.."

"I.." I stopped mid-sentence when I heard a sound, an amazing sound. I scanned the playground until I finally saw it, an ice cream truck. I looked back at Edward and smiled "wanna get ice cream?"

He looked toward the truck then back at me with a smirk "I would love to" he stood up and took my hand in his, and that's how we walked to the truck, hand in hand. When we got there, we started to look at what they had "What do you want?"

"That stuff that's like in a cone shape thing, and has the wood scoopy thing and the gumball on the bottom?" I was really good at not remembering names of things, but apparently he knew exactly what I meant.

"Two screwballs please?"

After we received our screwballs, and Edward assisted on paying, we ended up sitting up by the top of the slide. "Thank you, but I could have paid"

"I told you... it was a gentleman's job to pay for a lady" he smiled as he slowly ate his "and you're welcome"

I licked my wooden stick that substituted for a spoon "you ready for school?"

"Yes, but the real question is, are you ready for school?"

I just shrugged, who was ever ready for school "I guess, I'm glad that me and Emmett will being go to the same school for the first time ever. Back in Phoenix I'd see all these girls and boys and their old siblings and I envied them being able to grow up together. To have an older brother who went to school with so be protective"

He smiled "Well now you'll have protection from the three of us" I knew he was counting Jasper and himself into the equation.

Thanks Edward, that means a lot"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We must had been there for hours, and I was enjoying every minute of it. I felt like a kid again, and surprisingly I felt comfortable around Edward, even though there were a few things I was definitely still shy about. We went on the slides, I attempted that roll of bars, where you hang by your arms and swing your legs and yeah, I don't remember what it's called, but I failed and Edward thankfully caught me before I fell to the ground. Then I had what I thought was a good idea, an idea I would have never done if it weren't for the setting and how much fun I had been already having. I jumped onto Edward's back without warning, sending us both to the ground. I thought he'd be upset, but he just laughed, which caused me to do the same thing.

"Who knew Emmett Swan's little sister could be so much fun"

"Hey! I'm going to take that as an insult" I tried to keep as straight face as we still sat on the ground from the failed piggy back ride.

"Bella" he smiled "You amaze me"

"I do?" I looked at him, how did I do that? "How so?"

He stood up and patted himself off "I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet" he held his hands out, which I humbly took and let him to pull me to my feet "What would you like to do now?"

"Hmm, let's see. We've swung, had ice cream, went on the slide. I tried those bar things"

"Monkey bars"

"Yes! Monkey bars, that's what they are called" I blushed "And I failed at trying to get a piggy back ride. What else is there to do?"

"There is much left to do Ms. Swan, and I say we start with a successful piggy back ride.." He turned around and lowered himself making it easier for me to climb onto his back. This was definitely a day I would remember for quite a while.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Hey that's for the review, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.. PLEASE go to my bio for the link to the player that has which song goes to which chapter!__ and i'd love to know if you likes the songs as well!! Keep reading and reviewing!_


	5. claire de lune

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters.

NOTE: Each chapter has a song that goes with it, go to my bio to find the link to the playlist to listen along!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Summer was quickly coming to an end, and before any of us knew it, Labor day was upon us. And the Cullen's were throwing their annual Labor Day barbeque, which I had heard was quite the event. Somehow I had been suckered in by Alice to go shopping for dresses to wear the day before. I needed a way to figure out how to not give into that girl, but I was glad we had become friends, as I was glad with Rosalie too. I knew I made the right decision by moving to Forks. Emmett and I were closer than ever before, and I couldn't have been happier. Jasper had become like a brother to me, always making me laugh. And then Edward, Edward and I had also become good friends, yet something about that scared me greatly.

There were more people than I expected at the party, most of them other doctors and important patients of Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle as he asked me to call him. The only young people that were actually there seemed to be, but I didn't mind. I had to admit that the last thing I wanted to wear was a dress, but Alice begged me to no end. And I had to say it was a cute summer type dress, the color was a pale yellow. Yet when I saw that all three boys were dressed in jeans, I wanted to kill Alice.

I was standing by a table of food, just laughing as I watched Emmett and Rosalie face Jasper and Alice in a game of volleyball. Not that either girls were bad at it, unlike me, them wearing dresses made it extremely funny. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Edward heading my way. H was always so handsomely dressed, so proper and poised. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a palish blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Everything fit him just right, and I wondered for a moment if I had ever seen Edward wear a pair of shorts.

"Isabella" he whispered. I usually hated when people used my full first name, but not when he did. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, your parent's throw a.._ lovely_ party" I smiled, when I was around him I tended to want to speak more properly, I wasn't sure why, maybe because he did? And it sounded perfect. "It's rather amusing watching Rosalie and Alice play volleyball in dresses"

"Is that why you're not out there?" he cocked his head to the side and looked at me with an intense stare "Because you're in a dress?"

"That and I am not very good with sports" I blushed, it was the truth, I sucked terribly at sports.

He smiled that crooked smile at me as he crossed his arms behind his back "You look quite exquisite in that dress, quite beautiful"

I didn't know how to respond, I could feel my cheeks becoming warmer. I just shared at him for a moment before I shook my head "thank you"

"Well, since you are against volleyball perhaps I could interest you in a game of croquet?"

"Edward!" I chuckled "The last thing you to do is give me a mallet, I might miss and hit you with it!"

"I think I could forgive you" he smirked, and brought his hand from behind his back and motioned for me to go ahead of him "come on"

I sighed and started heading to where the croquet was set him, only to trip and almost fall flat on my face, but Edward caught me in his arms "Oops, new feet" I knew I was blushing again, I couldn't stop today.

He helped me stand up straight then hit me once again with that crooked smile "Bella, I am starting to believe that you always have new feet, you are quite clumsy"

"What can I say?" I bit my lip and smiled "I am not very graceful on my feet"

"Yet, I do believe you are graceful in other ways" he took my head and lead me the rest of the way.

And as I predicted, giving me a mallet was a very bad idea. I missed hitting the ball every time, thankfully I did not hit Edward, _yet. _Although I did almost swing it out of my grasp and into a bunch of guests. I sighed out of frustration "I give up!"

"No you don't, let me help you" he came up behind me, putting his hands on mine as I held the club. I couldn't help but breath in his scent, it was mesmerizing. "It's like golf, you every play miniature golf?"

"Edward I am terrible at golf! My balls always end up in the water!"

This caused him to laugh "It's easy, trust me" he helped me swing and I actually hit the ball.

I looked at him "I did it!"

"Yes you did" he backed up and crossed his arms "Now you try yourself"

"Okay" I took a deep breath and did everything Edward showed me, but I ended up swinging too hard, completely missing the ball and hitting Edward right in the shin.

"Ow!" he cried out in pain as he clutched his leg.

"Oh my god Edward!" I dropped the club and went to his side. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's fine" he gritted through his teeth trying to hide the pain.

"What can I do?"

"Help me to a seat"

I quickly helped him to a seat then went to look for some ice and put it into a napkin. I came back and handed it to him, biting my lip awkwardly "Do you want me to get your father?"

"No, it's fine" he placed the ice on his shin and his face slowly seemed to ease. "I guess you were right about giving you a mallet" he chuckled.

"Edward, I feel so bad.."

"Don't" he reached out and took my hand in his "It's fine, these things happen all the time"

"Yeah to me! No one else"

"What do you think_ you're _doing here?" I heard Alice growl, I looked over my shoulder to see Alice very unhappily talking to a girl I did not know.

I turned back to see Edward Stiffen "What is _she _doing here?" and right then I knew the girl, it was Jessica.

She walked away from Alice and everyone else and headed toward us "Eddie!" I cringed instantly at her saying his name that way. Edward was no Eddie, he was an Edward.

Edward stood up and sighed, obviously unhappy to see her "Jessica what are you doing here?"

Just from looking at this girl, I did not think she was Edward's type at all, but did I even know what Edward's type was? "It's your parent's annual labor day party" she did not get the hint.

"Yes, and _you _were _not_ invited"

She pouted for a few minutes, until her gaze finally fell upon me "And who the hell are you?"

"Jessica, this is Bella" I kinda of just stood there awkwardly, not sure if I should say hi or anything.

"So are you the whore trying to steal my Eddie away"

"Watch your tongue Jessica" Edward grew angry, his face began to turn a beat red.

"Listen Belle, why don't you leave and go back from wherever the hell you came from, because no one wants you here sweetie" she smirked.

"I do" Edward hissed "I want her here, so leave Jessica"

She didn't budge, instead she started to approach me "If I see you near Eddie again I will..."

"Back away from my sister Stanley" Emmett demanded, I did not even see or hear any of them come up.

Jessica's eyes widened, I had heard that people tended to be afraid of my brother, I never believed it. That was until now. "Sister?"

"Yes genius, she's Emmett's sister" Rosalie rolled her eyes "So I'd advise you to back off because if you don't, you'd be dealing with not just Emmett, but all of us"

"Yeah so leave" Alice demanded going to take a step forward, but Jasper held her back.

"That's right Casper, hold your little pixie haired freak of a girlfriend back"

"Jasper, his name is Jasper you dumbass" I had never seen or even heard Alice mad, in fact I had not really seen any of them mad until now.

"Jessica leave" Edward told her once again, his voice full of rage, but this time she finally listened. We all stood there silently as we watched her leave the party, no one wanting to speak.

Edward turned and walked away toward the house, I went to go after him but Emmett grabbed my arm to stop me "Let him go, he needs time to himself"

"I nodded and was pulled into a hug by Alice, she looked me in the face "You okay? She's an evil person, don't take anything she said to you by heart"

"I'm fine" I tried to crack a smile, I was fine, Edward was the one I was worried about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The party continued without Edward, but it wasn't much a party to me after what had happened. When Esme and Carlisle started to question where their son had gone, Alice just said he wasn't feeling too well and decided to go lay down. When it finally started to get dark and the fireworks were being set up I decided to head to the house to see how he was doing. The house was desolate since everyone was outside enjoying themselves. Once I got to Edward's room, I softly knocked unsure if he'd answer.

"Come in" he mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear.

I opened the door and peaked my head inside, and it occurred to me that in the month I've gotten to know Edward I had not been in, or even see his room. It was quite a nice room, a lot of windows, which brought in the light from the moon. He had one whole wall dedicated to just cd's and his stereo. Then on another he had a black leather couch, and in the middle was a huge bed, which he laid in the middle of, just staring up at the ceiling. "Hi"

He looked my way and immediately sat up realizing it was me "Bella" His saddened expression seemed to perk up a bit "Come in, sit down"

I hesitated at first when he patted his bed, but then I went over and sat down on the edge "So.."

"How's the party?"

"Okay, I felt pretty stupid around all those doctors, I must have tripped at least seven times"

"You're cold" I didn't realize I was rubbing my arms to try and get them warm. "Let me get you something" he stood up and went to his dresser, and pulled out a sweatshirt. When he went to hand it to me I couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"Nothing" I stopped laughing, a smirk still plastered on my face "I just didn't think you wore sweatshirts"

"Really? Why's that?" he looked amused.

"Well, you always dress very proper. I just didn't think you had something as simple as a sweatshirt"

He chuckled "contrary to belief, I do happen to get cold sometimes" he held out the sweatshirt again.

This time I took it and slipped it onto my arms "Next you'll tell me you wear shorts"

"Well I do play lacrosse, unless you thought I wore dress pants for that" he laughed which then caused me to laugh as well.

I got up and started to look through his CD collection, but I could feel his gaze on me "Claire De Lune is great" I said referring to the song playing.

I turned to see him standing there smiling at me "then dance with me" he started to approach me.

"Edward no, I told you already once before, I don't dance"

He smiled his crooked smile and leaned his head to the side "and I told you I could make you"

"I'm not scared of you"

"You really shouldn't have said that" before I knew it he picked me up into the air, holding me by my legs.

"Edward!" I squealed "put me down!"

"Let me think about that one"

"Please! I'm in a dress!" thank god the dress came to my knees, so the way Edward held me it was against me still and there would be no peep show.

He chuckled and finally put me down "there"

I sighed and straightened out my dress "you are evil"

"Perhaps.. You never told me why up came up here"

"I came up to see how you were doing.. I know it must've been upsetting, you seeing her and all"

He sighed and ran his hand through his already messy mane "it wasn't seeing her that upset me" he pulled me to him and we slowly started to move to the music, but I didn't protest "it was how she spoke to you. I am so sorry for that, you are one of the sweetest girls I know, you never need to be spoken to or threatened by someone like her, love"

And at that very moment I knew I liked Edward Cullen more than a friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is the first day of school. I have up to chapter 9 written up on paper, so if I get some reviews maybe I'll post another later tonight. :) R/R PLEASE. Remember look at my bio for the songs that go with chapters!_


	6. teenagers

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters.

NOTE: Each chapter has a song that goes with it, go to my bio to find the link to the playlist to listen along!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

First day of school jitters were getting me bad, but I was thankful I had Emmett and his friends, who were actually my friends now also. It really wasn't the fact about going back to school, it was I was going to be entering a new school. I tried to keep my mind on other things, like the fact that Charlie was not the best cook in the world, pretty far from it actually. So I decided to wake up early and make breakfast for the three of us before I had to head to school. Eggs, bacon, toast, the works, and I knew It was a good idea after Emmett and Charlie rushed down from having smelt the food. They ended up piling their plates, while I only took a little of each.

"Bells, do you have any idea how happy I am that you're here!" Emmett didn't care to swallow the food in his mouth before speaking.

I just smirked "You're only saying that because I can cook"

"Nu uh" he shook his head and smiled.

"So Bella," my dad started as he looked up from the morning paper in his hand "You read for your first day of school? You must be happy to have Emmett, the Cullens and Hales"

I nodded before Emmett added "Yeah Alice and Edward will probably be in a few of your classes"

Ah, Edward, things were a little weird on that front. After realizing I was beginning to like him, I started that whole avoiding thing, not answering texts, phone calls, IM's, leaving the room when he came in. I wasn't so sure how well it was working, but right before Charlie and Emmett came down from breakfast I did receive a text from him asking If I needed a friend to school, which I just ignored. Basically, being childish was going really well for me, and I was a huge idiot. "Yeah, Alice said we better have something together"

"Oh" Emmett looked up as if he forgotten something "Edward texted me this morning asking me if you needed a ride, he said he sent you one as well"

"Oh, I must have not gotten it" I lied, I wasn't a very good liar, but hopefully Emmett didn't notice.

"Oh, okay, well I told him yes"

"What!? Why!?"

Both him and Charlie looked at me strangely "The seniors have to go in early for this assembly, why? Did something happen with Edward?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to go with you on my first day, that's all"

"I'm sorry little sis, but Alice and Edward assured me they will get you situated" He stood up and brought his now empty plate to the sink. I was amazed he didn't go for seconds, but his first plate was pretty well stocked. "And don't worry, I talked Alice out of coming over early to help you get ready"

I made a sigh of relief, that was the last thing I needed early in the morning, Alice's Cullen's fashion show featuring myself. "Thank you"

"I'm gonna go get dressed then head out and pick out Rosalie and Jasper, I'll see you at school" he smiled at me once again before heading out of the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I knew Alice would give me grief for not letting her come over and pick my outfit, and probably have comments about whatever I did wear, but I had no care. I decided after a few flinging of clothes on a pair of jeans Alice forced me to buy, that I actually liked and a grey sweater. I heard a car start to honk, which at first I thought was very weird, Edward usually knocks on the door or calls, but I decided to pay no attention to it. I gathered my stuff and headed outside, I was grateful that Alice was in the car, and choose to sit in the front so I could slide into the back.

"Hey Bella! Excited?" apparently she was, I just chucked and gave her a shrug "hmm" she turned in her seat and started to look over what I was wearing "not too, too bad"

"Thanks" I muttered and looked out the window as Edward began to drive us to Forks Highschool. It became apparent to me a few minutes into the ride that Edward hadn't spoken a single word to me. Maybe he caught onto me ignoring him, and he chose to do the same thing? That's not what I wanted at all, I wanted be friends! I just couldn't allow myself to fall for another friend, I couldn't get hurt. Yet here I went messing things up with him with my childish tactics. I came back to my senses when I heard a door open and I looked up to see Edward climbing out of the car.

"Come on, don't wanna be late for your first day" Alice got out of the car and waited for me, unlike Edward who walked ahead.

Forks Highschool was extremely smaller then the one I attended in Phoenix, a school where everyone would defiantly know everyone's business. As me and Alice walked down the halls toward the office to get our schedule's I heard whispers. Some asking who I was, other's asking why I was with a Cullen, and then some who actually knew I was Emmett's little sister. When we got closer, I decided to ask Alice a question I had been dreading to ask "Alice, do you know if Edward's mad at me"

"No, I don't think so" she then stopped walking and faced me, which caused me to stop as well "Why?"

"I don't know" I shrugged "I was just wondering I guess"

Apparently this wasn't a good enough response for her "Bella is there a reason_ for_ Edward to be mad at you?"

"Well," I took a deep breath "I've kinda been avoiding him"

"Why would you be avoiding him?" then something seemed to dawn on her "Bella Swan do you like my brother?"

"I..."

"You do! You like Edward!"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side "I do not and I wish you wouldn't go shouting it to a bunch of people I don't know. I just, I just have a crush, but I don't want to." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, I did not want to talk to anyone about this, including his own sister. "Please just forget about this whole conversation"

"Fine, but I do think that it would be a fine match" she couldn't help but smirk.

"Who's a fine match?" Jasper asked as he strolled up, he leaned in and kissed Alice on the cheek.

I shook my head as Alice froze for a second, her gaze scanning the crowded hallway "Bella and.. Bella and.. And Mike Newton..?"

Who was Mike Newton? Apparently Jasper knew from the look on his face "Excuse me? Emmett would never allow that at all! Besides, don't you hate him?"

"Hate's such a_ strong_ word" it was kinda amusing to see Alice squirm.

"No, I clearly remember you saying and I quote 'I hate Mike Newton'"

"I.. Uh" Alice looked at me for help, but I could do was shrug "lets just go get our schedule"

I had my first three classes with Alice, English, Government, and Trigonometry, then I had Spanish, lunch, Bio, and lastly Gym. I had no idea if Edward would be in any, I just had to wait and see. I was thrilled though that at least for the first have the day I would have someone I could talk to. Half way through the morning Alice introduced me to this girl Angela Weber, who seemed very fond of Alice, and Alice very fond of her as well. So I decided to give her a chance and we sat together in Spanish, which would've been fine until a certain Jessica Stanley entered and decided to glare at me the entire class period.

Thankfully I had lunch with everyone, and the six of us took up a whole table by ourselves. We all chatted about our day so far, well all of us but Edward who seemed to just be staring my way, well more like glaring. I did notice a few times Emmett throwing glaring looks at some guys walking by the table, checking me out apparently.

"So what do you have next Bella?" Emmett asked as he devoured the food in front of him, causing us all to stare at him in disgust.

"Um" I pulled out my schedule and glanced over it "Biology with..."

"With Banner" Edward finally spoke, his voice hard and unwelcoming, Alice noticed this as well as she gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm in that class too"

"Awesome, you can keep an eye on my sister" Emmet smiled, but Edward just rolled his eyes and looked down at his tray of food that hadn't been touched.

The bell soon rung and we started heading to our classes, I grabbed Edward's arm and he just looked at me "What do you want?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

He just laughed "You finally noticed? I'm just playing the game you started" he pulled away from my grasp and continued to walk, I knew I needed to talk to him, fast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I finally got the class after trying to find it by myself, Edward was already there. I went over and sat next to him, he just turned his head away and started to look out the window. This was probably going to be a lot harder than I thought. I sighed and leaned my head on my hands, until I noticed someone come over and lean on my desk.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton, and you must be Isabella Swan?" I had seen him earlier, and remembered his name from when Alice used him a decoy.

"Bella" I corrected "Can I help you?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come sit with me, you look awfully lonely over here" he winked at me.

"Um, no. I'm fine, I have Edward" Edward turned to look at me then at Mike "So I won't be needing your company"

Mike went to speak but quickly nodded when he noticed Edward's glare "Oh, okay.. Uh, another time then" he quickly walked away and sat back down at his desk.

Edward gazed at me for a second before turning to look out the window again "So how's it going for you?"

"Hm?" he turned and looked at me.

"The whole ignoring me thing"

"I don't know you tell me" He snapped, "It's your game"

"Edward" I sighed "you don't understand"

"I don't understand Bella, what don't I understand?" he seemed aggravated "Cause I mean we're friends, aren't we? I mean at least I thought we were, did I do something to piss you off that you had to decide to just up and ignore me!?"

"Edward, you did nothing of the sort. I'm just, I'm scared.." I didn't want to tell him in the middle of school I liked him, I didn't want to tell him that at all. "I'm not very good with friends"

"You've seemed fine with everyone else still"

"Yeah, but.." I needed to think of a lie fast "I've been a bad friend to you"

He pursed his lips and looked at me quizzically "no you haven't"

"Yes I have, I messed up any chance you have of getting back with Jessica" another lie, I was going to be digging myself into a huge hole.

"Bella!" his eyes widened "You think I want to get back with Jessica! What gave you that idea?"

"Well.. I..." I needed to think quickly, I hated lying "Alice thought..." Yeah, probably shouldn't have said that one "well I mean after what happened at Labor day I pretty much figured I ruined your chances" Edward didn't speak the rest of the class, he just stayed quiet like he had his mind on stuff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was so relieved that the day was finally over, gym had been terrible, especially since that Mike Newton was in the class, and decided to hang around me. I noticed Alice walking toward me looking anything but happy as I headed outside. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me off to the side. "You owe me!"

"I'm guessing Edward spoke to you?"

She nodded "Yes, and apparently you said something about me thinking him and Jessica were going to possibly get back together, hence why you weren't talking to him or something"

I bit my lip and nodded "what did you say?"

"I covered for you like the good friend I am, I told him I thought it might happen and that I told you and Rose. And I guess you felt bad after the events at the party. He seemed to believe it" she smiled that sweet Alice smile. "You owe me big"

"I Know, I know" I sighed and we started to head to the cars to see Jasper was the only one there yet.

"Hey" he smiled lovingly at Alice, I envied them "how was your day?"

"Good.. I missed you" she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss "but I'm too excited for the weekend to come now"

"Why?"

"Because Bella and I are going shopping!" she exclaimed.

My eyes bugged out of my head "we are!?" she shot me a look, and I realized this was how I was going to have to repay her for covering with Edward "Oh yeah, I forgot for a second"

jasper just laughed "You are mighty brave, to actually agree in advance to go on a shopping trip with Alice"

I just shrugged "It happens"

"Ready to go?" Edward asked Alice and me as he walked up, I figured he was gonna give me a ride after everything.

"Actually, I'm going over Jasper's, so you only need to drop Bella off" Alice smirked and winked at me when Jasper and Edward weren't looking.

"Okay" he nodded "ready to go then Bella?" I nodded and we started to head over to his car.

"See you guy's later" I waved to them and climbed into the car. The ride to my house was pretty silent for the most part, but I knew I needed to say something "I'm sorry about the way I acted"

"It's alright, but you could've come talk to me. We're friends still, right?"

I nodded "Of course, I just didn't want our friendship to ruin anything you could've had with Jessica again"

"Jessica was a mistake that I am not ever going to make again. Besides my friends are way more important" he smiled slightly.

I just sighed and leaned back into the seat, my mind in full motion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you like this one as well. Remember to check out the playlist that goes along with the chapters. And R/R PLEASE!!. if I get a bunch for this one I'll put up next chapter asap, it's harder for me to do so during the week._


	7. fall for you

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters.

NOTE: Each chapter has a song that goes with it, go to my bio to find the link to the playlist to listen along!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the school week went by quickly enough, and to my displeasure I realized that Mike Newton was also in my English class, and Jessica Stanley appeared in my Trig class on the second day of school. Things with Edward had gotten better, but still slightly awkward. We were friends, but sometimes he seemed a tad bit uncomfortable around me, while other times he was fine. Now it was already Saturday, and I had spent the greater part of the day shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie had offered to come along, not because she needed to go shopping, but to keep me sane.

After finally convincing Alice enough was enough, we headed to the Cullen house to relax and have a girl's afternoon. We laid around in the living room, painting each other's nails, and watching girly shows, which really did not keep my interest one bit, but I kept a smile on for the two of them. My mind kept returning to Edward, and I was over analyzing everything. Like how in biology on Friday, he tilted his chair far away from me, how he fumbled with his words, or didn't speak at all. Yet other times, he was talking up a storm, trying to tickle me, which had become his new thing.

"Bella" Alice's voice finally broke through my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes!" she had to be exaggerating, I wouldn't daze out for two minutes, would I? "I was asking if you if you like this color?" she held up a bottom of pale purple for herself.

"Oh" I nodded "it's fine"

"What were you thinking about Bella?" Rosalie's face held a smirk like she knew something, and apparently she did. "Edward perhaps?"

"Why would I be thinking about Edward?" I shot a look at Alice.

She smiled innocent "why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything"

"Mary Alice" I hissed.

"So then's it's true!" Rosalie chuckled.

"What's true?" I looked at her confused.

"You _do_ like Edward. I wasn't sure at first, but now I defiantly can see it"

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the tv "I haven't the slightest clue about what you are talking about"

"Keep telling yourself that" I heard both of them snicker.

"Well" Alice started with the biggest grin on her face "I believe that Edward may fancy you"

"And what makes you say that?" I tried to sound less interested then I was.

"Haven't you noticed his behavior? He's defiantly been playing the whole hot and cold game, like he's trying to figure something out" she smiled "I mean he acts like himself one minute, and then he's all awkward the next, are you telling me you haven't noticed it?"

I had, but I didn't know anyone else had "Uh.. I don't know, guess I wasn't paying much attention"

"Well don't worry, Emmett and Jasper are completely clueless" Rosalie added, I hadn't actually thought about my brother's thoughts or feelings if he knew I_ perhaps _had feelings for one of his best friends. "I mean just if you were wondering"

"Well I wasn't" I shot at them, probably more intense then I meant "I mean, I don't really care, he's_ just_ my friend"

"Sure" Alice rolled her eyes with a smile, then went back to painting her toe nails. "Well incase you were interested, him, Jasper and Emmett are going to be coming over here in a few"

"And why would they do that?" I knew she had told them too.

"Well Edward does live here"

"Really?" I smirked "I hadn't the slightest idea, I thought he lived in the Oz" I rolled my eyes and started to flip through the channels on the tv, hoping to find something good. Then my phone started to vibrate, I went to grab it but Alice got to it first.

"It's from Edward!" she smiled brightly holding the phone away from me "He wants to know how shopping went with his annoying sister" she frowned and crossed her arms "hey!"

"I didn't say it, he did. Now please give me back my phone" I tried to grab it from her, but she was too fast in moving it away from me. "This isn't funny Alice, please can I have my phone back"

Rosalie just laughed at the scene in front of her eyes, Alice was standing on the very top of the couch holding my phone in the air, and I was trying to jump on the cushion to reach it. Finally I knocked it on the floor and fell off the couch. "And you're safe"

I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone, I wrote a text back to Edward and hit send _'It was fine, Alice was very upset that you called her annoying lol'_

Not even a minute later my phone vibrated from a response _'You told I said that!'_

'_No lol, she took my phone and saw it. She wouldn't give it back, I had to jump on the couch and ended up falling'_ when I looked up, I saw Alice and Rosalie grinning at me, "what?"

"You're blushing as you text" Rosalie pointed out the obvious.

I felt the warmth of my cheeks, I had indeed been blushing "It's just warm in here"

Before any of them could respond, Esme's voice was heard through the house "Alice?" she called before entering the living room "there you are.." She then noticed me and Rosalie sitting there and began to smile "Bella, Rosalie! So good to see you girls"

"Hello Mrs. Cullen" I smiled sweetly at her, she was a stunning woman, very young looking, defiantly didn't look like someone who would have two teenagers.

"Bella, I've told you to call me Esme please" she smiled sweetly at me then looked at Alice "where's your brother?"

Alice shook her head "he's out with Jasper and Emmett. Mom, can Bella and Rose stay for dinner?"

"Of course! The more the merrier" Edward had told me once that his mother loved cooking huge dinners for people. "Bella, invite Charlie!"

"He would love that, but he's working late tonight"

"Too bad, well I'll be in the kitchen. Alice, your father will be home shortly" Esme smiled at us once again before walking out of the room and heading to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we got sick of watching television and waiting for the boy's to arrive, we decided to give Esme a hand in the kitchen. For dinner we were having Chicken Parmigiana, spaghetti, meatballs, salad and Italian bread. And I wouldn't be lying if I said it smelt absolutely fabulous. I was given salad duty, and I knew my salad would be no where as good as Esme's cooking, and I was a pretty decent cook.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Carlisle asked as he came into the kitchen, a smile instantly showing up on his features "Hello ladies"

"Hi!" we all said at the same time making him chuckle.

Carlisle walked over to Esme and sweetly kissed her. After all these years they were still so much in love, and I wished to have that one day. "Dinner smells fantastic girls, keep up the good work" he tried to steal a bite of chicken, but Esme smacked his hand away. "Not until the boys get here"

"Where are they anyway?"

"Right here dad" I turned to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper waltz into the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper went and kissed their respected girlfriends. Edward just looked at me with a smile, which caused me to blush. So I quickly turned back to my salad hoping he didn't see. I peeked over my shoulder pretending I had an itch, and he was starting at me.

"So when's dinner gonna be ready? I'm starving?" Emmett asked as he patted his stomach.

"You're always hungry" Jasper laughed "You ate so much food today"

"You boys' already ate?" Esme asked with sadness in her tone.

"Just a little bit" Edward said as he walked closer to her "but we could always eat more, we are going boys. Especially when you cook mom"

Esme patted his face "You boys are too good to me"

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before heading my way "need some extra hands?" he asked me before rolling up his sleeves.

"So how was your male bonding day?" I teased him as he started cutting up tomatoes.

"Funny" he smirked at me "We just did the same normal stuff we always do"

That's when I heard my brother's whispers, which were defiantly not meant for my ears "I missed our Saturday morning" he was whispering into Rosalie's ear, she blushed and started to giggle.

"Ew" I said under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered into my own ear, his hot breath on my neck giving me goose bumps.

I took a deep breath trying to compose myself "Emmet, he's talking to Rosalie about..."

Edward moved his head closer to them then started to laugh "okay gross" I joined in.

"What is so funny?" Emmett asked, obviously confused.

"Oh nothing" Edward smirked nudging me with his hip, causing me to smile. "I love your smile"

I started blushing "You're just saying that"

He shook his head and leaned into me "No I'm not.."

"You're in a better mood tonight" I pointed out, his expression saddening for a moment.

"You've noticed that?"

"Yeah" I nodded "You seemed off, everything okay now?"

"Yeah, everything is perfect" he smiled crookedly "I finally figured out what I wanted, and I don't care what happens"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dinner with the Cullen's always made me feel part of a huge family, and I loved it. After we ate, we retired to the living room to watch a movie, since it was the guy's pick a scary movie was chosen. I wanted to protest, since scary movies and me often didn't go well together, but I just stayed quiet. Due to Rosalie and Alice's scheming, I ended up sitting next to Edward, which I really didn't mean. Although, not even five minutes into the movie I had my head buried into his arm, which caused him to laugh, but he didn't tell me to move.

"It's not so bad" he whispered into my hair.

I looked up to only bury my head back into a second later "yes it is!"

He put one arm around me and started to slowly rub my back, then took my other hand in his. "Well I'll protect you" he smirked against my hair, then spoke almost huskily "Can I drive you home tonight?" I just nodded, not knowing what else to say. I just started to think about how nice it felt to be close to him, and how I would love to kiss him, but that was crazy! . I couldn't like him any more than I already did, I couldn't put myself through all that again.

Before I knew it the movie was over and the lights were back on. I looked up to see Emmett stretching in front of me "Ready to head out Bella?"

"Actually Em," Edward started "I offered to drive her home, so you and Rose can spend some time together"

Emmett didn't seem to think anything into it "oh alright, well I'll see you guys Monday, have fun hiking tomorrow" I had almost forgotten that Edward and Alice weren't even going to be around tomorrow, they were going hiking with their parents.

After staying our goodbyes, Edward and I headed outside and got into his car. The first half of the ride was pretty silent, I asked a couple questions about his pending hike, but that was about it. When we pulled up in front of my house, he parked the car and shut it off. "Did you enjoy your first week?"

I knew he was referring to school "Yeah, classes weren't too bad. Mike Newton is a little annoying thought"

"I could get him to back off if you want"

"You don't have to do that"

"I want to" He reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, his fingers lingering longer than I expected "Besides, if I don't, Emmett may kill him"

I just nodded "I probably should get inside"

He nodded "you probably should, but I want to give you something" he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of paper and put it into my hand "Promise me you won't read it till you get into your room"

"Okay" I looked down the paper than back up into his stunning green eyes "Have fun tomorrow, night Edward" I opened the door and started to climb out.

"Goodnight Isabella" He watched me as I walked to my front door and opened it, then he drove away.

I waited till the car was out if sight, then headed inside. I darted up the stairs to my room, almost tripping twice. I threw the light on and slowly started to unfold the piece of paper. On it was written the words.

'_I'm falling for you'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: thanks for the reviews, please leave your thoughts on this chapter! Thank you!_


	8. lullaby

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters.

NOTE: Each chapter has a song that goes with it, go to my bio to find the link to the playlist to listen along!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I probably sat for about two hours straight just looking at that tiny piece of paper. Edward was falling for me, and I had already fallen for him. Which I wasn't actually sure he knew or not. Waking up on Sunday was almost unbearable, especially knowing that I would not see him until the following day. I knew it was too soon to yearn to see him, but I did, badly. To my surprise I woke up to a text message from him _'I hope you had a good sleep. My phone will be off the whole day. So I'll see you tomorrow'_' He had sent it at 5 am, probably just around the time they headed out for their day's hike.

Of course I could not stop the negative thoughts from entering my mind. I hated that I compared everything to Jacob, especially this. It didn't help that Edward's confession came the day before he went away, much like Jake's did. I was overanalyzing the similarity, Edward wouldn't be coming back completely different. He was just going to be gone for the day. And I knew that he was nothing like Jacob Black, nothing at all, because he was Edward Cullen.

I attempted to lose myself in reading, and the bit of homework I did acquire from school for the weekend. Of all the times of having too much homework, this was a time I wished I had just that. Finally I gave up, and spent the rest of the day lounging around the living room with Emmett and Charlie watching sports. Even though I didn't care much for sports, I needed to keep my mind on something.

I was so glad when Monday finally arrived, and I was oddly excited to go to school, mostly to see Edward. Even though I hadn't the slightest idea what I was going to say to him, or what he would say to me. When we pulled into the parking lot, I immediately saw him. He was leaning against his car while surrounded by the rest of our friends, but he wasn't looking at them, he was looking right at me.

"How was Hiking?" it was Emmett who asked as we finally reached the group.

"Okay.." he kept his intense gaze on me. "Would have preferred to stayed home though"

Alice seemed to notice this, so she quickly came to my side and linked arms with me. "It was a very beautiful view, you should have come Bella"

"Me? Hike?" My eyes widened with horror. "Alice, I trip on flat ground! Could you imagine me hiking? I'd probably fall down the mountain or something"

Everyone just laughed at my statement, Emmett the loudest "I wouldn't put it past her"

Well we should be getting to class.. See you all later" Alice pulled me with her, and we started walking to English Class. When we were at a safe enough distance she decided it was time to ask questions "Why was my brother looking at you like he wanted to eat you?"

"I.. Uh... I haven't the slightest clue, what are you talking about?" She knew I was lying, but she went along with it.

"Bella, Edward was staring at you. You can't tell me you didn't notice!" we didn't speak again until we got to class and took our seats "Did something happen Saturday night when he drove you home?"

"Well, he did tell me something rather surprising"

Her eyes instantly lit up with excitement and she leaned closer "What he tell you?"

I tried not to smile as I leaned toward her "Well, he told me... he told me..."

"He told you what!?" her eyes widened, I knew I was driving her insane.

"He told me.. He's batman" as soon as her expression changed I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Very funny, ha ha ha" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I placed my hand over my mouth trying to control my laughter "I just had to do it"

"Whatever" she turned in her seat and looked straight ahead.

I finally was able to stop laughing and took a deep breath. "Do you really wanna know?"

Her eyes lit up once again "Yes!"

"Okay, but you have to promise me that this stays between us"

"I promise. Stick a needle in my eye.. That whole mumbo jumbo. Now tell me! The suspense is killing me!" she looked as if she was about to jump out of her seat.

"Alright" I reached into my back pocket pulling out the small piece of paper. I was almost embarrassed with myself for carrying it around.

Alice snatched the paper from me and quickly opened it. I watched as her eyes scanned it, a smiling forming at her mouth. I knew she would know it was Edward's handwriting "I told you!"

"I know you did"

"So did he kiss you afterward?" her eyes hopefully.

"Actually, we haven't even spoken about it yet"

"What's stopping you!?"

I just shrugged, I didn't know what was stopping me "I don't know"

Her tone suddenly changed "Did you show Emmett this?"

"No, do you think I have a death wish?" I just shook my head "My brother is not as understanding about Friends dating their friends siblings, as Jasper and Edward are. Even if that were to happen, which I'm not saying it will"

"Well I know for a fact Emmett would rather you date Edward than _him_" I looked up to see Mike Newton heading our way.

"Hello ladies" he smirked.

We both rolled our eyes and spoke with the ut most enthusiasm. "Hi Mike"

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?"

That was the last thing I wanted, to go out with Mike Newton. Alice decided to answer for me "Yes she is, we have big plans"

"Oh, okay. Another time then" he turned and headed back to his seat.

I smirked "Thanks for covering for me"

"That wasn't a cover" she grinned "we do indeed have big plans"

We did? How come I didn't know about them "And what are those?"

"Your birthday!"

My eyes widened and I felt as if I couldn't breath. The day I dreaded more than anything. My birthday.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My birthday was definitely something I did not wish to celebrate, and I was going to have to make that very clear to Alice. Especially when I heard her start talking about a party. I hated parties, especially birthday parties, especially my own birthday parties. My thoughts were consumed with my birthday, that I had almost forgotten everything with Edward. That was of course until I saw him leaning against the wall outside my Spanish class. He was waiting for me, or Jessica, but I was praying it was me.

I walked over to him, almost tripping and dropping my books. This just caused him to smirk "how's those new feet working out for you?"

"Yeah, still trying to break them in" I blushed "what are you doing here?"

" I was waiting for you" he smiled, but then he began to look very nervous. I had never seen Edward nervous before, was it because of me? "I wanted to know if you read that note I gave you Saturday night?"

I nodded "Yes I did"

"Would you like to discuss it or.." worry then appeared in his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair "Unless you umm.."

I smiled and placed my hand on his arm "I do"

"Okay, great.. After school then? I want to show you something"

"Show me now"

"Now?" he looked at me "it would take longer than the lunch period"

"Well, we could just skip the rest of the day" I said hopeful.

"We could" he smirked and slowly brought his hand up. He hesitated at first, but then brought it to my face, gently stroking my cheek. "But Emmett,"

He didn't have to say anymore, my brother freaked if I skipped the rest of the day, even though he probably had in the past. "I have that covered" I reluctantly pulled away from his touch and quickly spotted Angela walking out of the classroom, she had stayed behind to talk to the teacher. I motioned her to come over.

She looked shocked to see me standing with Edward, she knew he was one of my brother's best friends, but she had never really been that close to him "Hey guys"

"Hi Angela" Edward smiled at her.

"I need you to do me a huge favor Angela, I promise I'll repay you"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need you to tell my brother that I got sick and that you took me to the nurse. And that on our way we ran into Edward and he offered to take me home" I watched as her eyes widened, and her eyes darted back from me to Edward. I knew Angela was also frightened of my brother, mostly because Rosalie was extremely protective, but also my brother was definitely big and scary "I promise he doesn't bite, plus Alice will be with her"

"Oh.. Okay"

"Thanks" I watched as she walked away from us.

Edward started to laugh, "She looks terrified"

"Well Emmett is very intimidating" I smirked "let's get out of here please"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I didn't know where we going, nor did I care. I wanted to spend time alone with Edward, and just talk about everything. When the car came to a stopped I finally took in my surroundings, we were in the woods. We climbed out and I looked around. "Are you planning on killing me?"

"Why would I do that?" he smirked "Besides Angela knows you're with me.."

"True.." I smiled which turned to a blush as he took my hand in his and started to lead the way. We must had walked forever, and I must had tripped at least a hundred times, but he caught me every single time.

"This is what I wanted to show you" we walked into a beautiful meadow, my eyes taking in the beauty.

I gasped "it's absolutely beautiful"

"It doesn't compare to you"

"Stop it" I tried to hide my blush, but he always seemed to make me blush "So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, the note..."

"Edward" I cut him off "I'm falling for you too"

His eyes lit up "you are?"

I nodded "Yes, it's the real reason I ignored you.. I was scared"

"Silly Bella, you don't have to be scared with me"

"It's not easy, you dazzle me"

he furrowed his eyebrow and smirked "I dazzle you?"

"Frequently.."

He brought his hand to my cheek and slowly ran his fingers along it. "Well you amaze me"

"Ah yes," I smirked "you have told me that..."

"Did you know that your blush when you are nervous is even more stunning than your normal blush.." his thumb running over my lips. "It's breathtaking"

"Oh"

"Bella.." his voice was huskily as he moved in closer, his hands bracing my face. "You smell amazing.." he pressed his lips to my cheek. I felt my knee's start to go weak, and it was only the cheek! Then his lips came crashing down on mine, and my body gave out. Which only caused him to pull me closer, my arms wrapped around his neck as I kissed him back. Then he pulled away, "you taste amazing as well"

"oh.. thank you I guess"

He smiled that crooked smile of his "Was it rude of me not to ask permission to kiss you?"

"Not at all, I enjoyed it very much"

"I'm glad.. Can I kiss you again Isabella Swan?"

"You can kiss me as much as you would like Edward Cullen" and his lips came to mine again, but left too soon. "You are making me fall for you hard"

"I've already fallen pretty darn hard" I chuckled.

"I need to kiss you again" his lips came to mine again, and my hands found there way into his hair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wasn't sure how long we stayed at the meadow, but I was so depressed to leave. During the drive home Edward held my hand the whole time, giving it little kisses as we drove. I felt like I was in heaven, this boy couldn't get any better. He pulled into my driveway, Emmett wasn't home yet. "Well, thank you for coming with me"

"Thank you for showing me" I smiled. "What now though?"

From his sharp deep of breath he knew what I mean "I'm not sure, we need to figure out what to do about your brother"

I nodded and sighed "Yeah, him.."

"Let's take things slow, and I'll try to talk to him about it.." he brought my hand to his mouth again and softly kissed it. "Can I call you later?"

"Please do.." I leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss before I climbed out of the car. "Bye" I closed the door and watched as he drove off. Everything was perfect, well almost, I had still had to deal with my brother. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. As I made it inside, my phone had started to vibrate. It was a text from Alice _'_

_so how was ditching with Edward? ;) don't worry Emmett and everyone else believed Angela. CALL ME WITH DETAILS LATER. PLEASE. YOUR BESTEST FRIEND EVER'_

I just laughed and closed the phone, I would call her later, and I would indeed have details.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: well there's chapter 8. I hope you all liked it. I actually changed it from how I had it on paper, and I do like this one better. I won't have any computer access friday-Saturday, which would be the easiest for me to update. But I'll try to get chapter 9 out tomorrow night, or earlier Friday. But I would atleast like a handful of reviews on this chapter so it motivates me to do so! R/R! Remember to follow along with the playlist on my bio!_


	9. ghost man on third

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters.

NOTE: Each chapter has a song that goes with it, go to my bio to find the link to the playlist to listen along!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward and I spent just about every minute we had to spare together. No one but Alice had a clue what was going on. Well Angela knew something was up, but she didn't dare ask, I think she was afraid I would be mad if she did. We tried not to be obvious or anything like that in school, especially because of Emmett, but when we were around each other we couldn't help but constantly. When Thursday finally arrived I was relived the weekend was almost here, but at the same time didn't want it to come. Alice continually tried to get me to let her throw me a party, but I held my ground. She swore I wasn't gonna get out of it that easy, but I just tried to ignore her.

"But Bella" Alice whined as we sat in government. Our teacher had left the room for a moment so Alice figured this was the best time to convince me about a party "You can't deny your birthday! It's coming no matter what you do. So why not live in and let me throw you a fantastic party!"

I shot her a glare "Because I_ do not_ want a party" I sighed and looked down at my notebook scribbling random pictures on it. "Why can't we do something else, just the group of us?"

She didn't seem to upset with this idea "Really? How about a dinner party? Or.. Oh! I need to talk to Rosalie!" She pulled out her phone and started to text, I presumed it was Rosalie.

I looked down at my phone, I still hadn't heard from Edward today, which was not like him at all. And it didn't help that Emmett was running late this morning, so we ended up getting to school late. "Whatever, just no_ party_ type party"

"I promise" she smirked, then closed her phone and looked at me "Why do you keep looking at your phone?"

I hadn't noticed I kept doing it, well at least I didn't think she noticed "I..."

"Oh I almost forgot! Edward's not here today" Way to tell me now, but I guess it made perfect sense. Edward usually tried to 'bump' into us as he called it, when we switched classes. Today that didn't happen, and I was too embarrassed to ask Alice about it.

I turned to her, "He's not? Why?"

"He's sick Bella, looked terrible this morning." She explained "Dad told him to stay in bed and rest, he looked like the walking dead"

"Oh..." I frowned, I felt terrible for him "Maybe I should go visit him"

"And maybe Emmett will kill you" she smirked "Are you guys gonna tell him? Or you even gonna tell Edward I know. It's driving me absolutely crazy!"

"We wanna take things slow, figure out if this what we want"

"Uh huh. Whatever, you guys need to just face it and scream to the world you are dating" she winked at me. I actually didn't know if you could consider what was between Edward and me at the moment dating. Yet what other word was there to use? Secretly seeing each other? I guess that one could work for the time being. "So are you gonna go see him after school?"

"I'm thinking after Spanish.."

"Again? Bella Swan rebel" she giggled. "What are we suppose to tell Emmett?"

"Umm, I don't know make something up" I smiled.

"I do have one more question, how are you suppose to get to my house? You lack a car"

I had totally forgot about that one, "umm.. How did you get to school today?"

Her eyes narrowed and she stared at me for a few seconds "I drove myself, why?"

"You think you could...?"

She reached into her purse and pulled out her car keys, "You crash it you die, be back by the time school is over please"

I snatched the keys from her and pulled her into a hug. She seemed startled at first, but then started to laugh "And they say I'm always the excited one"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Right after Spanish ended, I darted for the parking lot and headed to the Cullen's house. Thankfully the front door was open when I got there, and I headed inside and up to Edward's room. I decided against knocking just in case he was asleep. I opened the door slowly and walked inside, he was indeed asleep. Tissues, and books all around him, it put a smile on my face. I headed over and sat down on the bed. He must have felt the movement because he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Bella?" he asked weakly. His face was paler than normal, and his nose was red, obviously from the tissues.

"Hey" I said softly and reached out to touch his cheek "How are you feeling?" I wasn't sure if I should kiss him, not that I was afraid of getting sick. Just I wasn't sure if he'd be upset and get worried about getting me sick.

"Terrible" he coughed and turned to face me better. " Is school over already?"

I shook my head "I skipped out after Spanish"

"Bella Swan, rebel" he smirked.

"You're the second person to call me that today" I laughed.

"Really?" he then got a serious look on his face "How did you get here?"

"I borrowed your sister's car.. She knows about us" I confessed, unsure what his reaction would be, but he smiled.

"Good, we needed to tell someone.. Is she still annoying you about your birthday?"

I nodded "Oh yeah, I told her we could do something that's _not_ a party.. Hopefully she listens"

He smirked and brought his hand up to my face "hopefully. Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you lay with me?"

I nodded and went into his waiting arms, he hummed slowly as his fingers traced circles on my back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I don't understand why is your car here? I thought your parents picked it up and brought it to the shop to get an oil change" _Jasper's voice ran through the house, causing me to stir in my sleep.

"_I..." _Alice stuttered _"I don't know Jazz, I'll go grab your game, please stay here!"_

"_Fine"_ After a minute or so pair of foot steps approached the room, I didn't even bother opening my eyes. Even when the door was opened, I just snuggled into Edward more. "What the heck is this!?"

"Huh?" Edward yawned and opened his eyes slightly and looked to the figure standing in the doorway. It was Jasper. "Oh..." this caused me to finally open my own eyes and look toward's Jasper.

"Jasper!" Alice came running down the hall "What are you doing..."

"What am I doing?" he looked from her to Edward and me "What are they doing!?"

Edward and I both sat up in the bed, "Um, Jasper could I talk to you for a minute?" Edward looked at me and I nodded. I got out of the bed and went and stood in the hallway with Alice.

She just crossed her arms and glared at me, "what?"

"You forgot to come back to the school!"

"Oh god Alice, I'm so sorry, I fell asleep"

"_Dude, what's going on? I know we're all friends, but Emmett had no idea where she was today and I find you guys snuggling"_ I could hear Jasper rambling.

"_We like each other" _Edward admitted.

"_Ah, I see... for how long?"_

"_A few days, we've kinda kept a secret to see where things are going"_

"So was it worth it at least?" Alice's voice broke through.

I looked at her and blushed "Yes, forgive me?"

She sighed and slowly smiled "of course, but now what are we suppose to do about this?"

"Well I told Edward you know" I laughed uncomfortably. Then the door opened and Jasper walked out with a weak Edward at his side.

"So you guys like each other?" Jasper smirked at me causing me to blush, then he looked at Alice "And you knew? Why to keep me out in the dark"

"I'm sorry" she went over and kissed him.

"Why did you even come to the house when you knew I was probably still here?"

"Well" Alice looked at me "we were on the way to Jasper's, but he wanted to pick up some stupid game he left here. And I couldn't get him to change his mind, I figured when I told him to stay and wait for me he'd listen"

"I see" I nodded, then looked at Jasper "You won't tell Emmett will you?"

He sighed, he definitely didn't want to lie to my brother "I guess I'll have to, but you guys better figure things out soon. He's started to suspect Bella's seeing someone at school"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward came back to school the next day even though he still felt terrible, he wanted to be able to be able to go out for the weekend. Apparently with having a doctor was a dad, it was very hard to get away with being sick. Carlisle and Esme had one rule, if you were too sick to go to school, you were too sick to go out. It wasn't a bad rule at all, I wish I had parents like them.

It started to come to my attention that Emmett was acting odd around me, like he was watching my ever step. I didn't really bother to think about it much, until lunch came. Edward, me, and Alice were already sitting at the table eating our lunch, we were waiting on the arrival of the rest of them. That's when we saw Jasper heading for us not looking too happy. "Jasper what's wrong?" Alice asked worried.

"Emmett is about to kill Mike Newton"

"Why?" I asked clueless.

"Because he overheard Mike talking about this girl he's sneaking around with and stuff, and Emmett thinks it's you Bella" Jasper motioned to Emmett and Rosalie entering the cafeteria. Emmett was a beat red, and Rosalie was trying to calm him down, but seemed to be having no luck. "Me and Rosalie told him he was overreacting and jumping to conclusions, but he won't believe us"

"NEWTON!" I heard my brother yell as he made it to the unsuspected kid's table. "Get up right now!"

"Oh god" I whispered under my breath, what had I done.

"Jasper! Edward!" Rosalie called them over, and we all headed over in a hurry.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Mike's voice sounded shaky.

"Don't play dumb with me boy!" Emmett clenched his fists "You've been sneaking around with my sister!"

"Me?" Mike's eyes found mine "Seriously dude I haven't touched your sister! She turned me down, ask the female Cullen"

"Emmett calm down" I begged as I grabbed onto his arm "You've got it all wrong"

"No, I don't!" He yelled and pulled from my grasp "this little weasel was talking about this girl he's been sneaking around with. And I know for a fact something's going on with you! You're always missing, you're skipping class, you're always smiles! You are seeing someone! And Mike's going to pay for it"

"It's not Mike"

"Then who is?" we all looked at each other.

"It's me" Edward confessed as he came to my side "I'm seeing your sister Emmett" Then next thing we knew Emmett's fist collided with Edward's jaw.

"EMMETT!" I yelled going to Edward to make sure he was okay.

"I can't believe this" He yelled and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Rosalie just stood there shocked for a moment "I'll go after him.." She turned on her heel and headed after Emmett.

I looked around to see everyone staring at us, including Jessica Stanley. "Dude you better get some ice on that" Jasper told us.

Edward looked up at him with a glare, he was clutching his jaw "You think!?"

Alice slapped Jasper's arm "You're not making things better" she then turned and looked at me "Bella you should probably take him to the nurse"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I leaned against the wall in the nurse's office with my arms crossed, as I watched as the nurse placed a ice pack onto Edward's jaw, he immediately flinched from the pain. "There, there Mr. Cullen, it shouldn't be too bad. Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"I was punched" he gritted through his teeth.

"Who punched you Mr. Cullen?"

"Emmett Swan" The Nurse looked at me then back at Edward.

"And why would he do that?"

"I'm dating his sister" Dating, Edward had just admitted we were dating to someone. I just wanted to smile, but I knew this wasn't the most opportune time.

"Well she must be a great girl that you're willing to get punched for her" She winked at me "I'll leave you two alone, keep the ice pack on for a little while longer." She walked out of the room and left us there alone.

"You okay?"

He looked at me and tried to smile, but it seemed to hurt to much "it's just a battle wound, I've had worst"

I went closer to him and placed my hand on his leg "but not from my brother.."

"It was worth it." he placed his free hand on mine and gave it a squeeze "Is it still worth it to you? Or do you not wish to see me in that way anymore?"

I shook my head in disbelief "Edward, don't ever say such a thing" I leaned in and kissed his good side. "Emmett will just have to deal with it. And besides it's you, once he calms down he'll realize that"

"I hope so.." he placed his hand on my neck and pulled me into a kiss, I could feel him flinch as he attempted to moved his lips against mine. I heard him sigh and he pulled away "That probably wasn't such a good idea" he laughed.

I shook my head and blushed "Probably not" I looked up at the clock "almost time for biology, shall we grin and bare it?"

"I don't know about grinning, but I'm willing to bare it. As long as I'm with you"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I slammed the door as soon as I walked into the house, thank god Charlie wasn't home otherwise he would've known something was up. I dropped my bag and ran up the stairs to Emmett's room, he decided to leave me at school, thank god for Edward being able to drive me home. I didn't even bother to knock, I just threw his door open. There he was just sitting on his bed reading some sports magazine, his head shot up as I came in.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" I yelled.

"I really don't feel like talking right now" I knew he wasn't trying to get anymore mad then he already was.

"Oh I don't care if you feel like it or not" I went over to him and snatched the magazine out of his hand. I went over to his window and opened it, throwing the magazine outside."You had no right to punch him!"

"You had no right to sneak around with my best friend!"

"We weren't sneaking! We were going to tell you!"

He glared at me "oh really? I find that hard to believe"

"When have I ever lied to you Emmett" I sighed, "I like him a lot, and he likes me. It's not like Jacob Em, he makes me happy" I went and sat down on the bed "And I thought you would be happy for me. Edward's one of your best friends, you know he would never hurt me" Emmett just stayed quiet "what would you have done if Jasper punched you for dating Rosalie?"

"That's different..."

"How so?" I looked at him waiting for a answer.

"Because you're my sister, I am suppose to protect you. If I did that with Jacob he would have never been able to hurt you"

I took Emmett's hand in mine and smiled "I know, and you are the best big brother anyone could ever ask for, but sometimes you have to let me make my own choices. Even if I end up getting hurt in the long run"

"So you like Edward a lot?"

I nodded "You could say that.."

"And he likes you?" I nodded once again "I guess that's better than Mike Newton" he cracked a smile "I love you little sis.. Come give me a hug" he held his arms out for me, and I just started to laugh.

"You are seriously such a cornball sometimes"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Well I ended up updating because I love you guys :). PLEASE let me know what you think of this chapter. ALSO in my profile there's a poll about what Bella and Edward should be for Halloween, since there will be a Halloween chapter. SO PLEASE go and vote!!_


	10. twist and shout

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters.

NOTE: Each chapter has a song that goes with it, go to my bio to find the link to the playlist to listen along!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

September 13th only really meant one thing to me; my birthday. The day I loathed more than any other, and everyone always wondered why, why would I hate my own birthday? The answer is simple, who would want to celebrate themselves getting older each and every year? Getting closer each and every day to the day where you will finally stop living. Yeah that definitely wasn't worth celebrating to me. I was awoken by the sound of my phone going off, the only time I took it off vibrate was when I slept, but today I wish I didn't. I rolled over and looked at my clock, 8:15 a.m.. Who in their right mind would be calling me at 8:15 in the morning on a Saturday! My guess was a certain pixie haired friend of mine, but I was wrong. It was Edward's name that flashed across my phone.

"Hello?" I said, my voice still cracking from being half asleep.

"Morning"

"Be lucky that it is you calling, cause if it was your sister I was going to kill her" he just chuckled at this.

"And why are you calling me so early?"

"Happy Birthday" I could hear him smiling through the other end of the phone.

I groaned and buried my head into my pillow, my phone still on my ear "Don't say that!"

"Say what? Happy birthday?"

"Yes, that one" I groaned once again "Can we just pretend that it's just another day.. Which once again, why are you calling me at 8:15 on a Saturday?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a non-birthday breakfast with me?"

I turned over onto my back and stared up at my ceiling contemplating the thought. I knew I was hungry from the sounds my stomach was making. "Sure, why not"

"I will be there in about 15 minutes, see you than non-birthday girl" he hung up before I could snap at him for that last bit.

I got myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to do my morning ritual. I knew I had no time to take a shower, so I just washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I looked at myself in a mirror I couldn't help but groan at the sight of my hair. It looked like a giant haystack, a haystack I would not be able to tame. I just threw it up in a pony tail and went back to my room to throw on jeans and a sweater. Just as I headed downstairs a knock started at the front door. I glanced at the clock, it was 8:25, meaning Edward was early. I opened the door and faced the smiling boy. "Hey"

"Hey, can I come in?"

I opened the door wider and moved the side for him to the enter. Once he did, I shut the door behind us and headed for the kitchen "I'm ready, I just wanna leave my dad and Emmett a note"

"All right"

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled on it:

_Dad & Emmett,_

_I went to go get breakfast with Edward. Won't be too long! And remember to treat today like any other day. _

_Love,_

_Bella._

Just as I finished I felt a pair of arms sling around my waist, and then I felt his hot breath at my ear "Even though I can't say the word, can I at least give you a birthday kiss?" I nodded, words escaping my thought. He turned me around and his lips came crashing down upon mine. I was just about to get myself lost in the kiss when he pulled away. "We should head out"

I groaned, "fine... let's go"

We headed outside, and he went over to the passenger side and held the door open for me. "Ladies first"

"Thank you" I smiled and climbed into the car. It smelled so much like him, and I loved it. He went around the other side and got it, and we headed out. In the short time Edward and I have been friends I had come to know his love for fifties and sixties music, as well as classical. And I couldn't complain, I even caught myself singing along to a few now and then. I sat back in my seat and listened to the lyrics of the Beatles 'Twist and Shout' as I gazed upon the passing scenery. Probably one of the first times I was ever in the car with Edward I freaked out on his speeding, and ever since he's tried to watch it. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise.."

I rolled my eyes and groaned "I hate surprises, especially today"

"Why?" he glanced at me for a moment before returning his gaze to the road. "I mean _today_ is like any other day, is it not?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him "Funny, but seriously. Where are we going?"

"It's nothing special, just a little place outside of town.." he smiled and reached over to take my hand in his "They have fantastic chocolate chip pancakes"

My eyes lit up, I had to admit chocolate chip pancakes were my weakness. "How did you know!?"

"I have my ways.." He answered. I wasn't sure if he found out from Emmett, especially after what happened yesterday.

"Have you and Emmett talked yet?"

He shook his head "Not yet, I wanted to give him time to cool down." I had told him the previous evening that me and Emmett talked things out, and he seemed all right about everything. "I'll probably talk to him tonight, but don't worry. I won't ruin your night"

"Oh sh, it's not my night.."

"Bella" he looked at me seriously for a moment "Why do you dislike your birthday so much?"

I just shrugged "No real reason. I just don't like celebrating a day that brings you closer to your last"

"Ah.." was all he said at first. "So do you dislike birthday gifts like you dislike parties?"

"Yeah..." I looked at my him strangely, why would he ask me that? Had he gone out and gotten me a gift. "Edward Cullen please tell me you did not buy me a gift!"

He grinned cheekily. "It's nothing fancy, just a token really, a trifle."

"Oh.." I looked forward then snapped my head back and looked at him "Did you just quote The Little Mermaid?"

He started to chuckle "you caught me. My sister use to make me watch Disney movies constantly when I was little. I guess some stuck with me"

I just smirked and looked out the window "Apparently so"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Breakfast was nice, he took me to this quaint little place not too far out of town. I was actually disappointed when we had to leave and return to the real world. When we got to my house, I wanted to turn right back around when I saw Alice's car parked outside. She never really drove it much, a yellow Porsche was a little too conspicuous in a town like Forks.

Once inside we were bombarded. "Edward!" Alice yelled "You knew I wanted to wake Bella up this morning!"

He smiled and winked at me, "oh really? I forget" I needed to remind myself to thank him for that later.

She crossed her arms and mumbled "liar" she then turned to me and threw her arms around me "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!"

I stood there motionless as I watched my father and Emmett walk around the corner, both with smug smirks on their face. "Happy birthday Bella.."

"Thanks Dad" I said as I broke away from Alice's gasp.

"Yeah little sis, happy birthday" Emmett smiled, then looked at Edward. "Hey Edward"

"Hey Emmett" Edward smiled as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Are you boys still mad at each other?" Alice asked, probably not the best time to do since Charlie was standing right there.

"I was never mad at him" Edward pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I punched you dude.." Emmett looked down at his feet.

Charlie's eyes widened "Emmett you punched Edward? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Edward and Bella like each other" Alice beamed.

Charlie's eyes then found mine and Edward's faces "Oh, they do, do they?"

I shot a glare at Alice, then looked at Charlie "I'm gonna go upstairs.."

"Good!" Alice ran over to a pile of things and scooped them up in her arms "We need to start getting ready for tonight"

I groaned loudly "it's still morning!"

"Yes, we would have started early but Edward ruined that" she shot a death glare at her brother.

Charlie laughed "well boys would you like to watch some tv with me?"

"Alice, I really don't wanna do this now" I gave her my puppy dog eyes but apparently they weren't going to work. She started to push me toward the stairs, this is definitely not how I wanted to spend the rest of the day, getting treated like a Barbie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we got to the Cullen's I was thankful that everyone listened to me and there was no actual party. It was just us kids, as well as Charlie, Carlisle and Esme, which I was glad about. Esme made me a huge meal which I continued to thank her for, it was simply delicious. Then it was time for gifts, something I did not want any part of, but I gave in. They led me to the living room and had me sit on the couch as they each grabbed what was there present to me.

Alice was first to go "ME, Me!" she placed a huge box on my lap.

I looked down at it and sighed. I quickly opened it to find all these clothes and a pair of stiletto heels, did she want me to kill myself? "Thanks Alice.."

She smiled widely "You're welcome Bella!"

Then it was Carlisle and Esme, they gave me a collection William's Shakespeare's best works. "Thank you" I smiled up at them. "This is great"

"You're welcome sweetie" Esme smiled at me "We weren't sure what to get you, but we heard you like books"

"Here you go sweetie" Charlie handed me two boxes. "The top one's from me, and the bottom one is from your mom"

"Dad.." I sighed and opened it to find a really nice camera. "Dad, you shouldn't have" I then opened the second box to find a photo album kit.

"I wanted you to" He smiled "You need to start capturing memories of your new home, and your mom thought a photo album would be perfect to go along with it"

Rosalie and Jasper got me a gift card for way too much money. Emmett got me a bunch of movies I liked as well as a couple of other things that I could use for my photo album. Then Edward handed me a small wrapped thing, it felt like a book "I hope you like it"

I slowly opened it only to gasp when I saw it, 'Wuthering Heights', it was a first edition. "Edward" I whispered and looked up at him.

"Oh my god" I heard Rosalie whisper softly to Emmett.

"Dude first editions go for a lot of money" I heard Jasper mutter to someone else in the room.

"Edward I can't accept this..."

"Yes you can.." He smiled softly at me as he placed his hand on mine "please . . . "

"I.. Uhhh... I need a minute" I got up and headed out of the room with the book still in my hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take Edward long to find me, especially since my destination was his room. He came in and sat down next to me, placing his hand on mine. "I am sorry if you do not like the book.."

"Edward" I looked at him, tears in my ears.

"Bella" he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't. I love the book Edward" I looked down at it and ran my fingers over it "it's the most meaningful gift anyone has ever gotten me... You know you didn't have to do that, I'm nobody special"

"That's where you are wrong, you are somebody very special.." He took a deep breath and smiled crookedly at me "There's another part of your present.."

"Edward" I tried to protest, but he placed his finger to my lips to quiet me.

"It's just a question" he kissed my cheek "Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

When he pulled back our eyes met, "Yes.." He leaned in once again and gently captured my lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I hope you guy's like this chapter, I knew I wanted to include her birthday. The next two chapters will be Halloween, so PLEASE PLEASE go to my profile and vote on what Bella and Edward should be for Halloween. Also I would like to receive 10-15 reviews before I update again. See if you guys could do that, all these people have added the stories to their alerts but I want to know their actual thoughts!_


	11. monster mash

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of it's characters.

NOTE: Each chapter has a song that goes with it, go to my bio to find the link to the playlist to listen along!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Halloween was apparently a big thing in Forks, well at least for Alice Cullen. Since she was in middle school, Alice has thrown a huge Halloween party. And even though a lot of people tended to avoid 'our' group, afraid of what they did not know, just about half the school showed up to her annual Halloween party. The only thing was that her Halloween party of course was a costume party, and people went all out. Edward and I had been 'bickering' in a way over what to be, I wanted to be something simple like a cat, you know just put ears on and draw whiskers, simple. No one was having that, especially since it was Alice's party. So I eventually gave in, and Edward and I decided on something, and I was actually looking forward to see how we were going to look.

Things between me and Edward were good, simple but very good. Everyone at school now knew we were a couple, but that didn't stop Jessica and other girls trying to flirt with Edward. As well as Mike Newton's constant flirting with me, which Edward was not too fond of at all. In biology I had caught him glaring in Mike's direction a few times, most likely he wasn't enjoying Mike's staring at me. We were just reaching the two-month mark, and sometimes it felt like it was longer, he made me feel so comfortable. We spend most afternoon's together, but made sure we had time for our friends. We hadn't actually done anything else besides make out, well I had never_ really _ever done anything besides make out. Yet now every time we were in that situation, I wanted more.

It was Thursday afternoon, and we were in his room watching a movie. I was laying between his legs, resting my head on his chest as he played with my hair. The sun was slowly setting and his mom was downstairs making dinner. I usually tried to eat dinner at home most of the time during the week since Charlie and Emmett lacked cooking skills, but tonight Charlie was working late and Emmett was gonna eat dinner at Rosalie's.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked lowly.

"Hm?" I tilted my head and looked up at him "Nothing much, why?"

He just shrugged "You have been looking lost in your thoughts lately,"

"Oh.." I shrugged "It's nothing"

He smirked and started to stroke my cheek with his finger "Well what is it?"

I started to blush "Well I was wondering... if you are..."

"If I am what?" he asked curiously.

"Are you a.. are you a..." I tried to find the words, but I was too embarrassed.

"Am I what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Are you a virgin?" I brought my hands to cover my face as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

He just chuckled, "Yeah I am... are you?"

I shook my head "of course!"

He leaned forward and left a gentle kiss on my forehead "I wasn't implying anything love" If he only knew what it did to me ever time he referred to me as love.

"I know," I started to bite my lip, I knew I wasn't exactly ready for that step, but I just felt like I needed to know. "Would it be un-lady like for me to ask how far you have gone?"

He smirked "Perhaps, but you know I'll tell you anything you wanna know. I haven't _actually_ gone that far. I've kissed obviously, and a little bit with hands but that's it.."

"Oh.." I felt my stomach turn, "With who?"

He sighed, obviously the question was not one he wished to answer "Jessica, but it wasn't anything special, she made it feel cheap and.. Apparently she_ wasn't_ a virgin"

I sat up, instantly missing the feeling of my body against his. I turned and looked him in the face "Do you ever think about doing things with me?"

His eyes widened at first, then slowly went back to normal "Well, umm.. Yeah, but.." He ran his fingers through his hair "I never thought you'd ask me that one. Of course I do, but I want to be a gentleman, we've only been together for about two months Bella"

I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. I just made things really awkward. "I know, um I was just wondering.. I'm sorry"

He brought his finger to my lips to quiet me "sh, you know you are cute when you are nervous" he leaned in and captured my lips. Edward brought his hands up into my hair as he pulled me closer to his body. Which caused me to straddle his waist to get myself more comfortable. I slowly opened my mouth as his tongue begged for access, the feeling of his tongue made my body weak. His hands left my hand and began to roam up and down my sides sending chills through my body. I wasn't sure how far it would go, but I didn't really care. I was lost in the moment and didn't want it to stop. Edward pulled his lips away from mine and they soon found a new home on my neck, slowly moving over my collarbone.

"Edward.." I let out a soft moan as he would ever now and then nip at a piece of my skin.

He pulled me closer and at that very minute I could feel his arousal growing. I shifted my hips slightly in order to move closer to him, this only caused him to moan and lock his lips to mine hungrily. I Found myself smirking into the kiss as I shifted my hips toward him once again, but this time I did it out of wanting to hear his reaction. And I did indeed hear one, he grunted softly and his hands started to play with the hem of my shirt. He slowly pushed it up a bit and his hands started to touch the bare skin of my lower back. "_Dinner!_" Alice's voice called from the other side of the door causing us to break apart. Both of us sitting there trying to catch our breath as we slid sat on the bed not touching any longer.

"Dinner" he sighed.

"Yeah..." I said finally steading my breathing.

"Um.. I'll meet you downstairs, I need to go take care of something in the bathroom" He got up and quickly darted out of the room toward the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Apparently not too many people dressed up at school on Halloween, mostly because they wanted to keep their costumes a secret until Alice's party. There were of course a few that still dressed up, most people who weren't allowed, or wouldn't ever go to Alice's house, even if they wanted to or not. Yet still the day was filled with the spirit of Halloween. In English class we discussed Washington Irving's 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow' and if we actually believed there was any truth about it. It seemed like today was just going to not be a day to actually learn anything, but I didn't really mind. Alice spent just about the whole morning going over things about the party. I couldn't help but laugh when she thought she had forgotten to do something and would freak out.

"Oh my god.. Did you think I'll have enough punch?"

I just shrugged "I don't know. Didn't you order the same amount you did last year?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"Well, was that more than enough last year?"

She uttered a sigh "What would I do without you Bella. I am so excited to start getting ready! Jasper and me are going to look fantastic! And so will you and Edward! I'm so glad you asked me to help you get your outfit together"

I smiled slightly, I really had no other choice in the matter, but thankfully she had helped me find something perfect. "Of course"

"I wish I knew what Rosalie and Emmett were being, but she wants it to be a surprise"

I chuckled "Well whatever it is I don't think my brother is too happy about it. The other night I heard him complaining to her that he wouldn't be caught dead in what she choose... but apparently they are still gonna be whatever it is"

Alice just nodded and then a small smirk appeared on her face "What were you and my brother doing in his room last night?"

All of a sudden I got real nervous "Uh.. What?"

She smirked wider "Bella, what were you and my brother doing in his room last night?"

"I.. Uh..."

"Ha" she started to laugh "You are blushing so bad right now..."

I looked down at my desk "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Don't worry... I didn't hear anything if you were worried, but I saw my brother run to the bathroom and he was like covering down there. So I figured things were getting pretty heated until I announced dinner was ready. Sorry about that"

"It's alright" I sighed and looked up at her, I knew I could trust her "We weren't_ really _doing anything, just kissing. I asked him if he was a virgin though"

"I think he is..." Alice thought about it for a moment. "We don't really talk about that stuff, you know how awkward it can be"

"Yeah he is.." I smiled softly "I asked what he's done with Jessica"

Alice cringed at this "And I would be very happy if you do not share that information with me"

I laughed slightly, a little embarrassed that I was talking to her about this in the middle of class. Even though no one was paying attention to us sitting way in the back, "I asked him if he ever thought about doing stuff with me"

"Why do you sound so unsure Bella. Why wouldn't he!? He likes you a lot" she smiled reassuringly "Bella you're a virgin right?" I nodded "Have you done anything at all besides kiss?" I shook my head at this "I see, so you're just scared. That's natural, I mean I was scared my first time doing anything and everything with Jasper.."

"Yeah.." was all I really could spit out.

"You know you can talk to me about it!" she smiled brightly "it won't bother me that he's my brother. And you have Rose too, she won't tell your brother"

"I.. I just" I sighed and looked at her "We've only kissed, but I kinda wanna start doing more, little things" I ran my hands through my hair and sighed out of frustration "Lets just talk about the party, please?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was coming out of Spanish class with Angela when I hand on my hip and someone's breath on my neck, "I want to suck your blood" he said lowly in my ear before he kissed my cheek and pulled out a pair of fake vampire teeth from his mouth. "Hi Angela"

"Hi Edward" Angela smiled brightly then looked at me "I'm gonna go, see you guys at the party!"

Edward then came to my side and took my hand in his as we headed toward the cafeteria "You excited for tonight?"

"Would it be weird if I said I am?" I grinned, I wasn't usually one for any type of parties "I just wanna see how people here celebrate Halloween"

"Well Alice does things very elegant," he smirked as we approached the food line, he picked up one tray and started to pile all this food onto it.

"Are you seriously eating all that?" I asked, it probably didn't come out sounding exactly right.

He chuckled and shook his head "No, it's for both of us..."

"I see.." I was going to say more until I was shoved forward by a brunette I wasn't very fond of.

"Hi Edward" Jessica smirked.

He just rolled his eyes "Hi Jessica.. The line starts over there incase you can't read" He pointed to the sign that stated 'Line starts here', I smirked to myself.

"I wanted to know if you are gonna be at the party tonight?"

"It is my house, isn't it?" he huffed, I could see he did not want to talk to her. Sometimes I tried to picture what they were like together, but I just couldn't do it. They were like from different planets, almost like from different eras. "Yes Jessica I'll be there, but you know you _don't_ have to go" he took my hand and lead us away before she had a chance to respond "Sorry about her"

I just shrugged, "It's fine Edward, I've come to deal with the annoyance that is Jessica Stanley" We went and took our seats at the table.

Emmett had his arms crossed over his chest and didn't look too happy, "This is bull, Rosalie I don't get why you are forcing me into being this.. Why can't we be the same thing as last year?"

"Emmett" Rosalie said, it coming out almost like a growl "I am not being cat woman again. Besides you promised me last year we could be what I wanted to be.."

"But I didn't know I had to..." he lowered his arms and leaned into her, whisper softly, but we could still faintly hear. "That I had to be_ this._. Why can't I be something scary and cool? Do you know what the guys are gonna think?"

Rosalie smirked "Edward and Jasper wouldn't put up this much of a fight with Bella and Alice. Would you boys?"

Jasper shrugged "I tend to not try and upset Alice.." he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"It doesn't really matter to me" Edward shrugged "If Bella asked me to be something I didn't want to be, I would do it for her."

Emmett just groaned and rolled his eyes "Thanks man. I thought best friends have eachother's backs"

"Yeah, but your girlfriend can probably beat me up" Edward smirked just before he took a bite of his bagel.

"Everyone stop bickering" Alice chimed in "Tonight will be fantastic, and we will all look lovely. I wonder who's gonna win best costume."

"Best costume?" I finally spoke since we first sat down.

"Yeah, Alice decided to have best costume couple of the night and they win a prize" Jasper answer "Last year it was... That Tyler kid and Lauren I think"

I nodded "interesting.."

"Oh very!" Alice beamed "I think you and Edward may have a chance!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I've been sick and they definitely brightened up my day. Well here was the first part of Halloween. You still have time to vote on what you want Bella and Edward to be for Halloween! Please R/R. I would love to get over 10 reviews again, it really motivates me to update!_


	12. thriller

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything was set, and I had to admit it looked fantastic. Alice probably should look into a career in party planning, she would definetly go far. It was already 6:53, and people would start arriving at seven. I hadn't seen Edward yet; Alice wanted it to be surprise when we finally saw each other in our costumes, even though they went together. I had to admit that the dress fit perfectly, and I looked surprising decent as Juliet Capulet. Now if I could only see my Romeo.

"You boys can come in now!" Alice called as she stuck her head out the door of her bedroom.

"Stick em up!" Jasper smirked as he walked in carrying a gun; him and Jasper were being Bonnie and Clyde and looked absolutely amazing. "This is a hold up" he went over to Alice as she reached into her garter and pulled out a small gun. They did a little pose for me; I reached over for my camera and snapped a picture.

"You guys look fantastic!"

"So do you!" Alice clapped her hands together after returning her gun. "Where's Edward?"

"Right here" He walked in, and he looked stunning in his costume. Almost god like, he would make any Shakespearean actor jealous. He waltzed over to me and took a bow "My fair maiden"

"Edward!" I smiled as he took my hand and pressed his lips to it "You look so handsome, I am going to have to chase all those girls away tonight"

He just chuckled and pulled me in for a chaste kiss "It is I who will have to chase away any competition, for you will be the most beautiful lady in the room… actually I lied, you are always the most beautiful lady…" he pressed his lips to mine once again.

"Awe you guys look really good!" this time it was Rosalie that spoke as she came into the room, followed by a very unhappy looking brother of mine. All eyes fell on him and soon the laughter followed, for my brother was Robin Hood to Rosalie's Maid Marion, and he was wearing tights.

"I told you they would laugh at me!" he whined then looked to all of us "and who are you guys suppose to be?"

"Bonnie and Clyde" Alice asked and her and Jasper did a little pose.

"They have guns! No fair Rose. What about you two?"

"Romeo and Juliet" Edward answered as he put his arm around my waist pulling me into his body.

Emmett stared at us for a minute they sighed "but your not wearing tights! Doesn't Romeo wear tights?" Edward has chosen a pair of leggings I guess, but they were thick unlike my brother's who left nothing to the imagination.

"Oh I am, they just aren't as umm tight and see through as yours" Edward chuckled, which only caused Emmett to cross his arms and glare at him.

"I'm going home…"

Rosalie sighed and placed her hand on Emmett's, gently rubbing it up and down. You could see his face instantly soften at her touch "Sweetie, you promised. Besides… Later you can see what's under my costume" she winked at him causing him to grin widely.

"Well in that case"

"Eww" I made a gagging face.

Then the doorbell rang "PEOPLE ARE HERE!" Alice ran out of the room and darted down the stairs to greet the guests.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I actually didn't expect as many people to show up, but I was wrong, way wrong. I mean I was told that it was a huge turn out, but there were tons of people there, tons of faces I had never seen. But also a handful of faces I wish I didn't need to see. Including Jessica, who was dressed as a sexy bumble bee, but there was nothing sexy about it. It was actually quite a turn off, the way it clung to her body and if she bent over, ugh I didn't even wanna think about it.

I was standing off to the side as people danced, that was the last thing I needed to do. I liked having all my body parts enacted, and I was grateful Edward hadn't pushed the matter. Well not yet at least, but hopefully that yet never came. I crossed my arms and watched my friends danced as I slow song started to play. Alice and Jasper had their foreheads pressed together as they stared at each other lovingly. While Emmett and Rosalie looked like they were just about to have sex on the dance floor. I shook my head of the thought and searched the room for my boyfriend, where was he?

Then I felt his warm breath on my neck as he whispered into my ear, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

I sighed softly, his voice was low and almost husky, and it instantly gave me goose bumps. I thought about Juliet's response and smiled brightly " Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss"

Edward placed his finger under my chin and directed my head to look at him, "Have no saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer"

He smirked wickedly as he slowly leaned in "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair"

I bit my lip wanting him to kiss me, but he lingered just above them. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake"

"Then move not.." he brushed his lips over mine agonizingly slow "while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged" Finally he pressed his lips to mine, and I immediately responded. I didn't care who saw, I just let myself get lost in the kiss. He slowly trailed his tongue along my lower lip wanting access. I slowly opened my lips and let my tongue dance around with his. I let out a soft moan as I brought my hands up to his untamed hair. I groaned out of displeasure as he removed his lips from mine, "come upstairs with me.."

"Uh huh" I nodded and let him slowly lead me upstairs. Every so often he glanced at me, his green eyes full of lust, lust for me. I had even realized we reached his room until he opened the door and lead me inside. "I am sorry to take you away from the party"

I blushed, "Edward you know I am not a party person, and besides I like you taking me away from anything"

He grinned and went over and put only the light on the nightstand on, I sensed he didn't want much light at the moment. "Well then I must take you away from things often" He held his hand out for me to take.

I slowly approached him, placing my hand in his as he pulled me to him, snaking his arm around my waist. "You are so beautiful Bella…"

"Edward" I blushed 10 shades of red and lowered my head, "stop it, you are making me blush"

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted it up, his lips gently grazing mine "I cannot do that. I love making you blush, so therefore I will not stop it.." He pulled me closer, clothes keeping our bodies apart. "Tell me what's on your mind"

"You always want to know what's on my mind"

"It is because you fascinate me" he smiled that beloved crooked smile of his, "So I will ask again, what is on your mind Isabella?"

"You.." I whispered lowly, but I knew he heard me. "It is always you Edward; you consume my every thought.."

"I see," his face was stern, "and what about me Bella? What about me consumes your thoughts"

"Everything" I reached up and slowly began to run my fingers over his perfect angelic face, "Your eyes, when you look at me, I can see how much you care for me… your lips, they way they mold to me, its perfection.."

He began to laugh "Bella, my sweet Bella. You sound like me.." he smirked and nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. "Continue"

"I love how when you speak it's so proper, like something out of an old movie. I love your…" I slowly moaned when he began to nip at my neck "I love your untamed hair, it's just so sexy.."

"oh really?" he smirked and slowly began to leave kisses on my exposed collarbone, but then suddenly be pulled away. He sighed and sat down on the bed, running his hands through his unruly hair.

I stood there almost dumbfounded at first; unsure of what had just happened. "Um, are you okay?"

He just shrugged "You don't know what you do to me"

I raised my eyebrow and just stared at him, "huh? What do you mean?"

"You drive me crazy Bella"

"I do?" then it dawned on me what he meant, I drove him crazy sexually. "Oh, well it isn't any better for me.." I sat down next to him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"last night when we were, right before dinner.." he gulped, "I had to go to the bathroom and relieve myself.."

"Oh, well. In the future, I could.. Um…" I started to stutter, suddenly embarrassed at what I was trying to say. "I could you know, um, yeah"

"Bella," he smirked and leaned his head on mine, "Just spit it out"

"I could help you next time, if you want"

He stayed quiet for a moment, and then sighed. "Is that something you'd want to do?"

"What did I tell you about making me blush?"

"Bella," He picked his head up and sighed "can I ask you a question"

I looked up and into his eyes, "You can always ask me a question, but yes, what is it?"

"Have you ever thought about us and wanted to umm.. Touch your.."

I placed my finger to his mouth; I didn't need to him to say anymore. "Yes" I nodded and slowly leaned in to kiss him, my brought my hands to his neck and pulled him farther into the kiss. This time it was me that begged for access to his mouth, to be able to taste every inch of it. Having just talked about what we did had not helped the situation; I could feel the desire burning inside me, all over my body, between my legs. I slowly pulled away from the kiss, only to start placing gently kisses along his jaw line, "Edward"

"Mm.." he moaned softly, and brought his hand up to run through my hair. "Your touch is amazing"

I smirked, and slowly moved his to ear and slowly started sucking on it, hearing a growl form in his chest. "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and licked his lips, "I am thinking about how I would like to try something with you"

"You do?" I smirked into his neck as my mouth started to nibble on one certain spot. "And what is that?"

The next thing I felt was him tugging my dress up and his hand gently running over my tight. It sent shivers through my whole body, and I could swear that my breathing ceased for a moment. I pulled my face away from his neck and our eyes locked, I could see he was looking for an approval to go further, I nodded slightly. He leaned in and kissed me slowly as his fingers came up and grazed my panties; I was thanking Alice later for having me wear an adorable pair of black boy cuts. I took a deep breath when I felt him move them to the side and his fingers slowly run along my folds, I was already wet beyond belief. "Edward" I croaked.

"Is this okay Bella? Is this okay if I touch you here?" he started to rub me, softly at first, then increasing the speed and pressure by the seconds. This only caused me to bite my lip in order to muffle my moan.

"Edward!" I gasped as I left him slip a finger inside me.

"Do you like that?" I nodded as I bit my lip; he leaned in and started to slowly nibble on my ear. He slowly pushed me back against the pillows and leaned on his free arm, "don't bite your lip love, let yourself go…" he pushed another finger into me, and began to pick up his rhythm.

I moaned loudly as I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head, I felt as if I was going to explode. Is this what it all felt like? "Edward I… I…" I bucked my hips against his fingers only making him smirk widely and crush his lips to mine as a wave of ecstasy rolled through me.

After a few moments I felt him start leaving butterfly kisses over my face, "You okay?"

I blushed deeply, "I feel great, that was great…." he brought his hand up and slowly stroked my cheek; I could faintly smell my juices on his finger.

"We should get back downstairs before Alice sends the squat team after us" he winked as he sat up pulling me with him.

"But I want.." I placed my hand on his thigh.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my nose, "Soon my love, I promise.." My phone started to vibrate as it sat on Edward's nightstand. He reached over and grabbed it, but when he looked at the screen his face instantly dropped. "um here"

I took it out of his hand and looked at it, a text message from Jacob. _'Call me please' _I looked up at Edward but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"We should return to the party love" he held out his hand for me and finally looked at me; he had a smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Hey everyone! I got my new laptop and it rules. So now it will be a lot easier for me to update and everything. I really hope you all liked this chapter! Please R/R so therefore I will be motivated to post the new chapter pronto! __J_


	13. hurricane

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before I knew it November had come and gone, Thanksgiving was spent just us family, a relaxing and calm down. Although Rosalie and Jasper did come over for dessert, Alice and Edward had gone to their grandparents, I knew I couldn't spend every single day with him. Things with Edward were getting better every day. He never brought up Jacob texting me on Halloween, and I was extremely grateful. Even though I was slightly afraid of what he must have thought about it. Anytime any of us went somewhere that could possibly be exciting I made sure I had my camera with me. I was definitely putting my scrapbook to good use. I even framed some photos I had taken of all of us that I really liked, especially the Halloween pictures; they seemed to come out fantastic.

Since Halloween, what happened between me and Edward in his bedroom had a repeat performance more than once. And every time after he would excuse himself to the bathroom to relieve himself, but now I wanted to return the favor and try something on him. Hopefully I would finally get the chance when he came over later in the day. So while I waited for that to happened I decided to check out a few things online, starting with my email. Of course there was one from Renee.

_Bella sweetie!_

_We just got back from Jacksonville, and it was fantastic! Phil is thinking about looking into a position out there in a season or two. I wish you and Emmett could've come, you two would have had so much fun! And get a tan! You two have always been way to pale, especially Emmett with living in rainy Forks, and now you are there. _

_I just bought yours and Emmett's plane tickets for Christmas! I am so excited to see you guys. I miss you both very much; send your brother my love. And call me soon._

_Love, _

_Mom _

I sat there frozen, I had completely forgotten about going to spend Christmas with Renee. How could I have been so stupid? I was looking forward to my first Christmas in Forks with Edward, and now that all came crashing down. "EMMETT!"

Not even a minute later my brother came running into my room, he had been in the middle of shaving and still had shaving cream on one side of his face. "What's wrong? You okay?" he looked worried.

I turned in my seat to look at him, "We're going to see mom for Christmas!?"

"Uh, yeah…" he looked at me confused, apparently he must've thought something was wrong when I called him in. "We spent Thanksgiving with dad so we are spending Christmas with mom and Phil…. You forgot didn't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah… What am I going to do? I wanted to spend Christmas with Edward and everyone"

"You think I didn't want to spend it with Rose?" Emmett stepped farther into my room and took a seat on my bed. "But it's not going to happen. Last year I only got to see her Christmas Eve" I had totally forgotten about that, last Christmas I flew in late Christmas Eve and we spent a quiet Christmas day together before day took us to San Francisco for the week. He always felt bad about making me stay in Forks for holidays and visits. Now this is where I wanted to be more than anything.

"I'm sorry, I know you do. It's just I don't know" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"We'll figure it out, we always do" he smiled at me then his face become stern, "I need to ask you a question, and I know I shouldn't since I was told not to bring it up"

"What?" I asked sounding a little worried.

"You are not talking to him are you?"

"Him?" I asked for a moment, but then realized he meant Jacob. "Um why would I be?"

"Edward asked me if you were, I guess he saw that he texted you and it kind of freaked him out.."

I sighed, why couldn't he had just come to me about it? "No I'm not, he just texted me on Halloween. I haven't heard from him again.. He could've asked me"

"I know, I guess he just didn't want to piss you off. I told him it was probably nothing" He stood up and stretched his arms out, "I should probably go finish shaving since it wasn't actually a dire emergency" He smirked and walked out of my room.

I sighed and turned back at my computer, I closed the message from my mom and looked from an unopened one from Halloween, it was from Jacob. I never did call him after Halloween and he didn't bother texting me again, but then he sent this email. This email I hadn't opened, not wanting to see what it said. I hovered my cursor over the delete button, trying to debate if I should actually delete it or read it. I choose to do the stupidest thing ever and read it.

_Way to ignore me. You actually believe you can stay away from me? I know you can't Bella; I am your best friend, your only friend, the only boy who will ever feel that way about you. You are drawn to me. Call me. _

_Jacob._

I sighed and quickly deleted it, why was I so stupid? Why did he become so mean? But he wasn't my only friend; I had finally met the best friends a girl could ask for. I don't know why I looked in the first place, it had been sitting there for over a month, but I was stupid enough not to delete it in the first place. If Emmett hadn't brought it up in the first place I would have not given it a second thought. A knock came at my door and I quickly turned to see a smiling Edward leaning on the frame. "Hey love"

I smiled and pushed all the thoughts of Jacob out of my head, "Hey" I stood up and went over to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I missed you"

"Not as much as I missed you. Did you want to go to Port Angeles and see a movie? Or we could get dinner?"

I just grinned and took his hand and lead him into the room, shutting and locking my bedroom door behind us. "I had other things in mind"

He furrowed his eyebrow then plastered his crooked smile on his face, "And what would that be?"

"You'll see" I smirked and pushed him back onto my bed. I straddled his waist and leaned down to capturing his lips as I held my hair back out of my face. He soon replaced my hands with his, letting his fingers getting lose in my long hair.

"I love your hair" he whispered between kisses, "it's so long and soft.." he then brought it to his face and smelled it, "and smells fantastic. Oh god you always smell so fantastic"

I couldn't help but giggle, "oh sh, close your eyes. I want to try something" he stared at me for a moment, like he was trying to look into my thoughts. But then he just smiled and closed his eyes. I took a deep breath, I was actually scared. I mean what if I wasn't good? This is something I would never have done in the past, but something about being with Edward brought another side of me out. I started to leave gentle kisses along his jaw, then slowly down to neck as I let my fingers start do undo his pants. His eyes shot open and he placed his hands on mine stopping me.

"Bella, what.. What are you doing?"

"I told you to close your eyes Edward, I want to try something"

"You don't have to" it made me giggle as his voice cracked. I ignored him and went back to undoing his pants and slowly lowered them to his knees, and then I did the same with his boxers. I let out a gasp when I saw how big he was, all the times feeling him against my leg when we kissed didn't do him justice. I lowered my head and flicked my tongue over the head causing him to groan loudly. "Bella!"

"Sh!" I blushed, "Emmett's home.." I flicked my tongue across the top again before running it up and down the shaft, then finally taking him into my mouth. He clutched on my bedspread as he tried to muffle his moan. I slowly started to take him in further, and then began to go into a bobbing motion.

"Crap!" he hissed and then grabbed a pillow shoving it over his face as he moaned loudly into it.

I continued this motion until I finally felt him explode into my mouth. I swallowed all the juices and went back up to his face.

He pushed the pillow out of the way trying to catch his breath, "I'm sorry.. I bit your pillow"

I just giggled, "It's fine.. Was that alright?"

"Bella.." he smiled up at me as he brought his hand to stroke my cheek, "that was perfect, but you know you didn't have to do that"

"I wanted to. Edward you make me feel so comfortable, I wanted to be able to share that with you" I leaned down kissing him softly; he could taste his juices in my mouth. "You don't think Emmett heard do you?"

He shook his head, "probably not, hence why I used the pillow"

"Yeah, you were loud" I blushed, "I don't even know if I am that loud when you do that umm thing to me"

He smirked and kissed my nose, "Well it was very enjoyable"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you going to tell him?" Alice asked as I walked toward the cafeteria with her and Rosalie. The boys had to go to a pre season lacrosse meeting about picking new jersey's or something. I had decided against telling Edward when he was over about going to spend Christmas with Renee. "Or are you just going to call him when your plane lands and be like 'hey Edward, I'm in Phoenix for Christmas, see you when I get back!' cause that may not go over well"

"He's bond to find out from Emmett, or even figure it out for himself" Rosalie started to explain, "I mean they've been friends for years, he knows that Emmett rotates holidays between your mom and dad"

I nodded, "Yeah.. I don't know I feel bad, I wanted to spend our first Christmas in the same state! I mean I hope he did too"

"Of course he did silly! My brother adores you" Alice smiled as we took our seats at the table, "He's absolutely head over heels for you"

I couldn't help but smile, I always smiled when Edward was brought up. "I know, I just got to get the balls to tell him.. Rose does it bother you that Emmett goes away a lot?"

She just shrugged, "Sometimes because I miss him a lot, but at the same time I know he's got to see his mom or you guys had a vacation planned. So I try to be understanding and everything"

"Yeah" I sighed, but soon smiled when I noticed the three boys heading our way. Edward stood out in comparison of any boy at Forks high school; he was like a Greek god. He must have noticed me staring, because he grinned widely as he sat down next to me.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "See something you like?"

"Always" I blushed and looked down at the table.

"So how was the meeting?" Rose inquired.

"Good, good. I think we got some great new guys interested in the team. Can't wait for the season to start" Emmett told everyone.

"Winter is just starting, let's enjoy that first" Alice smirked widely, "Bella, Rose will you come with me to finish Christmas shopping tomorrow after school?"

"Finish?" I asked, I hadn't even started. "Sure, I guess I should start looking for stuff"

"Start?" Alice's eyes widened, "You haven't even started buying your Christmas gifts yet? I am ashamed!"

"I guess I've been busy" I just shrugged as Edward's hand came to rest on my leg, giving it a little squeeze. I smiled fondly at him; I highly doubted that this boy had any clue at all what he did to me.

"Whatever, we'll go tomorrow" Alice smiled and everyone went back to talking about something else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had no urge to cook dinner that night, but it worked out fine since Charlie was going out to grab some food with a few guys from work. So I ended up just making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and curled up on the couch with the copy of 'Wuthering Heights' Edward had gotten me for my birthday. I had only read it back in September, but I so wanted to read the copy he had gotten me. My mind was running a billion different ways. I knew Edward would understand me going to see my mom for Christmas, but deep down I wanted him to beg me to stay, put up a fight. Even if there was no necessity for such a thing. I also didn't have a big urge to go home and run into Jacob, I mean there was a big possibility that wouldn't happen. Yet on the other hand it could, he did only live walking distance from Renee's house.

I knew know that the hold Jacob had said he had on me was nothing but words. And being as naive as I was, I believed them all. The feelings that I once had for him were nothing compared the feelings I held now towards Edward. Although, I had to admit, sometimes I missed just being friends, like when we were little. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed a number I hadn't in a very long time.

After a couple rings they finally picked up, "_Am I dreaming or is Bella Swan actually calling me!?"_

"Hey Seth" I smiled; Seth Clearwater was the son of one of my father's best friends. And he was also Jacob's best friend. "How are you?"

"_How am I? I am fantastic. The real question is how are you! You move away like 4 months ago and don't even call. I'm hurt Bella really. How's Emmett?"_

I chuckled, "He's good" Seth was nothing like Jacob, it was always hard for me to believe that they were friends. "Have you talked to Jacob?"

"_Bella please tell me you still don't have feelings for him? I know he's my best friend and all but he treated you terribly!"_

"No, no. I don't" I smiled, it was the truth. "I actually have a boyfriend"

"_What!? Who?" _he was such a little kid sometimes.

"My brother's best friend Edward, we've been dating for 3 months now"

"_You sound happy, I am glad.. But why'd you want to know about Jacob?"_

I sighed, "he's texted me and sent me a couple emails a while back, and I always forgot until Emmett reminded me last night. I was just wondering if he said anything to you about it."

"_No he hasn't. He doesn't even talk about you. He's dating some girl, they really like each other"_

"Good, good for him" I smiled, thankfully he had found someone. "The reason I called was I going to be back for Christmas"

"_Really!? We'll have to make plans! I want to hear all about this boyfriend of yours! Call me when you get here and everything? Please?" _he begged.

"Oh course, but I am going to head out. Emmett's going to be home soon"

"_Okay. Bye Bella!"_

"Bye Seth" I hung up the phone and smiled.

"Hey I'm home!" Emmett called as he came into the living room, Edward in tow. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Seth" I didn't want to lie.

Edward sat down next to me, picking up my hand he pressed a kiss to my knuckles "Who's Seth?" I could sense a tone of jealously in his voice.

"A family friend, dude he's a funny kid. Can be mad annoying though" Emmett laughed, but once he stopped he gave me a look saying _'Please tell me you aren't thinking about Jacob'_

"I was just catching up with him. He wants to hear all about Edward next time I talk to him" I smiled at Edward which caused him to smirk and lean in to give me a gentle kiss.

"Ah okay, well I'll leave you two to I don't know what you guys do and I'd rather not know" Emmett turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

"So is this Seth kid another ex boyfriend I should be worrying about?" he asked jokingly, I just elbowed him gently in the side.

"No way Jose! If you really think about it you are my only _real_ boyfriend I've had"

He leaned in and that beautiful crooked smirk of his appeared, "I like the sound of that" he gently captured my lips, but I pushed away. I had to tell him now.

"Don't be mad at me"

He looked at my curiously, "Should I be mad at you?"

I took a deep sigh, "me and Emmett are suppose to go see Renee for Christmas"

"oh, that's it?" that's it? What the hell did that mean?

"You're not sad?"

He smiled softly and took my hand in his, "Of course I'm sad, I wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you. But you cannot not see your mom, I'll just have to give you your gift early" he told me as he began to nuzzle my neck. That boy definitely knew how to make me forget things.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: 19 reviews on the last chapter! Sweet deal guys. I am glad you all really enjoyed it, and I hope you all enjoy this one as much and leave even more reviews. a lot of stuff is going to start happening soon and I hope you continue to read. PLEASE REMEMBER TO R/R!!_


	14. its the most wonderful time of the year

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

In that moment as the snow lightly fell down, I realized that I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. We had gone with his family to go look for a Christmas tree in this lot on the outskirts of town. I stood there a few feet away watching as him and Jasper laughed about something, the snow lightly falling upon his hair, his skin so pale. He was the most beautiful being I had ever laid my eyes upon, and I knew that he was all mine. I didn't even hear all the voices that filled the lot, all I could hear was his laugh and the faint sound of Christmas music playing.

I hadn't even noticed my pixie head friend come to my side until she spoke, "If you weren't already dating him I would think something was up with the way you are gawking at him" she smirked and nudged my side.

I tried to hide my blush, but it was no use "I was not gawking, I was just deep in thought"

"uh huh" she smiled and linked her arm with me, "I am so glad you are dating him Bella, as I am glad we have become the best of friends"

"I'm glad too Alice" I smiled at her, and I was truly glad.

"did I tell you how much I love Christmas" she lifted her mitten covered hand letting the small flakes fall into her palm. "It is truly the most wonderful time of the year"

"You just love it because you have an excuse to go shopping"

She grinned at me, "Bella I _always _have an excuse to go shopping, but I do however love buying my friends and family gifts. Now lets go to the boys, they look like they are having too much fun without us!" she pulled me over to where Jasper and Edward were, immediately letting go of my arm and grasping onto Jasper's.

"Hi lamb" Edward wrapped his arm gently around my waist and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He had recently started calling me lamb, saying that I was his sweet innocent little lamb. "You enjoying yourself?"

I nodded, "very much, it makes me wish Char.. My dad bought an actual tree than that fake one he uses it every year"

"sometime's a real tree can be too much of a hassle"

"It's true, last year, ours died so bad. And for some reason my mom completely blamed it on me" Jasper told us shrugging.

Alice just giggled and kissed his cheek, "Maybe that's because you forgot to give it water"

"Hey, it's not a dog! It's a tree, how was I suppose to know" this caused all of us to start laughing.

"Kids" Esme appeared a few feet away and started to motion us over, "We think we found the perfect tree, come see"

We headed over and stopped in front of the tree Carlisle and Esme had picked out for their home, and it was truly perfect. "Mom it's perfect!" Alice beamed, seeming extremely excited. "I can't wait to decorate it!"

"okay great, boys help me bring it to the car and then we'll go meet the girls at the hot chocolate stand" Carlisle smiled and Jasper and Edward went to help him with the tree.

As me and Alice walked a few steps behind Esme, going to get hot chocolate I was deep in thought, "Bella are you alright?"

I looked at her for a moment and nodded, "yeah I just have something's on my mind"

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well," I took a deep breath, "When did you know that you were in love with Jasper?"

Alice squealed loudly causing Esme to look back at us, we smiled at her and she smiled back and looked straight ahead, "Sorry" she giggled. "Well it was summer and we were lying in the grass watching fireworks, he had his arms around me and we were just staring up. And I realized that I never wanted anyone else to ever hold me, and that he was just my soul mate. I know silly"

"Did you tell him that night?"

She shook her head, "No I was afraid too. We had gone to visit his grandparents and on the way back we stopped at this little diner and I just blurted it out. He was ecstatic, he told me he'd been trying to say it for so long but was afraid I wouldn't feel the same way… we made love for the first time that night" she blushed furiously. "Are you in love with my brother Bella?"

"Shh." I told her as we finally came to the hot chocolate stand, "I don't want your mom to hear"

"Oh please, she would be delighted! She loves you"

I just rolled my eyes, "I'm not sure yet, I think I'm _getting_ there if you know what I mean. I know that I'm not ready to take _that_ step yet" I hoped she knew what I was referring too, she nodded.

"Well he wouldn't push you, you know that.. Have you guys done anything yet? We haven't really talked about it in a while"

I nodded, "yeah, a few things… it started on Halloween"

"What!?" her eyes widened, "have you been holding out on me Bella Swan?!"

"Holding out on you about what?" Jasper asked as he came to Alice's side.

"Oh nothing, just girl talk" Alice smiled and gave him a small kiss, "where's my dad and Edward?"

"Right here" Edward smiled as he came to my side, "you want some hot chocolate?"

"I'd love some" I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before he went to go get us some hot chocolate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This was the first Christmas in a long time I was excited about; I had great friends, an amazing boyfriend. And I wouldn't even be able to spend it with any of them. After we had found the tree we went back to the Cullen's house to start the decorating, and I swear I hadn't had so much fun in my entire life. The fire was lit, and Christmas music was playing through out the house. Esme, Alice and myself separated decorations to be hung around the house as the boys worked on the lights.

"Darling, maybe we'll just get a new set" Esme cooed to her husband as he fussed over the string of lights not working.

"No, they work.. I just got to figure out which bulb is dead" he said as he scratched his head pondering.

"Well just be careful" she smiled sweetly then turned her attention back to me and Alice. "Bella you look so happy tonight, I am very glad you came along with us"

I smiled and nodded, "Thank you for inviting me Esme.."

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie, they should have been here already" Alice said sounding extremely impatience. Carlisle and Esme wanted all the kids together tonight; they said they had something important to tell us, I was almost scared.

"You could probably guess what they are doing" Jasper chuckled, causing Edward to elbow him in the side.

"My parents"

"It's not like we weren't young ourselves at one time" Carlisle smiled at Esme causing Alice and Edward to cringe.

"Okay ew, you guys are _our _parents" Alice sighed, then jumped up when she heard Emmett and Rosalie walk in. "Finally!"

"Sorry," Rosalie blushed, "We were busy"

"I bet you were" Jasper snickered as they finally got the string of lights to work.

"You did it!" I clapped for them and Edward came and sat on the couch next to me.

"Before we finish decorating me and Esme have a surprise" Carlisle began as Esme came to his side and he slid his arm around her.

Edward stared at his parents for a second, "We're not getting as brother or sister right?"

"Edward! Nothing like that" Esme laughed, "sit down everyone"

The rest of the gang got themselves situated and took a seat, "So Carlisle, Esme, what's going on that you needed me and Rose here?"

"Well kids, we always feel so bad when you get separated on the holidays. Jasper and Rose with your parents, Emmett and Bella with going between their parents. And Edward and Alice being dragged to their grandparent's home. So this Christmas I have decided to take Esme on a cruise.."

"What about us?" Alice asked confused.

"We're getting there sweetie" Esme smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"We have talked to Charlie and The Hale's…" Carlisle smiled. "Alice you will be spending Christmas with Jasper and his parents, and Edward and Rosalie you will be going to Phoenix with Bella and Emmett"

"What!?" my eyes widened with disbelief; had Carlisle and Esme really just said what I thought they said.

"Edward will be going home with you for Christmas Bella sweetie" Esme smiled, "We talked to Charlie and your mom and they were all for it" She went over to a table in the corner that held her purse on top of it. She opened it up and pulled out what looked like plane tickets. Esme then walked over and headed one to Edward and one to Rosalie.

"I don't know what to say!" Rosalie smiled brightly, "Thank you so much"

"Thanks mom, thanks dad" Edward smiled as he looked at the ticket. He then turned his attention to me, he looked worried. "Is this okay? I mean me coming home with you for Christmas?"

"It's more than okay!" I threw my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. "I am so happy right now"

"Let's finish decorating the tree!" Alice jumped up and pulled Jasper toward the tree.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take us long before we finished decorating the tree, and the living room. Carlisle and Edward had already done the outside of the house prior, and it was breathtaking. It was like one of those houses you'd all climb into the car to go look at, a winter wonderland. Emmett and Rosalie had left not to long after arriving, wanting to spend some alone time together. The rest of us were cuddled up in the living room, watching the dimly lit fire drinking hot apple cider and just enjoying the soft sounds of Christmas music.

Carlisle yawned as he sat up from his position on the couch; "I think we're going to head to bed kids" He stood up and pulled Esme up with him.

"Jasper, Bella are you spending the night?" Esme asked her eyes moving between both of us.

"Probably" Jasper yawned as he nuzzled into Alice; they were already falling asleep in their position on one of the couches.

"I don't know?" I said truthfully, of course I wanted too, but I didn't know if my dad would let me. He had let me stay at the Cullen's before when it was everyone, or I mentioned Alice.

"Just tell them you are sleeping in Alice's room" Esme smiled at me and then she and Carlisle left the room.

"You want me to take you home or do you want to call your dad and see if you can stay?" Edward asked, sounding hopeful on the second part of the question.

"Let me try my dad" I picked up my phone and dialed the house; he finally answered after a couple rings.

"_hello?"_

"Dad, its Bella"

He yawned slightly, _"hey Bella, how was picking out the tree any everything with the Cullen's?"_

"Really nice, also thank you so much for allowing Edward to come home with me for Christmas.." I smiled brightly at Edward as he gently played with my hand.

"_I'm glad you are happy sweetie.."_

"Very, the reason I called is, would it be alright if I spend the night with Alice? We just finished decorating and I'm pretty tired" I forced a yawn.

"_Of course, just no sneaking to Edward's room" _he chuckled, but I knew he was serious.

"Of course, I will see you tomorrow. Love you" I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket. "He said yes.."

"I'm glad.." Edward leaned in and gently kissed my forehead, "Come outside with me? The snow will melt by morning and I want us to enjoy the last bit of it" I nodded and we went to put our jackets on, of course I looked way more bundled up than him. He just chuckled and took my hand, "my little snow bunny"

"Hey I thought I was your little lamb?" I teased.

"Oh you are," he smirked and led me outside.

"Well you are my big lion" I giggled.

"Lion?" he looked at me curiously, "What makes me a lion?"

"Oh you know" I smiled and skipped a head going into the snow. "It's so beautiful out here"

"It doesn't compare to you" he cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine, "You are beautiful"

"You always say that" I whispered against his lips.

"It's the truth" I pushed away from him causing him to look at me confused. I bent down and grabbed some snow into my hand and formed it into a snowball. "You wouldn't"

"Or would I?" I moved it back and forth between my hands then flung it at him hitting him in the shoulder.

"Oh you're going to get it" he reached down and grabbed some snow and started to chase after me.

"Edward don't!" I squealed as he threw hitting me in the arm.

"WAR" We started throwing snow back and forth at each other laughing the whole time. Finally he ran at me tackling me into the snow. "EDWARD!" he picked up snow and pushed it into my face causing me to laugh hysterically, "I love you"

We both froze; I couldn't believe I let it slip that easy. He brought his hand up and slowly wiped the snow off my face, "you what?"

"I … uh…I love snow" I bit my lip nervously.

"Ah okay.. Must've misheard you" he didn't push it any further. He just smiled at me and brought his lips down on mine, and we laid there for what seemed like forever just kissing each other.

Then we heard a cough, and looked up to see a smirking Jasper and Alice. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything"

"No, no you didn't" I pushed Edward up and sat up myself. "We were just enjoying the last bit of snow"

"yeah" Jasper just continued to smirk at me, did Alice tell him? I just shrugged it off and Edward stood and helped me to my feet. "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to do something?"

"Now?" Edward shoved his hands into his pocket, "like what?"

"We could go look at people's Christmas lights" Alice smiled and hooked her arm with mine, "with the little bit of snow right now it will look so nice! There's that one house that you can walk through and it's like Santa's workshop.."

"It's kind of late Alice.." I jumped in, I didn't want to walk on stranger's properties when it was late, I'd feel so bad.

"Oh the people don't care, they live kind of far off the road so they just leave the lights on all night, I've gone there at like 3 am before" Jasper smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The house, the whole set up was truly breathtaking, but too me it didn't compare to the Cullen's house. Edward and I walked a few feet behind Jasper and Alice, and I couldn't help but smile at how they were. It wasn't much when it was just us two couples, not that I didn't love my brother and Rose, but it was nice to be able to spend time with just Jasper and Alice.

"Look Jazz!" Alice exclaimed as she pointed to one of the window displays. "The elves move, it's so cute"

"What are you smiling at?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Your sister and Jasper, they are the cutest thing ever"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Cuter than us?"

"maybe.." I smiled and leaned my head against his chest as we stared at the display in front of us. "This is so nice. Today has just been so relaxing and exciting" I looked up and smiled brightly "I can't wait to spend Christmas with you"

"Neither can I love, neither can I" He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

Alice pulled Jasper over and smiled at us, "Edward, Jasper is going to stay in your room tonight.."

His face dropped as he looked at his sister, "Alice, I was kind of hoping to have _Bella _stay in my room tonight"

"I know, but Charlie would not be very happy about that.. Nor would Emmett. Besides, you will have plenty of time for that later"

Edward sighed and looked at Jasper, "Hey, it was her idea. I am actually against sharing a room with you," Jasper put his hands up in defense.

"Don't _I _have a say in this?" I asked causing all three of them to finally look at me.

"Um no" Alice smiled widely. "Come on Bella, It won't be that bad! And you've taken naps with Edward before, he's pretty boring when he sleeps.." then she pouted "besides he's going away with you for Christmas, I wanted us to have some girl time before that… please?"

I sighed; I was not going to win this one. "Fine, good thing I love you Alice"

"I know" she grinned and pulled Jasper with her to go look at another display.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I couldn't sleep, especially knowing that Edward was down the hall. I slowly got out of Alice's bed and tippy toed out of the room and headed down the hall to Edward's room. I slowly walked in and went over to Jasper who was asleep on the couch, I giggled at the thought of him and Edward probably not wanting to stay in the same bed. "Jasper" I whispered as I started to shake him.

"huh?" he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me, "hey Bella.."

"you can go to sleep in Alice's room…"

He sat up and smirked, "alright, but when she wakes up and sees me over you, I am telling her in was your idea" he got up and slowly walked out of the room, rubbing his eyes as he went.

I climbed into the bed and under the covers, cuddling up against Edward. "Jasper, I told you sleep on the couch.." I started to kiss his neck which instantly caused him to stiffen. "Bella? I really hope that's you otherwise Jasper is turning me on"

I couldn't help but giggle, "I couldn't sleep with you"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around me, "You've been doing alright every night so far"

"I know, but with you being so close, it wasn't fair…" I cuddled up on his chest and closed my eyes and he started to hum a soft lullaby.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like this chapter as well. I totally have been listening to Christmas music since writing this. I love Christmas time. PLEASE R/R. and hopefully I'll be able to update soon. _


	15. it feels like christmas

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Flying, I seriously hated flying, and for some reason I continued to do it a few times a year. That's the way it had to be when your parents are divorced and one lives in Washington, and the other Arizona. Yet here I was once on that dreaded airplane, hoping in the back of my mind we wouldn't crash somewhere and have our very own real life 'Lost' happen. Even though we weren't anywhere near any beautiful mysterious island with possible smoke monsters. I was glad when Emmett traded seats with Edward, since his and Rosalie's original seats weren't by ours. And Emmett was extra happy that Rosalie's and his seats were by some of the bathrooms. I didn't come to Forks thinking my brother was a virgin or anything at all; I knew he was sexually active. But now it was just gross how sexually active I've come to know he was. And at the moment I was pretty sexually frustrated in a way. I still was a virgin, but it was a fantastic release when Edward had touched me, and that hadn't happened in a couple weeks. Not that neither of us wanted it not to happen, just a lot had been on our plates with Christmas and everything nearing.

I was slightly nervous about Edward meeting Renee, I knew he would be nothing but a gentleman, but I couldn't help but worry. Christmas was three days away and I just wanted it to be perfect.

"You okay?" Edward asked pulling me out of my train of thought.

I turned and slightly smiled, "yeah just thinking about stuff"

He reached out and gently pushed a piece of hair out of my face, "don't worry, I'm not.. And I should be the one to worry. I mean after all I am meeting your mom"

I leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, "I'm not worried, I promise.. I just hate flying"

"Take a nap, I'll wake you when we get there" I went to protest but he placed his finger to my lips, "I promise we will not crash, just close your eyes and take a little nap" he lifted his arm so I could lean into him, and I did just that. "I mean unless you want to join the mile high club like your brother"

I nudged him in the stomach and didn't bother looking him, but I could hear him laughing. "Not funny" I yawned and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me.

I wasn't sure how long I was actually asleep for, but the next thing I knew someone was shaking me. "Bella, wake up.."

I slowly opened my eyes and peaked out to see a smiling angel, "What time is it?"

"Just about time to get off the plane, we're about to land" he leaned over and pressed his lips to my forehead, "did you know you talk in your sleep"

I bit my lip and instantly started to blush, "I do not"

"Oh but you do, I didn't notice it when you slept over that night since well I was asleep as well. But you definitely talk in your sleep" he smirked.

"uhh.. What did I say?"

"You talked about something called ragamuffin?"

"That was my teddy bear when I was little, I named it ragamuffin.. I use to drag it everywhere, literally."

"Cute, do you still have it? I would love to see it" I didn't understand why he had to be so cute, ragamuffin was something I was embarrassed of, even though I loved him to death.

"I think so; Jacob thought he was stupid…"

He pursed his lips and stared at me for a moment. "Well Jacob is stupid, and I would never think anything you like is stupid…" he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine.

The plane landed a few minutes later, and once we met up with Emmett and Rosalie we headed to baggage claim to get our bags and wait for Renee and Phil. As the time passed Emmett kept looking at his phone, growing impatience. "Where the hell are they?"

I just shrugged, "Maybe they forgot about us?"

"Yeah right, my mom would never forget us… if it was up to her she'd have tracking devices installed on us" Emmett growled and looked at his watch again.

"Bella! Emmett" A voice yelled and we turned to see our mother and Phil coming towards us. "Sorry we are late, traffic was a nightmare" she quickly pulled me into a hug and then went over and be picked up by Emmett. "Sweetie! Put me down"

"sorry mom" he smiled sheepishly at her then shook Phil's hand. "Hey Phil"

"Emmett, Bella" Phil smiled, he was a very quiet man, but he made my mother very happy.

"So.." Renee looked from Rosalie to Edward, "aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Rosalie, Rosalie my mom Renee"

"Rosalie I've heard so much about you" she smiled then looked at Edward, "and you must be Edward.."

"Yes I am" He smiled and reached out to shake her hand.

"You guys got your bags?" Phil asked and we all nodded, "okay let's get you guys in the car, your mom wants to head down to Christmas fair at the firehouse" every year one of the firehouses, that was a few blocks away from me, had a little Christmas fair. It was nice, and a lot of people tended to show up, it was the last place I wanted to go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After we got back to the house and cleaned ourselves out we decided to walk down to the Christmas fair since it wasn't that far. I really had no urge to go, not that I wouldn't enjoy being there with Edward, but I didn't want to see old faces I'd rather forgot. I was glad that everyone seemed to get along, even though I knew my mom was trying to pick apart Edward in her head.

"So Edward, how long have you and Emmett been friends?" Renee inquired causing us all to look her way.

"Quite a few years Mrs. Dwyer" Edward answered quickly.

"Mom you've heard me talk about Edward tons of times" Emmett rolled his eyes as he draped his arm across Rosalie's shoulders. "Stop with all the questions"

"Emmett" Renee shot him a look and then turned her attention back to Edward, "Now where were we, ah yes! So how long have you been dating my daughter?"

Edward just smiled at her, "Since September, so 3 months, it will be 4 in January.."

"Mom" I rolled my eyes, "Don't you and Phil want to go look around or something?"

Phil hooked his arm through Renee and started to pull her away, "come on Renee, let's let the kids enjoy themselves without us adults being around"

I smiled as I saw them walk away, "thank god for Phil.. Come on let's go do something, standing here is boring" We started to walk around and look at all the displays and people dressed up as elves and all that.

"BELLA AND EMMETT SWAN!" someone's voice yelled causing all of us to stop walking and turn around to see Seth Clearwater running at us. "You guys are here! I'm so glad to see you!" he was just a hyper kid.

"Hey Seth" Emmett smiled as they pounded fists, "Long time no see, how's your family? Your sister?"

"They are all good, well Leah's still going through a hard time after all that shit with Sam" Sam and Leah had been the 'it' couple, then one day he just up and realized he was in love with Leah's cousin Emily, leaving Leah heartbroken to no end. Before I knew it he had his arms around me lifting me off the ground into a massive hug, "Bella I've missed you so much!"

"heh.. That's Seth. Care to put me down?" he did as I asked and smiled sweetly at me.

"So is this him?" he motioned towards Edward and I nodded. He went over to Edward and held out his hand, "I am Seth Clearwater"

"Edward Cullen" Edward smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you"

"Not as nice as it is to meet you. Bella he seems awesome!" Seth exclaimed then looked at Rosalie, "Is this the famous Rose Emmett gloats about everything he visits?"

"Seth, there you are I've been looking…." the voice came to a sudden halt when my eyes met those of Jacob Black's. "Bella…"

"Jacob.."

"Jacob" Emmett growled.

He slowly approached me, "So you finally decided to show your face around here again? " I backed up and felt Edward put his arm around me in a protective manner. "Oh so this is the new boyfriend? What are you dude a vampire? You are so fucking pale!"

"Jacob why don't we go meet up with Sam and everyone" Seth came over and put his hand on Jacob's chest.

"Yeah Jacob, that's probably a real good idea" Emmett glared at him. I looked up to see Edward was also glaring, his grip on my waist tightening.

"Whatev," Jacob put his hands up in a defensive manner and walked away. Seth turned and mouth 'sorry' to us before heading after him.

"Well that was interesting" I tried to chuckle, but I noticed neither Emmett nor Edward had broken their glare.

Rosalie could instantly see I needed help and started to run her fingertips along Emmett's arm, instantly relaxing him. "Why don't we get some good, I am starving"

"Good idea" Emmett muttered and headed out to the one of the food stands.

"You okay?" I asked as I ran my finger along Edward's jaw, he seemed to calm down at this.

He looked down at me, "yeah, I just.. Didn't expect to see that kid the first day we got here. The real question is are _you _okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, would've rather not seen him, but that stuff happens"

We started walking, silently at first, "How does he know I'm your boyfriend?"

I just shrugged, "I told Seth about you as you could see. He may have told him?"

"Ah I see…" he stopped walking and turned me to him, I thought he was going to something else but instead his lips came crashing down on mine with such a force I thought I would faint right there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Since we were under my mom's roof, she had some ground rules about Edward and Rosalie staying with us. Edward had to bunk with Emmett, and Rosalie had to bunk with me, no ifs, ands, or buts'. We chose not to fight it, and I knew knowing my brother he'd find ways for Rosalie to sneak into his room late at night, which would only cause Edward to have to sneak in with me. I actually couldn't help but blush at the possibilities.

I had woken up with a sudden urge for something to drink; I slipped out of my bed, making sure not to wake up Rosalie who slept on an air mattress on my floor. I tried to offer her my bed, but she wouldn't accept it. I slowly made my way down to the kitchen, and went in search of something to quench of my thirst. I poured myself a glass of cranberry juice and just as I took a sip it spilt out of the cup and all over my hoodie and sweatpants. I groaned and quickly removed them leaving myself in only a tank top and boy shorts. I brought them over the sink and tried to get the juice off but I was having no luck at all. "Crap,"

I stopped what I was doing when I heard a sudden inhale of breath; I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry, I just was thirsty"

"I spilled cranberry juice all over myself," I held up my hoodie and pants causing him to chuckle.

He slowly came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his hot breath against my neck, "It should be a crime"

I gulped, "me spilling cranberry juice?"

He slowly nuzzled my neck, "you standing in here, in nothing but this.." he moved his hand and play with the top of my panties causing me to bite my lip. "You don't know how hard it is not to touch you sometimes, not to _pleasure _you"

Did he just say what I thought he said? I took a deep breath "I.. uh…"

He slowly started to kiss my neck, "you are so tempting right now Bella, sometimes it's so hard to be a perfect gentleman…" he slowly reached down and began to rub me through my panties; I bit my lip to withhold the gasp. Then he suddenly pulled away, I turned to look at him confused. He just stood there running his hand through is already messy locks, "I'm sorry, that was too forward of me"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Edward, I'm your girlfriend. It's like we _haven't _don't anything before"

"Oh I know that, but this is your mother's kitchen and I was being inappropriate" he sighed sadly and looked down at the ground, "it's just I got so jealous today when I saw him looking at you.. I knew I needed to kiss you, to show you that.."

But I cut him off with my lips, at first he tried to protest then, but then he was as lost in it as I was. He lifted me up off the ground, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he walked me out of the kitchen. They next thing I knew he had lowered me on the couch and started to slowly and seductively kiss my legs. I moaned softly, "Edward.."

"Your skin is so soft" he smiled as his kissed trailed upwards until I felt his nose brush against my core causing me to arch my back. "Is this okay?" he asked in the most sincere voice.

I nodded, and spoke lowly, "Yes" it was the sweetest thing him asking for permission, it made me wonder if there were any other guys out there as great as Edward. Probably not.

His nose once again brushed against my core before his tongue did the same action making me gasp. At the moment I couldn't have been more happier I decided to wear a cute pair of underwear. "Your wet" he whispered huskily before moving my panties to the side and licking my wet folds in the most agonizingly slow manner.

I gasped at the feeling and arched my body upwards. Edward's hands slowly moved up my sides until his thumbs hooked my panties and slowly pulled them down my body and tossed them to the floor. Then his tongue once again licked at me, slowly at first, but then he began to pick up speed, burying his head into me. I tried to contain my moans, but it seemed to be quite a bit of a problem. "Edward!" I found myself bucking my hips against his mouth as his tongue did what his fingers once did. Then all of a sudden the television popped on, causing us both to almost jump and look at it. He then looked at me and smirked before returning his mouth to my core. I could feel the fire in the pit of my stomach, "oh god… I'm…" and then I found myself going over the edge.

He licked up all my juices and gently placed kisses on my legs. I tried to steadily my breathing as my eyes fell to the TV once again, it was playing the Muppet's Christmas Carol, and I couldn't help but smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning came to quickly I felt, I put my pillow over my head to try and block out the light but it was no use. Especially since Rose had woken up and was _quietly _humming to herself as she brushed her hair. "Morning sunshine," She smiled at me as I peeked out from under my pillow.

"I hate morning" I groaned and tried to burying my head under once again.

"Nonsense.." she came over and pulled the pillow away from me, "Morning is the most relaxing time of day. Besides you wouldn't be so tired if she didn't sneak downstairs last night for a awful long time." a smirk appeared on her face as she went over to her suitcase and started to look through it, "What were you doing down there?" I sighed and told Rosalie just about everything that happened when I had gone downstairs for a drink the prior night. She just grinned at me, "did you enjoy it? I mean I love when Emmett.."

"Brother!" I yelled and covered my ears.

She just giggled and shrugged, "Sorry I forgot, but did you like it?"

"It was.. It was amazing" I couldn't help but blush, "Can I talk to you about something?" I asked as I sat up and leaned against my headboard.

She nodded and came over to sit on the edge of my bed, "Talk away"

"So… I've been thinking about.. Having.. Um.." I found it so hard to get the words out, "Having.. Umm…"

"having sex?" she asked, and I nodded. "I see.. And you are a virgin and so is Edward.. Do you think you are ready?"

I shrugged, I wasn't exactly sure if I was or not. "I think so, I don't know.."

"You should be sure before you do it, Edward cares about you a lot. We can all see it. Don't rush into having sex if you aren't ready.."

"Do you think he'd be mad?"

She shook her head and patted my leg, "Never, as I just said he cares about you a lot, and he also respects you. He'd want you to be ready before you guys take that step. But if you do feel like you are ready soon, then yay.."

We both turned our heads when we heard someone clear their throat, it was Emmett. I wasn't sure if he heard what we had talked about or not, but he didn't bring it up. "Mom is _attempting _to make one of her crazy creations for breakfast, so it maybe or maybe not be ready anytime soon"

I smiled and nodded, "okay, well we'll be down after we get dressed and everything"

"Okay," he turned and walked away. I prayed that he didn't hear what we talked about, what's more awkward then your brother hearing you talk about wanting to have sex with your boyfriend?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Well I attempted to post this while at work earlier because I didn't want to break your hearts. But I was taking wireless connection from the Nail Club upstairs from my job and they booted me. DOWN WITH NAIL CLUB. Haha. but thankful i got online at my parents house where i will be for the weekend. so hopefully i will be able to relax and write more. anyone see the new trailer for the movie yet? it needs to be november. So thanks so much for the great reviews, I'm really happy you guys like it so much! Please please. Keep them coming._


	16. silent night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

I was pretty sure I hated finding clothes more than life it's self sometimes. It was already Christmas Eve, and Renee and Phil were having some friends over for a small dinner, and I had to dress my best. I didn't really have a best, I mean if Alice was here I'd be Barbie Bella. But she wasn't, and I was quite glad about that. I had decided to ask Rosalie for help, even though I really didn't want to. She wasn't as bad as Alice, I mean she had impeccable taste, but she didn't shove it upon you. Since Renee and Phil had to run to the store last minute, which probably wasn't the best planning on their part, we decided to stay in and great ready. Yet Emmett had other plans, he decided to use this alone time to his advantage, he_kidnapped_ Rosalie from my room and they went to have a little fun. Thankfully Edward came to spend time with me, not like he really had any other place to go.

We laid down on my bed and just enjoyed the silence. He had a way of comforting me with just his presence, and I loved it. He started to hum this lullaby, he did it often when we laid together, and it sounded beautiful. "What is that?"

He stopped his humming and looked at me, "Hm? Oh, I don't know. It's just something stuck in

my head. That's all"

"Well it's very nice"

He smirked and gently kissed my forehead, "I am glad you think so"

I went to say something but stopped when I heard Rosalie giggle from the other room, I just rolled my eyes. "Do you think they are going to be done anytime soon?"

He just chuckled, "knowing your brother, probably not. He likes repeat performances"

"Okay, Gross" I sat up and cringed at the thought, "I really don't need to think about that.." I pouted.

He sat up and pulled me to him, gently molding his lips to mine, "I'll make you forgot it"

"Edward" I swatted his arm, "you are so bad"

"Hey" he smiled innocently, "I don't know _what _you are referring too"

"I don't think I've told you enough how happy I am that you came" I smiled and gently stroked his cheek.

He took my hand and gently placed it to his mouth for a kiss, "As am I love, as am I" He then brought my hand back to his cheek and gently closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of my touch, "I cannot wait to give you your gift"

I snatched my hand away causing him to open his eyes and look at me confused, "What? You did _not _buy me a gift!"

"Bella.." his voice began to stern, "it's Christmas, how could I _not _buy you a gift?"

"Edward," I sighed, it was true, I mean I did as buy him a gift. "I just don't need you buying me any gifts, for a _long _time. I mean my birthday gift was enough to cover many gifts for years to come"

"Oh sh" he smiled his crooked smile, "I promise this one is not as exaggerated. Plus it was worth seeing your face when you opened it"

"I…" I wanted to say it, I was about to say it, but then Rosalie threw open my door. We both turned to look at her; she definitely had what they called sex hair.

"Bella we should start getting ready, your mom and Phil should be home any moment" she smiled then turned and looked at Edward, "you need to get ready as well; Emmett's waiting for you in his room"

Edward nodded and stood up, but not before he placed a soft kiss on my cheek. He headed toward the door then stopped to look back at me and Rose, "he's dressed right? Cause I really don't need to see that"

"oh shush" Rose pushed him out of the room and closed the door behind him. She turned toward me and smiled, "let's get dressed"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was grateful how short a time it took me to get ready; Rose didn't push too hard on anything I didn't want. I ended up in a pair of my own jeans, a white tank top, and a blue cardigan over it. She lent me a necklace of hers, which was quite beautiful. I wasn't much for jewelry, but she insisted it made the outfit. My hair was in loose curls, and the only make up I had on was lip gloss. Edward had admitted to liking me natural, he said I had flawless features. Even though I did not believe him, it felt nice. I had to admit that I looked nice, not drop dead gorgeous or anything like that, but nice. Rosalie on the other hand, looked stunning, absolutely stunning. But this was Rosalie we were talking about, she never looked bad. Even when she came into my room before with her head of sex hair, she looked absolutely beautiful.

A knock came at the door and then opened it, revealing my brother, "Hey Rose can I tell to Bell for a minute?"

"Of course," she smiled at me then went over to the door, kissing Emmett's cheek before leaving the room.

I patted the spot on the bed next to me; he came and sat down, "So what's up?"

"I don't really know how to say this.. I kind of heard yours and Rose's conversation about sex" he gulped. This was definitely not a conversation I wanted to have with my brother at any point in my life. "You are debating having sex with Edward?"

"Uhh.." I shrugged, "I'm not sure"

He nodded, "I see… I want you to be absolutely sure before you do it. I don't want you regretting it. I mean I'd rather you _not _have sex at all, like ever. But I know I can't stop it from happening, well I could kick Edward in the balls a few times and stuff" he started to ramble.

I placed my hand on his arm which seemed to quiet him, "Emmett, I'd really rather not have this conversation. But don't worry; I don't think I am ready for that exact step yet"

"Yeah, I mean you guys haven't done anything at all anyway, so I don't know why I worried" he looked at me, and noticed my cheeks had turned bright red. "Bella!"

"What?" I looked at him trying to look innocent, but was failing terribly.

"Ugh" he cringed and tried to shake it off, "Well, I guess you are growing up…. Umm so, yeah when you do have sex just be safe and all that.. I'm going to go downstairs… yeah… bye" He stood up and quickly exited the room.

I shook my head and headed out of the room and downstairs to where everyone was. The Clearwater's had just arrived, so I went and said hi to them. "Bella I am so sorry about Jacob the other night. He's just a big goon"

I nodded, "it's fine, I expected him to be anything but nice"

"He's a real idiot" Seth smiled at me then looked over his shoulder, "Hey man"

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and soft placement of lips on my neck. I instantly knew that it was Edward, "Hey, Seth right?"

Seth nodded, "Yeah. Well I'm going to find my sister, I'll see you guys in a couple" he turned and walked away.

Edward nose gently brushed away my neck slowly moving up towards my ear. His voice was low and deep, "You are so beautiful Bella. Simply breathtaking.."

I turned in his arms so I could face him, I didn't care if we were in my mom's living room. "You are the breathtaking one, I don't even compare"

"Never.." he lightly brushed his lips across mine, causing me to whimper from the lack of a true kiss. "I wish I could sleep with your in my arms tonight. To wake up on Christmas morning to your angelic face.."

I couldn't help but blush, I never could when I was around him, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" he raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to his side.

"Say such perfect things.." I smirked and shook my head as I brought my hands up into his hair, "It's like you're a character Shakespeare would have created"

He smiled his famous crooked smile and brought his hand to caress my cheek, in that moment I felt like we were the only two people in the world. "Perhaps I read too much, I could stop if you want?"

I shook my head, "No don't change one thing about yourself.. You make me so happy Edward, I don't know if I told you that before"

He leaned in and slowly kissed me, his fingertips gently caressing my cheek. He pulled away, but placed his forehead to mine. "You are my life now"

"Dinner!" Emmett announced as he came in, causing me and Edward to reluctantly part and then we headed with everyone else to the dining room.

After everyone had left and Renee and Phil had headed to bed. The four of us got into our pajamas and sat in the living room with only the Christmas tree lighting the room up as we listened to Christmas music. Edward and I sat on the couch, me between his legs with my knees to my chest. He was gazing out of the window, looking rather deep in thought. Elvis' version of Silent Night started to play and I found myself humming along to it. Just watching my surroundings, Emmett and Rosalie sat in a chair, her cuddled up against him, her head laying on his chest. My brother could be a big goon, but at moments like this, I realized how much he really loved Rosalie.

"Merry Christmas guys" I whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Merry Christmas" Rosalie yawned.

"Merry Christmas" Emmett smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of Rose's head.

Edward turned his attention away from the window and pulled me closer to him, "Merry Christmas to all, and all a good night"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sunlight shined through my bedroom window instantly causing me to stir, I slowly let my eyes flutter open and laid there for a few minutes. That was until it dawned on me what day it was. I jumped up and looked to Rosalie still asleep on the floor; I decided not to bother her and headed out of the room. I tiptoed my way to Emmett's room and quietly shoved the door open and laughed to myself as I saw Emmett all tangled up in his blankets. I turned my attention to the true reason I was there, Edward. He slept on the air mattress on the floor. The covers were up to his waist and his grey shirt that fit him perfect rose up a bit, showing how low his pajama pants were, and how beautifully they showed that perfect V. I gulped slowly at sight until I came back to my senses.

I ran over and jumped on top of Edward, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

His eyes shot up and looked around for a moment until he looked at me. A smile forming on his perfect lips as he yawned, "Merry Christmas love.. How did you sleep?"

"Good." I smiled only to get hit in the head by a pillow. I turned my attention to Emmett, "Hey!"

"That's for coming in her yelling you nerd!" he groaned, Emmett was rather grumpy in the morning.

"Get over it" I turned back to Edward and leaned down to kiss his cheek, "Want to get some breakfast?"

He nodded and stretched his arms out, "good idea.." he lifted me up making me squeal before rising to his feet. "Emmett wake up you big goon"

Emmett growled and pulled a pillow over his head, "I hate you guys…"

After everyone finally woke up and ate some food we made our way to the living room to open presents. My mom got me a handful of clothes I didn't dislike too much, even though I highly doubted Alice like they very much. A few pairs of a jeans and comfortable sweaters, they were exactly to my liking. Phil got me a really nice leather bound journal. Together they gave each me and Emmett a gift card with a good deal of money of it, I wish they didn't, they didn't need to spend so much money.

"Mom, Phil. This is too much really" Emmett sighed, Phil had also got him and Edward tickets to a football game for the following day.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer" Edward sighed, "this is too much, you didn't have to get me anything"

"Nonsense" Renee smiled, Edward had gotten her a beautiful bracelet, he had bought his mom the very exact same one.

Emmett ended up getting me a collection of cd's, classical, rock, oldies, a bunch of different things. Rosalie got me the Book 'Wicked' and its sequel 'Son of a Witch' I had heard great things about them. I had gotten Emmett a signed jersey by a football player he liked, and did the same for Phil. I got my mom a cookbook, and a necklace that matched the bracelet Edward had bought.

"Awe Bella this is so beautiful thank you baby! Oh, it matches the bracelet Edward bought" she smiled brightly at bought of us, "I will wear it later!"

I got Rosalie tickets to a playhouse in Seattle, any show she wished to see. "Bella this is fantastic, I will pick a show for both of us to go to. Emmett won't want to sit through anything with singing and dancing" she laughed and leaned over to kiss Emmett on the cheek.

Lastly Edward, I gave him a composition book for his music, as well as a classical cd of musical masterpieces. "This is great Bella" he smiled as he flipped through the books, now I'll be able to write down the songs I think of. He leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss, "now your present.." He reached over for a decently small box, "here"

"What is it?" I looked at him and he just smiled, everyone was smiling, even though I knew only Rosalie and Emmett had an idea what it was. I slowly opened it and gasped as I saw the most beautiful necklace ever. It was silver and in it there were 3 stones, a diamond, my birthstone as well as Edward's. "Edward…"

He leaned in and kissed me gently before whispering into my ear, "I love you Isabella Swan"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the morning seemed like a blur, Edward had told me he loved me and I didn't say anything back. And I knew I did, I knew I loved him. I loved everything about him, even if I only knew him for a short period of time. My mom had decided to put her new cookbook to work for Christmas dinner, and I was glad. She wasn't a terribly cook or anything, but she sometimes liked to be creative, and that could be not so good at times.

I was snuggled into the couch reading 'Wicked', Emmett and Phil were playing some video game and Edward and Rose decided to be commentators, it was pretty amusing to watch But after a while Edward seemed to bore of it, he got up and come over to sit down next to me on the couch. He gently pressed his lips to my bare shoulder as he put his arm around me. One of the sweaters my mother bought me was a dark grey and came off my shoulders; Edward seemed to like it very much. "How's the book so far?" he peered over my shoulder to look at it, like he was trying to read the page I was currently on.

I looked at him and smiled, "its good.."

"You know it's a play on Broadway right now. Maybe we can go some day"

"Hey, come with me" I put the book down and took his hand, pulling him off the couch as I headed upstairs to my room. I closed the door and turned to him once we were inside.

"What's up?" he asked, but I shushed him with a kiss. He brought his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to his body as his tongue found its way into my mouth.

After a moment he pulled away to catch our breaths, "I love you"

His eyes lit up like a little kid at Disney world for the first time ever, "Are you just saying that because I said it?" he smirked and I just playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up" I blushed and kissed his lips softly, "Edward I've been wanting to tell you for weeks, I've just been afraid"

"You never have to be afraid with me Isabella.." he smoothed my hair back and kissed my forehead. "I love you"

"And I love you Edward Cullen" I brought my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his demandingly.

We eventually moved to the bed and made out for I would say a half hour before someone finally came in search of us. Probably all afraid of what we could actually be doing, "Edward, Bella?" It was Rosalie's voice as she knocked on the door. "You guys decent?"

"Come in" I laughed as I sat up and pulled myself from Edward's grasp.

She opened the door and smiled, "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Yes" Edward answered as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me, his lips placing gentle kisses along my bare shoulders.

I shoved him back a little and shook my head, "No Rose you weren't, we were just talking…"

"and kissing" Edward smirked and started to kiss my neck, his nose running up and down my neck.

"Well dinner is just about ready, Emmett asked me to come get you guys. I think he was too afraid he'd see something he didn't want to" she laughed. "Sometimes he's just a big baby"

"We'll be down in a minute, I need to speak to Bella alone" Edward told her causing me to look at him confused. Rose just nodded and left the room, and before I could inquire to what he needed to speak to me about his lips found mine once again. This time quite urgently, he pulled me to him causing me to straddle his waist. Our hands began to roam as I kiss deepened, our tongue danced together as our bodies yearned to be closer. But as quickly as it started it ended. "We should get downstairs"

I sighed out of frustration and a pout appeared on my features, "if you say so"

Edward just chuckled and leaned in and place a brief kiss on my pout lips, "If you only knew how adorable you were" he placed his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips to my forehead, "Merry Christmas my love"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, this is the last Christmas chapter :. If I didn't stop myself there be like 20 chapters just about Christmas ha. Well, I really hope you liked this chapter, especially now that they admitted that they love each other. Oh and don't worry this is not the last of the Jacob drama train, I have something up my sleeve involving him. My birthday is Wednesday so im going to try and get the next chapter out before then! R/R PLEASE. I want a lot of reviews before update again. Also I hope you guys are listening to the play list as you go, it makes it._


	17. bellas lullaby

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

After getting back from Phoenix everything seemed to go by so fast. I came home to an old red truck from Charlie. He figured with Emmett leaving for college in the fall I should have my own transportation. Edward tried to convince me to let him buy me a newer more reliable car, but I quickly became attached to the truck. January passed with a breeze; we ended up having a small gathering at the Cullen's for New Years. And now it was about time for Valentines Day. Edward wouldn't tell me where he was going to take me for dinner, but Alice assured me I would love it.

Alice and I decided to spend the day in just relaxing and talking about stuff. Sometimes it felt like we never really had much time alone with each other, and I didn't want that. I had come to accept her as one of my best friends. We were lying on the floor in my bedroom just staring up at the ceiling talking about random stuff.

"I not that obsessed with shopping as people think I am" Alice admitted almost sadly, "I just like buying people gifts and dressing my friends up. I guess it's because I had a brother growing up and no one to really play dress up with. I mean I did dress up Edward once but he stopped that quickly" she then started to giggle which caused me to join in.

"When I was little, when me and Emmett kept going back and forth between parents and seeing each other he said that we were goonies. That goonies stick together… that goonies never say die" I started to laugh harder. "And he definitely believed that there was a treasure map locked in our attic"

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Alice yelled as she tried to contain her fit of laughter, but failed terribly. "After Edward and I saw Peter Pan for the first time we thought we could fly, so we tried to jump off our bed numerous times, continuing to think that we were doing something wrong. When my mom and dad came home they thought that the nanny had abused us or something from all the scraps and bruises we had"

"When me and Emmett were like 14 and 13, Charlie took us to Disneyland for spring break. And Emmett decided to eat one of those HUGE turkey legs as well as many other things before going on Space Mountain. Let's just say.. That Charlie was covered in it afterwards" I laughed again, it felt nice to just laugh about these things with her.

"Oh god" Alice tried to cover her mouth to stop her giggles, "There was this girl in mine and Edward's second grade class that he had a crush on. And for her birthday she was having a costume party, and he knew her favorite movie was sleeping beauty so he begged our parents to let him be Prince Philip. So we went to the party, him as Prince Philip, me as a beautiful snow white of course. Well the girl decided to be Bella from beauty and the beast"

"Awe" I tried to imagine a little Edward being heart broken by a little she devil when they were like 6, "Emmett's favorite movie when he was little was Newsies. Let me tell you, that boy acted it out constantly"

"I am really glad I'm not dating your brother after hearing all these stories" Alice giggled once again. We both shot up when we heard a noise at my window, "What was that!?" Alice asked coming closer to me and clutching at my arm.

Slowly my window opened and Edward popped his head in. Since we had gotten home from Christmas vacation he had started sneaking in my room almost nightly so we could sleep together. Just sleep of course, nothing sexual. "Edward that was not funny! You scared the crap out of us"

He just stayed where he was and smirked, "Then I succeeded at my mission"

"Ugh" Alice stood up knocking over a bowl of popcorn causing her to groan, "Why did I have to be stuck with you as a twin! I'm going to the bathroom" she turned and stomped out of the room, obviously not amused at Edward's scare tactic.

"That was not very funny Edward" I said as I crossed my arms and looked at him seriously. "And get out of the window! What if you fall!?"

He just smirked and finally came into my room fully as I went and picked up the popcorn that Alice had knocked over, "You never had a problem with it any other night"

"Yes, but you didn't care me or your sister on those nights" he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips gently placing kisses on my cloth covered shoulders. "Don't think that's going to make up for it" even though deep down I knew it would. His body being close to me could make me forget anything and everything.

"Really now? Let me see what I could do about that" he brushed my hair off to the side, and his lips soon found there home on my skin. His hands slowly started to rub my sides before moving his left started to move lower, cupping my sex. I bite my lip trying not to moan, his body just being pressed against mine turned me on. "Hmm I think perhaps its working"

"Edward" I gasped softly as I felt his fingers start rubbing me through my jeans, "Alice will be back any second"

"Then perhaps we should save this for later" he pressed a soft kiss against my neck and backed up, but not before giving me a gentle slap on the behind. I just turned and stared at him, that was so unlike him. He must have noticed, "I know, I know.. It's just it was too tempting _not _to try"

"So Eddie" Alice came skipping into the room, she was clearly over being mad at him. "Do you know what Jasper's planning for Valentine's Day?"

Edward just narrowed his eyes and stared at him twin sister, "If I did do you _actually _believe I would tell you? You'll just have to wait and be surprised"

Alice pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "No fair! I want to know what to wear!"

He just chucked and went to sit down on my bed, bringing himself to lean against my headboard. "Something nice, that's all I'm saying. Jasper would _murder _me if I said anything else. And I don't think Bella would like that very nice considering it would be our first Valentine's Day together and all"

I couldn't help but smile when he spoke the last bit, our first. Does he want there to be more? I knew I did. "Yeah, I have to agree with him there Alice"

She then turned and stared at me for a moment, "You know don't you? You know what Jasper has planned for Valentine's Day"

"So?" I just shrugged, "You know what Edward has planned for us"

"You told her you know!?" Edward asked unamused. "I knew I should have not told you"

"I didn't tell her anything don't worry.." Alice then looked back at me, "Bella please, please, please tell me!" I narrowed my eyes and shook my head at my friend, she did not like this answer. "Fine" she sighed defeated, "I'm going to go meet Jasper for dinner, maybe I'll get it out of him. You two have fun" she gathered her belongings and winked at me before leaving my bedroom.

Edward looked at me with his crooked smile as he sat against my headboard, bringing his hand behind my head, "now where were we"

"Edward" I blushed and looked down.

"Isabella don't be shy…" he smirked and patted the spot on the bed next to him.

I sat down and nuzzled into his chest, his arm protectively wrapped around me, "so what _are _we doing for Valentines Day?"

He just chuckled and shook his head, "I think you may have been hanging around Alice too much.. You won't find out till the day is actually here. So just sit and be patient"

"Ugh" I dug my head into his chest, "no fair, I hate not knowing what's going on in your head"

"The feeling is mutual love, the feeling is mutual.." he slipped his finger under my chin and lifted it up to be at the same level as his. He leaned in closely, his lips inches from mine, "I love you Isabella…" before I could respond his lips came to mine. I immediately responded by opening my mouth to give his tongue access. He latched on to my hips and moved me so I was positioned above him, straddling him.

"mmm" I moaned into his mouth as his hands slowly moved up my body until stopping in my hair. I couldn't help but smirk as I grinded my hips against his, instantly feeling his reaction.

Edward pulled away from the kiss causing me to whimper. He just smirked and stroked my cheek; his lips were swollen from kissing as mine probably were, "is anyone home?"

I shook my head and smirked, "nope, Emmett's spending the night at Rosalie's and my dad is at his friends for dinner…" He pulled me in for another kiss, his hands slowly moving down my back until he reached the bare skin of my lower back. He started to push my shirt up, not too far, but enough to be able to have his bare hands on my bare skin.

"I love you" he whispered against my lips.

I pulled away from the kiss and he just stared at me confused. I reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head, leaving me in just a white tank top that clung to my body just perfect. Edward tried not to look; he tried to be a gentleman. But no matter how hard he tried, when we were in these moments he was anything but, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. "What?" she blushed and looked down.

"You are beautiful. Every inch of you" he ran his finger tips over my exposed cleavage "I feel so bad for staring, I feel almost like a pervert"

I couldn't help but laugh, yes he was anything but a gentleman in our intimate moments. But a pervert never! He was my boyfriend and he could look at me any way he pleased. "oh shh.. I love you Edward" I leaned in and started to kiss his neck, my hands coming up into his hair. I lowered myself off of his lap and my pants started to unbutton his pants, and I relieved his erection from confinement. I lowered my mouth and let my tongue lick the tip of the head, causing him to throw the head back against my headboard moaning. I couldn't help but smirk at the reaction from just a lick. I then took him fully in my mouth, causing him to gasp and grab onto my sheets as I started to bob my head.

"Bella!" he moaned "I'm going to…" he didn't finish what he was saying, but I knew what it was going to be. The next moment he released into my mouth and I swallowed all of his juices and looked up at him innocently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had no idea why I let Alice and Rosalie dress me for Valentines Day; sure I had let them in the past. But Edward didn't care about how I dressed; he would tell me I was adorable no matter what. Yet they insisted, so I finally ended up just giving in. I was dressed in this gray silk dress that ended right above my knees, with a white cardigan over it. I wasn't sure if I was going out to dinner or anything, but Alice assured me the outfit was perfect. Edward picked me up around 7:30 and took me to the last place I expected to go; his house. He explained to me what no one was home, and that the house was ours. Apparently his present had something to do with being in the house.

So he guided me in and had me sit down on the bench in front of the piano before taking a seat next to me, "This is for you…" he slowly started to play, and after a moment or so I realized that the song he was playing sounded a lot like the lullaby I found him humming to me every so often.

As the song came to the end, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "That was beautiful"

His hand came up to cup my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. "I wrote it for you.. I love you so much Bella. I mean it may seem wrong since we are so young, but I really do"

I wanted to say so much, but I couldn't find the ability to speak. I leaned in and captured his lips; it started off soft before growing intense. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me to straddle his hips. "Edward" I whispered as he hoisted me up higher causing me to sit on the piano keys. His hand trailed up my dress giving me shivers. His fingers briefly ran over my heated core causing me to arch my back.

"You don't know what it does to me when you do that" he moved my panties to the side and pushed a finger inside of me. He slowly pumped in and out of me until he inserted another finger, his pace picking up.

I kept squirming around, which caused me to hit the piano keys. While his one hand worked on me the other one pushed up my silk dress, "Oh Edward" I moaned as his pace quickened. "I want you inside me" I couldn't believe I had said it until it actually came out.

He quickly removed my fingers and brought his hands to my hips, and pulled me onto his lap. Our lips connected and he wrapped my legs around his waist, and began to stand up. He kept his gasp on me as he headed towards the staircase, but then we stopped. When we heard a car speed up, the tires screeching.

"What was that?" I asked pulling away from the kiss.

"I think it's Alice" he groaned and lowered me to the ground. We heard the footsteps come up the stairs and the front door flew open, Alice came running in. "Alice I asked…." but Edward stopped himself mid-sentence, she was crying. "Alice what's wrong?"

"Jasper, his choices for school are no where near here! And he already started applying" She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "What am I suppose to do? I haven't been away from him for longer than a week"

"Alice" Edward started.

"No I don't even want to hear it Edward. I know I'm a fool, what did I think was going to happen? We are interested in two different career paths!" she turned and ran up the stairs towards her room.

I put my hand on Edward's arm and smiled softly, "I'll talk to her…" I went to her room and gently knocked on the door, of course there was no answer at first. "Alice, its Bella.. Can I come in?"

The door slowly opened and Alice went to go sit back down on her bed, "I know I'm being a big baby Bella"

"Oh sweetie don't say that" I went and sat down next to her, and she put her head on my shoulder.

"I thought he was going to stay around here you know? He's really smart though, he could go anywhere and I don't want to stop him. I just don't want to lose him"

I slowly rubbed her back, "you are never going to lose him, that boy is deeply in love with you"

She lifted her head and looked at me, her tears slowing down. "He does doesn't he? He must be so upset at me; I just freaked and ran out on the dinner…" then she sighed deeply, "oh my god! And I ruined yours and Edward's Valentines Day. I am such a bad friend"

"You are a great friend!" I pulled her into a hug, "And you know that I am _always _going to be here for you" I used my thumb to wipe away a few of her tears, "Does he know where he wants to go?"

"Well he applied to Santa Clara University, Drake University and James Madison University" she sighed, "but he's still looking"

I nodded, "And where do you eventually want to go?"

"I was thinking about FIT" she admitted, I could sense a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Well I think you and Jasper need to sit down and talk about where you guys but want to go" I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks Bella" she threw her arms around me. "I need to go find him; I hope he's not mad at me"

"I don't think Jasper could ever be mad at you" I laughed and hugged her back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I am so sorry it took longer to update than I wished. Wednesday was my birthday and yesterday was my graduation so I was quite exhausted lol. Well I hope you like this chapter, picking schools is quite the drama. If anyone has any suggestions where I should send our favorite characters, feel free to share lol. And 27 reviews! Thanks! Keep em coming!_


	18. u plus me equals us

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ever since Alice's upset about Jasper going away to college, it's all I could think about. Eventually if Edward and I were still together by the end of next year we'd have to face the obstacles of going to college as well. I hoped we'd still be together, and I was pretty sure he felt the same way. Also my brain could not stop thinking about how we almost could have had sex that night if Alice didn't come home. We hadn't even discussed it, I mean I had admitted that I wanted to, and his actions made me think he did too. But now nothing, no words, not actions to make me think it might again almost happen, and possibly actually happen. Spring break was coming up soon, and all everyone could talk about is what we were going to do. Charlie didn't want to go away this year, and I was fine with that.

"So you're not mad that we aren't going away right?" Charlie asked as I set the table for dinner that night.

I shook my head, "Not at all, I'd actually rather stay around here any way" I smiled as I went over to stir the pasta once again.

He nodded, "Well that's good. I am going to need you to set up the guest room"

"Guest room?" I looked at him strangely, if he was talking about the extra room with all the junk and the pull out couch, well I guess that was the guest room.

"We are going to have some guests for the week of spring break" he announced.

Just then Emmett walked into the kitchen; he was dressed in gym shorts and a hoodie. With lacrosse season starting back up, him, Jasper, and Edward were constantly out training. "Did you hear about this?" I asked him.

He looked at me strangely as he sat down at the table, "hear about what?"

"Ch.. Dad just informed me that were having guests for the week we have spring break"

Emmett raised his eyebrow and looked at Charlie as he sat down next to Emmett, "we are? Who?"

"Billy and Jacob Black"

I dropped the spoon and turned to him. Emmett's stare had turned into a glare, "WHAT!?" he yelled, it was obvious I didn't know what to say.

"You heard me; Billy and Jacob are coming to visit. I never get to see Billy since your mother and I divorced" Charlie answered nonchalant. He apparently had no idea of mine and Jacob's history.

"No way, they are not staying here!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, what have I told you about raising your voice to me!" Charlie yelled back.

"I don't care!" Emmett stood up knocking the chair over to the ground, "I don't care if Billy is here, but if I see Jacob I am going to break his jaw!"

"Did something happen between you and Jacob son?"

"He played Bella for a fool! And I witness first hand him with another girl" Emmett growled.

Charlie's eyes widened and he turned to look at me, "Bella, you and Jacob?"

"Dad I don't really want to talk about it, or him. Our friendship no longer exists" I sighed and turned back to the pasta.

Charlie sat there silently for a moment, most likely taking everything in. "I'll talk to Billy about something, maybe they can stay up in a hotel and we can go fishing or something"

"Whatever," Emmett reached over and picked up his chair, "besides could Billy even move around in this house? It's not very wheelchair accessible"

"Emmett I've had enough, you can go to your room!" Charlie gritted through his teeth.

"My room!?" Emmett couldn't help but laugh, "I'm going to college soon! You actually think you can send me to my room?" Charlie just glared at him, and Emmett stood up. "Fantastic.. Bells get out of here why you can" He turned and stormed out of the room.

I turned the burner off and went to grab my coat, Charlie's eyes following my actions. "Where do you think you are going?"

"The Cullen's.." I sighed; I knew that was probably the last thing he wanted to hear. My dad liked Edward, a lot, but sometimes he gave me a hard time about constantly being around him. But I knew what would make him shut up, "I need to talk to Alice"

"If you must," I didn't bother responding, just slipped on my coat and headed out the door to my truck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I got to the Cullen's I walked right in, I figured that Edward was probably still out running with Jasper. I waltzed right up the stairs and knocked on Alice's door, after a moment she came over and answered it.

"Bella?" she asked in a yawn, she must have been taking a nap.

"I'm sorry if you're a sleep. I'll just go wait in Edward's room"

"Bella!" she perked up, "nonsense! You are my bestest friend, come in right now" We walked into her room fully and took a seat on her bed, "what's up? I thought you were eating dinner at home tonight?"

"Suppose to, I made it. Kind of left in the middle of it" I sighed and leaned back against her headboard.

"What happened?"

"My dad decided to spring some news of me and Emmett. He invited Jacob and his dad to spend the week of spring break at our house"

"What!?" Alice's eyes widened, "Charlie must have lost his mind! Why would he do a thing like that?"

"Well he didn't know mine and Jacob's history, besides the friendship. And him and Billy had been friends for years" I sighed out of frustration, "Emmett freaked on him, my dad said he'll talk to them about staying at a hotel. I just don't want him around you know" I looked at her sadly, "I don't have feelings for him or anything if you were wondering"

"I know you care a lot about my brother, so don't worry" she smiled sweetly and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I just don't want him around, especially Edward. He's an ass, and is going to start shit with Edward; it's just what he does"

She nodded, "Well we'll make sure he doesn't. I'm guessing Edward doesn't know yet?" I shook my head, "Him and Jasper were heading over to the hospital to bring him food because my mom's at her book club tonight"

I nodded; Esme always went to a book club on Wednesday's night. One of the main reasons I always tried to eat home on that night, "yeah, is it alright if I stay for a while?"

Alice looked at me like I had two head, "Bella Swan, why are you even asking such a dumb question! You are always welcome to stay as long as you want. Sometimes you are such a silly girl. Do you want to watch a movie or something? O_r _if you really want you can sit and wait for my boring old brother in his boring old room"

"We can watch a movie" I smiled at her; I knew that she cherished girl time. "What do you have?"

"Goody!" she clapped her hands together and jumped off her bed. She headed over to her DVD collection and scanned through it a few times, "do want a girly movie? A funny movie? A Disney movie?"

"umm" I think about it for a moment, I really wasn't in the mood for a girly movie, or a Disney movie. "Funny, I think that's the best bet"

"Hmm okay than, let's see what we have" she ran her finger over a few cases, "We have big, I love the piano scene in that movie" she giggled, "We have the 2gether movie"

I sat there and made sure I heard her right, "2gether? Like that MTV movie about the fake boy band that sang those ridiculous songs?"

"The one and only!" she laughed and pulled it up, "Shall we watch it?"

"Knock yourself out" I laughed as she took the DVD out of the case and slipped it into her and player and pressed play.

Sometime during the movie I must had fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I could faintly hear Edward's voice coming up the stairs. _"Bella? You here?" _

"Edward" Alice called from her doorway, "she's in here, she dozed off"

Alice moved out of the way as Edward and Jasper entered the room. Edward came and sat next to me, gently shaking me. "Bella love, wake up"

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes to meet his gaze, "hey" I smiled.

"Emmett called me about what happened, you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

I nodded, "just annoyed, I don't want Jacob to try and ruin our spring break"

"He won't, don't worry" he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"What were you guy's watching?" Jasper asked as he looked toward the screen, "what is 2gether?"

I laughed, "Oh you don't want to know" I sat up and stretched my arms, my shirt slowly rising to show my mid-drift "all you need to know Jasper, is that I know my calculus, it says you plus me equals us"

Jasper looked at me, "uh what?"

Alice just started to laugh as Edward gave me a confused look, "umm.. Are you leaving me for Jasper?"

I laughed and leaned over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Never.." my stomach suddenly growled, "Well that was attractive"

"You hungry? I'll make you something" he smiled and stood up, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Ah, I believe you may know your way to a ladies heart Edward.." I smiled and took his head and we headed down to the kitchen.

I sat down at the counter and watched as Edward rummaged through the cabinets until he finally decided what to cook for a me. After a few minutes he placed a plate in front of me, on it was a grilled cheese sandwich. "Vola!"

I giggled and looked at him smiling proudly, "where'd you learn to cook?"

"Food network. It's wonderful.. Now eat up" he leaned on his elbows as he watched me quickly devour the sandwich, "you still hungry? I can make you another one"

"No, no. that was perfect" I wiped my mouth and smirked at him, "you Edward Cullen are quite the cook"

"Well thank you.. Do you want me to drive you home? I can have Jasper follow over with your car or something"

I shook my head, "do you think it be okay if I spent the night?"

"You know it would be" he smiled and placed his hand on mine, "but would Charlie be okay with it?"

"I don't really care; I just want to be close to you tonight"

"Well, last time I checked I _do _sneak into your room almost every night.." he grinned.

"oh sh" I blushed, "I still can't believe no one has caught on yet"

"Well if my parents found out they'd probably be fine with it. Emmett _possibly _would be okay with it. But your dad would probably shoot me" he laughed and came over to my side. "You got to tell your dad where you are though.. Especially with it being a school night"

"He knows I'm here, I could just have Alice call and say I fell asleep.. Or your mom.. If she would do that"

"My mother would do anything for you; you know she adores you like no other. I'll ask her to do it when she gets home, why don't you change into something of mine to sleep in and I'll be up in a little while" he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I did all my pre bed rituals and changed into a pair of Edward's gym shorts and a t-shirt before climbing into his bed and under the covers. I ended up putting up the TV and ended up watching Disney's 'Hercules' as I waited for Edward to come up. Eventually he walked in, freshly showered, and dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a shirt.

"Hey," he smiled at me, "my mom called your dad said you fell asleep in Alice's room and she didn't want to wake you. He understood, apparently he told her he thinks he upset you" I nodded and moved the covers so he could climb in, he did just that. "Hercules? I use to love this movie" he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in close to him. "You sure you okay?"

"Edward there's no reason for me not to be. Emmett freaked out more than me. I just don't want him in the house; Emmett would probably end up killing him"

Edward just nodded and started to trace circles on my arm, "I probably would too. Kid rubs me the wrong way. Especially after thinking it's perfectly fine to hurt you"

I nodded, "Let's talk about something nice,"

"Okay. Would you go away with me this weekend?"

I turned and looked at him, was he being serious? "Where?"

"That's my surprise" he smirked and gave me a chaste kiss, "Will you?"

"Don't you have a scrimmage on Friday?"

He nodded, "yeah, we can leave after.. Just tell Charlie you are spending the weekend with Alice _or _you could tell him you are actually going somewhere with me'

'Alone? I don't know how he's going to feel about that. I mean I think in his eyes I'm going to be a virgin for life" I immediately regretted saying the last part. I had no idea if his intentions involved that. "Uh not that you had it planned to take my…"

He placed his finger to quiet me, "you are too adorable, do you know that?"

"I've been told from time to time" I leaned in and captured his lips, "I think perhaps you are the adorable one though"

"Never," he smiled lovingly at me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If I said it wasn't my favorite thing to wake up to, I'd be lying. There was rarely a time I woke up before Edward. When he stayed over he usually waited for me to stir and then bid me farewell, leaving to go to his house before anyone was awake. It made me laugh that since January he had been sneaking out of his house and into my mine at night, and vesa versa in the morning, and no one had yet caught on. I do think Alice secretly knows that, especially when I'm on the phone with her and randomly have to go when he shows up.

I slowly opened my eyes to see him gazing down at me. He had one hand tucked behind his head while the other played with my hair. "Morning beautiful"

"Morning" I yawned and snuggled into his chest, "Do we have to go to school today?"

"mmhmm, but tomorrow we'll go away" he smiled and leaned down to give me a gentle kiss.

"Where are we going any way?"

"nope" he shook his head, "I told you last night it was a surprise"

I groaned, "Edward you know I hate surprises"

"I know, and that's why I love to give them to you" he smirked and slowly sat up, "Alice is most likely going to come barging in any moment with clothes to lend you"

"Sh" I placed my finger to my lip, "let's pretend we are still sleeping, then maybe she'll leave us be"

"You do realize you are talking about my sister? The pixie haired girl with the high pitched voice when need be? I highly doubt she'd just let us sleep for any reason" he shook his head as he chucked, "she's like a personal alarm clock"

I just shook my head and laughed, "Jasper _must _love it"

Right on time, the door swung open and it waltzed Alice with a bundle of clothes in her arms, "Wakey, Wakey! Mom's cooking breakfast!"

I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head, "go away Alice!"

Alice just giggled and looked to Edward, "She is just not a morning person.. Now come on Bella wake up, I gave you and Edward plenty of time to sleep. Now we got to get ready for school!"

"I was just going to go in this" I muttered as I popped my head out from under the blanket.

"In Edward's gym shorts and shirt? What would people say? What _would _your dad say if he heard you came to school wearing your boyfriends' clothes?" she winked at me and came and sat down. "Now wake up, and Edward leave the room"

"What?" he put his hand on his chest, "Getting kicked out of my own room? Is nothing sacred?" he stood up and leaned over giving me a kiss on the forehead, "I'll see you downstairs" he went and grabbed some clothes out of his drawer and walked out of the room, most likely going to take a shower.

"Now I know you hate when I dress you up in clothes you say you'd never wear. Even though they look so adorable on you! I decided to go easy on you. A pair of jeans, and a plain green shirt and a black vest to go over it. What you say?"

I sat up and took the clothes out of her hands, "They are fine, thanks"

I had to admit she really did go easy on me. The outfit wasn't too much, comfortable and simple, just like me. After I finished getting dressed I headed downstairs where Esme was placing the food on the table in front of Edward, Alice and Carlisle. "morning sweetheart" she smiled at me, "come sit, eat"

"Morning" I greeted everyone as I took a seat next to Edward.

Carlisle folded his paper up and put it down next to him. "Morning Bella, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good Carlisle, yourself?"

"Tired" he nodded with a smile, "but it's all worth" he reached over to place his hand on Esme's as she sat next to him. We all quickly ate our food, and then the three of us headed to school in Edward's car.

The day ended up going by decently fast, that was until biology at least. Midway through the class Edward excused himself from the class. And since we were doing a lab, everyone was chatting with each other, and for some reason Mike Newton had the urge to start chatting with me.

"So Bella," He started as he came and sat in Edward's seat, "the lacrosse team has a scrimmage tomorrow. I was wondering if you thought you might be coming?"

I turned and looked at him with a polite smile, "I was already planning on going"

"Really? That's fantastic. I mean I can pick you up"

"Well I already am going with people.."

Mike's face didn't sadden, "Really? Who?" did he just ask me that question?

"Well my brother and boyfriend are on the team. But I'm going to be sitting with Alice and Rosalie during the game"

He nodded, "You still dating Cullen?"

"Yes I am" I smiled at the thought of Edward.

"I can't believe it's lasted so long, he's such a weirdo.."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at Mike, "Excuse me?"

"Your boyfriend, he's…"

"He's what?" but it wasn't my voice, it was a deeper voice, an almost angelic voice, it was Edward's voice. "Got something to say Newton?"

"No man. I was just uh.." Mike stood up and backed away awkwardly, he was definitely all talk. "Just seeing if Bella was coming to the scrimmage tomorrow night.."

"Of course she is" Edward went and took his seat back, "After all, she is _my _girlfriend"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I love all your reviews guys! You make me want to continue to write this. So Friday night my friend cooked me dinner for my birthday and somehow randomly 2gether came up. Like that fake boy band mtv made like 8/9 years age? Yeah we use to love that shit. So she downloaded the album and we literally chased her roommate out of the room with our singing. Lol. Well there is a lot in store in the future chapters, so I hope you continue to read. Remember R/R and have a great night!_


	19. will you still love me tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I didn't really know what the difference was between a scrimmage and an actual lacrosse game. But apparently it wasn't as a big of a thing. I was never one for going to sporting events, even though Renee had dragged me to a couple of Phil's baseball games. I had to admit though I definitely understood baseball a whole lot more than lacrosse. I couldn't really think much about sports at the moment anyway, especially with going away with Edward afterwards. Were we actually going to take the next step? I wanted to; I had come to that realization not too long after getting back from Christmas with Renee. I loved Edward, and I wanted to share that with him.

The car ride was awkward, not really on his end, but mine. He still wouldn't tell me where we were going, which made me nervous. He kept trying to make small talk, but all my responses were short, or even one worded. "Bella are you alright?"

I turned and looked at him; he was looking at me and not the road "You should probably pay attention to the road"

He sighed and looked back at the road, "You didn't answer my question. Are you alright?"

I lied, "Yeah, I'm fine"

He sighed again and shook his head, "You're lying.. Talk to me"

"I'm just nervous" I finally admitted, but I wasn't going to reveal the full reason for that, "You know I hate surprises. Especially ones like this, can't you tell me where you are going?"

He reached over and took my hand in his. He brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss, "You'll see soon enough. Just relax, this weekend is going to be fantastic"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "a little full of yourself are we?"

"I guess Mike Newton is rubbing off on me" he winked at me and leaned over to kiss my cheek, "I didn't tell you how breathtaking you looked tonight"

I looked down at my clothes, was he serious? I was dressed in faded jeans and a green sweatshirt, "Are you blind?"

"Only by your beauty"

I slapped his arm playfully, "stop it"

"You don't see yourself clearly"

I just shook my head and started to stare out the window. We had already been driving for a while, "Are we going to be there soon?"

"Eventually" He smiled, "Why don't you take a nap?"

"I guess, wake me when we are there" I cuddled up into the sleep, and it wasn't too long until sleep took me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Fairmont Olympic Hotel, Seattle. Edward had taken me to Seattle, and this fantastic looking hotel? It was too much. After we parked the car and checked in, we headed up to the room. We were staying in what was called the Fairmont room, it was breathtaking, the whole hotel was. After we put down our bags, and took a look around the room, we both realized we were quite hungry. Luckily that room service was 24/7, so we looked over the menu and ordered some food.

"Edward, this is all too much" I said as I took a bite of my chicken finger.

"Nothing is too much when it comes to you" he leaned in and kissed me briefly. When he pulled away he took a quick bite of my chicken finger and smirked at me. "I wanted to have a nice weekend away alone together. Truly alone without our families"

I nodded, that's what I wanted too and I was so glad we did just that, "me too, but I think I'm going to get into my pajama's I'm exhausted" I stood up and stretched, letting out a yawn while I was at it. I knew what I wanted to happen on this weekend away, but we were both so tired from today. I would have to press my luck for it to finally happen tomorrow. I grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom. When I opened it up I noticed something I didn't remember being there before. It looked like a gift bag, I pulled it out and sure enough that's exactly what it was. There was a note attached so I pulled it off and read it.

_Have fun on your weekend! We bought you an outfit to sleep in, and don't bother not using it! We took your other pajamas out! _

_Love, _

_Alice & Rose._

I was going to kill those two one day. I opened up the bag and sure enough there was an outfit, but I couldn't wear this! That top wasn't too bad, it was light blue tank top with white polka dots, but the bottoms, were just matching boy shorts. I sighed and stood up, discarding my clothes and changing into the outfit. Thankfully the bottoms covered pretty decently, as for the top it made my cleavage stand out. Oh I was definitely going to kill those two when I got home. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and ran a brush through my hair before slowly leaving the bathroom. Edward was pulling the getting the bed ready while he was just in a pair of black boxers. "Hey" I said in the smallest voice.

He turned and looked at me, his mouth instantly dropped, but he shook his head and smiled. "hey"

"Alice and Rose packed it for me.. I know it's too much"

"No" He shook his head and gave me that crooked grin I looked so much, "I like it.. a lot"

We both crawled into to bed; Edward instantly pulled me closer, burying his head in the crook of my neck. "Thank you"

"What for?" he whispered softly as he slowly began to suck right below my ear causing me to moan softly.

"Taking me away"

"We just got here, don't thank me yet" he started to nibble on my neck, and I knew he was marking me, and I wouldn't want it any other way. "You don't know how tempting you are right now.. If you knew what I wanted to do to you"

I turned and looked him in the eyes, "then do it.."

He lips came crashing down on mine hungrily as he pulled my body close him, wrapping my leg around his waist. Our tongues danced with each other as our bodies grinded against one another. "Bella.." Edward groaned his voice husky and sensual.

"I want you Edward" I whispered as I brought my lips to suck on his earlobe.

He brought his hand down to my core and started to rub me; I arched my back and moaned instantly. "You're so wet for me.. Oh god.." he started to pull out of my grasp but I wasn't having it. "Bella I need to go to my bag, I have…"

I shook my head and pressed my lips to his, "I'm on the pill"

"You.. You are?" he looked at me confused.

I nodded, "yes… now please Edward.." his hands came to the hem of my shirt and slowly lifted it up and off my body. His lips soon found the exposed skin he had never seen before. I gasped when I felt him begin to suck on my left breast while he massaged the right one. He then switched sides doing the same thing. My slide my hands down his bottom and tugged on his boxers pushing them down. He lifted himself up and left them fall off and then kicked them to the floor. We were left with only my boy shorts between us, but he shed those very quickly.

"I want you to tell me if I'm hurting you. I want you to tell me to stop if you don't want this" he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I love you Edward" I leaned up and kissed his lips softly as his tip slowly started to enter me. I hissed into his mouth from the pain, but he just kissed me back softly as he stopped moving. Letting me get accustom to the feeling of him being inside me. Once it felt good I moved my hips to tell him to move, and he slowly brought himself out and then back in, before picking up a gentle pace.

"oh Bella" he groaned as he pressed his forehead to mine, "you feel so good.."

"Edward" I moaned softly as I wrapped my legs around his waist wanting him in deeper. Soon enough our pace picked up, as we both groaned, grunted and moaned. Sweat dripping down our bodies, and I felt that I was so close to exploding. "Oh god Edward!" I shuttered as I felt my release come, his following soon after.

He rolled off of me, pulling me to him. Both our bodies' slick with sweat, but neither cared. "I love you Isabella. So much" he kissed my forehead as he ran little circles on my arm.

"That was the most amazing thing Edward" I blushed as I looked into his face, "and I'm glad I experienced it with you"

He cupped my cheek and gently kissed me. He pulled the blanket up and over us and we soon let sleep take over us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everything was perfect, Edward, the trip, Last night, it was all simply perfect. We spent the day exploring Seattle, we went to the aquarium, we did an underground tour of the ruins of Seattle,

We went to the farmers market, I wasn't sure if the day could get any better.

"Hey, are you hungry or anything?" Edward asked as we started to head back toward the hotel.

I shrugged, "I guess I am a bit hungry.. Are you?"

"I could eat.." he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly as we stopped walking, "you don't regret last night do you?"

My eyes widened, was her serious? Did he actually think that might regret it? "Edward, of course not" I brought up my free hand to push back his hair, "I love you, last night was more than I could ever imagine.. Do _you _regret it?"

"Never," he pressed his forehead to mine, "I just felt like I may have rushed us too much, and I didn't want you to think the only reason I invited you away was for us to have sex"

I couldn't help but blush, "Well actually, I was hoping one of the reasons you did invite me away was so we could have sex"

Edward stepped back a minute and raised his eyebrows, "What have you done to my girlfriend? My sweet, innocent, shy girl?" he couldn't help but laugh.

I just laughed, "Oh sh, it's just.. You make me feel so comfortable with you, that I can show you sides I only want you to see. Like intimate sides"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to me, "I hope that I'm the only one that gets to see them" he nuzzled his face into my neck causing me to let out a small moan. "you smell amazing, but you always do"

I took a deep breath to try and compose myself as I felt him begin to suck right below my earlobe, "do you want to get some dinner?"

He pulled away and smirked at me, "sure, what you in the mood for?"

I was in the mood for him, but I couldn't rightly tell him that, "maybe Chinese? Is there any good Chinese good around here?"

"There's this one place my dad took me and Alice once when we came out for the day when he had a meeting, it was pretty good. It's actually right next to a bookstore if you want to look around"

"Sound's like a plan"

"Want a piggyback right?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Edward" I looked around and giggled, "Were in the middle of a city, that's going to look pretty silly if you carry me on your back down the street"

"I don't care how it looks" he squatted down right in the middle of the sidewalk, "hop on"

"Edward…"

"Bella I am not squatting here for my health, get on" and I did as he said, when he lifted himself up I made a little squeal. Then we were on our way towards the bookstore and the Chinese food place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We had ordered our Chinese food and they said it be about a half hour, so we decided to take that time to go to the bookstore and wait it out. Everything I saw a book I might be interested Edward attempted to grab it from me so he could buy it. But I refused, he was already spending enough money on me during this trip, he didn't need to buy me anything else. So I decided on a book, which I bought with my own money. Secret Bride, a love story of King Henry the 8th's sister Mary Tudor, and his best friend Charles Brandon. After we left the bookstore we went and picked up our food and headed back to the hotel.

We decided to lounge around in the bed and watch movies while we ate. We ended up randomly watching 'What Lies Beneath' I had never seen it before. "So wait, is the girl dead?"

Edward smirked at me, "You have to wait and see love"

"but I don't want to" I began to pout, "the movies kind of creeping me out, so I'd rather you tell me what's going to happen then me getting freaked out"

Edward chuckled and ate a piece of chicken, "Is that the whole purpose of a movie? Not to know what's going to happen?"

"Not always, when they turn books into movies most people know what's going to happen" He just shook his head and chuckled once again, "What?"

"You are too adorable," he leaned in and kissed me softly.

After a moment I giggled, "You taste like Chinese food"

"That I do, but so do you" he reached over and put his carton on the nightstand then turned back to me. He took my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine, and I instantly reacted. The kiss started off slowly, and then began to grow with such passion. Soon we were rolling around on the bed, god knows over what, but we didn't care. He pulled away from the kiss making me whimpering, he sat up and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. The sight of his chest made me feel like I had stopped breathing, he was perfect in every way, shape, or form. He came back down toward me and captured my lips once again, pulling my body close to his.

I had a faint idea where this was going, and I wanted it to go there again, sure I had woken up completely sore, but I definitely didn't let it on. Even with all the walking, Edward would constantly ask if was alright, and I would smile and say yes. I was just about to take my shirt off when my cell phone started to ring, I reached over and grabbed it, it was Charlie. I looked at Edward and he nodded, "Hey dad"

"_Isabella Marie Swan!" _he yelled through the receiver,_ "I ran into Mr. Hale today, and he informed me that Jasper and Alice were at his house this morning. I thought you were with them" _

Busted, "Uh…"

"_Where are you Bella?"_

"I'm in Seattle, with Edward"

"_You lied to me!" _

I sighed, I had told him I was going away, but that Alice and Jasper were coming too, "Dad I just didn't know if you would let me go if it was just Edward and me" I looked at Edward, he had stood up off the bed and was now slipping his shirt back on.

"_You and me are going to have a talk when you get home tomorrow!"_

"So you're not making come home now?" I asked hopeful.

"_It's late! I'd be more worried if you left Seattle now…" _he sighed, _"I trusted you Bella, how could you lie to me and sneak off with your boyfriend"_

"It's my fault daddy, Edward told me to tell you. So did Emmett.."

"_Your brother knew!?"_

Oh I was making this worst, "Dad I'm….."

Edward held out his hand, "let me talk to your dad"

"Edward…" I whispered but he snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Hi Charlie…"

"_Edward" _I heart my father mutter.

"I told Bella to tell you the truth, but she was afraid you'd be mad. I promise that nothing bad is going to happen or has happened. We are staying at the Fairmont Olympic hotel in Seattle…"

"it is, Bella's worth everything nice" Edward smiled at me, I wish I knew what they were staying, "Sir I just wanted to take Isabella away, we went sightseeing, I don't want you to think my intentions are not honorable" he winked at me, "I care about her a lot. Thank you sir, we will see you tomorrow. Good night" he hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

I just stared at him, "What.. What just happened?"

"I think I calmed him down. A bit at least, he'll still be kind of angry tomorrow when we get back"

I kneeled up on the bed and threw my arms around his neck, "you are too wonderful, do you know that?"

He rubbed his knuckles on his shirt and blew on them, "I've been told from time to time" We both just started laughing, "I love you Isabella Marie Swan"

"And I love you Edward Anthony Cullen," I pulled away from him, grabbing his hand and pulled him towards the head of the bed, "let's finish the movie"

"Your wish is my command" he smirked and we cuddled up and watched the rest of the movie. We didn't end up doing anymore, especially since my father's phone call completely ruined the mood.

"I wish we didn't have to go home tomorrow," I told him as I snuggled into his chest, he lazily traced circles on my arm.

"Me either, but we can come back. Just make sure you tell your dad the truth next time" he chuckled, causing me to nudge him in the stomach, "hey! I don't want your dad killing me, he has a gun Bella"

I just smirked, and turned and kissed his cloth covered chest, I wished he had kept the shirt off, "He wouldn't _actually_ use it.."

"Well that's reassuring" he kissed my head, and pulled me closer. I definitely never wanted things to change.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: well there you go! Their first two! They would've had another if Charlie didn't call, tsk tsk. Remember to keep checking the play list that goes with the chapters. Link is in my profile! Thanks for all the reviews, and please keep them coming! _


	20. the motivation proclamation

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I did not get in as much trouble as I expected to when I got back from my little trip with Edward, but I still did get in trouble. I wasn't allowed to stay at anyone's house until spring break; I had to be home everyday after school at 5pm, and could have visitors till around 8:30. Then weekends I had to be home by 10, which all in and all wasn't too bad. Emmett ended up getting in trouble for covering for me and not telling my dad that he knew. So he had to come home right after practice during the weeknights. Edward and I had yet to actually have sex again. And I had to admit that it was killing me, and he seemed perfectly fine with that fact. I mean it's not easy to actually just have sex in my house with my brother in the next room, even though him and Rosalie don't mind if I'm in the next room when they do it. I was trying to think of ways to make it happen again, I mean if we were as quiet as possible maybe we could do it when everyone's asleep? He was still sneaking into my room after everyone was asleep, and still no one in either of our families had figured it out. Yet I had a feeling that Alice most likely knew. I had still not told her or Rosalie that Edward and I took the next step in Seattle; it wasn't something that you could mention at school.

We had decided on a girl night after school until the boys got home after practice. Which thankfully would still give Edward time to come over until my dad kicked him and everyone else out? We were in the middle of watching Titanic, but my mind kept thinking about Edward and our situation. But I wasn't exactly sure if I could even consider it a situation. I must be going crazy, I had only had sex once, and here I go wanting a way to get my boyfriend to have sex with me for a second time while I'm 'punished'.

"This is unbelievable" Rosalie groaned as she glanced at my clock, "Emmett needs to come home now; I just finished getting over my period and really need to get laid.."

"I finish mine tomorrow" Alice smiled, "So this weekend will be really good"

"Well you two only have your period to stop you" I threw my hand over my mouth as the words finished coming out of my room. Both Alice and Rosalie turned their heads to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. "Did you and Edward?"

I just blushed and Rosalie started to laugh, "oh my god! You did! When!?"

"In Seattle" I admitted as I started nervously chewing on my lip.

"Bella!" Alice jumped onto me pulling me into a hug, "how could you not tell us!?"

"I just…" I shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Well, how was it?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

"Rosalie!" Alice threw her hands up and covered her ears, "That's my brother!"

"oh sh" Rosalie pulled Alice's arm down, "Bella doesn't mind when I talk about Emmett and I"

"Actually I do" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well how many times have you done it since?"

"None.. We've only done it once" I admitted with a sigh.

"Really?" both of them raised their eyebrows at me, "because you're punished I guess?"

I nodded, "I feel awkward doing it with Emmett next store.. And he hasn't even like made the move to do anything since we got back. Maybe he didn't enjoy it, I mean we almost did it a second time but my dad called, impeccable timing"

"Bella, why would you think he wouldn't enjoy?" Alice asked as she came and sat next to me.

Rosalie came and sat down on my other side, "sweetie you know that Edward loves you"

Just as I was about to say something else, we heard 3 sets of footsteps running up the steps and loud talking_. "__Rose?_" Emmett called out.

"In Bella's room!"

The 3 of them appeared in the doorway with smiles on their faces, Edward came in and pulled Rosalie up to her feet and took her seat, giving me a quick kiss. "Hey"

"hey" I smiled.

"Gee, thanks Edward.." Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Well Emmett I think it's time we go to your room" she winked at him.

"oh! Come on" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room leaving the rest of us their laughing.

"Alice, you ready to head out? I was thinking we can stop and get some food" Jasper smiled sweetly at Alice. They were just too cute sometimes.

"sounds like a plan" She gave me a hug then you stood up, "You two have fun, see you at home Edward" she glided over to Jasper and they headed out of my room hand and in hand. Alice looked back and gave me a quick wink and shut the door.

As soon as the door shut Edward assaulted me with kisses, "god I've missed you" his mouth moved the exposed part of my neck causing me to moan. His hand came up to cup my breast, which caused me to arch my back and let out another moan. Maybe I was wrong in thinking he didn't want to do anything.

"_Harder, faster" _Rosalie's voice came from Emmett's room.

Edward and I pulled away from each other and chuckled, "Well that kind of ruins the mood" he ran his hand through his already messy locks.

I nodded, "how about we just lay back and watch the movie?"

"Sounds good to me.." we laid back against my pillows and continued to watch Titanic. Of course it had to be at the part when they get into that car and have sex, awesome. Edward wrapped his arm around me as I placed my head on his chest and started to play with the collar of his shirt. I really needed this punishment to be over fast, really fast. Thank god spring break would be here in less than 2 weeks, I couldn't wait. Well except for the whole Jacob mess, but that was the farthest thing from my mind at the moment. I lifted my head and brought my lips to his neck, I started off sucking slowly, which got a groan from him. But I soon began to nibble; his hand traveled down to my thigh and gripped it. "That feels good…"

I smirked and continued, positioning myself so that one leg was draped over him. His hand started to knead my thigh, slowly moving towards my butt. "Edward" I whispered softly as moved the nibbling from his neck to his earlobe. He gripped me tighter and pulled me over so I was straddling him. His lips came to cup my face and pull me down for a kiss.

He broke the kiss and smirked at me, "Since when did you become a little vixen?"

"Since you brought it out in me" I leaned down and kissed him, but then quickly pulled away, "Do you not like that?"

He chuckled and pushed my hair out of my face, "I love it… now kiss me" I leaned down and recaptured his lips, but it only lasted for a few moments. I broke the kiss and wiggled my way down his body, my hands going up his shirt and caressing his perfectly sculpted chest, as I left kisses just above his boxers. I looked up at him with a smirk before letting my hands slowly unzip his pants, and pushed them and his boxers down just enough to release his erection. I took him fully in my mouth causing him to moan out louder than normal, "FUCK BELLA!"

"_What was that?" _Emmett's voice boomed.

"_Oh nothing" _Rosalie told him, _"ready for round 2?"_

"_no.. I think Bella and Edward are doing something!" _

"Bella.." Edward moaned again; even though I was pretty sure it wasn't suppose to come out as a moan. "Emmett"

I stopped and looked up at him, "Um I really think this is not a time to say my brother's name"

"Bella. I mean didn't you hear him. He's… " Edward didn't even get to finish saying what he wanted before my bedroom door flew open and there stood Emmett in his boxers. Rosalie was behind him wearing one of his shirts trying to pull him away.

"What the crap!" Emmett yelled, "Uh!"

"Dude!" Edward pulled a blanket over himself and fixed his pants before Emmett really had the time to actually see anything, "Way to knock!"

"What the hell are you two doing!?"

"Emmett you know me and Edward are sexually active…" I admitted.

"Wait! You've had sex? I thought you just.. Oh god"

"Emmett, they are older than us when we started doing things.." Rosalie told him, "and I told you not to come in here. What did you think you were going to walk in on?"

"She's right! I don't come in your room when I hear you and Rosalie doing stuff. Which thanks to you I did before" I groaned and laid back on my bed next to Edward.

"What the hell is going on here!?" a voice yelled, we all turned to see my father standing in the hall looking anything but happy. "Emmett, care to explain to me yours and Rosalie's outfits…"

"Uhh…" Emmett just stared at Charlie. It was kind of funny seeing my brother in trouble. He was a pretty built dude, and when he got in trouble with our dad he seemed like the smallest person on earth. "We were just.."

"I'm pretty sure I have an idea what you two were doing… I suggest you two go get dressed and meet me downstairs" Emmett and Rosalie nodded and went back to his room. My dad just stared at me and Edward; thankfully we were no longer in an uncomfortable position. "At least you two know how behavior under my roof" Charlie grumbled and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Charlie had probably yelled at Emmett and Rosalie for what seemed like hours. And because Alice's fantastic ability of rubbing off on me, Edward and I decided to be nosey. We stood at the top of the stairwell and listened to the three of them in the living room, even though my dad did most of the talking.

"_SEX! Under my roof!? How long has this been going on Emmett!? I thought I had taught you better!" _Charlie boomed, _"And Rosalie, haven't your parents told you what could happen? What if you ended up pregnant! You two are only seniors! You do not want a baby when you are starting college! Your mother and me got married and had you and Bella early Emmett and you see how bad that turned out! I do not want that for you"_

"Wow" Edward whispered, "Your dad is really letting them have it"

"I know"

"_Dad I think you are overreacting! We are using protection, and I don't really get this big production. I mean you bought me a box of condoms when I turned 16. Are you just doing this because Rosalie's here? Or because you don't want Bella having sex cause she's a girl?" _Why the hell was Emmett bringing me up in this conversation?

"_Ugh!" _Charlie groaned, _"I got you those so you'd be protected.. I just. You're supposed to be in trouble anyway for covering for your sister's secret trip! And I know your sister would never have sex till she's married" _Edward tried to stifle his laugh, which in turn got him a smack in the chest from me.

"Ow" he rubbed the spot I hit.

"shut up" I smiled at him, "Emmett better not say anything…"

"_Well…" _Emmett started, _"I'm sorry we upset you dad, but we are protected. We don't want to have kids yet. We want to finish school and all that, so don't worry"_

"_Okay, then.. I'm glad we had this talk. Rosalie you still have an hour or so until you have to leave. So go hang out in your room Emmett… with the door opened of course. Tell Bella to keep her door opened too"_

As soon as we heard them take the stairs, Edward and I darted to my room and jumped onto my bed. We got cozy and made it look like we both had been dozing off or something.

"Hey Bells" Emmett peaked his head in just as I took a seat back next to Edward. "dad said keep the door open.."

I turned and looked at him with a yawn, "oh okay.."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

After Edward and Rosalie had left the house, and Charlie went to bed I decided to take a shower to pass the time until Edward would show up again. When I finally got out and wrapped a towel around myself, I heard Emmett snoring as well as his tv blaring. I pushed opened the door, and walked over to the tv. I glanced back to see Emmett sprawled out on his bed; I turned the tv off and headed out of the room, shutting the door behind me. When I got to my room, I threw on a shirt, and a pair of panties, I decided against pajama pants. I walked over to my window and left it open a crack like I normally did for Edward, I looked back at the clock, he wouldn't be here for a while longer. I grabbed a book off myself and got into myself situated in my bed and started to read.

I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep, but the next thing I knew my lights were off and Edward was lying in bed next to me staring at the ceiling. I turned over and put my head on his chest, "hey, why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" I heard his ask in a strain.

"I sat up a bit and looked down to see a tent in his pants, "is that a problem?"

"No not at all. It's just hard to sleep next to you when you are so enticing my little lamb" he looked over at me with that crooked grin of his.

"Well…" I ran my fingers up and own his chest and glanced over at my clock, it was 2 am. "I could help you with that"

"After what happened with your dad before with your brother, I think that is probably a really _bad _idea.." I groaned at this, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if this is right, or normal since it's only happened once, but I'm pretty sure I'm…." I lowered my voice even more, "sexually frustrated"

He just chuckled and turned over so we were facing each other, "really now?" he placed his hand on my thigh.

I bit my lip and nodded; "yeah" Edward's hand came behind my head and pulled me in for yet another mind blowing kiss. He pulled away and started to kiss my jaw, "I want you inside me"

Edward groaned and pulled away, "Bella…"

"Edward" I started to kiss his neck, "I'm going crazy, you make me go crazy"

He moaned softly and his hand came down to cup my core, and then slowly he started to rub me with his palm. "Bella, my sweet Bella.. It's such a risk, I'm not even suppose to be here"

"I'll be really quiet.. I promise" my breathing started to get ragged. He rubbed harder, I bit my lip to keep my moan muffled knowing if I moaned loudly he would not give it.

He pulled his hand away causing me to whimper; he grabbed my sides and rolled us over so he was on top of me, "Real quiet Bella. I don't want your dad or brother to kill me"

"Well, if you don't want to do this" I pouted.

"I want you so bad baby, I just try to control my hormones, but it's so difficult around you" he grinded against me, "you feel how much I want you.." I nodded as he slowly pushed his pajama pants and boxers down. Then he discarded my panties and threw them on the floor, followed by his boxers and pants. There was no foreplay this time, but Bella understood.

I arched my back as Edward entered me; he stayed still till I felt comfortable. Once I did I brought my hips up to meet his. We soon picked up a good pace, my legs wrapping around his waist and our thrusts meeting each other. "Edward" I moaned softly into the crook of his neck.

"You feel so good" he let out of a muffled moan as he buried his head in my pillow. His thrusts started to get harder, and my hands pulled onto his shirt as I couldn't control my moans, but I tried to keep them as muffled as possible.

"Harder" I whispered in his ear, he of course obliged.

He brought his hand down to rub my clit as he thrusted deeper, I could feel my release coming, "cum for me Bella" he groaned, and moments later I did. He thrusted a few more times till he followed and we rode out our orgasms together. He rolled over and pulled me on top, both of us trying to catch our breaths. "Night my little lamb" he kissed my forehead, "I love you"

"Mm, I love you two" I snuggled into his chest, pulling the blankets up farther. Neither one of us bothered to go grab out underwear and put them back on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning I couldn't even wake up, I didn't even think I'd be this exhausted. But apparently the 2 am workout me and Edward had definitely tired me out. Emmett came in and tried to pull me out of bed, I was grateful that Edward must had slipped a pair of pajama pants on me before he left.

"Bells you look terrible, are you sick?" he asked as he hovered over me. No, I was tired from having amazing sex with my boyfriend at 2 am.

"I just didn't get much sleep" I lied.

"Dad!" Emmett walked over to the doorway, "I think Bella's sick!"

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow, "Emmett quiet it's too early"

"Bella what's wrong?" Charlie came into the room and over to me. He placed his hand to my forehead, "you don't look so good"

"I didn't get much sleep"

"I thought I heard one of you groaning last night, is your stomach bothering you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah a little" I lied, "I figured it would pass"

Charlie just nodded, "I think you should probably say home and rest, don't want you getting really sick. Emmett will pick up your school work, won't you Emmett?"

"Of course I will" Emmett rolled his eyes; I loved my big goof of a brother. "Feel better"

"Call me at work if you need anything" Charlie stood up and he and Emmett headed out of my room, closing the door behind them. I reached over and grabbed my phone off the dresser, and called Edward's phone.

He answered with a groan; he sounded half asleep, "Baby?"

"Sweetie, my dad's keeping me home from school today"

"_Are you okay?" _his voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, him and Emmett decided that I look terrible. Apparently my dad heard me groaning last night; he thought I had a stomach ache or something"

Edward just chuckled at this, _"Hey I told you to stay quiet"_

I blushed, "Shh."

"_Well just so you know I am so tired I have no energy to climb out of this bed right now.. But it was so worth it" _I knew he was smirking on the other end.

"stop it, you're making me blush"

"_I love making you blush, maybe I could come over later.. I don't think I'm going to make it through the school day. Especially without you there"_

"I don't think you're going to be able to make it through it if you come over here either" I giggled, "if you know what I mean"

Edward groaned, _"Bella, don't tease me… ugh, Alice is calling my name. I'm going to come by and you can wear me out all you want. Love you"_

"love you" I hung up the phone and cuddled back into my bed, letting sleep take me over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N:__I was going to have them not have sex again for a while, but I just couldn't do it. Haha. Thanks for all the reviews. Halloween is this week! What's everyone being? I didn't get to update the play list for this chapter, because the sites down. Will do as soon as it's back up. READ & REVIEW._


	21. love me dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was awoken suddenly by a bout of thunder outside, and the sound of my front door slamming shut. I looked over at the clock to see it was just about eleven am, so I figured it must be Edward. Otherwise who ever is breaking into my house, does not know how to be quiet as possible. Yet Edward always seemed to be quiet, I heard his foot steps come out the stairs, and then he threw open my door. He looked mad, really mad, perhaps madder than I had ever seen him.

I sat up and leaned back against my pillows, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I am going to kill Mike Newton" he growled as he came farther into my room and began to pace, "I am going to argh!"

I pushed the blankets back and crawled to the end of my bed, "What happened?" I got onto my knees and grabbed his arm so he would stop pacing.

"I went to tell the coach I was going to miss practice today because I was going home early because I didn't feel so great. Which I never do, so he said it was fine and feel better. Well Newton was in the athletic office and started just saying all this crap, like I didn't do shit to the kid. Then, then he had the audacity so start saying stuff about you, and I'm not even going to repeat what he said. Thankful Jasper was there, because I would have beaten the ever living. Ugh! And then coach came out and benched me for tomorrow's night game against Montesano!" He looked like he was going to kick or punch something, but stopped since it was my room. He let out a deep sigh and ran his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be letting it all out on you"

"Baby.." I brought my fingers through his hair and smiled weakly, "You can complain to me about_anything _you want. Mike Newton is a.. Really bad word which I'd rather not say. Will you tell me what he said about me?"

He just looked at my sadly, "He's an idiot, and he is distasteful and needs to learn how to respect girls…" he pulled me into a hug and began to stroke my hair, "how you feeling love?"

"Alright, the extra sleep helped"

He broke the grasp and looked at me with a smirk, "Maybe we shouldn't do such strenuous activities so late at night. Yet in Seattle you seemed fine and dandy to walk around the next day. Did you plan to skip today so I would come skip with you?"

I playfully shoved him, "Last time I didn't have to wake up for school smarty pants. And you looked rather tired anyway!"

He latched onto my hips and pulled me toward him, "that's because my girlfriend" he brought his lips right below my ear and slowly started to suck, "tired me out last night.. I have to admit it was hard for me as well to keep so quiet when you feel so good.."

I moaned, from both his actions as well as his words, "Well, we don't have to be quiet now… in fact we have hours to be as loud as we want"

He groaned and buried his head into the crook of my neck, "Oh you will be the death of me!"

"The death of you?" I pulled back and stared at him, trying not to smile, "How is that so if you are the lion and I am just a innocent little lamb"

Edward growled playfully and threw me back onto the bed, "Let's see how innocent you really are"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During foreplay I had suggested to Edward that I wanted to try on top, he seemed eager to let me. I moaned loudly and threw my head back as I rode upon Edward. His hands were firmly on my waist as he thrusted up against me. I had only let Edward see me fully naked once, and that was in Seattle. He seemed perfectly fine with me wanting to keep my shirt until I was ready to reveal my body fully to him again. My breathing was growing heavy as I placed my hands on Edward's chest to steadily myself.

"oh yeah.. Uh.. Yeah" Edward growled as he threw his head back against my pillows.

"Edward.." I moaned softly as I picked up my pace, feeling my release coming. "Oh.. Yeah"

"fuck baby.." He groaned as he started to rub my sides, as I came down harder on him. As soon as my climax came, his followed mine right away. I laid my head on his chest; right under his chin panting as he ran his hand through my damp hair. "That was fantastic.." I opened my mouth to say something, but my stomach answered for me, "love have you eaten anything today?"

I shook my head, "No.. I guess I probably should" I chuckled. We got out of bed; I threw on a pair of shorts, while he only threw on boxers and his shirt. We headed down to the kitchen, poured ourselves a bowl of cereal, then went and cuddled up on the couch together.

"Thank you Bella" I looked over at Edward with a confused look, "You have made me so happy. Happier than I thought I could ever be" he placed his hand on my neck and pulled me in for a soft loving kiss, "I love you Isabella"

"I love you too Edward, you know that.. You have my heart" I kissed his cheek. I took our empty bowls and put them down on the end table, then snuggled up into his lap. "Are you still going to go to the game tomorrow even though you're benched?"

He just shrugged, "I should, I rather not. I'm pretty sure I'll end up punching Newton in the face"

"hey, I won't protest" I smirked and gave him a chaste kiss. "Well I was going to go and cheer you on. Even though I have no idea what's going on in the game ever.. But now…"

"But now I'm not playing" he sighed, and then smiled softly, "Well I probably should go, but we can leave early. Get some dinner before I have to drive you home. I cannot wait for your punishment to be lifted lamb.."

"Neither can I, neither can I.. I miss your mom and dad" I put my head under his chin and closed my eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The team was losing, greatly due to the fact that they were missing two players tonight. It looked to me that the coach was regretting his decision having benched Edward for the night. I sat in the stands with Rosalie and Alice as I watched Edward sit on the bench looking absolutely miserable. It was terrible enough that he had to sit out, but to watch his team losing must had made him feel horrible.

"So what did Edward do to get benched tonight _Bella_?" I turned to see Jessica Stanley sitting behind me with a smug look on her face.

"Maybe you should mind your own business" It was Rosalie who spoke, "I mean you aren't his girlfriend…"

"I was, and I will be again" Jessica said glaring at me.

"Over my dead body" I growled, "he doesn't want a skank like you so why don't you go back to the hole you came from.." I sighed and stood up, "I'm going to go try and get Edward's attention, I'll see you guys later"

"Okay Bells," Alice smiled sweetly at me, knowing that I didn't want to sit by Jessica any longer.

I headed down the stairs until I got the fence that separated the stands from the field, "Edward!" I yelled, but he couldn't hear me with the cheering. "ugh"

"trying to get a hold of your little boyfriend?" I turned and looked to see Mike Newton leaning against the fence talking to Tyler. "why don't you just come talk to me baby, I bet I could give you a wild ride" he came over toward me.

I was glad that we had the fence between us, "Mike why don't you just go.. Annoy someone else. I bet Jessica Stanley would love if you go talk to her, you guys are like exactly alike, I think it would be a perfect match"

"Oh baby, you know you are the one I want" he said with a wink as he went to touch my cheek.

I smacked his hand away, "Don't ever touch me!" but then he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. I tried to pull my arm away, but his grip was pretty strong.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing!?" Edward yelled as he came over, "Get the hell away from my girlfriend!"

"hey dude, I'm just trying to show her some pleasure. Cause clearly she wouldn't be getting any from you" Mike said with a smirk as he let go of my arm.

"oh that's it" Edward's fist came into contact with Mike's face.

"Edward!" I yelled, I didn't want him to get in trouble.

"Fight!" some kid yelled as Edward and Mike started to fight right there on the field.

"NEWTON! CULLEN!" the coach yelled as him and the whole team came over to try and help break it up.

Alice and Rosalie were at my side in minutes, just in time to see Edward's fist collide with Mike's face again. This time hitting him in the nose. Mike screamed and latched onto his nose, "Dude I think you broke my nose"

Edward was going to hit him again but Jasper and Emmett held him back, "Don't go near my girlfriend again!"

"Cullen, Newton go home now! I will deal with you both on Monday. You better hope I don't suspend your asses!"

I ran through the fence and over to Edward just as Emmett and Jasper let go of him. I grabbed his hand only to have him wince in pain. It looked like he may had broken his knuckles, "you idiot" I laughed, "you didn't need to go get yourself hurt over me"

He face softened and he brought his other hand up to push a strand of hair out of my face, "No one is allowed to touch you Bella…"

"No one but you" I laughed slightly and leaned up to give him a soft kiss, "let's go please…"

He sighed and shook his head, "Okay, let's go…" he turned and looked at Emmett and Jasper, "Sorry guys"

"It's fine.. Just get out of here before coach goes awall" Jasper laughed and I tugged on Edward's arm dragging him away from the field.

Once we got to his car, he pinned me against it staring at me quite intently, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

I shook my head, "Him hurt me? I'm pretty sure you hurt him.. You broke his nose Edward"

He ran his hand through his hair and took a couple deep breaths, "You're not mad at me, aren't you?"

"No! never.." I brought my hand up to his face; it was red from where Mike sucker punched him. He winced at the contact, probably not realizing it was there, "does it hurt?"

"A bit" he sighed, and then came to stroke my face with his knuckles, he instantly winced. "crap"

I grabbed his hand and looked at his knuckles; they were already starting to bruise. "Edward…"

"I'm sorry.. I should have controlled my temper"

I just laughed; "You were protecting me" I brought my hands and wrapped them around his body, "It was kind of hot"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked; "Really now? I could do it again" he leaned in to kiss me, but we both pulled away when we heard someone calling his name.

"EDWARD!" Jessica came running over, "Are you okay?" she tried to pull him away from him, but he wasn't having it.

He didn't even bother looking at her, he just kept staring at me, "I'm fine Jessica, now would you please leave me and Bella"

"I don't understand why you are even with her!" Jessica yelled, this time Edward turned toward her.

"What the hell is your problem!" he growled, "You need to get off of your delusional

High horse and get over the fact that I _never _want to be with you again, and it was a mistake in the first place! I never loved you, and you clearly never cared about me. You just liked having me as your trophy on your arm. You are so shallow. Just please stay away from us, because I'm sick of dealing with it" He grabbed my hand and lead me over to the other end of the car. He opened the door for me and helped me get in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Friday nights were the worst, that was because Edward would sneak in later than usual. The only plus was that we could sleep a little later, since we didn't have school. Emmett had come home 5 minutes later and my dad let him have it. I wasn't actually sure why Charlie was so moody lately, but it definitely was getting worst. I had decided to stay up and wait for Edward, and thankfully around midnight he came through my window.

"Hey" I smiled.

"You're still awake?" he asked as he closed my window and came over to sit down next to me. He pulled me to him and pressed a kiss on the top of my head.

I nodded, "mmhmm.." I noticed his hand was now bandaged, "how is it?"

"Okay.. My dad was less than happy that I got into a fight, but he understood my reasoning"

I sighed, "Don't leave in the morning"

"I don't think your father would be too happy to find me here lamb" he chuckled as he started to trace circles on my bare arm.

"Well, he doesn't need to know now does he" I smirked and leaned up kissing him softly, but he didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, this punishment is killing me already.. I cannot let you be punished any longer" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm addicted to you. It's like if I did drugs you'd be my brand of heroin"

"That was…" I just blushed, "So sweet.. You are too sweet to me Edward, I don't deserve it"

He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him as he leaned against the headboard, "of course you deserve it" he groaned, "oh god you are so beautiful. You seriously need to put more clothes on. You are killing me!"

I looked down at my outfit and started to blush. I was dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a slightly tight tank top that pushed up my cleavage quite a lot. "oops.. Maybe I should change into something else" his fingers slowly started to graze over my exposed cleavage.

He shook his head, "no.. you should put more clothes on, but I'm not having it" he leaned in and replaced his fingers with his mouth, leaving butterfly kisses. I had started to grind against him without even realizing it until he started to groan into my chest. His hand trailed down my sides and gripped firmly on my butt as he grinded against me as well. "tell me a secret" he brought his lips to that spot right under my ear.

"What kind of secret?" I asked trying to control my breathing.

"Anything," he started to suck on that spot causing me to bite my lip to keep my moan muffled.

"umm.. I.. um" I just couldn't think of anything, my mind was too busy thinking about what Edward was going to me, "I can't think of anything"

"too bad…" he came up and pressed his lips to mine as his arousal pressed against my core. I wondered if he could feel how wet I already was through his pajama pants. "uhh… oh baby" he pulled away from the kiss and lifted me up a bit so he could slide off his pajama pants, he had decided against boxers tonight. He then looked at me for permission and I nodded. He pushed my shorts down, and I helped him getting me out of them. Then he lowered me right onto him, both of us letting out groans of pleasure.

He stayed still till I was comfortable, which was getting a lot easier since the first time we had done it. We started to move at a slow place, trying not to make a lot of noise. But it was hard; I wrapped my legs around his body as I gripped onto the headboard for leverage. "Edward" I whispered.

His hands traveled up my sides until they came to my chest. He started kneaded them which only caused me to throw my head back in a moan. "Sh" he smirked as he brought his mouth to suck on my cloth covered nipple, "I told you I don't want your dad to kill me… but it would be so worth it right now.."

I held onto that headboard as hard as I could as our pace started to pick up, "fuck…"

Edward just smirked and moved his lips to mine, "never heard you curse…" he began to suck on my bottom lip as I felt the pit of my stomach start to burn. "oh baby, cum for me…"

"Edward" I groaned and buried my head into his shoulder as I felt the wave of pleasure roll through me. He thrusted a few more times till he threw his head back against my headboard grunting almost as he released inside of me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning I was in pure bliss, I had stayed away after Edward snuck away back to his house. I decided to make a huge breakfast for Charlie and Emmett, so I threw on a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie. I made eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes and set the table. Both of them came down and sat at the table and we started to eat.

"I'm going fishing with some friends from work today kids" Charlie spoke as he folded up his paper and placed it down on the table.

"cool, cool" Emmett spoke as he shoved a whole pancake in his mouth. "What?" he asked as I just stared at him disgusted.

"Nothing" I shook my head, "sometimes I don't know how Rose dates you"

Charlie stood up "you kids have fun today, I should be back before dinner" he went and grabbed his fishing stuff and headed out of the house.

"Dude were you having a bad dream or something last night?" he asked with a yawn.

"uh.. No why?"

"Well I heard your headboard hit my wall at least 3 times, and you sounded funny. Almost like…." Emmett stopped and dropped his fork staring at his little sister, "Almost like you were having sex! BELLA!"

"What?" I asked innocently as I picked up my glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"Where you having sex dreams!?"

"No" I answered truthfully, "I was having sex"

His eyes grew wide, "but how!"

"Well, I think you should know how people have sex…" I sighed and looked down at my plate.

"I mean like.. Edward.."

"He snuck in.." I admitted with a blush, "He sneaks into my room a lot, but please don't tell dad!"

"Bella! Ah!" Emmett just covered his face with his hands, "the other night when dad heard you groaning were you actually sick?"

"No" I admitted sheepishly.

"What the hell! Ugh. I need.. Ugh" he stood up and shook his body; "I need to go somewhere that is not here…" he groaned and started to mumble to himself, "my sweet little sister! First she's having sex. Now she's sneaking her boyfriend in her room and having sex while me and dad are asleep! What is wrong with this world!" he stomped up the stairs and I just sat there shaking my head.

My gaze turned to the calendar on the fridge and I froze, spring break starts on Wednesday.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I finished it a lot quicker than I thought I would. I threw in some mike & Jessica drama like a bunch of you asked. And I couldn't help but write some lemons haha. And I just love making Emmett all awkward about Bella having sex lol. READ & REVIEW._

.


	22. novella

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few days passed by with a breeze. Of course Emmett was giving both Edward and I the cold shoulder. I guess it wasn't the fact that Edward and I had sex; it was that we were doing it with him in the next room, even though him and Rose did that constantly. Thankfully he hadn't told Charlie about Edward's sneaking in, or our activities when he did. Then the day I dreaded the most had arrived, Jacob Black would be here and I would have to see his stupid face again. I was extremely glad that they had chosen to stay in a hotel; I guess Emmett and my reaction to Charlie helped that one. That's where he was right now; picking them up at the airport and then bringing them back for a Bella Swan homemade dinner. I secretly wanted to put a latex or rat poison in his food. Well maybe not rat poison, but something that would make him have to stay in his hotel room the entire trip. Charlie had suggested Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper be invited for dinner as well. I wasn't sure how we were all supposed to fit at the table, but I didn't disagree, I needed Edward there.

Rose and Alice had decided to help me in the kitchen while the boys watched something on TV in the living room. "So is Emmett still giving you the cold shoulder?" Alice asked as she picked at the cheese I had just cut.

"He's being stubborn. I tried to talk to him about it, I seriously told him it wasn't that big of a deal, but I guess you being his little sister" Rosalie gave me a sympatric smile, "but thankful he hasn't punched Edward in the jaw… again"

I shook my head remembering when Edward admitted to Emmett we were 'seeing' each other and ended up with a good punch to the jaw, "They're here!" Emmett's voice yelled_._

"Great" I rolled my eyes and we headed outside to greet them at the car.

"I cannot wait to see this Jacob dude" Alice giggled, causing all of us to look at her with a glare. "Hey I'm not going to be nice to him or anything, just want to be a face to the name"

"Bella! Emmett!" Billy smiled as my dad helped him out of the car. "Jacob get out of the car"

The car door opened and Jacob climbed out with a smug smirk on his face, "Hello_ Bella"_

"Oh!" Alice blurted out then turned to a whisper, "he's scary looking"

"Emmett, aren't you going to introduce everyone" Charlie said sternly.

"Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward this is Billy Black and his dog of a son" Emmett almost growled as he said the end part, "now if you excuse me I'm going to go inside"

"Hey Eddie.." Jacob smirked, "I thought you would've given up that vampire look by now"

I could see Edward clench his fists, "Edward, come on" I put my hand on his arm and pulled him along. He came back into the kitchen with me while I finished dinner, not wanting to leave my side.

Jasper came in with a sigh, "dude that kid is a real tool"

"I want to punch him in the jaw, did you see the way he looked at Bella" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a few deep breaths.

"I'm pretty sure Emmett is about to punch him right now"

"He should…" Edward growled.

I went over and cupped his cheek; he seemed to calm down instantly, "he's not worth it.."

"He hurt you"

"But that only brought me to you" I leaned up and kissed him lips gently.

"How touching" Jacob chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you rule" Jasper rolled his eyes as he leaned up against the wall crossing his arms.

"What do you want Jacob?" I said removing my hand from Edward's face turning toward him.

"Can't I catch up with my old friend" he went and took a seat on the table. He brought his feet up on another chair; Edward just pulled it out from under him.

"Respect people's houses" He glared.

"Whatev.." He crossed his arms, "what happened Bella, no calling me back? Answering my emails, or texts? We use to be best buds. I mean you still contact Seth, and that kids a dumbass"

"That kid is one of your best friends!"

"yeah, but he can get quite annoying. I'm pretty sure he use to gnaw on his crib bars or something.." he grinned, "Besides, he's wasn't as willing as you to do things for me…" He then turned to Edward and smirked, "if you know what I mean"

"You are fucking dead!" Edward lunged at Jacob, but Jasper jumped in and helped me hold him back.

Jacob jumped to his feet laughing, "oh did I hit a nerve?"

"Emmett! I need your help!" Jasper yelled.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Emmett walked in and saw the scene, "Dude what the fuck did you say?" he said getting into Jacob's face.

"just sharing some facts about mine and Bella's relationship with Eddie over here, guess he isn't too happy about it"

Edward's breathing started to calm down and Jasper and I let go of him, "You are lucky we are in Charlie's house and I respect that man too much to punch you right now"

"Really? Because I'd like to see you try"

"Dad!" Emmett yelled, "Can Edward punch Jacob in the face!?"

The next thing I knew, Charlie and Billy came into the kitchen, Alice and Rosalie hot on their tail. "What's going on here? Jacob is everything okay?" Billy asked concerned.

"Apparently Eddie over here doesn't like that me and Bella had a past" Jacob hissed.

"Past?" Billy asked shocked, "what do you mean?"

"Your son over here is a piece of shit, that's what he means" Emmett growled as him and Jasper stood on each side of Edward.

"Emmett!" Charlie growled, "Boys I think you are all overreacting, let's just go back into the living room and wait for Bella to finish dinner"

"Charlie, maybe tonight isn't such a good idea" Billy admitted.

"Dad can we leave? I'd rather just go to the hotel now" Jacob yawned, "This scene is boring me"

"Well I am sorry" I finally spoke with such harshness in my voice.

"Isabella.." Charlie just looked at me.

"What.." I just sighed and threw down a dish towel, "I'm going for a walk.. Come on Edward" I grabbed his arm and headed outside. We stayed quiet at first, just walked down the street with our fingers intertwined.

Edward sighed and ran his free hand through his messy bronze locks, "I am sorry I freaked, I didn't mean to make a commotion in your house"

I stopped walking which caused him too as well, "Would you stop always saying sorry. You were protecting me, I love that about you"

"I hate him Bella, I truly do.. More than Mike Newton, just the way he speaks to you, it is so rude" I hushed him with a soft kiss.

"I don't like how he treats you.." I admitted as I gently stroked his cheek, "It's like he just wants to get under your skin"

"He's probably sore that I have you now and not him" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me toward him.

"He never had me. I was always yours"

"Do you think your dad will let you spend the night?"

"Maybe if you got him drunk or something.." I laughed, then my cell phone started to ring. I pulled it out to see Alice's name on my caller ID. "yeah Alice?"

"_Where are you guys? Your dad is so mad; I don't know what to do!" _She sounded panicked.

"Ugh, what's he saying?"

"_Well right now he's yelling at your brother bad.. So me, Jazz and Rose are waiting outside. Billy and Jacob had a cab pick them up, I don't think that made your dad happy either.." _

I just sighed and sadly looked up at Edward, I covered my hand with the mouth piece, "my dad is really mad, I guess we should go back?" he just nodded, "okay Alice, I'm coming back" I hung up and we headed back to my house. Once we got here I heard my dad yelling from inside, he was angrier than usual.

"Want me to come in with you?" Edward asked as I started to walk up the stairs.

"No its okay, I'll be right back" I gave him a gentle kiss and walked inside, "Dad?"

"Bella" Charlie sighed as I walked into the living room, "I am very disappointed with both of you as of lately"

"Dad, this isn't Bella's fault" Emmett tried to say but Charlie put his hand up to silence him.

"You both have to know how hard it is for me.. I am trying my best to be a great dad. And I am sorry if Jacob acted rude and said inappropriate things. Bella, Jasper told me that Jacob started with Edward and he was just trying to protect you"

I nodded, "Dad I just.. He really hurt me in the past, and it's hard to see him"

"I am sorry.. If you want I will make sure they don't come back here much the remain.. But Emmett, I did want you to come fishing with us"

"Dad I can't stand the kid" he sighed.

"We'll talk about that later" Charlie sighed and sat back in his chair, a look of pain filled his face.

"Dad are you okay?"

He looked at me and forced a smile, "fine just tired.. Bella you can stay at Alice's tonight and you at Jasper's Emmett" we both knew where he figured we'd end up sleeping, but he would never voice it. We just smiled and said our goodnights, gathered some stuff and headed over to our respected lovers homes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the end we all decided to stay at the Cullen's and just have a massive slumber party. I had to admit I was kind of looking forward to it; we hadn't had one since the fall. We all decided to get into our pajamas as soon as we got home. Us girls decided to wear a shirt of our boyfriends and a pair of their boxers. I loved wearing the scent of Edward on me, it was so intoxicating. We set up pillows, made snacks and settled on the floor to watch movies. Apparently Emmett got to pick what we were going to watch first, I wasn't sure how that one happened. So he choose The Bourne Identity, which I had no interest in watching, so I just snuggled up against Edward as he watched the movie and played with my hair.

"This movie is really dumb, can we please change it?" Alice begged as she sat between Jasper's legs.

"No" Emmett growled as he kept his gaze stuck on the movie.

Rosalie stared to scratch the back of his neck, apparently it was his weak point, "Come on baby, let's play a game"

"O! a game" Alice chirped happily.

"Fine" Emmett turned the movie off while Rosalie got up and turned the lights on, "What game Alice?"

"I never!"

I sighed; the last thing I wanted to play was a game, especially I never. Edward noticed my reaction and leaned in to kiss my forehead, "you want to go lay down in my room or something?"

I nodded, "yes please" we both stood up and were about to leave the room when Alice spoke.

"Where are you two going!?"

"I think we know we're their going" Rosalie giggled.

"Shut up Rose!" Emmett snapped at her.

"What the hell…" Rosalie just stared at him in disbelief, Emmett never snapped at her, ever.

"We're just going to lay down" Edward stated to no one in particular, "Not really in the mood to play a game"

"Party poopers" Alice pouted.

"Sorry" I mouthed to them as Edward lead me out of the room and upstairs to him room. As soon as we walked in and I ran in and plopped down at the bed.

"Sometimes anxious" He laughed as he closed the door behind him.

"That movie was boring, and I did not want to play I never" I sighed as I threw myself back against his pillows, "it's been too long since I've laid in your bed. I've missed it"

"And it's missed you" he crawled in next to me and began to kiss my jaw line.

"Edward can I talk to you about something?"

He lifted his head and looked at me, I could see in his face he was uneasy, "of course love, what's up?"

I sat up against his headboard, "I think sometimes wrong with Charlie."

He let out a sigh of relief then looked at me, "Why would you say that?"

"He's been _really _moody lately, more than usual. And today I noticed when he was sitting down he had this look of pain on him, and I realized it's not the first time I've seen that look" I was "trying not to think the worst.

Edward nodded and thought about it for a minute, "Maybe he's hurt his back?"

I thought about it for a minute, it was a reasonable explanation, "Do you think your dad could check it out?"

"Of course, but that's only if Charlie allows him too" Edward smiled took my hand in his. He brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to my palm. "Why don't we ask him tomorrow what's up when he gets home from work?"

"You always have such good idea" I linked my arms around his neck and slowly brought my lips to his. The kiss started off sweet and slow, he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me onto his lap. But as quickly as it started it ended when a knock came at the door.

Edward groaned, "Come in"

The door slowly opened and Emmett stuck his head in, "Uh hey guys"

"What do you want Em?" I asked as I slid off of Edward's lap.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you two."

Edward nodded, "yeah sure come in.." Emmett came and sat down on the bed with us. "what's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for giving you guys the cold shoulder lately" He sighed, it seemed difficult for him to say, "I know you guys care a lot about each other. And like I knew that sex would eventually happen, it's just she's my little sister man"

"Emmett I know that, I felt the same way when Alice and Jasper started having sex. And Jasper probably felt the same way about you and Rose"

Emmett nodded slightly, " I guess so.. Just be careful guys"

I smiled and hugged my big brother, "of course Emmybear.. I love you"

Emmett bear hugged me back "I love you too Bells."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I couldn't have been more grateful that Charlie kept his word about keeping Jacob away from the house the remainder of the trip. Edward and I had tried to talk to Charlie numerous times about his apparent grumpiness, but he wouldn't budge, he just said nothing was wrong. But we pushed him to go to the doctor, and he in fact had kidney stones. Edward and I made sure he rest and got him everything he needed. He finally passed it one night after hours of trying, and once it was over his mood seemed to pick up a bit.

I had fallen asleep reading a book and decided that I needed a snack. And when I went downstairs I was unpleasantly surprised to see Jacob sitting on my couch watching TV, and no one else was home. I didn't even bother saying anything to him, just headed to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. I was in the middle of opening containers and smelling them when the house phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Bella!" _It was my pixie haired best friend Alice, _"I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes! Why didn't you answer?"_

"Sorry Ali, my cell is upstairs, I'm in the kitchen" I sighed as I leaned against the wall.

"_Oh okay, what's up?"_

"Not sure. My dad isn't here. But that idiot is sitting on my couch watching TV" I groaned.

"_Ew! He's there?"_

I nodded but realized she couldn't see that, "Apparently so…"

He waltzed into the kitchen and just glared at me, "Get off the phone I need to use it"

I rolled my eyes, "Use your own phone"

"My girl called I need to use the phone get off"

"No. god" Then unexpected he punched the wall right next to my face causing me to jump.

"_Bella! Are you okay?" _Alice's voice filled with panic.

"I SAID GET OFF THE PHONE" he yelled getting inches away from my phone.

"I… Uh…" I was still shaken from the punch against the wall. "You… just.. Punched the wall.."

"Yeah and I'll do it again!"

"_Oh my god! EDWARD!" _I could hear Alice running down the hall and throw open the door, _"Jacob's at Bella and he totally just punched the wall or something and he's yelling at her! She sounds scared"_

"_Bella are you okay?" _Edward's voice was full of concern.

"Who the hell are you even talking to" Jacob yelled with frustration, apparently this phone call meant a lot to him. "Give me that" he grabbed the phone, "she can call you back.." he hung up the phone to only pick it up again and dial I number. I stood there in shock, my mouth hanging open. "Could you move, jeez" he shoved me to the side, causing me bump into a chair and almost fall.

I wasn't exactly sure how long I was standing there, but the next thing I knew I heard tires screeching they came to a stop in front of my house. My front door flew open and Edward came running in, his whole body was tense. He looked at Jacob who was just standing there having some conversation on the phone. He grabbed the phone out of his hand "He's going to have to call you back" he slammed the phone down and pushed Jacob up against the wall. "YOU NEVER FUCKING LAY A HAND ON OR AROUND MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Dude you seriously need to take a chill pill," Jacob laughed then turned to look at me, "is he always like this?"

"Outside now!" Edward growled as he pointed toward the door.

"the pleasure is mine.." Jacob pushed up his sleeves and followed Edward outside. I was quickly to follow, fearing for Edward.

"Edward…" I called out and he just looked at me. "don't do this.."

"I want you to stop your fucking games dude. Bella baby, what happened exactly?" Edward's voice seemed to soften a little.

"Well.. I was on the phone with Alice and he came in and told me to get off because he had to call some girl and then he punched the wall and started yelling and I don't know…. Ugh.." I walked over toward Jacob, "what are you even doing here anyway!?"

"Our dads went fishing; I was too tired to go"

"So you come and invade Bella's house, I think it's best if you should leave. I'll call you a taxi" Edward said sternly as he came to wrap his arms around my waist.

"you people are whack." Jacob just rolled his eyes, "why did I even agree to come on this stupid vacation.."

Edward led me inside and went over and called a taxi to take Jacob back to the hotel on his dime. He took me upstairs and laid down with me urging me to go to sleep, even though I had only woken up from a nap only minutes before. "Baby," he pushed a strand of hair out of my face, "close your eyes"

I did so and sighed, "thank you for coming.. He just scared me"

He leaned in and pressed his lips to my temple, "I'll always come when you need me Bella, I love you"

"I love you too Edward" I snuggled into his chest and let sleep take me over again. Surprisingly I could not wait for school to start back up, this spring break really made me tired.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I wish that was the end of the Jacob drama, but I have something up my sleeve for way later. I hope everyone's Halloween was fantastic. I know I did not want to pull myself out of bed yesterday morning. Well please read & review. And of course thanks for all the reviews last chapter!_


	23. bruises on my knees for you

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The rest of spring break went off without any problems, but I was glad when we finally got to go back to school. I didn't see Jacob again since that night, but I had found out from Charlie that he had a pretty nasty black eye when he left. At first when I asked Edward about it, he had no idea what I was talking about. Eventually I got it out of him, apparently after I fell asleep that day he went back downstairs to deal with Jacob. He was afraid that I would get frightened by him if I saw him hurt someone, even though I had clearly seen him break Mike Newton's nose. I was just happy that Jacob Black was back in his own state and I was here with the boy I loved.

It was a lazy Saturday, and I would be spending it alone at the Cullen house with Edward. Charlie ended up having a bit more problems with kidney stones, and being the stubborn man he didn't want to go to the hospital to get the procedure to have them broken up. Carlisle had finally convinced him to go, so I was spending the weekend with 'Alice'. But Alice wasn't here; she was actually camping with Jasper and Rose, as was Emmett. So Edward and I would be alone, well alone as soon as Esme left for the day.

So we were just lounging on the couch in the living room, him sitting up, my head on his lap with my legs on the couch. We were lazily watching the History Channel while we waited for Esme to head out. She would be gone most of the day; she had started designing rooms on weekends, even though they didn't need the money at all. I sighed deeply as I felt Edward's fingers gently play with the hem of my shirt, his knuckles brushing over my stomach. "mm I'm tired"

"Take a nap love, we have all weekend together" he said not breaking his gaze from the tv.

I yawned, "it doesn't help you are watching the history channel"

"Bella…" he sighed and his fingers ran across the top of my jeans, "nothing is wrong with the history channel"

"True, but when you are tired it can very well put you to sleep" I giggled and started to tap my fingers gently on his knee.

"Well I'm enjoying it" he said with a shrug before looking down at me with a crooked smile. Just as I was about to say something I stopped, his finger gently slipped under my jeans caressing the skin that was hidden beneath. His other hand came up to lazily play with my hair.

I could feel my breathing start to pick up as another finger slid into my jeans, "Edward…" I whispered.

"What love?" he looked down at me with his head cocked to the side, "Do you want me to stop?"

I just shook my head, "no.." It was the truth; I wanted this more than he probably understood. We hadn't had any physical activity besides kissing since right before spring break. That was mostly because of the whole Emmett thing, and we felt kind of awkward.

"Your wish is my command" he smirked and dipped his whole hand in, and began to play with the top of my panties. I took a sharp breath as his hand started to travel down lower finally reaching my core. He groaned as he started to rub me, "you are already wet love.. God.."

I bit my lip to keep myself quiet, but it was hard when he pushed my panties to the side and slid a finger into me. "Edward!"

"Shhh.." he smirked and leaned down kissing my lips, "my mom is still home"

I just nodded as we kept our eyes locked as he worked his finger in and out of me, then he added another, and another. I started to breathe heavily as he licked his lips watching my expressions. "oh god.. I'm.. I'm…" I didn't even get to finish my words as my orgasm came over me.

Edward slowly removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth, licking my juices off with a sly smirk on his face. "tasty…"

"Edward" I groaned and started to blush. Bringing my hands up to cover my face. "Stop that"

"What?" he smirked.

"Edward sweetie" Esme walked into the living room, "I'm heading out now; I probably won't be back till late"

"Okay mom" he said with a yawn.

"Bye Esme" I said with a smile.

"Bye Bella, make sure my son feeds you otherwise he will hear it from me later" she said with a laugh and then headed out of the house for the day.

"What now?" I asked as I sat up stretching.

"well.." he leaned in and started to kiss right below my ear, "I could feed you, or we could have a little fun"

I tried not to smirk but a idea popped into my head, "Actually," I pushed him away and looked at him with the most serious face I could make, "I think I'm going to take a shower, I want to feel refreshed, I'll be back in a little while" I got up and headed toward the archway, I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward sitting there stunned.

"Bella!" he groaned as I headed up the stairs toward the bathroom. Once I got inside I could not help but start to laugh, I did in fact want to shower. Especially if today was going to lead to what I thought it was going to lean to, I didn't want to seem all dirty, even though I had showered yesterday morning.

The Cullen's bathroom was stunning, every time I walked into it I was taken back, it was like some rich royalty or movie stars bathroom. I started to undress when I thought of another idea, "EDWARD!" I called knowing he would be there as soon as possible.

And I was correct, the door swung open and Edward came barging in looking worried, "What's wrong? Did you…" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed me standing in just my shirt and boy shorts.

"There's a spider in the shower.." I pointed to a corner, "Kill it"

"Oh okay.." he looked at me strangely then climbed into the shower looking around, "Bella there's no spider in here"

I walked closer to where the faucet was, "Yes there is.. Keep looking"

"Bella love I am and I don't see…." I reached over and turned the shower on causing Edward to jump up, "BELLA!" I couldn't help but laugh as I stared at him. Edward stood under the shower head in his clothes completely soaked from head to toe. "This is not funny"

I nodded my head, "yes it is, it's hilarious actually"

"You asked for it" he grabbed a hold of me and pulled me into the shower with me causing me to squeal out.

"EDWARD! I'm in clothes"

He just shook his head and laughed, "oh and I'm not? You are in less clothes than me anyway" he pulled me closer his lips hovering over mine, "I have never realized how hot you look when you are wet.." he then smirked, "Well this type of wet" I leaned in to kiss him but he backed away just enough that I could still feel his lips inches from mine.

"You're not playing nice.." I pouted.

He grinned that crooked grin, "And you were tricking me into this shower, I thought you got hurt.." his hands came to rest on my hips. "You are so beautiful"

I blushed and looked him over, the way his wet clothes clung to his body, his wet tossed hair in every direction, he was beautiful. "Actually you are the beautiful one.." I locked my arms around his neck and brought my lips gently to his.

He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist kissing me back forcefully. I moaned into his mouth which gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and start to caress my own tongue. I could feel his arousal poking me through the material of his jeans. This was my not intention when I wanted to get him into the shower, but it had secretly been a fantasy of mine. I brought my hands down to his jeans and quickly undid them letting them drop to the shower floor. He quickly kicked them off into the corner, my hands them went to the hem of his shirt and started to lift it off, he raised his arms breaking the kiss to help me get it off easier. Once it joined his jeans in the corner he pulled me back to him kissing my lips hungrily. I reached my hands into his boxers and grabbed a hold of his butt pulling him as close as possible to my own body. "Bella.." he moaned softly and started to suck on my neck causing me to throw my head back and let out a moan of my own.

"Boxers….off….now" he quickly did as I said and soon his boxers joined the rest of his clothes and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling his rock hard member pressing against my cloth covered heated core. He pushed me against the wall and started to rub against me. "Edward… I want… I want…"

"You want what baby?" he asked as he continued his assault on my neck.

I didn't know why these words came out of my mouth but I couldn't stop them, "I want you to fuck me"

Edward let out a growl and the next thing I knew he had ripped my panties from my body, I was in utter shock. Then he plunged into me, both of letting out groans of satisfaction. The pace started hard and faster and only got more intense as we went. "So tight.." he growled as he gripped my ass slamming into me more.

"Edward!" my hands were everywhere, scratching down his back, gripping his hair, holding on to the shower head, all while I tried to match his thrusts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eventually Edward decided to feed me, not he wouldn't feed me, but he decided to cook which was an adventure of its own. While he did this I decided to take a whack at playing his piano, quite horribly I might add. All my thoughts were consumed with the memories that had taken place only an hour or so before in the shower. I couldn't believe what had happened; I mean how I just told him to.. I couldn't believe I said those words. The whole situation was unreal, it was crazy, animalistic, and sexy.

"Isabella…" I turned to see Edward leaning against the banister, "I love you and all, but I think it may be a crime to play the piano so badly"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "humph, I'm not _that _bad" I tried to start playing chopstick and it came out all wrong, "Okay" I sighed, "Maybe I am that bad"

He came over and put his arms on my shoulders, I leaned my head back for him to give me a kiss. "It's okay; you are great at other things.."

"Like what falling on my face?"

"Hey," he smirked and kissed my forehead, "I have not let you fall once since you became my girlfriend now have I?"

I nodded, "no you haven't.."

"Very well then.." he tugged on my arm, "Come on I made you macaroni and cheese.. Boxed might I add"

I giggled as I stood up and followed him, "boxed? My favorite!"

When we entered the kitchen there were two bowls set up, we went over to them and immediately started to eat. I loved moments like this, were we could just sit around quietly and feel so relaxed. "So.. What are you doing the 16th of May?"

I thought about it for a minute, I knew it wasn't prom, I knew it wasn't his birthday; both of those were in June. But the 16th of May? I wasn't sure, it was quite soon though. "I don't know why?"

"My cousin Irina is getting married. I want you to come to the wedding with me"

My eyes widened, his cousin? This would mean I'd meet some of his family, "I don't know your cousin"

He chuckled, "I know this, my mom's told my grandmother all about you and she really would like to meet you"

I knew little about Edward's family, well beside what he had told me. "Where's the wedding?"

"Bellevue, it's about 4 hours away" he smiled at me sweetly; I could see in his eyes he wanted me to come, "so will you come?"

"Of course Edward" I smiled, but inside I was screaming, what if I made a fool of myself in front of his family? I'd never forgive myself. "Is Jasper coming with Alice?"

"mmhmm," he spoke as he tried to swollen the spoon full of macaroni he just shoved into his mouth, "Yeah, and he's met grandparent's before, you'll love them"

"It's your mom's parents right? Elizabeth and Edward right?"

"Yep, Elizabeth and Edward Masen.. I was named after my grandfather. They say he looked a lot like me when I was younger" he smiled and reached across the table to take my hand in his.

When we were finished eating Edward declared that he was going to clean it all up, so I should go relax. I decided to sneak outside and call my mom. She ended up picking up after three rings, _"hello?"_

"Mom, it's me"

"_Bella! I haven't heard from you in a week. Don't you still love me?"_

I couldn't help but laugh, "Of course I love you mom, and I've just been busy and such"

She chuckled, _"Well I guess I'll figure you then. How is everything? How is Edward?"_

"he's good.. He actually just invited me to his cousin's wedding" I told her while biting my lip.

"_Awe! That's so sweet… do you want to go?"_

I nodded but realized she couldn't see that, "of course I do, I'm just nervous about meeting his grandparents"

"_Sweetie don't be nervous, don't his parents love you?"_

"Yeah as far as I know" I answered with a laugh.

"_Then you have nothing to worry about sweetie.."_

I sighed and smiled softly, "I guess you're right, but I got to go mom, I'll call you tomorrow okay?" I said my goodbyes with my mom and was about to head inside when I got the craziest urge. Right then and there I decided to do a handstand, and at first I actually was able to do it without falling.

"Um Bella?" Edward called out causing me to crash to the ground, "Bella!?"

I sat up and wiped my knees off, "hey"

"um love, what are you doing?"

"Handstands" I said with a smile and decided to attempt to do it again.

"Baby," he came closer to me, "Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Are you calling me clumsy?" Just then I fell again kicking him on the way down, "Oh! Are you okay?"

He rubbed his arm and just laughed, "I'm okay"

"I'm going to try one more time, this time I know I wont fall" I said with a smile and did it again, but apparently I was very wrong on the not falling aspect. This time I fell hard, hitting Edward once again with my feet and landing very painfully on my knees, "Ow!"

"Bella!" he crotched down in front of me, "baby don't hurt yourself"

I rubbed my knees, "too late"

"Let me get you ice," he got up and ran back into the house, when he came back out he was not holding ice. Instead he had a bag of frozen strawberries.

"Um, are we having strawberry shortcake?"

"No," he chuckled slightly, "someone didn't fill the ice trays, so I grabbed this" he brought the bag over and placed them on my knees. It felt so good! "nice grass stains"

I looked down to see grass stains all over my new jeans; Alice was going to kill me. "Oops"

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I love you"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We came up with this crazy idea to bake brownies, well I baked, Edward watched and kept playing with everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. He kept measuring random liquids, he dipped his finger in the mix at least 10 times, and he thought that the whisk was the coolest thing ever. Was it just me or guys and baking is a funny thing to watch, they are always like little kids.

"Lamb.." he wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck, "When is the first batch going to be done? I want some"

I just smirked and continued to mix the next batch, "well mister you are going to have to be patience, isn't that what you always tell me"

He groaned and pulled away to come lean up against the counter next to me, "Those are different situations"

"If you say so"

He dipped his finger into the mix and plopped it on my nose, "cute"

I rolled my eyes, "awesome" He leaned in and sucked it off causing me to blush. When he dipped his finger in again I grabbed his hand and slowly and trying to be seductive sucked it off his finger. Apparently it worked because he groaned and licked his lips watching me.

"No fair, that was way hotter then when I licked it off your nose" he pinned me against the counter with his body. He moved my hair to the side and dipped his finger once again, this time smearing it along my now exposed neck. I gasped softly when he began to lick it off, his hands grazing my sides.

Of course it all ended too soon when we heard a clearing of a throat, we both turned to see Carlisle standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face, "Something smells good"

"We're baking brownies dad" Edward said with a goofy smirk.

"I can see that.. Bella you have some stuff on your neck" Carlisle smiled as he pointed to his neck to mine.

"Oh.." I grabbed a paper towel and wiped a reminder of the batter off my neck, "The first batch should be done if you want some"

"I'd love some" he smiled and shook his head, "Did you ask her Edward?"

Edward nodded; I figured he was probably referring to the wedding, "Yeah, she said yes"

"Very good, I promise Esme's family isn't too crazy Bella, well I'm going to be in my study. You two have, but not to much fun" he waved to us and headed out of the room. As soon as he was out of sight we started to laugh, and of course I started to blush.

"I love your blush" Edward pulled me into his arms and gently kissed me, "Now where were we" he said with a wink and I leaned up to kiss him once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: make sure you listen to the song that goes with this chapter, it is way too funny. I TRIED TO DO HANDSTANDS FOR YOU hahaha, sorry I'm a little hyper. Anyone get their twilight tickets yet? I did. Midnight showing, I am pumped. Next chapter will be the wedding. There will be surprises in the summer chapters, some good, some very bad. Of course I love your reviews, keep them coming! _


	24. faithfully

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I didn't even know how to explain how nervous I was, but I was clearly very nervous. We were taking down two separate cars, us kids in one, Carlisle and Esme in the other with the luggage. We were going to be spending the night at the hotel after the wedding since it was ridiculous to drive all the way back that late. I had actually been slightly shocked when Charlie agreed that I could stay at the hotel, but ever since he got back from the hospital he was in an extremely pleasant mood. I was starting to think he was going through male menopause or something with his crazy mood swings. I glanced at the clock and couldn't wait to get to the hotel and out of this car. The wedding wasn't till the evening, but we wanted to make sure we made it on time.

When we got there we all piled out of the car and took our luggage from Carlisle's car and headed to our separate rooms. We would each be sharing with our respected lovers, of course we just told Charlie I was sharing with Alice. I knew he didn't believe it, especially after me having gone away with Edward that one time alone. But he didn't protest, he told us kids to have a good time, I think it was mainly because Esme and Carlisle was there as well. Once we got to our respected room I plopped down onto the bed and snuggled up to the extremely comfortable pillows. I was a little excited, but extremely scared about going to the wedding and meeting Edward's family.

Esme had taken Alice and I to buy dresses for the event. I tried to say no, but she wouldn't have it, she said I was like a daughter to her and she wouldn't have it any other way. Mine was a strapless black dress that was tight till right around my mid-drift then went out and stopped a good way above my knees. On the bottom of the dress there were white embroidered designs. Alice had picked a dark green dress that was slightly the same style, but over the bottom half as a see through silk material of the same color green. Both were beautiful, and I had to admit I even liked the way mine looked on me when I had initially tried it on. Now I hoped I would feel the same way tonight when I wore it.

The hotel we were staying at was beautiful, and the wedding was being held there. The ceremony would be held outside, and then the reception in one of the grand ballrooms. Apparently the hotel had a handful of grand ballrooms.

Edward just smirked as he watched me all snuggled up with the pillow, "you know it's making me jealous"

I lifted my head slightly to meet his gaze, "What is?"

"The attention you are giving that pillow" he kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed next to me, "I'm pretty sure that I am better than that pillow"

"Hmm.." I smirked, "I'm going to have to think about that" I snuggled back up into the pillow, then did the same too him, "I think the pillow may win this one"

"Bella!"

I started laughing loudly, and then he started to tickle me, "Edward no! Please stop"

"No" he smirked as he came to hover over me, his hands still tickling my side, "Does the pillow still win"

"The pillow is comfy" I giggled, "but you have my heart"

He smirked and leaned in to capture my lips, I instantly melted into it. We had been making out for about 20 minutes when a loud continuous knock came at the door. We tried to ignore it, but we knew for a fact it wasn't going to stop. "EDWARD! BELLA! YOU BETTER BE WEARING CLOTHES!"

Of course it was the little pixie. Edward groaned and pulled away from me, lying on his back, "I'm going to murder that little annoying pixie"

"oh sh" I gave him a quick peck before getting up and going to answer the door to see a hyper Alice, and an annoyed looking Jasper. "What Alice?"

"We have to start getting ready!"

"Already?" I glanced back and looked at the clock, it was only 12 in the afternoon, and the wedding wasn't till 5. It would not take us 5 hours to get ready, right?

"Yes" Alice pushed me to the side and came into the room, pulling Jasper behind her. "It will take a while to make sure we look beautiful.

Edward laughed, "Maybe it takes you 5 hours to actually look decent, but Bella is naturally beautiful"

Jasper stifled a laugh which received him a slap on the arm from Alice, "That's not funny!" she started to pout, "I'm not pretty?"

"Jeez Alice I'm kidding" Edward sat up and looked at his sister, "You are very pretty and neither of you need make up.. So why don't you relax and come back for Bella around 3:30 to get ready okay?"

She placed her hands on her hips, a small smile on her lips, "Why so you can have sex?"

My eyes widened, "Alice…"

"Yes Alice.. I want to have hot, smoking, wild sex with Bella. Now will you please leave?" Edward chuckled as he gave me a crooked smile.

"Edward!" this only caused him and Jasper to laugh.

"Ew!" Alice looked mortified.

"hey you were the one that asked.." Edward smirked to himself and laid back down against the pillows.

"Well too bad you aren't going to have a chance to do that… We're going to get some lunch and then start getting ready.. Now come on"

We went and met up with Esme and Carlisle in a restaurant in the hotel to have a little bit of lunch since we hadn't eaten since that morning before heading out on the road. Everyone just chatted silently amongst themselves. I was just getting more nervous by the minute. When we finally finished eating Carlisle paid and Alice dragged Esme and I off to start getting ready for the wedding while the boys did what they wanted till they had to get ready themselves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Getting ready was well, kind of like what prison would probably be like. Of course I was exaggerating, but Alice was quite an annoyance. She curled my hair and put it to the side so that it all hung over one shoulder, and put little silver gems throughout it. Thankfully she let me wear flats, the last thing I wanted to do was fall on my face at a wedding. After we were all done and ready, Esme called Carlisle to ask them to meet us in the lobby where most of the guests were probably beginning to gather. When we got down there my breath was taken away as I noticed Edward in the corner talking with his dad, Jasper and an older gentleman. He looked absolutely gorgeous in the tux he wore, I just wanted to run over to him and ravish him.

"The girls are here" Carlisle announced loud enough for us to hear.

As we walked toward them I could see Edward's intense gaze on me, I tried so hard not to blush but I knew I still was. He took my hand in his and kissed it gently, "you look absolutely stunning my little lamb"

"As do you" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Bella I would you like you to meet my father Edward" Esme smiled at the older gentleman standing next to her.

"So this is the Bella that has stolen Edward's heart" Mr. Masen laughed as he took my hand in his, "it is a pleasure to meet you dear"

"As it is you sir" I smiled, he was a handsome man for his age, looked very much like Edward, I wondered if this is what Edward would look like when he got older, definitely not a bad thing.

"My wife Elizabeth has been dying to meet you, she is around here some where" he glanced around trying to spot her, "Ah there she is. Elizabeth!"

The older woman came over, "Esme! My darling daughter" she pulled Esme into a hug. "Edward, Alice, come give your grandma a hug" Edward and Alice both smiled and hugged their grandmother warmly, "I miss you two so much"

"We miss you too grandma" Alice smiled sweetly, "you remember Jasper"

"Of course I do" She pulled Jasper into a hug, "I hope you have been treating my grandbaby well"

"Of course Mrs. Masen" Jasper smiled.

"Carlisle" she pulled him warmly into a hug, "how's my favorite doctor?"

He chuckled, "I am very well Elizabeth"

"Grandma I want you to meet my girlfriend Bella" Edward took my hand and brought me in front of his grandma.

She gasped, "You are absolutely beautiful my child, come give me a hug" she pulled me into a hug then released but kept a grip my arms, "is my grandson treating you right?"

"He is a perfect gentleman Mrs. Masen" I smiled softly as I looked over at him.

"Well we should head outside," Mr. Masen stated, "the ceremony will be starting shortly"

We all agreed and started to head outside where the ceremony was being held, but Edward pulled me back, "They already love you"

I smiled up at him, "How do you know that? They just met me!"

He brought his knuckles up to graze my cheek, "Because I just know.. I love you so much Bella, thank you for coming with me"

"Thank you for inviting, now lets get outside, I don't want your sister thinking you are ruining my hair" I laughed and took his arm as he led me outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ceremony was beautiful, absolutely beautiful and flawless. Edward's cousin Irina's dress was stunning, and the bridesmaids' dresses were so adorable, Alice was having a field day. Irina was marrying a guy named Laurent, I had yet to meet either yet, but they seemed very much in love. After it finished, cocktail hour started and everyone stood around chatting while the wedding party had their pictures taken under this breathtaking waterfall.

"Edward!" We turned to see a beautiful blonde coming toward us; she was the maid of honor.

"Kate" Edward smiled slightly and hugged the girl, "Kate this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is my cousin Kate"

"Hello Bella" Kate smiled at me, "Nice to see Edward finally have a girlfriend"

"Hello" I laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny Kate" He rolled his eyes, "are you still with Garrett?"

"Yes" she smiled, "He's around here somewhere.. Well I just wanted to say hi, promise me a dance later cousin?"

He nodded, "of course"

She turned on her heel and ran back to where the pictures were being taken, "She's beautiful"

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "the only beautiful thing I see here is you"

"You're only saying that because I'm you're girlfriend and that you're related to her" Once they announced cocktail hour was over we headed inside and took our respected seats. We were put at a table with some second cousins, no one Edward and Alice really spoke to. I couldn't help but notice Edward's intense stare on me the entire night, even during the ceremony. "take a picture, it lasts longer"

He smirked and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on my lips, "I'd rather the real thing"

"Well you have the real thing" I blushed as I looked down, "I'm thirsty, Alice come with me to get a drink?"

"Of course," she jumped up and we headed over to the bartender to get ourselves some sodas, "Coke's please"

"Anything for you beautiful," the guy said with a wink, "And you"

"Thanks" I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the reception, "Alice I am still so nervous"

"Why? You already met my grandparents and my other family. What else is there to be nervous about?"

"What if I fall on my face and my dress comes up and shows my entire back end to your family" I started to ramble.

Alice took my hands in hers, "Bella… Bella.. Stop it! You're doing fine. My grandparents already love you"

"Why do you guys keep saying that? All I said was hi to them. I mean they are the sweetest people ever, but I highly doubt they even like me"

"I am going to have Edward kick you or something" Alice groaned.

"Here you go ladies, we made it extra special for you" he smiled at us as we took our drinks and walked away, sipping on them gently. I noticed a weird taste but didn't bother to think about it when I got back to the table.

"Alice dance with me?" Jasper hopped to his feet and held his hand out for her.

She put her drink down and smiled widely, "of course Jazzy" they walked out onto the dance floor.

I sat back down next to Edward, knowing what he was about to ask me, "Bella.."

"No.."

He sighed, "You don't even know what I'm going to say"

I turned and looked at him, "No I know exactly what you are going to say, you are going to ask me to dance. And then I will fall on my face and look like a idiot in front of your entire family"

He shook his head and smiled, "You are not going to fall Bella. Please? One slow dance?" he pointed up trying to show his point that a slow song was playing, "please?"

I just stared at him, Edward had a pouty face on, and it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. How was I supposed to say no to that, "Ugh! You suck" I stood up and he smiled as lead me out on the dance floor.

He held me close, his hands rested on my hips, as his forehead was against mine. "You amaze me"

"I amaze you?" I raised my eyebrow, "You are the dazzler Mr. Cullen, not I"

He smirked, "I can't thank you enough for coming with me, it really means a lot Bella"

"It means a lot that you asked Edward" I smiled and pressed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Forever" he whispered into my hair as we continued to slow dance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a few hours everyone was dancing, and having a good time. Dinner had been served and the cake was cut. And Alice and I were on our way over to the bar giggling about something, we didn't know. I think the room was getting to us, too many people inside, it was making us dizzy. When we got there the guy had our coke's all ready for us.

"What you two doing after the wedding?" he asked, but we just turned our backs to him and went back to our table.

"Haha, Bella. Oh my god"

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

She stopped laughing, "I don't know!" and we started to laugh again.

When we sat down, Jasper and Edward were just staring at us, "You guys have been laughing about nothing for the last hour, are you alright?" it was Jasper that asked.

"Of course we are silly" I poked him in the nose as Alice started to twirl his hair in her fingers.

Edward just shrugged and picked up my drink taking a sip of it, then he almost spit it out, "Bella why are you drinking jack and coke?"

"Huh?" I stared at him confused.

Jasper lifted Alice's cup and sniffed it and took a sip, "you guys are drunk?"

"Bella" Edward looked at me sternly, "why are you drinking?"

"All we did was ask the bartender for cokes" said motioning to the guy gawking at me and Alice.

"Jasper." Edward stood up, "Come with me" Jasper nodded and they got up and headed over the bartender.

"Uh oh" Alice giggled trying to cover her mouth, "I think they are going to beat the guy up"

I covered my mouth trying not to giggle as well as I watched Edward basically at a stern tone tell the bartender off, "Alice, Jasper has a cute butt"

"Oh I know" she smirked, "you should see it naked!"

"OH!" I thought of something and stood up, "I'll be back. I think. I don't know" I walked as straight as I could over to Edward and tugged on his arm.

He turned away from the bartender and looked at me, "Bella are you okay?"

I shook my head and pouted, "no"

"What's wrong?" his angry expression softened as he came up to stroke my face, "you okay baby?"

I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I want you right now. Let's have a lot of sex" I cupped his package not even realizing what I was doing.

His eyes widened and he pulled back, "Bella! Uhh.. I think you need some air.." he quickly looked at Jasper, "go um check on Alice, I'm going to take Bella outside"

Jasper nodded and Edward quickly led me outside where the cocktail party was held, "Oh in public" I smirked and Edward shook his head and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Lamb you don't know what you are saying, you're drunk" he smiled softly, "that bartender will pay"

I stood there and just stared at him, "You are my very own Greek god, did you know that"

Edward just shook his head and laugh, "you are quite entertaining when you are drunk love.. Do you feel okay? Sick or anything?"

"I feel horny" I stated matter-of-factly.

"Bella.." Edward growled which turned me on even more, "What do you want me to do drag you up to the room right now? I think my parents might notice if we are gone for a long period of time"

"No," I bit my lip and walked closer to him, running my finger down his chest, "I was thinking you can take me right here"

"Bella…" you could hear the strain in his voice.

I started to press kisses to his jaw line, "Don't you want me Edward?"

"Of course I want you, I just.." I didn't let him finish, I pressed my lips to his and threw my arms around his neck. He tried to fight t at first but then he just gave it. He picked me up and brought up against the wall, his lips leaving mine and finding my neck.

"I need you _now, _don't make me wait" I urged him as I bucked my hips into his causing him to hiss.

Just as he went to start fumbling with his belt, we heard footsteps. He placed me back on my feet and stepped away, running his hands awkwardly through his hair. "Edward, there you are" It was his cousin Kate and her boyfriend Garrett. "What are you two doing out here all alone?" she winked at me.

"Umm.. Bella needed some air" he lied looking down at his feet.

"I see, while there are only 2 more dances left, and you promised me one!"

"Oh, alright.. I'll see you back inside in a minute" Kate nodded and her and Garrett headed back into the reception. Edward turned to me, "I'm sorry.."

"I don't feel so great" I said clutching my stomach.

"Oh god Bella," He came to my side and lead me back inside to our seats. Alice was passed out, her head in Jasper's lap.

Jasper looked at us and shook his head, "you guys look a little disheveled." he smirked

Edward rolled his eyes and placed me in my sit; "shut up Jasper" he knelt down in front of me and started to stroke my cheek, "Are you okay for a few more minutes? Or do you want me to take you back to the room now?"

"I'm dizzy"

He stood up and kissed my forehead, "I'm going to find my mom and dad and tell them we were going to go back to the rooms.." he turned to Jasper, "Watch her"

He threw his hands up, "Where the hell am I going to go?"

I watched Edward walk away and just placed my head on the table, the next thing I knew I was asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I groaned as I rolled over in bed, burying my head into my pillow. I felt terrible, actually I felt worst than terrible, I felt like death! I slowly lifted my head and looked at my surroundings; I was back in the hotel room. I had no clue how I got back here. I turned when I heard a cough in the corner and saw Edward standing with a towel around his waist searching through his luggage.

"Edward?" I croaked.

He turned and looked at me, "How you feeling?" he came over and on the edge of the bed. He reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed a glass of water and aspirin, "I figured you might need these"

I nodded and quickly took them, "Thank you" I drank the whole glass of water than he took it from me and placed it back down on the table, "What happened last night?"

"Well," he sighed, "the bartender was putting alcohol in yours and Alice's drink and you guys got drunk"

My eyes widened, "No! Oh my god"

He nodded, "Yeah, it could've been worst.. Apparently the bartender thought if you guys got drunk he could have fun with you two.. Don't worry after the reception Jasper and I found him again" he held up his hand showing his knuckles all bruised.

"Oh Edward" I took his knuckles and gently ran my fingertips over them; "Did I do anything stupid?"

"Surprising no. Well, you um almost made me have sex with you outside against a wall" he hung his head in shame, "And I was about to give in, I had you against the wall and" he face palmed his forehead and ran his hand down his face, "I was so irresponsible and I wasn't even drunk"

I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek, "Baby don't think that, I was probably persistent, right?"

He nodded slightly, "Yeah, I mean you came up to me during the reception grabbed me down there and was like all 'I want you. I want to have a lot of sex right now' something along those lines"

I brought my hands to my face and gasped, "oh my god, did anyone see?"

"The bartender might have, and Jasper did. He thought it as funny.." Edward chuckled slightly. He glanced at the clock and groaned, "We're suppose to go to branch with my grandparents, I can tell my mom you don't feel well"

"No, no.. I want to go" I pulled myself out of bed, "Let me just get ready,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thankfully it didn't take me too long to get ready, and I looked someone presentable. I was glad when Edward told me the brunch would be outside and handed me a pair of sunglasses. When we got there, Alice looked and felt probably the same I did.

"Look at all you girls, in sunglasses" Mrs. Masen smiled as we came and sat down, I turned and noticed Esme was wearing a pair too, she looked a little out of it as well. "How did you sleep Bella?"

"Alright," I nodded.

"You must have been so tired, I mean you and Alice fell asleep at the table and Edward and Jasper carried you two out of there up to your rooms" Elizabeth Masen smiled as she sipped on her coffee.

I turned to look at Edward, he had a sheepish grin on his face, "I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful"

"Thank you" I smiled as he reached over and took my hand in his.

The rest of brunch went well; Edward's grandparents begged him to come visit soon and asked him to promise to bring me. After we said our goodbyes we got our bags ready and headed back to Forks. Jasper took the job of driving back this time since Edward drove. It gave me a chance to cuddle up against Edward in the backseat and fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I apologize for this chapter taking longer to get out! It took me a while to write it. It's the longest chapter in the story so far haha. I've been so busy, and my best friend and I started writing our own story, so last night we were up till 2 am writing out a extremely funny I never game. It's about a group of female singers who have the opportunity to collaborate with their favorite band 2gether and it's ridiculous hahah. But on the plus side, Rob pattinson, Henry Cavill, Jonathan Rhys meyers, and many more show their faces in it hahaha if only I owned them all. READ AND REVIEW!!_


	25. just you wait

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

After the wedding everything moved at a steady pace, of course Emmett continually made fun of Alice and I for not realizing that the guy was putting Jack Daniels in our soda. Apparently it definitely showed that we never drank before that, well at least to our knowledge. Prom as well as Edward and Alice's birthday were approaching fast. And Mary Alice Cullen was in overload, not only did Prom night have to be fantastic. She was going all out with her birthday since her and Edward would be turning 18, sometimes it was hard to imagine that she was actually older than I was.

She wanted this extravagant party, Edward didn't even bother to try and get involved. He told me when they turned 12; she decided that she got to plan all their birthdays from that point on. I felt bad for him, if it was up to him, he'd want a quiet dinner with his friends. But we knew Alice wasn't going to allow that.

Prom was only days away, and classes were pretty much done, just about to finish finals. We were spending the day in Edward's room; he was on his laptop typing up his English paper while I aimlessly watched television.

"What are you even watching?" Edward's voice had a hint of annoyance in it. I wasn't sure if it was from what I was watching, or the fact he had to do his paper.

"Law and Order: Criminal Intent, why?" I asked glancing over my shoulder for a second; he had his focus on the laptop.

"Because that guy.. The main detective, he cannot be that knowledgeable about everything, every time" He looked up, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed together, "it's just not realistic"

"Since when should tv shows be realistic?" I smirked as I rolled over onto my back and propped myself up on my elbows.

"Well it's a crime drama, I think it should be somewhat realistic" he looked back down to his laptop, letting out a groan a few minutes later.

"If you don't like it, I'll change it" I went to reach for the remote to change it but he placed his hand over mine.

"No it's fine, it's this paper." he groaned and ran his hands through his hair. It was almost weird seeing Edward struggle at school work, "Why the hell do we even have to hand in this stupid paper for a final! Give me a damn test"

"Edward.." I sat up and crawled over to him and slowly started to rub his shoulders, "I've never see you like this"

"I just can't get anything to sound right," he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, could I read it?" I asked as I continued to rub his shoulders which seemed to ease him a bit.

"Have a go"

I rest my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist as I read his paper. It was fine, better than fine; I don't know why he was so stressed. "Edward, its fine"

"Really?"

I nodded and lifted my head off of his shoulder, "Really. Now are you done?" I bit my lip and smiled at him.

He turned his body and looked me in the face, "Trying to be seductive?"

"Why is it working?" I cocked my head to the side and continued to bite my lip.

"Perhaps, but you may need to try harder" he smirked and then just turned his attention back his laptop and started to type again. I let out a small gasp which only caused Edward to chuckle and look up at me, "come here" He closed his laptop and put it on the nightstand and pulled me into his lap.

"That was not funny" I said with a pout.

"On the contrary, it was quite funny.." he leaned in and kissed her cheek then slowly dragged his nose along her jaw line. "Have I ever told you how delightful you smell?"

"I do not think so" I said with a smirk, "I'd probably remember you saying the word delightful"

He lifted his head and stared at me, "Are you trying to be funny?"

"I don't know" I shrugged trying to hide my smile, "Is it working?"

"Let me think about it for a moment" He pretended to think then smiled, "not really"

I shoved him back playfully, "you are so incorrigible"

"That's an understatement" he chuckled and brought his hand up to push some of my hair out of my face. "So what do you want to do?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, I was perfectly fine with what we were already doing, "I don't know, anything in mind?"

He just shrugged as well, "I'm not really sure. We haven't been to the meadow in a while, what do you say?"

I turned and looked out the window, apparently it had started raining, "I would love to do that, but umm yeah…" I motioned to the window.

He looked and laughed slightly, "Ah, well that plan was killed before it even started. We _could _go to Port Angeles and see a movie.."

"A movie?" It dawned on me, Edward and I had never actually _gone _to the movies. Sure we had watched tons of movies, but we never actually went to one. "Sure why not, is there anything good planning?"

"Let's check…" He pulled his laptop back to the bed and we proceeded to look up some movies playing. Nothing really stood up to us, so we just decided on some zombie movie. I really didn't like that stuff usually, but I figured Edward was going to be there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The movie was extremely more disturbing than I thought it would be. I mean it was a zombie movie I knew it would be gross, but it was completely and utterly disgusting. I clung to Edward the whole time, but I was pretty sure he enjoyed that part. And on top of it, some couple preceded to make out the entire movie. So not only was I disgusted by the blood and guts, I had to listen to this couple slobber all over each other. It made me glad that even when Edward kissed me in public we didn't make grotesque sounds.

We walked out of the theater hand in hand. I couldn't help but continue to look over my shoulder every few seconds; this did not go unnoticed by Edward, "Bella.."

"Yes?" I asked not looking at him but instead looking over my shoulder once again.

"What are you _doing?_" he chuckled.

"Hey after seeing that movie, I don't know what's going to jump out at me"

He just laughed wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me into him. He gently placed a kiss on my head, "You are one of kind Bella, one of a kind"

"I try, I try" I sighed contently, "but seriously, that's was enough zombie movies to last me my _entire _life. We should have just saw the cartoon thing"

I went to say something but stopped when I felt my phone vibrate indicating a message of some sort. I pulled it out and saw I had a voicemail from Charlie, most likely from while we were in the movie. I dialed my voicemail and listened, _"Hey Bells, it's dad.. Umm is there any way you can sleep at Edward's tonight?…" _I could hear a woman giggle in the background, what the hell? _"But yeah, Emmett is staying with Rose, so please stay at Edward's… I'm uhh…. Sick yes sick, don't want to get you guys sick before prom. Okay bye…."_ Apparently he didn't hang up quick enough letting me catch him speaking to someone while he laughed, _"Hey that tickles…. Now you come he…" _I just stopped walking and stared ahead, what the hell had just happened? First my dad said I could stay at Edward's, he always said Alice's, but this time he said Edward. Then there was some woman laughing in the back and.. Oh god.

"Bella? Bella!" I snapped back to reality when I noticed Edward waving his hand in front of my face with a worried look on his face, "Baby what's wrong?" I didn't say anything, I just pressed replay and held the phone up to his ear. He took it from my hand and listened, he was smirking, and then he made a face like 'what the…'. He shut the phone and looked at me, "Um, so yeah…"

"I uh…"

"I think your dad has a lady friend over tonight" He laughed.

I glared at him, "Not funny.."

"Why?" he looked at me confused, "You don't want your dad to meet anyone?"

I placed my hands on my hips and just stared at him, "Edward, you know that's not true. But he lied to me. Saying he was sick. We need to find out what's going on!"

"Bella, It's pretty simple. Your dad is getting some…"

My jaw dropped, Edward never spoke like that, but my brother did. I glared at him and slapped him as hard as I could on that arm, but I knew it would barely hurt, "Don't do that! You sound like Emmett"

"Hey!" he rubbed the spot where I hit, "You know that actually kind of hurt"

"good you deserved it.."

He pouted and came over slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him, "on the plus side.. You can sleep over with me. Your dad said so" he smirked and leaned in to capture my lips.

I locked my arms around his neck and melted into the kiss, "Just be grateful you are sexy" I muttered against his lip before opening my mouth to let our tongues explore one another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as we got into his room we couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other. Edward placed his hands on my behind and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall and started assaulting my neck. My hands grabbed and pulled on his collar as I let out little whimpers of enjoyment. But as quickly as it all started, it stopped when a knock came at the door, followed by the voice of that little pixie.

"Bella? Edward? You in there?" we didn't respond, but that didn't stop her from sounding perky, "Well! Dinner's ready! Mom said to come down!"

Edward groaned in my neck and placed me back down on my feet. We both smoothed out of outfits and headed downstairs to eat dinner. Carlisle was already at the table laughing with Alice and Esme about something. He turned and smiled us, "See you two finally decided to join us"

Edward and I took our seats and started to serve ourselves the food, soon a light chatter started and we were all smiling and laughing. "Bella are you staying over tonight?" Esme asked with a smile as she put a bowl down.

"My dad asked if I could," I said with a shrug not really wanting to get into it, "If that's alright of course?"

"Bella it is always alright, you are part of this family. You don't even have to ask" she smiled at me.

"Bella I saw your father again tonight" Carlisle smiled at me, I wondered what he meant by again, "he was at the hospital once again.. He's been there a lot at the nurse's station.."

My eyes widened as Edward and I just glanced at each other. "He has been?"

"Yes, I thought you knew. He said he's been visiting someone. He brings flowers nearly every time"

Edward just started to chuckle which only received death glares from me, "Edward what's so funny?" Esme asked cocking her head to the side.

"Oh nothing" his laughing got harder.

"I don't see why you are laughing; I don't see the humor in this Edward. Or what you are possibly thinking about the situation" I said coldly.

"Bella is it clearly that whoever your father is visiting is the mysterious voice…." I elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey ow!"

"Seriously you need to stop hanging out with Emmett," I groaned, "that's the second time you've said something that he would say"

"What is going on?" Alice asked extremely interested, "Why am I out of the loop!?" she started to pout.

"It's nothing Alice," I smiled sweetly at her, "I don't know why all of a sudden your brother has the urge to say things out loud"

The rest of the dinner went on silently, and when we got back to Edward's room I went and started to grab my stuff. He came over and stopped me, "Are you really mad at me?"

I stopped and glared at him, "I don't know what is so funny"

He brought his knuckles up to stroke my face, "I think it's cute, I mean your dad has a girlfriend or something.." I didn't say anything so he chose to continue, "Every since he got back from the hospital he's been in an extremely good mood. I've seen it, you've seen it. And like my dad said he's been at the hospital a lot 'visiting' someone. I think Charlie has fallen for one of the nurses"

I sighed, "Maybe, but why did you act like that at dinner. Laughing and basically saying something, it's a very Emmett thing to do"

He smiled softly and leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead, "I'm sorry.. I couldn't control myself" he started to pout, "Forgive me?"

"You know I always will" I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked as his buried his face into my hair causing him to groan, "you smell too tempting love"

I smirked and looked up at him, "I love you"

He smiled softly and pressed his lips to mine, "I love you too.."

"Can we watch movies? Like I'm in the mood for _old _movies"

"hmm, I think we can do that. Let's go downstairs and see what we have"

The Cullen's had a lot of movies; I think they just gathered every movie ever that had come out even if they didn't watch them all. We looked for a while; it was actually really hard to decide on what to watch.

Edward knelt down and ran his long fingers along the DVD cases till he pulled out one, "I'm thinking an Audrey Hepburn movie?"

"oh?"

He stood up and smiled handing me my Fair Lady, "She reminds me of you"

"She does?" I obviously didn't know how.

"Well she wasn't a sex symbol like Marilyn, but too me she was more beautiful than Marilyn Monroe. She was just naturally beautiful." He brought his hand up to cup my face, "Like you.." If I didn't already love this boy this would be the moment I would fall all over again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until the next morning when I rolled over and rolled myself right out of bed. I sat up when I heard laughing, Edward stood by his dresser shaking his head as he failed to hold his laughter back. I just glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest as I sat on the floor still tangled up in his comforter.

"Nice fall" he smirked.

"Not funny!" I then decided to pout, "I thought you said you'd always catch me"

He came and knelt in front of me, "I will always catch you fall, but I didn't know you were going to roll straight out of bed, now did I?"

I shook my head and smiled slightly, "I guess not.. Help me up?"

"Of course" He stood up and took my hands pulling me up and into his arms, the comforter falling down to my feet. Before I could say anything his lips were on mine and his hands gripped my behind pulling me into him. I slowly parted my lips to allow him access, and he greedily accepted. I didn't even realize we were moving until I felt the bed underneath me. Edward's hands slowly and in a torturing manner started to roam my body as his lips left mine and found a new place on my neck.

"Edward" I whimpered as he started to nibble at my neck. "I need you"

That was all it took, Edward had our bottom half's shed within seconds and was buried inside of me. We both let out a satisfied moan as he started to move in and out of me slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to pull him into me as far as I could. He soon started to pick up his pace. We tried to stay as quiet as possible since we knew at least two other people were home. But it was hard; I kept having to bury my fist into my mouth from screaming out. Edward had buried his head in the crook of my head while his pace picked up once again, I could faintly hear his grunting. "fuck…"

"Edward" I moaned into my hand, "harder…..please…. Harder… yes… oh.. God"

"Isabella.." he gritted through his teeth as he lifted his head and stared into my eyes, "cum for me Isabella"

Moments later that's exactly what I did followed by him, we rode out of orgasms then collapsed onto his bed trying to catch his breath. I was pretty sure I would never get tired of this, get tired of him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Carlisle had forgotten his food and was going to be working a double. Esme didn't want him to have to eat the hospital food so she asked Edward and I to go stop by and bring him it. We said of course and that's where we were now. Walking down the halls of the hospital his father worked at. People would occasionally say hi to Edward, knowing that he was Dr. Cullen's son.

"Mr. Popular" I smirked as one of the nurses waved and winked at Edward.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting jealous and wanting to kick their butts?" Edward looked at me with a smirk.

"I should, but I know that you are mine.." I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "And only I can make you moan and grunt like that"

He dropped his jaw and just stared at me as I walked ahead, "Bella, you are going to be the death of me"

"Perhaps.." I turned around and started to walk backwards, "But wouldn't that be a good way to die?"

He just shook his head, "I have ruined your innocence.." he laughed, "Bella you are going to fall"

"No, I'm perfectly fi…." I slipped and went to fall right on my back but Edward caught me.

"you were saying?"

"Oh sh" he helped me stand up, "Now lets go to bring your dad his food" I grabbed the bag from his hand and turned to start walking again only to stop dead in my tracks. There was my father leaning against the nurses station flirting with a woman, she had her hand on his arm laughing at whatever I was saying.

Edward noticed them too, "Bella…" I didn't say anything I just started to walk to them. I actually wasn't sure why I did it either. The old me would have just turned on my heel and walked away, right?

"Hi dad" I said with a plastered smile on my face.

"Bella!?" Charlie's eyes grew wide when he saw me walk up, Edward trailing behind, "Edward…"

The woman turned and looked at us, most likely figuring out I was Charlie's daughter, "Hi Chief Swan.."

"What are you two doing here?" Charlie stood there uncomfortably.

"We are bringing Carlisle his lunch…"

"Oh… Anna, this is my daughter Bella and her boyfriend Edward.."

"Edward?" she cocked her head to the side, "Cullen? You're Dr. Cullen's son?"

Edward nodded, "yes that would be me"

"So why are _you_ here dad?"

"um well…" he looked at Anna than back at me, "I was um…"

"What your father is trying to say Bella is.. I'm his girlfriend"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: hopefully you all liked his chapter. I am a huge Audrey Hepburn fan so I had to throw in a little thing there. In the next few chapters we will have prom, Edward & Alice's birthday, a surprise for the group, a visit to mom, drunken mistakes, and a cousin who will turn everything upside down. Just so you guys have a little heads up lol. READ & REVIEW PLEASE._


	26. unchained melody

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Anna Hawks is a 31 one year old nurse that works at the same hospital that Edward's father Carlisle does. She has shoulder length red hair, slight freckles splattered across her face; it made me think she use to have many when she was little. Anna Hawks was Charlie's girlfriend, the first girlfriend I've ever known him to have. I must have looked like a complete idiot when I first saw her and she told me she was his girlfriend. I literally turned on my heel and basically dashed out of there, Edward was hot on my trail. When he finally caught up to me, I said I didn't want to talk about it, and I still did not want to talk about it. Prom was tomorrow, and here I was in my room staring at the ceiling. She was coming for dinner tonight, to cook for all of us; I didn't want to be here.

I wasn't actually sure why I was acting this way; I didn't when Renee started to date Phil. I wanted Charlie to be happy; I just didn't know how to handle another woman, a woman who may want to play mother to me. I shook my head and turned over so I was facing toward my window. Emmett wasn't sure how he felt about all this, he had never seen dad date, and he didn't even know how he would go about it. Rosalie and Edward were both coming to dinner at Anna's request; she wanted to get to know us kids as well as our respected others.

A knock softly came at the door, "it's open"

"Hey little sis" Emmett spoke softly as he stuck his head in, "can I come in?"

I turned over so I was now facing his direction and nodded, "of course.."

He came in and sat down on the corner of my bed, he patted me on the leg, "how you doing?"

"Fine, why?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Bells, I'm your big brother I know when there is something wrong. Plus Edward said…."

I narrowed my eyes, "I am going to kill that boy" I propped myself up on my elbow, "I just find it weird, you know?"

He nodded, "Oh I know, dad dating it's weird. I mean when mom first started dating it was pretty weird too, but then I got use to it so when Phil came along it wasn't too bad. But with dad and this chick he's secretly been seeing, it's a little weird.."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Hey can we come in?" Rosalie stood in the doorway of my room with a faint smile on her lips. I could see Edward standing behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"Of course" I smiled and sat up. They both walked in, I moved over and patted a spot for Edward to come sit.

He gave me his crooked smile as he sat down next to me and kissed my forehead, "how you doing?"

"I'm fine, it's just weird that's all" I smiled and linked my fingers with his.

"I understand" Edward smiled reassuringly at me.

"Well I for one cannot wait to meet this woman" Rosalie smirked, "You know just to see what she looks like. Only you two have seen her" she said toward me and Edward, and it was the truth, Emmett hadn't even seen her.

"Yeah Alice is quite upset that she can't be here tonight" Edward chuckled, "She says you are going to owe her big time when you guys get ready tomorrow"

I groaned and buried my head into his chest, prom. I did not want to go to that dreaded event at all, but Emmett said he wanted his little sister there since he was graduating. Sometimes I hated that big teddy bear that was my brother. And there was also Edward; he said he understood if I didn't want to go, but I knew he wanted me to go, "Can I not go to tomorrow?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, "oh no missy, you are not playing that game! We have to get in as much hanging out time before Emmett, Jasper, and I leave for college in August, so you are going!"

"_Kids!" _Charlie's voice called from downstairs, _"Anna is here! Come down!"_

"Well here goes nothing" Emmett sighed as he stood up. "let's get meet the new mommy" Causing all three of us glared at him, and Rosalie to smack him on the back of the head, "hey ow! It was a joke"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had to admit dinner wasn't as bad as any of us expected it to be, well as bad as I expected it to be. Anna was nice, but I was still a little caution. She seemed too nice, and the age difference did make me wonder. I knew Phil was younger than Renee, but my mother did not act like a mother at all, so it wasn't like her and Phil seemed that different age wise. But Charlie, he acted his age, he acted like a dad.

I decided to just push those thoughts out of my mind until prom was over and done with. I was dreading it, beyond dreading it, but I tried to plaster a smile on my face and act excited for my friends. I mean deep down perhaps I was slightly excited, but it was for the fact that I would be with Edward for the entire night. We even had rented a cabin for the weekend an hour or so away, just the six of us, and Charlie wasn't even putting up a fight.

Alice had loved the way my hair came out for her cousin's wedding we had decided to do it again. I had to agree it was cute, with it off to the side it curls. I was going to wear a dark blue strapless dress that was tight around my mid-drift then flared down to around my knees. And thankfully I was going to be able to wear flats, but Alice swore that next year's prom I was wearing heels, no if's and's or but's. Rosalie had straightened her hair, but then had big loose curls at the end. She wore a red halter dress that showed her cleavage tastefully and that came down to just about her feet in the font while the back hit the floor, it fit her curves beautifully. Alice curled her hair while she wore a nicely fitting silk black strapless dress that stopped just about her knees in front but was a little longer it back with a white shawl around her shoulders. On all our necks we had a necklace given to us by our boyfriends.

When we came down the stairs from getting ready we were greeted by the 3 boys. They all looked so handsome in their tuxes, but I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that Emmett had decided to go with a top hat. Jasper and Rosalie's mother, along with Esme were snapping pictures of us when we came down the stairs to meet with our dates.

"You all look very beautiful girls" Carlisle smiled as he came to stand next to Esme, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Don't you think boys?"

I turned to see Edward had an intense gaze on me, "You are more than beautiful.. You are an angel" he leaned and placed a kiss on my cheek.

I couldn't help but blush, "Thank you"

"Bells you look great" I turned to my father's voice and I felt my face drop when I noticed he had brought Anna with him, I knew I shouldn't have been bothered by this fact, but I was.

"Oh Isabella you look absolutely beautiful" Anna cooed as her and Charlie approached me, "Make sure you keep your eyes on her Edward"

"I will miss" Edward said gently rubbing my back, "We should probably be heading out"

"Nonsense!" Esme called, "We still have tons of pictures to take before you guys leave. Come on let's head outside"

We probably took about 100 pictures outside alone, some of us girls, some of us boys, with our respected dates, group shots, solo shots, parent shots, it just kept going on. Finally Emmett rolled his eyes, "We got to go! Prom's going to be over if we don't leave"

Esme sighed softly, "alright, you kids be safe. Call us as soon as you get to the cabin!"

"Remember" Charlie's voice called after us as we started to climb into our cars, "No drinking and driving!"

"We know dad" I smiled and waved as Edward ushered me into the car then went around to his own side.

"Ready?" he asked as he started the car. I nodded; I was as ready as I could be. "Okay than, prom awaits my lady" he smirked as he put the car into drive and headed toward school. We stayed silent for a few minutes, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful. "Are you okay with the cabin thing?"

I turned from my gaze out the window to look at him, "of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He reached over and entwined his fingers with mine, they brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it, "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I hope you realize that"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For a prom being held in a gymnasium, I guess it didn't look that terrible. I mean of course it looked like a high school dance with the cheesy streamers and such, but it wasn't _that _terrible. As soon as we got their we took our couple photos, then the boys lead us to our seats and went to get all of us drinks.

Rosalie smirked as she stared at the boys at the refreshment table, "I cannot wait till we go to the cabin, I packed all sorts of things…"

"what kind of things?" I asked, obviously not getting what she meant.

"Chocolate sauce, whipped cream, edible underwear.. And…"

I put my hand up to silent her, "okay ew, that's enough.. That's my brother, I really don't need to hear anything about that stuff"

"Way to be a party pooper Bella" Rose snickered.

"Hey Bella.." I turned my head to look at Alice as she spoke, "Have you and Edward never used that stuff? But I mean have you guys even had like wild and crazy sex? Or is it always sweet and everything?"

"Alice!" I widened my eyes.

"What?"

"Bella come on tell us, have you and Edward ever done anything kinky and wild"

I just shrugged, "we did it in the shower once…" I sighed and told them the shower incident; they both went off in fits of giggles.

"That is priceless! But still not _that _kinky" Rosalie smirked, "Well you better have some fun at this cabin.. Maybe even in the car on the way up.. I mean Emmett and me…"

I glared at her, "Brother"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Alice doesn't freak out about you and Edward"

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something Edward appeared next to me with a drink. "Here you go beautiful"

"Thank you" I smiled and took a sip.

"I tested it before hand, don't want another wedding episode to happen" He winked at me and leaned in to give me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Well thank you very much," I giggled as I watched Emmett and Rosalie leave to head to the dance floor.

Jasper stood up and bowed to Alice and held his hand out, "My lady, my I have this dance?"

Alice shot me a quick smirk then nodded, "of course you can" she placed her small hand in his and they went out onto the dance floor.

"I would ask you to dance, but I have a feeling you are going to put up a fight with me" Edward chuckled as he brought his hand up to gently push a strand of hair out of my face, "You look beautiful tonight, have I told you that yet?"

I blushed and looked down, "Maybe"

He placed his hand under my chin and brought my eyes level with his, "Well I will continue to tell you that for the rest of the night.. For the rest of our lives.."

Our lives? Did he want us to be together forever? Did I want us to? I think I did. "Edward…"

"Hush my love" he leaned in and softly placed his lips to mine, soon they were moving together. It didn't matter that we were in a gym filled with our classmates, all that mattered was us.

The rest of the night went well; I was forced to dance 3 times, once with Emmett, once with Jasper, and of course once with Edward. I had to admit that was the best one, the way he looked into my eyes while we danced; it was as if he could see inside my soul. When it started to die down we took that as our exit to leave, not wanting to get up to the cabins too late. We all got into our respected cars and took the hour long drive. I was cuddled up in Edward's jacket as I stared out the window watching the scenery as we passed by.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked reaching over and placing his hand on my thigh.

I turned to him with a smile, "How this year has been one of the best I've had in a very long time…" I sighed and reached over to stroke his face, "And I owe that all to you"

"You don't owe me anything.." he glanced at me for a moment before looking onto the road, "I a so glad you moved here.. You make me whole"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cabin was beautiful, and it was all ours until Sunday. We were the second to arrive, which I was quite shocked about since Edward tended to be a crazy driver. But Alice and Jasper beat us, they were standing on the porch, as soon as she saw us drive up she was jumping up and down. Emmett and Rosalie ended up showing up 20 minutes after us, saying they got lost, but of course we all knew the real reason.

After we got everything settled in I decided to get some fresh air. I wandered out onto the porch, still dressed in my dress with Edward's jacket still on, but I had ditched the shoes, letting myself walk around barefoot. I sat down in one of the chairs and snuggled up, letting my gaze fall upon the stars that seemed to shine so brightly.

"Hey, I've been looking for you" I turned to see Edward leaning in the doorway; his shirt was loose and hanging out of his pants. In his hands he held two cups of what I could smell was hot chocolate, "thought you might want this"

"Thank you" I took the cup from his hand and sipped it, "perfect, not to hot, not to cold"

"Exactly how you like it" he smirked as he came and sat in the chair next to mine, "Did you have a good time tonight lamb?"

I nodded, "It was nice, not as bad as I expected. I'm glad we're here though, this is what I was really looking forward too"

"Me too," he reached over and took my hand in his, "Bella, we never really talked about last night?"

I took a sip and looked at him, "What about last night?"

"The dinner with your dad and Ms. Hawks"

"Oh that" I rolled my eyes and took another sip.

"You were extremely quiet the whole dinner love. I was worried"

I turned and looked at him, "No reason to be worried. She was _nice, _it's just weird, can we not talk about it though? I just want to focus on you and me this weekend, and our friends"

"Well, I'd rather just focus on you and me" Edward smirked as he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, "dance with me"

"Edward" I groaned, "There's no music"

"I can change that" he put his cup down then stood up taking mine from my hand and placed it on the ground, "I want to hold you in my arms, now come on. Don't be stubborn"

"I don't know if I can dance without music" I said hoping to stall him.

"I can change that" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a remote, that tricky mother… he pressed a button and the song 'Unchained Melody' started to play. "Now there's music"

"ugh, fine" I stood up and removed his jacket leaving it on the chair. Then he brought me further out to the porch were we stood holding each other, swaying back and forth.

He pressed his lips to my bare shoulder, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Edward" I whispered, the feeling of his lips were too much to bear, "You shouldn't be worrying about my birthday. I should be worrying about your birthday"

"I already have what I want for my birthday. So once again I ask you, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I want you to love me"

He removed his lips from my shoulder and stared into my eyes, "But I already love you Isabella"

"Then you don't have to get me anything" I smirked and leaned up gently pressing my lips to his. "Edward.."

"Yes love?"

I smiled softly, "Make love to me" he pulled away keeping my hand in his as he went to lead me back inside, "no.. out here"

He cocked his head to the side and stared at me, "Bel…"

I placed my finger to his lips, "Last time I was drunk when I tried to get you to have sex with me outside. But this time I'm completely sober.. Make love to me right here Edward"

He nodded and led me over to the chairs; he sat down and pulled me onto so I was straddling him. I couldn't help giggle as he slid his hands up my thighs and realized I wasn't wearing any panties. "Bella!"

I blushed and ran my fingers over his exposed chest, "Rose and Alice made me take them off"

"Well…" he smirked and bit his bottom lip, "I like very much"

"Well, let's get you out of these" I licked my lips and lifted my hips so I could undo his pants. He helped me in shoving them and his boxers down, and then I lowered myself onto his shaft. It started off slow at first, but we needed more, so soon enough our pace began to pick up. Edward held onto my hips tightly as he met my thrusts.

"Bella.." he groaned as he threw his head back, "oh baby you are so tight"

It was always the most surprising thing when Edward spoke like this, but I had to admit it was pretty hot. "Harder.. Harder baby"

He started pulling me down on his shaft harder as I tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. "Do you like that?"

I nodded as I bit down on my lip, our eyes meeting, "yes…" I whispered.

"What, I didn't hear you" his grip on my hips tightened as his thrusts become faster.

"Yes, oh god Edward.. I'm soo…."

"Cum for me" He took one of his hands off my hip and guided down behind my legs and started to rub my clit, "Isabella cum for me"

I bit my lip harder as I threw my head back as I felt my orgasm wash over my body. Edward thrusted a few more times till he exploded, and we clung to each other as we rode out our climaxes. We stayed for a few moments, just enjoying the silence. Edward's slowly began to rub my back in a soothing manner. "mm.." was all I could seem to muster.

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, and with his free hand started to play with the loose curls that had separated from the rest of my hair. "Are you glad we came?"

I nodded into his chest, "mmhm."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning all of us girls woke up before the boys and decided to make a big breakfast for them. Well at least I cooked a big breakfast while they attempted to help me; they didn't really have great cooking skills.

"So did you two have fun on the balcony last night?" Alice asked with a snicker as Rosalie joined her.

I raised my eyebrow and tried my hardest not to blush, "I do not know what you are referring too"

"I had to tell Emmett it was a wild animal so he wouldn't go look. He was horrified enough just seeing you guys messing around. Catching you actually having sex would ruin my sex life!" Rose explained only causing me to glare at her.

"We weren't that loud!"

Alice laughed, "I thought you didn't know what we were referring too.. You are a little she devil. Did he like the no panties?"

This time I blushed and looked down concentrating on the breakfast I was making, "Perhaps"

"FOOD!" Emmett bellowed as he walked into the room wearing just his pajama pants, he was followed by a very sleepy Jasper and Edward.

"Emmett put your shirt on!" I barked at him, "I do _not _need to see that"

"Well me and Alice didn't need to hear you…." Edward and Alice both smacked Jasper on the back of the head before he could finish talking.

"huh?" Emmett cocked his head to the side then shook it and went and sat down at the counter, "Where's my food!?"

"Excuse me" Rosalie stared at him as she put her hand on her hip.

"Where is my food ladies?" he said putting on the biggest grin possible.

"idiot" Edward muttered as he came to my side and gave me a chaste kiss, then buried his face into my hair smelling it.

"Okay dude that's creepy" Emmett cringed, "Don't smell my sister's hair"

I shot Emmett a look before turning to face Edward and bring my hand up to his cheek, "You hungry?"

"Very" he smirked.

"Good, sit down next to my ass of a brother and I'll get you a plate"

Emmett pouted, "Where's my plate?"

"Don't ask you I'm not your girlfriend" I grinned as I scooped the food on a plate and placed it in front of Edward as he took a seat.

"Thank you love" he smiled and dug in.

"Hey Bella" Jasper smiled sweetly as he sat down on the other side of Emmett, "May I have some?"

"Of course you can Jasper" I smiled and made him a plate as well.

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" Emmett whined causing all of us to laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: hope you all liked it. There will be more of Bella dealing with Charlie's new girlfriend. But also I hate to say I know that half are you are going to hate me for a little while in a few chapters. But I love you all! I had the worst day ever at work. The district manager and regional manager were suppose to come so we were like on the edge ALL Day and I had to stay an extra hour and they still hadn't showed. The district manager basically wanted me to stay for like 10 hours. NOT happening! So please READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!_


	27. such great heights

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

The whole weekend at the cabin was fantastic in every way possible, and I was so sad to go home. Finals were over and now all that was left to do with school was go to Emmett, Rosalie's and Jasper's graduation, they all seemed quite excited to finally be done with high school. But we all knew Jasper did not want to leave Alice, but they were a strong couple we knew they were going to make it. My father's girlfriend Anna seemed to think she could come around more often now since they were out in the open. And it actually was getting quite annoying, she'd come over just about every night and stay till 11, Charlie never stayed up that late before! So it was making it harder for Edward to sneak in my room at night afraid to get caught, but he still managed it. I knew I was being selfish, I wanted my father to be happy, I really did, I just wasn't sure about this girl. There had to be some lady out there around his age that would make him as happy as Anna was making him.

Graduation was tomorrow and the seniors had to spend the day at a rehearsal so I had Edward and Alice come over to help them plan their birthday. Even though you could clearly see Alice was the one in charge.

"Well I am thinking….." Alice started but Edward kept cutting her off.

"No," He growled as he twirled my hair between his fingers not even looking at his sister, but clearly he heard her suggestions.

"Edward!" she glared as she shut her party ideas book with a slam, "Why are you not cooperating with me!"

"Because" he finally turned and looked at her, "You_ always _plan the parties! You never ask me what I want to have"

"Because I know what you want to have" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, "My name is Edward Anthony Cullen and I am a big boring idiot who likes to sit around and read books"

"hey!" I finally spoke up, "I read books"

Edward just huffed and decided to mock her as well, "My name is MARY Alice Cullen and all I do is shop, shop, shop and care about how I look!"

"I hate you" she picked up her book and hit him on the arm with it.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO BE A TWIN?" Edward yelled as he grabbed the book from Alice and threw it in the corner of my room.

"HEY! Why did you do that" Alice whined and hit Edward on the side of the head.

"IF YOU WEREN'T A GIRL!"

"JASPER WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU EVER HIT ME!"

"NO HE'D AGREE THAT YOU ARE AN ANNOYING LITTLE PIXIE AND NEEDS SOME SENSE SMACKED INTO YOU"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled causing both of them to stop bickering and turn and look at me, "would you guys stop the fighting and just decide _together _what to do for your birthday"

"But he's a big boring boringhead!" Alice whined.

Edward chuckled, "Wow, good one sis"

"Edward Anthony! Mary Alice" I said sternly.

"I hate when you guys do that!" Alice pouted.

"Well then you both need to stop and agree to do the party fifty fifty"

Alice crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine, what do _you _want to do for our party Edward?"

"Well," he thought about it for a moment and smirked, "I want to see Bella in a beautiful dress"

"Edward!" I turned and stared at him.

"What?" he cocked his head to the side and shot me a crooked grin.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "that has nothing to do with what you want to do, plus I do not want to wear a dress. I already wore one this month, that is enough dresses for me till next year"

"Oh, what about a theme party?" Alice's eyes lit up.

Edward was not going to agree to that one, or so I thought, "Hmm.. Perhaps" He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder, "What about masks and like elegant outfits? Like a masquerade ball? And like classical music?"

Alice's eyes lit up, they were actually agreeing, "I like it! And we can be presented with Bella and Jasper since it's our birthday! Maybe we can get mom and dad to rent out a huge hall with one of those elegant staircases…."

"I don't know about the hall Alice" Edward chuckled, "I think the house will do just fine… we can have it outside?"

"Inside would be better"

"Hey kids" we all turned our heads to see Anna leaning in my door way, I wasn't sure how long she was there for. "What you doing?"

"We're planning mine and Edward's birthday party" Alice smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh really?" Anna took the opportunity to walk right into my room and go sit on my computer chair, "What are you planning?"

Edward felt me tense up and slowly started to rub my back in a soothing manner, "We are thinking a masquerade ball"

"I love getting all dressed up and parties. And my boring brother over here loves classical music" Alice beamed.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea" Anna smiled then her gaze fell on me, "I could go shopping with you Bella for a dress if you would like"

"No that's fine I am already going with Alice" I didn't mean for it to come out as coldly as it sounded.

"Oh okay," Anna sat there awkwardly for a moment then stood back up, "well I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to make baked ziti for dinner so I hope you guys are hungry" she smiled at us then headed out of the room.

"Now she's making dinner for us every night" I groaned and leaned back against my headboard.

"Bella," Alice started with a soft smile on her features, "she is really quite nice.."

"She's 31 years old! She was like only 14 when I was born! Do you realize how much younger that makes her compared to Charlie?"

"But isn't Phil younger than your mother Bella" Edward slightly smiled as he came and leaned on my headboard next to me.

I crossed my arms and frowned, "You guys are suppose to be on my side"

"Bella love, there are no sides" Edward said causing me to give him a death glare, "But of course if there was I would be on your side"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emmett was going crazy; he apparently couldn't find the shirt in which he was going to wear to graduation. And was tearing apart every room in the house, even though there was no reason for it to be in any room but his own. Alice bugged me to wear a dress but I wasn't going to budge, but I gave in about a skirt since Carlisle and Esme were taking everyone out to dinner, even though their own kids weren't graduating yet. So here I was dressed in a black flowing skirt that went to my knees, and a grey sweater that clung just the right among and came off my shoulders a little, and had two little heart buttons on the side.

"_BELLA!" _Emmett called from his room, but I was already close enough that the yelling was unnecessary.

"What?" I asked as I leaned in the doorway.

"I can't find it" He looked panicked, "Rose bought me that shirt to wear today and now I can't find it and she's going to be mad at me!"

"Emmett calm down, you are acting like such a girl" I took a step into his room and scanned it seeing if I saw his shirt.

"Well someone has to in this family" He muttered.

I stopped and shot him a glare, "I don't know if I should be mad you just basically called me a guy or laugh that you definitely just referred to yourself a girl"

"Bella you are not helping!" he growled and started to throw his clothes around the room.

I didn't bother responding, but then I found it, buried under a stack of books. I pulled it out and waved it in the air. He grabbed it from me with such excitement and pulled it over his head, "what are you going to do next year without me?"

"Well I managed…." he stopped himself and smirked, "I will be so lost little sister, now come on! I got to go graduate high school!!!" he threw his arm around me and dragged me out of the room.

We ended up taking two cars since we were going to meet everyone there, and Emmett and I didn't really feel much like sitting in the back of our father's police cruiser. The ceremony was nice, but how exciting can a graduation be for the viewers? But I knew how excited Emmett was when he received his diploma, I think we all did, the 'I did it woo!' didn't give it away or anything. Afterwards we went to this little restaurant right on the outside of town, Carlisle and Esme rented the entire place out just for us. We ordered one of every appetizer and just chatted among ourselves. We took over two tables, the six adults at one, and the six teenagers at another.

I couldn't help but watch Anna and my father; she did seem to make him happy, but just something didn't feel right. "Bella, Bella"

I turned my head to the voice; it was Rosalie, "Yes?"

"I was asking if you are going to come visit me next year?" she smiled; Rosalie was going to be attending the Gary Manuel Aveda Institute in Seattle for cosmology.

"Of course!" I smiled; she was going to be sharing an apartment with a girl who was going to the school at the moment. Emmett was going to stay in the dorms and apparently was going to get a job so he and Rose could eventually get an apartment together out there. I was glad that Emmett was going to Seattle University, so I would be able to see him as well as Rose. I felt bad for Alice though, Jasper had chosen to go to James Madison University in Virginia. It made me think about what Edward and I would do if we were still together by the time we went to college, and I hoped more than anything that we were. "Edward…" I whispered softly just low enough for him to hear.

"hmm?" he leaned in toward me.

"Where do you want to go to college?"

He turned his head and looked at me surprised; we had never even discussed where we wanted to go to school. But it wasn't that crazy of an idea to do so, I mean a year could go quite fast, "I'm not sure, Dartmouth possibly. NYU looks promising" Edward had mentioned prior that he was interested in going to school for medicine. "What about you love?"

I never really thought about it myself, I wanted to go to college, I think. "Well… I've always kind of wanted to go to Sarah Lawrence"

Edward gave me his crooked grin as he pushed my hair off to the side and leaned in giving me a kiss right below my ear, "Sarah Lawrence is only like a half hour or so from NYU"

I blushed and looked down at my food, "that it is"

"Oh!" Alice squeaked, "We didn't tell you! Edward and I agreed on what to do for our birthday"

Jasper laughed as he draped his arm over Alice's shoulder, "You _actually _agreed for once?"

They both nodded and Alice went on to explain, "We're going to have a masquerade party! So Rose and Bella tomorrow you have to help me mail all the invitations and we have to go get our dresses and…."

"Alice" Edward looked at his sister, his features were serious, "Please promise me you won't invite _that _many people"

"Eddie my boy, it's your birthday enjoy it" Emmett said with a laugh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Alice and Rosalie showed up at my house at 8 am all ready to head to Seattle to go shopping for dresses, I on the other hand was still in bed. So after being dragged out of bed and being forced to play my least favorite game of Bella Barbie, we headed to Seattle for a day of shopping. I was actually slightly grateful about the shopping trip, but because we had to get dresses for the birthday, but I had to get Edward a birthday gift. Rosalie and I already pitched in to get a full spa treatment for Alice the morning of. We had decided to invite Angela along with us so she could also pick out dress for the party. I was glad about it, especially since we hadn't really hung out almost the entire year except for classes.

So here I was, sitting outside the dressing rooms with Angela as we waited for Rosalie and Alice to try on their possible dresses for the party. I was slightly annoyed when I reached in my bag to pull out my book and find it missing. I knew for a fact that pixie snuck it out of there, she always complained when I would bring my books out with me.

"Hey Bella," I looked over to see Angela staring at me with a small smile on her face, "Thank you for inviting me along. I never get to really hang out with any of you outside of school"

"Well I'm glad you came, so is Alice and Rosalie" I gave her a reassuring smile back, "and as for hanging out outside of school we should make sure to do it more often. You and Ben should double date with Edward and me"

"I would like that" she giggled, "You and Edward are like the most adorable couple ever. The way he looks at you it's like an old movie.."

I couldn't help but blush, "I hadn't noticed"

"Well he does, and it's very cute and sincere.."

The dressing room door opened forcing Angela and I to turn our attention as Alice emerged dressed in a cream colored gown with a light brown stash, "Is it too much?"

"It's beautiful" I admitted truthfully, for it was, "But weird question, is it a wedding dress?"

Alice walked over toward the mirror and spun around a few times looking at every angle, "I guess it could be" she smirked, "I love the design though, and I am going to be the princess of the ball. I'm thinking I could get this gold mask with like feathers on it and all this stuff. Oh Bella we must pick out a fantastic dress for you. Especially since you are Edward's girlfriend and will be presented with him"

I just stared at Alice, "You are really going all out with this aren't you?"

She nodded with a smile, "Why would I do otherwise?"

"Exactly" I just shrugged, "If this is what you plan for your birthday I cannot wait until you get married"

"oh do not worry Bella. My wedding with be magnificent, when it happens. Hopefully in 5 years" she smirked.

The other door opened and out came Rose wearing a strapless dark crimson dress that came to the ground, "I'm thinking I can wear black shoes and like a black sash and then a black mask, what do you guys think?"

"Sounds perfect" Angela smiled, "I wish I could get something as fantastic"

"Oh don't you worry Angela we are going to find you something absolutely perfect!" Alice beamed as she clapped her hands, "Okay time to find Bella a dress"

One hour, and about 15 dresses later I was going to kill Alice. She kept telling me that just about every dress I tried on wasn't right, that something was missing. I seriously was going to scream and then shake her a lot or something, "Here" I opened the door to reveal myself in a very dark blue halter dress that exposed my back fully and definitely showed my cleavage, "I hate it"

"Oh!" Alice squealed as she jumped to her feet and came over to me, "I love it, what do you girls think?" she turned to Rose and Angela.

"It's really pretty Bella"

"I love it, it's like so simple and elegant like you, but really hot and sexy at the same time" Rosalie smirked as she rose to her feet and came over for a closer look. "But this bra" she pulled on my bra strap, "Is a no, no. Actually you won't be able to wear a bra at all, but I don't think Edward would mind that"

I bit my lip nervously, "Edward has only seen me topless once"

Alice and Rosalie both raised their eyebrows and looked at me, "Once? But you guys have…."

"I've worn a shirt every time, or I had my prom dress on still"

"Really?"

I nodded, "Really, even that time in the shower. But you already know the story"

"Hey! I don't!" Angela laughed.

Rosalie shook her head and just continued to stare at me, "So let me get this straight. You have been having sex with your boyfriend for how long? And you don't even take your shirt off? Like you don't even just stay in just your bra? Am I correct?" I nodded, "So when did he actually ever see you topless?"

"The first time.. We were both completely" I blushed and decided not finish that sentence, "He keeps his shirt on sometimes"

"Jazz and I don't always remove all of our clothes" Alice smiled reassuringly at me as she placed her hands on my shoulders, "It's not a bad thing Bella just surprising.. Do you not want him to see you fully naked again?"

"It's not that.. I mean I'm a little self…"

Rosalie put her hand up to quiet me, "You have no reason to be Bella, you are beautiful"

I shook my head and looked down at the floor, "You guys are the beautiful one. I am just natural and plain and…"

Alice put her hand up my chin and lifted my head up, "Beautiful. I do recall Edward comparing you to Audrey Hepburn"

I narrowed my eyes, "you know it's not always nice to ease drop"

"Oh I know" she grinned wickedly, "But I love it"

I just shook my head and turned to look at myself in the mirror. The dress was quite beautiful, and the amount of cleavage it showed was tasteful, but I knew that it would definitely drive Edward crazy. Not that was a bad thing or anything. While standing there I kept trying to think about what to get Edward for his birthday still. Then I had an idea, a crazy idea, an idea I wasn't sure I could pull off, "Alice, Rose can either of you play the piano?"

Rose shook her head no but Alice nodded, "Slightly why?"

"I need you to teach me"

"um Bella, you know Edward is fantastic on the piano right? Why would you ask me over him? I just dabble"

"It's a present.. I want to learn how to play a song for him.."

"Oh" Alice grinned, "That's sweet. Okay I will try my best to not make you suck. Now let's go get Angela's dressed picked out now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I arrived at home I was grateful for the lack of bags I had. Alice insisted on taking my dress home with her, afraid that I would throw it into a corner and it get all crumbled. Which was ridiculous, I wasn't _that _careless about my items. She promised that tomorrow we would work on the piano since her dad was taking Edward, Emmett and Jasper hiking. They had invited us but we all humbly said no, I was just not in the mood to fall on my ass anytime soon. When we pulled into the driveway I was shocked to see that Anna's car was not there like it had been every night since their admittance.

I was even more shocked that when I walked inside Emmett was home, and Charlie did not have the television on. Instead they were sitting there in completely silence, almost an awkward silence. And it kind of looked like they were waiting for something, that something being me.

"Oh Bells" Charlie smiled as he saw me walk into the room, "We've been waiting for you"

"You have?" I looked at Emmett and he just shrugged, apparently he had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah dad called me to come home; he wants to talk to us about something"

"Okay then" I nodded and took a seat on the couch next to my brother, "What's up?"

"You guys know that I really like Anna, and that I haven't felt this way in a long time" He smiled as he shifted awkwardly in his seat, "And well I was wondering what you two would think about me asking her to move in?"

"Here?" Emmett looked to me and then back to dad. "Like move in with us?"

Charlie chuckled, "Yes Emmett here… with us"

"Umm, are you crazy?" I asked.

"What do you mean Bells?"

"Well," I sighed and looked at Emmett, from his face he didn't look too happy about this either, "It's really soon dad, really soon. I mean you guys have only been seeing each other for a month.. What if she's a serial killer?"

"Cereal?" Emmett asked.

"Wrong serial Em" I rolled my eyes, sometimes he seemed more clueless then I think he actually is "What do you even know about this woman dad"

Emmett nodded, "yeah dad, I mean what if she tries to seduce me! I've seen all those movies where the younger woman moves in with her older guy and seduces the hot son! Rosalie would be unhappy about that"

"Emmett" I smacked him on the arm, "That is ridiculous.. You really need to stop watching lifetime"

"Emmett, Bella" Charlie spoke, his smile had faded. "This isn't really up to you"

"Then why did you even ask us?" I yelled a tad bit too loud, "If you want to make this mistake go ahead"

"Bells! You are overreacting.."

"Dad I just think you need to rethink this. You have only been seeing this woman for a month.." Bella stood up and went and knelt in front of Charlie, "Just think about it okay?"

"She's right dad" Emmett stood up and came to stand next to me, "We want you happy, don't think we don't. But don't rush things"

Charlie nodded, "Okay, but I really think this is what I want"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: just so you all know I definitely saw the movie twice in 12 hours lol. And I'm going again tomorrow, and then my boyfriend wants to go soon since he read the books haha. But yeah here's this chapter. Next is Edward & Alice's birthday and a pretty nice gift for everyone if I do say so myself. And make sure you guys are checking out the playlist that goes with the chapters. Link in profile!_


	28. moonlight sonata

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Charlie had semi took Emmett and my advice; he did not ask Anna to move in. But he did ask her to start spending the night. I tried not to think about it, all I wanted to think about was Edward and his birthday. Alice helped me every free moment we had to learn a song on the piano and I thankfully did. It wasn't as fantastic as something Edward would play, but I was pretty sure he would love it. The realization that Emmett wasn't going to be in the room next to me next year was starting to sink in. I felt as if I just got my brother back and now I was going to loose him. Thankfully Seattle wasn't too far away and Rose said I could stay at her place and visit them.

Renee and Phil had found an adorable place in Jacksonville and would move in at the end of the summer. So we were only spending two weeks in Phoenix with them for the summer. And as bad I feel admitting it, I was grateful. I hated being away from Edward; it was as if he was my other half, my soul mate. I knew I was ridiculously, but I was young and utterly in love.

I woke up feeling like I was not only hit by a truck, but that it continually ran me over at least five more times before finally driving away. I also looked like the part perfectly; my hair was a haystack, utterly uncontrollable. Yet I was pleasantly surprised when I woke, Edward had not left yet. He said he needed to see my eyes open before he left, apparently it was a birthday wish. So I threw my arms around him and gave him the biggest birthday kiss I could muster then sent him on his merry way home before anyone woke up at either of our houses. I waited a few minutes till he was gone and then headed to the bathroom. I was right, my hair was terrible, and I was amazed Edward never made fun of it.

"New hair style?" a soft voice said from the doorway.

I turned to see Anna leaning against the doorway of the bathroom with her arms crossed over her chest while wearing pajama pants and one of my dad's shirts. I cringed at the thought and turned back to the mirror, "Slept on it"

"Are you excited for the party tonight?"

I just rolled my eyes and shrugged, "I'm not really a party person, but it's Edward so…"

"He seems like a really great guy and quite cute too"

I raised my eyebrow, could Emmett have been right? Except it being him, it was Edward, "um thanks"

Anna just laughed, "I didn't mean anything by it Bella dear. You guys just seem very happy together"

"We are"

Anna let out a soft sigh and took a step into the bathroom, "I want us to be friends Bella" she walked farther into the bathroom, "And it's hard to do that when you and Emmett hate me"

I looked at her for a moment, not sure what to really say, "We don't hate you"

"Well you dislike me… I know it is hard for you guys to accept your father being in a relationship"

"It's not him being in a relationship" I sighed and looked back at the mirror and tried to flatten my hair out.

"Is it because I'm younger?" I didn't say anything because the next thing I heard was Rosalie coming up the stairs with Jasper.

"Hey party in the bathroom?" Jasper asked as he peaked in to see Anna and I.

"No, I was just leaving" I pushed passed Anna and walked into the hallway, "what are you two doing here? Especially you" I said directed toward Jasper.

Jasper put his hand over his heart as if I said something that hurt him, "Oh Bella that hurts, and this whole time I thought we were friends"

Rosalie smacked him on the arm, "We came to get you and Emmett and go get Alice and Edward and take them get breakfast"

"Sounds good.. Let me go get dressed" I headed to my room.

"Make sure you do something about that hair" Jasper chuckled causing me to just roll my eyes and shut my bedroom door behind me.

I reemerged not even 10 minutes later dressed in jeans, a blue t-shirt, blue flats and a blue belt. I had thrown my hair up in a messy bun since it was too much to handle at the moment. I knew Alice would cringe at my outfit, but I didn't really care. "Took you long enough" Emmett said with a yawn as he leaned on the wall outside my bedroom.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed Rosalie's arm and dragged her downstairs, "Let's go!"

Once we got downstairs we all piled into Emmett's truck and started to drive to Cullen house, "So you and Anna seemed chummy this morning Bella" Rosalie said as she turned around to look at the backseat.

"She came in and talked to," I turned my attention to the window, "She wants us to be friends. She thinks Emmett and I hate her.."

"Do you?"

I shrugged, "Hate's a strong word, it's just.. I don't know I feel like they are rushing.. Did Emmett tell you he asked us about wanting to have her move in?"

Rosalie's eyes widened and she turned and looked at Emmett, "No he did not tell me.."

"Rose it's nothing to worry about. We told him to think about it before making any rash decisions"

"Yeah, well she's been sleeping over like every night now… you didn't even see her this morning wearing dad's shirt Emmett" I turned and looked ahead toward the front seats, "It was awkward"

"Wait…" Emmett sat there in what seemed like shock, "she slept over last night?"

"Uh huh" I nodded, had he not noticed.

"Um, did you and Edward uh.. You know… do that thing?"

"huh?"

Jasper chuckled, "Did you and Edward have sex last night?"

Emmett groaned at the word, "Yeah that"

I blushed and shook my head, "No we did not, he left before you went to bed. Remember?" which was clearly a lie since he came back after, but no one else needed to know that.

"OH GOD!" Emmett's eyes widened with horror.

"Baby what's wrong?" Rosalie asked as she reached over to place her hand on Emmett's neck.

"I heard them. Oh god! I heard dad.. I thought.. I thought it was you and Edward and.. Ugh I think I'm going to throw up"

"Dude that's nothing…" Jasper laughed loudly from the seat next to me, "Rose and I have _walked _in on our parents plenty of times"

I just turned and stared at Jasper, this is not what I needed to hear. And I didn't even want to know what Charlie and Anna did last night. I was more than happy when the car came to a stop and I looked out the window to see we were at Edward's. We all got out of the car and Jasper and I took it upon ourselves to wake up our loved ones. I was actually slightly shocked when Esme told us Alice was still asleep, she was apparently up late going over last minute party preparations. I couldn't help but smile when I entered Edward's room to find him sprawled out on his bed asleep, with his arm draped across his face. I crawled in slowly and stopped when I was just over him, "Edward…"

"Hmm.." he mumbled.

"Edward it's time to wake up" I leaned down and kissed right by his ear, "Come on sleepily head" I knew he had to be tired, waking up and leaving my house every morning did that to him.

He turned over and pulled me with him, "more sleep.."

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Edward sweetie, you need to get up.."

"It's my birthday I don't need to do anything.."

"Come on, or I'll get Emmett and Alice to come wake you up"

He shot up in bed, his hair going in every direction possible, "okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a nice breakfast we headed back to the house to start getting things ready for the party. The party was going to be huge; it was almost like a wedding it was outrageous. They rented a huge tent for the backyard, along with a dance floor and tables, and were having the whole event catered. Alice even had her parents rent one long table for her, Jasper, Edward and I to sit at since they were the birthday kids and we were their dates. It was ridiculous, even Edward thought so. But apparently Alice had to have her way, I was glad that Edward at least had suggested the party idea so he was able to have some sort of input for once.

And of course Alice had her, Rosalie and myself getting ready way too early. But she wanted to make sure we looked like bells of the ball, she even invited Angela over to get ready with us. And I had to admit as we all stood there in front of the mirror, clad in our dresses with our masks on it was almost like we were out of an old movie.

"Well I got to say we look fine" Rosalie said with a smirk as she placed her hand on her hip and did a little twirl, "I do believe Emmett will have a heart attack tonight"

Alice smiled slightly and seemed anything but her perky self as she sat on the edge of her bed, "yeah"

Rosalie and I glanced at each other for a moment then each took a seat on either side of Alice, "For being the birthday girl you don't seem very excited"

"I don't want Jasper to leave" she admitted as she tried to hold back tears that I figured she had been holding for months.

"Awe sweetie," I pushed a stray hair behind her ear, "You know he loves you"

"Oh I know all that and I want him to go to college and everything it's just" she sighed softly, "It came so soon, I'm going to miss him a lot. And I'm going to miss you and Emmett Rose"

"Awe sweetie you know you can come visit us any time you want. Plus you have Bella and Edward here for you"

"And me Alice" Angela gave a reassuring smile from where she stood.

"Jasper will visit and you will of course make visits to him." I took a hold of Alice's hand and gave it a squeeze, "I mean you are going to have to christen his dorm room"

Alice then smiled brightly, the true Alice coming back out, "I love you guys"

A knock came at the door and we all looked up to see Emmett as he opened the door and peaked his head in, "Are you ladies ready?"

I looked at the clock, maybe getting ready early wasn't a bad idea because now it was already time for the party. Rosalie stood up and waltzed over to him, "How do I look?"

"Ravishing" he smirked and leaned down to give her a quick peck, "You all look quite lovely"

I couldn't help but always smile when my brother would be a gentlemen, I couldn't help but he proud, "Well you look quite handsome if I do say so bro"

"Thank you sis, but you should see Edward. I mean for another man he does look quite dashing" then he tugged on his jacket, "I mean not as dashing as me, but close.."

"but of course" I said as I rolled my eyes with a laugh and stood up just as Edward and Jasper walked into the room.

"Ladies" Jasper said with a smirk and walked over to Alice extending his arm, "Come my darling your ball awaits"

"Isabella" Edward said softly as he came to my side and took my hand in his and raised it to his lips, "your beauty never ceases to amaze me"

Of course I couldn't stop myself from blushing and looking down, "Edward"

"What?" he gave me that crooked smile I loved so much, "It's the truth.."

"Bella did you want to give Edward his present now or later?" Alice said with a wink.

"Present?" Edward raised his eyebrow and looked at me, "I thought I told you I didn't need anything"

"Well I am pretty sure I've told you that many times and you have yet to listen to me" I smirked, "besides I think you will really like it"

"Hmm" he pretended to think about it then smirked, "I guess I wouldn't be against getting a gift now"

"It's a very nice gift Edward" Alice smirked as she pulled everyone else out of the room.

I took Edward by the hand lead him out of Alice's bedroom and downstairs, he narrowed his eyes and we slowly approached the piano and I took a seat. "Okay" I took a deep breath as I did that whole knuckle cracking thing, "Bare with me, I had your sister teach me"

"Bella" he tilted his head to the side and watched as I started to play Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata'. I took a deep breath as I tried my hardest to get the notes right, I think I was pretty close. Edward didn't seem to cringe or anything while I played which I took as a good sign.

When I finished I was afraid to lift my eyes to even look up at him, "Well.. Um.. Happy birthday"

He slipped his hand under my chin and lifted up so our eyes met, "Bella that was beautiful. Did you do that for me?"

"Of course I did" I told him softly, still afraid to look him in the eyes, "it wasn't' too bad I hope"

"It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" he came and sat next to me on the bench, "No one has ever done something like that for me.. I love you so much"

Just as he was about to kiss me he stopped when he heard giggling. There in the corner stood our best friends watching us, "See Jasper! I taught her that song!"

"Yes you did baby" Jasper said with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him, "Well shall we go enjoy your birthday?"

"Yes! Edward, Bella it is time for us to be presented"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I knew that Alice and her parents had gone all out on the party, but it was crazy. And I was amazed at all the masks and elegant outfits everyone went out and got. But I had been told many times before an Alice Cullen was an event not to miss out on. They had gone with a mix of music, mostly classical but occasionally a dance song would be thrown in. I was more partial to the classical; it just set the movie perfectly.

Edward leaned over to me as we sat at the table, "that mask really brings out those big brown eyes of yours love" he smirked and leaned in to stroke my cheek that was left exposed. "I think perhaps we should have you wear this mask often"

I blushed but tried to keep my gaze locked on his, "Well yours is quite something too. Almost like you are a superhero.."

"What if I'm not the hero?" he smirked, "what if I'm the bad guy…" he leaned in to place a gentle kiss n my exposed shoulder, "Villains wear masks too"

"You could never be a villain" I giggled and looked on to the dance floor to see our friends. They all danced so gracefully, even Emmett looked light and graceful on his feet today. Almost as if he had been taking dance lessons. I will have to ask him about that later.

"What's so funny?"

I hadn't realized I had giggled, "Well, look at Emmett… I think he's been taking dance lessons"

Edward chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "its lacrosse. It makes you light on your feet"

I just shook my head and reached out for the water glass that sat in front of me, "Whatever you say.. Are you having fun?"

He looked at me and nodded slightly, "As much as I can.. I would rather just spend alone time with you"

I bit my lip and took a sip of my drink then placed it back down, "And what would you like to do while we are alone?"

Edward smirked and leaned into me, his lips inches away from my ears, "I want to make you moan my name.."

I licked my lips and closed my eyes trying to get my composure, but then I choose to do something gutsy. I let one of my hands wander to his leg and slowly moved up to where I was hovering right over his crotch. I slowly pushed down causing him to groan and bit his lips. "Perhaps I wish for you to moan mine"

"You do not play fair" he darted his tongue out and slowly flicked my earlobe. Then he slowly moved to my neck, first he licked, then kissed, then started to suck and nibble. I knew for a fact I would have a mark later, but I didn't care. It excited me when he would do such things as marking me as his. "I think we should perhaps excuse ourselves" he whispered huskily in my ear. All I could do was nod, and just as we were about to stand up the music came to a stop and the lights got brighter. And there in the middle of the dance floor stood Carlisle and Esme with a microphone in their hand. Edward let out a groan and buried his face in my shoulder, "not fair"

"We want to wish our two lovely children a happy 18th birthday" Esme smiled as everyone clapped and then she handed the mic to Carlisle.

"We would also like to present them a gift, but the gift is not only for them. But a graduation present as well for Jasper, Rose and Emmett. As well as a birthday present for Bella." Carlisle smiled, "We are taking you all to Italy"

I could hear Alice and Rosalie both squeal with excitement, "did you know about this?" I whispered to Edward.

He just shook his head and smiled, "No I didn't.." the music started back up and Carlisle and Esme made their way over to us, "Mom, dad, why didn't you tell me?"

"That's the whole point of a surprise sweetie" Esme smiled softly, "the only thing is your father, myself and you and sister will be going their 2 weeks early to visit with some family. And since Emmett and Bella have to go to their mother's anyway I figure it could work out"

"We already got the plane tickets for them from Phoenix, and your parents already know Bella" Carlisle told me with a smile.

"Thank you guys so much, I don't even know what to say"

"Bella!" Alice ran over and pulled me up and into a hug, "We're going to Italy!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: here you guys go!! Hope you like it. Things start to get really good in the next chapter. And that doesn't have to mean in a positive way. I hope you all can check out my new story I am co-writing called __**This Time Imperfect**__! Keep reading & reviewing! And for all you celebrating thanksgiving happy holidays!_


	29. the theft

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Italy, I could not believe that Carlisle and Esme were sending us to Italy for two whole weeks. And I could not believe that the trip was just two weeks away it self. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward were going earlier to see some family that lived out there. So while they were heading out there early to see their family, Emmett and I were heading to Phoenix to see Renee and Phil for two weeks before they up and move to Jacksonville. Jasper and Rosalie were going to meet us on a connecting flight in New York, and then we were making it a summer to remember.

Alice and Rose had dragged me shopping so much in the last few days I was beginning to believe that whole shop till you drop phrase. I tried to explain to them that I did not have enough room in my luggage for all the outfits they bought me against my wishes. Especially since I was packing for two trips, not just one. But Alice suggested, well more like demanded that she pack some of her favorite outfits for me in her own luggage. She did not allow me to protest.

Edward had come over to keep me company while I packed, since I was leaving in the morning. Of course he just laid on my bed, leaning against the headboard as he watched me. "I'm going to miss you. I wish I could just go with you instead of heading to Italy early, it's going to be so boring"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, "Did you seriously just say that Italy is going to be boring?"

He smirked, "Yes I did.. And the reason is because you won't be there"

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, "I'm going to be there in two weeks"

He sighed and sat up, reaching out and taking my hand in his, "Two weeks is a _very _long time lamb" he looked at me sadly, "What am I going to do with myself? Hang out with Alice?"

I brought my hand up and ran it through his locks. A small smirk appearing on my lips, "Didn't you say you had a cousin around our age?"

He nodded, "Well a little older.. He's backpacking around Europe with his girlfriend or something" he brought his feet to the floor and pulled me over so I was situated between his lips. He then brought his hands to my waist and began to lazily trace circles on my hip bones, "Besides, he's kind of an asshole"

I tilted my head to the side, "Really?"

He nodded once again, "Yea. Sometimes I don't know how we are related. I mean he's nothing like anyone else in the family. When we were little they would _always _compare us. I was the good kid and he was the bad seed. I was amazed he didn't kick my ass or anything with all the comparing. They'd tell him he should be more like me. They'd always be like 'Why can't you be more like Edward?' 'Edward would never do that' it was rather annoying.."

"I bet" I couldn't help but giggle, which caused him to raise his eyebrow, "What? I can totally picture you being a goody tusho"

"Gee thanks" He rolled his eyes, "I had my fair share of misbehaving moments"

"Oh I bet. What you do? Have a cookie before dinner when your mom said not too.."

He thrusted his bottom lip out in a pout, "You're being mean to me"

"I could never be mean to you" I leaned down and gently captured his lips in what I would have thought was going to be a short kiss. But Edward had other plans; he pulled me down onto his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. The kiss intensified within seconds, his tongue ran across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I obliged and brought my hands up to grab fists full of hair as out tongues battled. I moaned softly in his mouth as he grinded his erection up into me. He suddenly broke the kiss and flipped me down so I was on the bed, my legs hanging over the said. He got down on his knees in front of me, a huge smirk on his features. He reached up and slowly and in a torturing manner undid my jeans; he gripped the sides and slid them down, my underwear going as well. He stared at me almost hungrily as he lifted my legs over his shoulders and started to leave a trail of kisses on my thigh, "Edward"

He didn't say anything just continued leaving the trail of kisses. I couldn't help but toss my head back as he slowly ran his tongue into my wet folds. "You taste fantastic" he said huskily and just dove right in. The feelings he caused my bodies were more then I could ever bare. I tried to buck my hips against his face, but he wouldn't allow it. He had a firm grip on my hips as he fucked me with his tongue.

"Oh god!" I moaned and grabbed onto his hair trying to pull him farther into me. He loosened his grip on my hips and brought them up to start kneading my breasts through my shirt. I only took this opportunity to start moving my hips against his face; he did not stop me this time. I could feel the burning in my stomach and I knew my release was close. And not even two minutes later it washed over me, and Edward made sure to lap up every fluid that came out of me. He stood up and grinned down at me, I instantly blushed.

He slowly and almost seductively started to undo his pants and let them drop to the floor along with his boxers. He kicked them off toward the corner. I was so grateful that I had decided to lock the door when he got here. He grabbed my leg and threw it over his shoulder. I looked at him confused, "Trust me, I've been told it feels good" he smirked at me then quickly thrusted into me, both of us letting out satisfied moans.

"oh god Edward!" I moaned loudly as I met his thrusts. I had to admit the new position definitely felt good, really good. He hit me just right and I knew it wouldn't be long till I went over the edge. And I was right, he soon followed and we rode out our orgasms together.

He slipped out of me and went over and put on his pants. He slid mine back onto me and leaned down capturing my lips with his, "I'm going to miss you"

I smirked and raised my eyebrow, "Oh so is that why you just did all that so I'll miss you too?"

"perhaps" his lips soon found their way to my neck, "did it work?"

Just as I was about to answer a knock came at the door followed by a jingling of a door handle, "Bella!" It was Emmett, "You and Edward better not be doing what I think you might be doing"

"I'll be right back" I placed a quick kiss on Edward's lips and went and let my brother into the room, "he's just helping me pack"

"mmhmm" Emmett's eyes scanned the room then he pushed me to the side and took a step in, "Very well then… did you finish packing?"

I shook my head, "Almost. Should be done within the hour"

"How much are you packing?" he groaned, I didn't even know why he cared. "You hang out with Alice too much"

Edward chuckled from his spot on my bed, "Dude you should see how much Alice packed, it's like we're going to Italy for 3 years instead of 4 weeks. It's fucking crazy" it always turned me on a little when Edward cursed. I wanted to push Emmett out of the room and have my way with him, but I knew we couldn't.

Emmett just rolled his eyes, "I don't even want to know what Rose is bringing to Italy and she's only going to be there for 2 weeks. Women are crazy! Oh yeah there was a actual reason I came in here" he sighed, "So Anna is driving us the airport"

My eyes widened, "Why? I thought dad was?"

He shrugged and buried his hands into his jean pockets, "I guess he has to go to work or something. I told him Jasper and Rose can drive us, but he really wants Anna too and said he'll not allow us to go to Italy if we don't allow her too"

"What? That's stupid!" I groaned and crossed my arms across my chest.

Emmett just scoffed, "I know! I mean I'm going to college soon! He's cant tell me what do anymore"

"mmhmm.. Well I should probably finish packing and go to bed" I said with a sigh as I glanced over the clock. If I went to bed early maybe I could wake up early? But I highly doubted that was going to work out well since Edward couldn't stay over since his flight left at like 1 am.

Edward stood up and came over, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing a soft kiss on my neck. "Emmett can you leave us alone for a minute so I can properly say goodbye to your sister?"

I couldn't help but blush as I brought my hand up to play with his hair, "I thought you already gave me a pretty good goodbye"

Emmett's eyes widened, "TMI! TMI! Ugh I hate you two!" he turned and stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ah, Phoenix. The last place I wanted to be. Not that I didn't want to see my mom and Phil, but I wanted to be in Italy with Edward and the rest of my friends. The trip wasn't exactly boring; it was steady in a way. We went out to eat, saw movies, went to a couple baseball games. All in all I had a bit of fun in what would be my last time ever in Phoenix. I spent most of my time texting back and forth with Edward. We'd call when we can, but being in two completely different time zones proved to be a hard one.

In was one of our last night there and Phil and Renee were going out with some friends. So Emmett and I decided to go to this party at Seth's house, especially since we barely saw him on our visit there. I was kind of glad when he told me Jacob was away, I had no intentions of running into him on this trip.

"You know we don't have to go Bells" Emmett told me as he plopped down on the couch next to me. I was watching some television till we would head out to Seth's house.

"I want to see Seth and Leah.. I mean we probably won't ever see them again you know?"

He nodded and turned to look at the television, "You miss Edward don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I? I mean this is the longest I've been away from him since we started dating" I laughed and turned to look at my brother, "I just am really excited for Italy, is that weird?"

"Why the hell would that be weird?" he looked at me like I had two heads or something, "WE'RE GOING TO ITALY BELLA! I'm fucking ecstatic"

I just laughed and shut the television off, tossing the remote to the side, "I can see that.. Now let's go to this party before I change my mind"

The party was alright. Not really all that exciting, a lot of prissy girls getting hit on by meat head guys. And of course there was a lot of drinking, which was funny because I never took Seth for a drinking type. I wasn't going to drink at all, especially after my little stunt at that wedding. Emmett had gone off with some people; he asked me if it was okay. Why would I stop him from having fun? I mean I did go to high school with these people for a while, it wouldn't be that bad. But then it happened, Jacob walked through the fucking door!

"Oh god Bella I'm sorry" Seth ran over to me, "He apparently just got back and heard I was having a party from my sister and please don't be mad"

I forced a smile, I knew it wasn't Seth's fault, "It's okay, it's not your fault.. Do you know where Emmett went though?"

"Umm…" he looked around and shook his head, "He went off with Sam and stuff. Do you want me to go find him?"

I shook my head, I didn't want to ruin anyone's fun "No that's fine.. But I could do for a little favor"

"anything!"

"Can you get me a drink?" This was going to be a long night. I knew I should call Emmett and tell him Jacob was here, he'd want us to leave in a hurry. But he never got to see the guys since he never lived in Phoenix like I once did. I wanted him to enjoy his last night seeing these people.

Seth looked at me in almost shock at first, he never saw me drink. I think only Edward, Jasper and Alice had, and well everyone at the wedding. But they were the only ones that knew. "Your wish is my command" He held out his arm and I graciously took it and followed him over to the drink table. "Okay we have beer, or I can make you something"

"Umm I'll take…" what was that drink from the wedding, "Jack and coke"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Bella Swan a jack and coke girl? Never would've thought.. Alright one jack and coke coming right up!"

I don't know how much I drank but I knew it was a lot. I ended up switching to beer after a while, it was a lot easier to just grab. But boy was I definitely feeling it, and probably would be in the morning. I missed at least 3 phone calls from Edward. I always heard the ring too late, but I knew I was too 'drunk' to have a good conversation with him. And I didn't want him to be disappointed in me. I luckily was able to avoid Jacob most of the time. He did make a couple comments about Edward. But I just retaliated with him getting punched in the eye by my boyfriend. I think I had just enough to drink when Emmett found me puking in the toilet.

"God Bella! Why the hell did you even drink!?" he slurred. He wasn't drunk, but a good buzzed. "We got to get you back to mom's"

"No! you drank! You can't drive" that's at least what I meant to say, but I wasn't sure how the hell it came out.

"She's right dude. Let her sleep it off in Seth's room" Sam said as he and Seth stood in the doorway of the bathroom where I was puking my guts out.

"Yeah totally Em. And I don't think you want your mom seeing her like this" I heard Seth say behind me.

"Yeah you're right" Emmett scooped me in his arms and carried me into a room and placed me down on the bed. "Just sleep it off sis, text me if you need me" he turned and walked out of the room. While I turned over and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I finally came to I swear I had the weirdest dream. I felt like the bed I was in was moving, and that people were moaning and oh god it was so weird. I sat up and clutched my head, today was going to be a long day. I took a deep breath but then froze when I heard something, or someone next to me groan. I slowly turned my head, my eyes instantly widened to see Jacob laying next to me under the covers, shirtless. I slowly lifted the sheet to quickly drop it back down when I saw he was completely naked! Thankfully I was not, but my jeans were no longer on me. I was in my shirt and panties. Oh god! I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't have! He couldn't have! Ugh why couldn't I remember.

I quickly jumped out of bed and started to search the room for my pants. I finally found them across the room, covered in dried vomit. I could have taken them off in the middle of the night for that reason. Right? I quickly slipped them on, trying to ignore the foul stench that came off of them. I quickly found my shoes, of course there was a used condom in one of them. I threw my hand over my mouth to try and stop myself from throwing up. Seriously so many people had sex last night, it wouldn't have stopped anyone from coming in here while I was in here right? Oh god, I couldn't think about it! It couldn't be true!

I found my phone on the floor, I had 25 missed calls. Most being from Edward, a couple from Alice, one from Jasper. I groaned and dialed my voicemail and started listening to my messages.

'_first message: Bella it's me I guess you aren't by your phone I miss you and love you. Call me back'_

'_Second message: Bella it's me again. I'm starting to get worried.. Please call me back'_

'_third message: Baby are you okay? I can't get a hold of you or Emmett please call me back'_

'_Forth message: Isabella swan! Where are you my brother is panicking! He thinks that filthy dog Jacob has killed Emmett and kidnapped you! Call me back it's Alice!'_

'_Fifth message: Hey Bells it's Jasper. Alice called me apparently her and Edward haven't heard from you. Call them please! Cause Alice won't stop calling me and I want to sleep!'_

I wanted to cry when I closed my phone. Edward thought I was dead or something, which was pretty ridiculous. But I guess understandable, and where was Emmett? I had to get out of this room and find him. Just as I was about to open the door it flew open and in came Seth. "Thank god you're awake.. I need to talk to you"

I just shook my head and pushed passed him, "I need to find Emmett and leave… thanks for everything Seth"

"But Bella" he called after me, I just ignored him

I found Emmett on the couch and started to shake him; he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, "We need to go.. Now!"

He sat up and shook his head, "is everything okay?"

I just nodded, everything was not alright, but I didn't need to tell him that, "Yes, now can we please leave?"

"Okay, okay.." he stood up and stretched, "Let me just say bye to Seth"

"No, No! Can we please just leave?" I basically cried out, which caused Emmett to look at me confused. He just nodded not wanting to say anything and we quickly left the Clearwater house. I didn't bother to say anything in the car ride back to my mom's and Phil's. My mind was too busy trying to figure everything out.

Was it possible that I _might _have slept with Jacob Black?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: I HATE WRITING THIS CHAPTER! I wrote it at least 3 times. None of the ways came out perfect. This was the longest I went without updating this story I think. And on top of that I'm sick. Well read & review! Next chapter Bella goes to Italy… will she tell Edward what happened?_


	30. transatlanticism

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clearly I was losing my mind; I was over thinking every possible situation. I had a gut feeling I did not; I say I did not sleep with Jacob Black in that way. Yes we woke up in the same bed, but wouldn't I realize if I had sex with him or not? But then there was always that tiny little fear that the asshole took advantage of me in my drunken state. But I was afraid to know, I didn't want to know. I had avoided any phone call from Seth; he didn't bother to leave a voicemail. I felt so ashamed to face Edward, if I told him there was a chance I slept with another man would he even look at me the same? The plane ride from Phoenix to New York was bearable, but once we met up with Rosalie and Jasper, it was all downhill from there. I had to share a row with Jasper since the other two wanted some 'alone' time. I don't know how you would get alone time on an airplane, but I didn't really want to think about that.

Jasper knew something was up, just from the way I had been acting. He looked up from his magazine and over to me as I gazed out the window, "Bella, are you okay? You've been acting really weird since we left New York.. And we still have.." he looked down at his watch then back up at me, "6 hours"

Great, we had only been on the plane for 2 hours. And of course we had all been on a plane longer than that from our original destinations. "Great" I muttered and continued to look out the window.

"Seriously Bella, what is wrong? You know you can talk to me. I mean I'm not Alice or Rose.. Or even Edward, but I have been told I can be a pretty great listener"

I knew he was just trying to help, "Can I ask you a question?" I turned and looked at him.

"Of course you can.." he gave me a quick smile, "ask away"

"Okay" I took a deep breath; I couldn't very well tell him exactly what happened. But I could somehow ask his advice, "Say something happened, and you don't know exactly what happened. But it could be either good or bad.. You think it's more of the good one, but there's always the chance it's the bad one.. You yourself rather not know but there's someone else that it could affect as well and you don't know if you should tell them because it could be the good factor and you'd rather not freak them out"

Jasper just stared at me, I felt like I might have confused him. He narrowed his eyes and nodded then leaned back on his headrest and ran his hands through his hair, "Oh wow.. Umm that's a tough situation… do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Oh nothing! It's a hypothetical question" I tried to give my most believable smile.

"Ah, I see… well…" he scratched the side of his face, "if it was me and the person it could affect would be Alice, I would tell her… I mean in a way when I was looking for colleges it was both bad and good.. I wanted to go to a good school, but I didn't want to leave Alice. Now I'm going to be half way across the United States, but she understands and is so supportive" he then turned and looked at me again, "Are you worried about colleges? And yours and Edward's choices?"

"You caught me" I laughed slightly. "Edward wants to go to either Dartmouth or NYU… I really would love to go to Sarah Lawrence. But I don't want him to go to NYU just because I want to go to Sarah Lawrence"

Jasper reached over and took my hand in his, "Bella NYU is a great school. If Edward chose it because you were going to Sarah Lawrence he would only be gaining not losing"

I nodded, "Thanks Jazz that means a lot"

He smirked and put his hands behind his head, "Hey what are friends for.. Now please try to stop worrying and enjoy the trip. We're going to Italy!"

6 hours later we finally landed in Rome, Italy. It would be an understatement if I said Edward was not excited to see me. He scooped me up in his arms and basically just swung me around. I felt terrible. I was the world's worst girlfriend. I didn't even know what to say, 'Edward I love you, but I got very drunk and woke up next to a very naked Jacob Black'. That was NOT going to cut it. I tried to enjoy the first day while my mind tried to work out what exactly to do. Carlisle and Esme took us all this this fabulous restaurant not to far from the hotel. They figured we'd be starving after an 8 hour long flight. I was quite hungry but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to eat at all.

"This restaurant is apparently really good my parents say" Edward whispered in my ear as we stepped into the place. I just smiled and nodded, "Bella love is something wrong?"

I nodded, "Just tired Edward, just tired"

"We could skip getting food and go take a nap at the hotel if you want?" he asked almost hopeful.

"No it's fine, we should eat. Besides I want to see a bit of Rome today" I said with a force smiled.

He seemed satisfied with my answer and brought me over to a seat. He pulled it out and pushed it in once I sat down. When he sat down he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too.. More than you will ever know" I whispered softly. I looked around the table, everyone looked happy, not a worry in the world. I envied them.

After eating we went and got our luggage situated then all split off into couples and explored the city. Edward was beyond excited to show me all the things. And I tried very hard to show enthusiasm, I was just so lost and confused. I was hoping, no praying I would be able to figure out what to do by the end of the trip.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A week in and I had still yet to tell Edward what may or may not happen. I knew I was being selfish, I knew I was making things worse. I was just so afraid he would leave me. He knew something was up; I had become so distant from everyone, especially him. It was a rainy day so we all went off to do our own things once again. I choose to stay in bed; it didn't make Edward feel any better over what was going on with me. Edward leaned over my body and started to leave soft kisses on my neck, we had not been intimate once she arrived in Italy. He had tried, and I yearned for his touches, but I just couldn't. I hated myself, I hated everything about myself. When I didn't respond he groaned and fell back against the bed.

"Bella love, please talk to me" he was laying on the other side of me, fully dressed while I was still in my pajamas.

"About what?" I muttered trying to hide my face and the fact I was crying. Thankfully I had my back to him so he couldn't very well see.

"You've been so distant" I heard him sigh softly, "I'm worried.. Did something happen in Phoenix that you are afraid to tell me?"

I quickly wiped my tears and turned to him, "Why would you assume something happened in Phoenix?" I didn't mean to get as snappy as I did.

He just stared at me, "because clearly something is wrong Isabella and you won't tell me.. And I have noticed that Seth keeps calling an awful lot and you keep ignoring his phone calls. Please tell me what happened, I promise I won't be mad. Please don't shut me out"

"It's nothing! Stop asking" I climbed out of bed and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I didn't understand why I was being so childish over the whole thing. Maybe I was afraid that something did happen. Would that be considered rape? I couldn't even think about it!

I wasn't sure how long I was in the shower for, but I decided to get out when the water started to run cold. When I came out of the bathroom Edward was nowhere to be found. But there was a note left on the bed.

_Bella,_

_I love you. Please don't shut me out. You've been so distant for the last week.. I went out with Emmett and Jasper to clear my head. I'm sorry I tried to push you.. Alice and Rose are in Alice's room if you want go to see them.. I love you always._

_Edward._

I took a deep breath and hugged the letter to my towel clad body. I needed to talk to someone; I needed to talk to my best friends. I quickly got dressed and made my way over to Alice's room. As soon as I walked in I knew Edward must have told them about my little storm off into the bathroom. They both looked worried and yet sympathetic over whatever it might be that was bothering me.

"Bella, we are worried about you" Rose started as she patted the spot on the bed next to her. I smiled softly and went and sat down, "You've been so distant toward all of us, especially Edward…"

"It's true Bella" Alice said with a small smile.

Rose nodded before continuing, "Emmett said you started acting weird the last few days of being in Phoenix.. After Seth's party…" I took a deep breath and just nodded, "He told me you got very drunk, he wasn't sure why…"

"Jacob showed up"

Both of their eyes widened, "He did? Emmett didn't tell me…."

"I don't think Emmett knew.. I didn't go and find him when Jacob first came in, I didn't want to ruin his night"

"Don't be ridiculous! Emmett would want to make sure you were safe before he had fun you know that"

I just shrugged, "I guess"

"Don't worry Edward doesn't know you drank that night.. I figure it was the night none of us could get a hold of you" Alice said as she took my hand in hers. I just nodded, "I see… Bella what happened?"

I took a deep breath, it was now or never… "There's a chance that I may or may not have slept with Jacob" I swear their eyes bulged out of their heads, but they didn't say a word. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything"

"Shouldn't have said anything! Bella you should've told us right after it happened!" Alice basically screamed.

"Alice you are only going to make it worse" Rose sent me a sympathetic smile, "when you say you may have or may not have?"

"Well I remember Emmett putting me to bed in Seth's room and then when I woke up the next morning Jacob was there… naked… like naked.. And I mean I was still dressed. Well my pants were off, but they were covered in vomit so I'm not sure.. I had like a crazy dream, like stuff was going on around me, but I wasn't partaking… ugh!"

"Bella.. I know you hate him. Heck we all do. But have you talked to Jacob to ask him what actually happened? Or even Seth I mean he might know more then we do"

I shook my head, "I've ignored all of Seth's phone calls"

"Are you crazy! Why haven't you answered?"

I climbed off of the bed and started to pace the room, "because… because"

"Because what?" they asked at the same time.

"Because" I turned to them, "because I don't know what to do. What if it did happen? What am I going to say? 'HEY EDWARD I HAD SEX WITH JACOB BLACK!'" I sighed and noticed Alice and Rose's eyes widened once again, but they weren't looking at me but passed me. When I turned on my heel there in the doorway stood Jasper, Emmett, but most of all Edward.

"I uh…." Edward cleared his throat; I could see the pain in his face, "Umm maybe we should talk…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We walked around in silence for I don't even know how long, all that was heard was the chatter of the people walking by us. Edward's face was blank; I didn't even know what he was thinking. I took a deep breath, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking.. I'm thinking you need to tell me the truth"

"Edward.. I don't know if I slept with Jacob.. When I woke up…" I explained the whole situation to him and he just stared at me. I swear his eyes had gone black, "Say something?"

"So you got drunk, and woke up with Jacob? He was naked? But you don't know if you had sex with him?" I nodded, "And Seth had continually tried to call you to possibly tell you and you've ignored it?"

"Yes, basically…" I looked down at my feet; we had stopped walking midway through my story.

"I see…" he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up at the sky, "You.. We… Bella you need to find out! Why would you not want to know?"

"Because I'm scared you'll be mad at me"

He shook his head and just chuckled, "oh Bella.. I am mad at you.. But not because of that.." I could see tears start to form in his eyes, "But because you felt the need to lie to me… to hide this from me… where you ever going to tell me?"

I just shrugged, "I didn't want to hurt you"

He put his hands on my shoulders and just stared at me, "This is hurting me! You feeling the need to hide things from me! What about trust Bella!"

"I just…."

He let got my shoulders and backed away. I could see the hurt in his face, "Bella what if it did happen. That would be he took advantage of you! And you don't deserve that. That dog.. That pitiful dog…" he walked a few steps away and ran his hands through his hair and basically started to tug on it, "I don't even know what to say about this whole situation"

"If it did happen, would you still love me?"

He turned and just looked at me, "I would never not love you for something like that.. But hiding stuff from me, that's…. that scares me" he sighed sadly and walked back over to me, "Would you be upset with me if I kept something like this from you? The possibly that I had slept with someone else"

"Yes" I admitted sadly as the tears rolled down my cheek, "I'd feel like you didn't trust me"

"Now you know how I feel…." He took my hands in his and brought them to his lips. The tears he was trying so hard to hold back finally escaping, "I need to think.. I need you to think… Trust is very important in a relationship. Truth is very important…. You need to find out the truth"

"But what if it hurts us?"

He shook his head, "it won't.. But I do really need to think Bella.. I love you. Don't think I don't…. but if you…" he let go of my hands and turned to start walking away.

"Edward!" he stopped and looked back at me, "what are you doing?"

"We both need to think about things Bella…" he sighed, "All I know is I could've loved you forever… Now you need to decide if you feel the same" he turned away and headed through the crowds.

I just watched him disappear; I loved him more than anything. Why was I such a fool? My phone started to vibrate; I pulled it out and groaned. Seth. I answered it, "What do you want Seth?"

"_Bella! Oh my god I've been trying to get a hold of you for a week! Please tell me you are not mad at me! I mean when I walked in and found Jacob and Carrie having sex with you still asleep in the bed! I kicked her out and then Jacob wouldn't budge and when I came back in to talk to you and apologize you just stormed out. Please tell me you aren't mad at me!"_

"Wait… what?" did I hear him right, "Jacob had sex with Carrie while I was in the same bed?"

"_Yes, didn't you know? I mean you stormed out of there I figured you woke up during it…" _I didn't respond I didn't know what to say. Why didn't I just stay and listen to what Seth had to say. _"Are you mad at me?"_

"No Seth.. I… I.. I have to go" I closed my phone and clutched it to my chest. I did not have sex with Jacob Black, but I may have lost Edward forever…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Okay! So Bella did not sleep with Jacob. But she should have stayed and listened to what Seth had to say. But come on if you woke up in that situation you are telling me you wouldn't freak out? I totally had that happen in a way. I totally had a friend have sex in the same bed I was asleep in knocked out on cold medicine, I woke up right after when they were discussing it ha ha. But don't worry things shall get better. But then we always have that awesome cousin to look forward too. Anyone have any idea who it could be? Hmm. Hmm. Thank you for ALL the reviews, that was a lot. I even got some angry ones, I am sorry if I upset you. Hopefully you still don't want to strangle me. Read & review._


	31. truth about heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four days, six hours and fifteen minutes since Edward walked away from me on the street. He had left the city of Rome to stay the rest of the trip at his family's home. He had sent me three text messages in the last four days. They were all very cryptic but all came down to the same thing. He loved me. Emmett was angry with me over the whole situation. He didn't understand why I didn't tell him that night that Jacob was there. Or that I didn't even stay and listen to what Seth had to say. He told me I was stubborn. Alice was upset that I didn't go after Edward, and that I considered keeping the whole thing from him in the beginning. Rosalie was angry that I felt the need to be stubborn and wallow in my self pity. Jasper was the only one out of my friends who had no annoyance or angry toward me about the whole situation.

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling when my blankets were ripped from my body. Rose. She was sick of me laying around in bed, "Seriously Bella this is pathetic!" she dropped the blankets to the floor and placed her hands on her hips, "Edward didn't break up with you! He's just upset and needs time to think"

"I'm an idiot, he's never going to forgive me" my voice seemed dead, as if my feelings had left my body.

"Well if you told the truth from the start you wouldn't be in this mess now would you"

I sat up and just glared at her, "Gee thanks Rose.." I sighed and fell back against the pillows, "hopefully he'll talk to me on the plane ride"

Rosalie had begun to look through my suitcase for something suitable to wear, "Has he sent you one of those cryptic messages today?"

"Not yet.." I groaned and picked up my phone, no missed calls, no text messages. Nothing.

"You know he still loves you Bella… he told Jasper he feels like you don't trust him" Rose admitted causing me to shoot back up into a sitting position.

"He talked to Jasper!?"

"Oops.. I probably wasn't suppose to tell you that"

"I need to talk to Jasper!" I jumped out of my bed, and just ran out of the room. I was pretty sure Rose was calling after me but I didn't care. I left my suite and made it to Jasper and Alice's room and started to pound on the door.

"What the…." Jasper groaned as he opened the door, he didn't look very happy. "Bella you're out of bed I see" I didn't say anything just pushed him back into the room and shut the door, "umm what's going on?" you could hear the confusion in his voice.

"What did he say to you? You have to tell me"

Jasper rolled his eyes and went over and flopped down on the couch, "Who told you? Rose?" I nodded, "she wasn't supposed to tell you.. He doesn't want you to know"

I went over and sat down next to him, "Jasper… please.."

He just looked at me as I tried my best to give him a puppy dog face, but I already looked depressed enough without that. "Bella…" he just sighed, "He loves you so much really… and it scares him that you didn't feel that you could trust him enough to tell him.. He knows now what happened. I told him. But still.. He just needs time to think and he wants you to think about stuff.. I don't really know what to tell you Bella"

"When is he coming back?"

"he's not…."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him, what did he mean? "What? What do you mean?"

"He's not coming back with us… he's not coming to Washington.. Well not yet anyway.. He's going to come back but yeah… he talked to his mom and dad. It's going to be okay. You know that right?"

I just shook my head and buried my head in my hands, "how do you know that? He won't even come back.." I looked up and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, "I don't even want to think what would happen if the situation was worse"

"Well it's not, so don't think about it.." he reached over and patted my shoulder, "he said he's sent you a text and stuff.."

"Yeah three.." I nodded, "why?"

"Have you thought about texting him back or even calling him?"

I shrugged, "He wouldn't want to talk to me"

"Bella.. Try calling him.. Please" he got up and walked out of the living room area and went into the bedroom.

I bit my lip and pulled out my phone. I went into my contacts and scrolled down to Edward's name. I hesitated at first before I finally hit send and put the phone up to my ear. I felt as if I couldn't breathe when I heard him answer, _"Bella?"_

"Hi Edward…" I tried to hold back any sobs I felt forming.

"_How are you?" _

"Terrible… I miss you so much. You?"

I heard him sigh, _"the same, I'm sorry I'm hurting you"_

"No don't say that.. I'm the one that hurt you.. Please come back"

"_I can't Bells, not yet. But I do love you know that.. I'll talk to you later" _Before I could even say goodbye he had hung up the phone. I just closed my own and buried my head in my hands once again. I was the biggest idiot alive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How could I enjoy Italy without Edward? Well I couldn't that was a fact. It was depressing. Even when we were here that first week it was hard for me to fully enjoy it with everything that was going on in my mind. Rose had attempted to drag me around a couple more times before we left. But I ended up leaving early, or Emmett would make a stupid comment and I would just end up leaving still. It was almost weird how things were between Emmett and I. we never really fought growing up, but now he just wouldn't even look at me. I knew he was disappointed over the whole situation. But all I really wanted was my brother to be there for me.

When it was finally time to leave Italy I seriously just wanted to be knocked out for the entire plane ride so I wouldn't have to think about Edward not sitting next to me. The first two hours of the flight were completely and utterly torture. Every time I glanced around I saw happy couples, and all that made me do was wish and pray for Edward to be happy next time we saw me. To not feel like I didn't trust him, because I did. I truly did trust Edward with my entire self. I sighed to myself and noticed Esme coming my way. She gave me a soft smile and sat down next to me, "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Terrible" I groaned and looked out the window, "I'm the worst girlfriend ever"

"Bella don't think that" she took my hand in hers, "Edward loves you a lot, he's just being stubborn.. Like his father.." she chuckled softly, "Carlisle and I went through a similar situation when we were your age, but we worked it out eventually. So will you and Edward"

"What if he never comes back?"

"That would never happen" I turned and looked at her, "He knows it would upset me too much… and you.. He told me he misses you. He'll be home sooner than you realize. I promise you that" we ended up talking for a little while. And after the conversation I had to admit I felt a little bit better. I eventually fell into a long, slightly peaceful sleep.

The layover in New York was annoying; we were stuck there for two hours. Two hours with nothing to do. I decided to pull out my book and read. I couldn't help but start to cry when I realized it was the copy of Wuthering Heights Edward gave me for my birthday last year. Just as I started to read I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had turned it on when we landed. I pulled it out to see a text message from Edward,

'_I'd trade in forever to just hear you say the sound of my name' _

I didn't even realize how long I was looking at it until I heard Emmett clear his voice next to me. I hadn't even seen him sit down next to me, "Bells…" he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I've been a terrible big brother"

"Emmett.. It's okay"

"No, No. it's not. Let me finish" he turned and looked at me, "I was upset you didn't confide in me, I thought we were close. You could've told me what happened and we could have figured things out forever. Edward's my best friend, and I am pissed at him right now for leaving the situation up in the air. But I am mad at you as well.. You hurt him Bells.."

"I know I didn't mean to. I love him so much. I was just afraid he would hate me"

He reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of my face, "Bells no one could hate you ever.. It's going to be alright I promise. And it's not I'll beat Edward up okay?" I didn't say anything; I just turned to my brother and threw my arms around him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arriving in Seattle was terrible enough; arriving back to Forks was terrible. I felt like my heart broke apart fully. I needed Edward; it was like he was my drug. And I ruined it, I just ruined everything. When we got back to the house I didn't even know what to do with myself. Emmett had explained me to that he kind of gave dad a heads up over what happened. Not everything just Jacob drama and Edward thought I didn't trust him. I didn't really want Charlie to know anything. But I knew he would start wondering where the hell Edward was.

I had spent the next two days just laying in my bed wearing one of Edward's jerseys staring out the window. The most I probably slept since the last time I saw Edward was on the plane. Even in the amazing comfortable bed in Italy didn't help me. Not sleeping next to Edward was almost weird toward me. Granted we had done it numerous times, the most comfortable I felt was in his arms.

When my bedroom door opened I was surprised to see Anna peak her head in. I really had no energy to be a bitch toward her. And really, did I even have a reason to? I didn't know anymore. She slowly walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. "Bella sweetie, Rose and Alice both called the house. I guess you haven't answered your phone?"

"Alice called?" I sat up a bit and looked at Anna; my eyes were all red from crying.

She nodded, "Yeah she says she hopes you're not mad at her. She loves you a lot; she just doesn't like the whole situation… Bella do you want to talk to me about what happened?"

I don't know why, but I did want to talk about it. "I messed everything up" I laid back down against my pillows, "I thought something happened and wouldn't listen to anyone who knew the truth so I thought the worst and kept it to myself and then Edward found out. He thinks I don't trust him.." I started to sob, "he's still in Italy.. I don't even know.. He says he still loves me. But why won't he just come home already?"

Anna reached over and slowly started to rub my back, "Young love is very hard sweetie.. But you know Edward loves you, and he knows you love him"

"Anna…"

"Yeah sweetie?"

I turned and sat up, "I'm sorry I'm so mean to you all the time.. I can see you make my dad happy. Please forgive me?"

She just smiled and pulled me into my hug, "All is forgiving sweetie. Now just know I'm here for you as long as you need to be" I wasn't sure how long we stayed that way, but she let me cry it out on her shoulder. She didn't ask too many questions, and just kept telling me it would work out. It almost reminded me how Esme was there for me on the plane ride.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next week and a half was unbearable. I was just completely out of it, but I tried to be there for my friends. Jasper was leaving tomorrow, and Emmett and Rosalie were leaving at the end of the week. They were starting the next chapter of their lives and I was going to miss them all. I couldn't believe that Edward wasn't even coming home to say goodbye to them. But apparently I was wrong; I was being left out of the loop. We were all at our house just hanging out when I noticed Alice acting extremely funny. She was fidgeting to no end and just kept looking at her watch.

"For god sake Alice!" I finally yelled, it was getting annoying watching her, "What the hell are you doing?"

She just froze and stared at me, "I don't know what you are talking about"

I stood up and went over so I was in front of her, "Mary Alice Cullen what is going on…." I placed my hands on my hip and did the typical Rosalie stance, "you are not telling me something"

Jasper sighed and placed his hand on Alice knee and gave her a look, "Perhaps you should tell her Alice"

"But he hasn't called yet…"

"Tell me what? Who hasn't called" I could feel my heart clench, they had to mean Edward. "Alice what is it?"

"Edward's coming home today.. But he didn't want you to know" my heart sank; I stepped back and walked out of the room. Alice quickly followed, "Bella I didn't mean like that.. He wanted to show up unannounced so you guys can talk.. He wanted to surprise you"

"When is he getting in?"

"Well he said he's going to text me when he boards the plane in LA. So he'll probably land in 3 hours…"

"you aren't picking him up?"

She shook his head, "his car Bella.. Remember he drove in there" ah yeah, they had taken two cars to the airport since Alice had to bring so much luggage.

"I…" I started to pace back and forth, "I need to go the airport.." I grabbed Emmett's car keys knowing my car would never make it there and was out the door. I could hear Alice calling after me from the doorway saying that the ride would take me forever. I didn't care, I just.. I just needed to see him. To apologize, to tell him that he was my entire life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I just pulled the car into one of the loading zones and jumped up and ran inside and ran to the screen that would tell me the arrivals. When I finally found his flight, or what I hoped it was I ran to baggage claim. My eyes scanned the whole area, where was he? Was I wrong? Did he not land yet? Then finally my eyes landed on his hands. He was standing at the baggage claim with two people, a guy and a very pretty red head. I saw him laugh and nudge her in my arm. "Oh my god" I whispered to myself, had he met someone? Was I too late?

I quickly turned on my heel about to get myself out of there when I ended up slamming right into someone causing us both to fall to the floor and knock over a whole thing of luggage. I knew as soon as it happened we would have an audience. Oh and did we ever, just about everyone in the area turned and looked at who possibly caused the commotion. I stood up and pulled the very unhappy lady to her feet, "I am so sorry"

"You ruined my COAT!" she yelled, I didn't even realize that she was holding a coffee. "You little brat!"

"I am… I am so sorry…" I glanced around quickly and noticed Edward's eyes on me. I turned away abruptly and started to walk away, not even bother to respond the woman calling after me.

"BELLA!" I heard his voice; I couldn't turn around so I just froze. "Bella.. Oh my god Bella.." he grabbed my arms and pulled me into his embrace, "what are you doing here?"

"I uh.. I don't know" I looked up at his face, why did he seem so happy to see me?

"Please forgive me"

I raised an eyebrow and pulled away from his grasp, "forgive you for what? The fact that I've been a wreck since you walked away from me in the middle of Italy. Or that you are all smiles and laughs with some redhead tramp over there" this just caused him to chuckle. I didn't really know what he found humorous, "what is so funny?

"That is Victoria.. My cousin's girlfriend… They've come for a visit" he stopped laughing and took a deep breath, "I know we have a lot to talk about Bella and I know I was wrong for being stubborn and walking away" he took a step toward me and placed his hand on his cheek, "I realized that I can't live without you and I don't ever want to try"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: So Edward is back. I actually was going to leave it where she saw him and Victoria in the airport but I didn't want you guys to be mad at me. Especially since I've been really busy with work. But Edward and Bella will need to talk out there issues. Read & review._


	32. my boyfriends back

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As much as I wanted things to go back to normal, I knew they couldn't. Not right away at least. We had to talk about things; we couldn't just push them under the rug. But I couldn't help but be a tad bit happy after his initial reaction of seeing me. He was happy. While I acted like a jealous idiot. Which I had no right to do, especially after everything that had happened. As we stood there and stood at each other, realization came to me. I had driven all the way here in my brother's car, where Edward's own car was here as well and he would have to drive back with his cousin. Then I remembered that I left my brother's car in the loading dock. I wasn't exactly sure if that was a good idea to just up and leave it.

Apparently my thoughts were too far off when I walked outside with Edward by my side and his cousin and girlfriend following behind talking about something. Emmett's car was gone. Edward went and asked one of the attendants that were outside about the situation. When he returned he looked a bit annoyed. "Apparently if you leave a car here unattended for a period of time they get it towed. Which is ridiculous!" he yelled the last part back to the attendant.

"Emmett's going to kill me" I groaned and buried my head in my hands, "Why did I think it was a good idea to drive all the way here" I didn't realize that Edward was going to take that the wrong way. His face instantly dropped and he looked to the ground. "No Edward. I wanted to see you. We need to talk"

He looked up at me and nodded, "We really do need to talk about everything Bella… but maybe first you should call Emmett"

I nodded and pulled out my phone dialing my brother's number. After a few rings he finally answered, _"Bells? Did you see him? Are you okay? What's going on?"_

I took a deep breath, "Yeah I saw him. But th- that's not what I'm calling Emmett.. Umm when I got to the airport I parked your car in the loading area and left it"

I heard him take a sharp breath, _"You left my car in the loading dock of the airport? Let me get this straight.. You left my car in the loading dock of the airport!? Bella! What the hell!"_

"Your cars okay.. I think. But they towed it.."

"_Towed it where!?"_

I looked at Edward as I bit my lip nervously. The last thing I wanted to do was anger Emmett. I was such an idiot sometimes, "Umm I don't know"

"_Put Edward on the phone! Now!" _I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see that. I handed the phone to Edward and he graciously took it.

"Hey Emmett.. Yeah.. I'll try and find out" Edward rambled on to my brother as he walked away back toward the attendant. I took a deep breath and noticed two sets of eyes on me. I turned and looked at Edward's cousin and the girlfriend, Victoria.

"So you are the famous Bella?" He said with a smirk. "I'm James.. And this is Victoria"

"A pleasure to meet you" the girl said, but I couldn't help but notice how catty it sounded.

"Hi.." I said lowly and looked back to Edward. But James and Victoria continued to stare at me, and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I took a deep breath and decided to be polite, "So is this your first time to Seattle? Washington in general?"

"I've been here before.. To visit you know" James said causing me to nod, "But Victoria's never been on this side of the United States ever"

"I really want to go to California.." she admitted as she brought her hand up to stroke the back of James' neck.

"Maybe we could all go to Disneyland?" I said hesitantly, they just stared.

"As long as Edward accepts you back after sleeping with someone else" James snickered.

I couldn't believe he had just said that, "I didn't sleep with anyone else.. It was a big misunderstanding"

"Sure, Sure.. All I know is he was brooding the entire time at the house. It was quite a mood killer"

Thankfully Edward returned just in time before anything else was just said. He seemed to notice something was wrong and placed a hand on my back, "Okay so I talked to the attendant and your brother. He's going to have to come get it which he is not very happy about since he has come up at the end of the week anyway but yeah.. So they are all going to drive up now. Since Jasper has to be here in the morning anyway. I guess we should go get a hotel room"

So we went and picked up Edward's car from the airport parking lot then went to a nearby hotel to wait for my brother and everyone else. I was glad when Edward suggested that we get our own room. Not I expected anything to happen. I just wasn't too fond of James and Victoria at the time. Once we got to the room I went and sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him walk around the room awkwardly. It was almost as if he was afraid to come sit next to me.

I took a deep breath and cracked a smile, "I won't bite.. Sit down" I patted the spot next to me.

Edward just nodded and came and did exactly that. He ran his hand through his hair then took my hand in his, "I am sorry that I left you in the middle of the street, but you have to understand where I was coming from. I love you so much Bella.. And when there was the possibility that you had been with.." he sighed and whispered, "Someone else…"

"Edward"

"Let me finish.. I wasn't mad.. I thought you may not love me anymore. And that scared me. I just felt like you couldn't trust me… I have to tell you I am so glad that Jacob didn't take advantage of you.. I mean I still want to kill him for everything but yeah.. I want you to know you can tell me things. Relationships are built on trust but if you don't-"

I placed a finger upon his lip, "Shut up.. I love you more than anything Edward I just didn't want you to be ashamed of me that I got drunk and could've let the stupidest thing ever happen" I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek, "I know were not going to automatically be back at the place we once were but I want you to know that I love you Edward Anthony Cullen, and no one else.. Ever"

He leaned into my hand and sighed, "I had been worried a lot about next year.. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be with me after we graduated"

"Don't be silly"

He smirked slightly, "I want to go to NYU if you are going to go to Sarah Lawrence"

"Edward" I sighed, "I don't want you to just go there if I decided to go to school at Sarah Lawrence"

"I've always wanted to go to NYU Bella.. It just sweets the pot if you are going to be in the same state. Besides Alice wants to go to F.I.T." he brought his free hand up to stroke my cheek as well. Mimicking my own movements. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my temple. "Are you tired?"

I nodded, "I haven't had a good sleep since.."

"Me either" he pulled me towards the pillows and laid down, "can I just hold you?" I nodded and laid in his arms, slipping into a deep relaxing sleep.

When I woke up I realized I was no longer in Edward's arms and began to worry. But then I heard his voice in the doorway. He was talking to my brother and Jasper. "Are you guys back together?"

"I don't really consider that we were ever broken up.." Edward said as he glanced back to the bed. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended I was still asleep. He turned back and looked at Emmett and Jasper, "I don't want to be without her.. I just want to make sure that she feels the same and trusts me enough to tell me what's going on"

"Good, because her mopping was driving me crazy" Emmett groaned, "okay I'm going to get my car!"

"Shh, she's asleep" Edward hissed and then closed the door a few moments later. He came and laid next to me, "I know you're awake"

"No I'm not" I mumbled and buried my head into the pillow.

"Yes you are.. Are you hungry?" I shook my head. I really wasn't, and I had no intentions of getting out of this bed. "Okay then.. Umm can I ask you a question?"

"Of course.." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "What's up?"

"Did James or Victoria say anything to you earlier?" he brought his hand down to push some stray hairs out of my face. I bit my lip nervously, "Well?"

"Kind of, it was nothing big though.. I just didn't know you told them what happened"

"I didn't.. I told my aunt and James overheard" he groaned, "I really did not want him to come back with me. He's going to be a leech"

I just shrugged, "He didn't seem that bad"

"Have you started using drugs as well as drinking?" he stared at me smirking.

I smacked him on the chest, "First off that is not funny at all. And sometimes first impressions aren't always correct so I don't want to judge him.. But how long are they staying?"

He shrugged and sat up, "Not really sure.. Hopefully not long.. Do you want to take a walk?"

"yes"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We ended up walking around Seattle for about two hours. And we talked even more about everything and I felt better. I think he felt better as well. As it started to get later, he wrapped his arm around me and placed kisses against my temple. He had yet to kiss me on the mouth. But I wasn't going to complain. This was enough. Enough for now.

The next morning before Jasper had to leave for the airport we all decided to get together for breakfast. To my dismay James and Victoria came as well. I knew I was being harsh in judging them right away. Just something about them rubbed me the wrong way.

"I can't believe you are leaving" Alice said sadly as she looked down at her untouched food. She just didn't have it in her to eat.

"And I will call and write every chance I get. And I will visit for Thanksgiving.. And hopefully you'll visit me as well.." Jasper told her as he draped his arm around her, "I mean that's only if you want"

Alice giggled and playfully slapped her. Jasper always knew how to change her mood, "You know I want to visit you Jasper Hale.. I love you"

"I love you too" he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"How disgusting" Victoria muttered under her breath which received her a glare from Rosalie.

The rest of breakfast went out uneventful. Saying goodbye to Jasper at the airport felt so unreal. Here was someone who I've come to consider like a second brother, and now I was losing him to college. I knew it was harder for Alice and Rose to say goodbye. I reckoned that I would have the same problems as Rose when I would say goodbye to Emmett at the end of the week.

Afterwards Alice suggested James and Victoria ride with her so Edward and I could talk. Even though we had talked about basically everything that had happened so much in the last day. But there was always room for talking I guess. And we did, we talked about everything and it felt like old times. When we pulled up to my house I didn't want to say goodbye to him. I couldn't say goodbye to him. I couldn't help but fear that it be the last time ever. But I guess after all that happened it wasn't the stupidest fear ever.

We sat in the car silently, "I don't want to go inside.. I don't want to leave you.. I'm afraid"

He reached over and stroked my cheek, "don't be afraid.. I love you more than anything Isabella.. You are my life.." he chuckled slightly, "Couples have ups and downs.. Sometimes they need to not see each other for a few days.. But that's normal.. And you are never going to be able to get rid of me.. Unless you really want me gone"

I chuckled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, unsure if he wanted me to kiss him on the lips, "I could never want you gone" he moved his head and brushed his lips against mine. It sent a fire through me, a fire I knew that would never die.

"Can I come tonight?" I knew he was referring to sneaking into my room.

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

When I got inside I was greeted by Charlie and Anna's smiling faces as they stood in the foyer with their arms crossed. "So I take it with the smile on your face everything is better with Edward?"

I nodded, "yeah"

"That's good.. Although I'm not a big fan on how he acted even if I don't know what went on.."

"Charlie shh.. Boys and girls get into fights.. It's normal" Anna smiled and pulled me into a hug. After breaking down in her arms that day I had come to accept her. Maybe I was wrong about her being the enemy. Maybe everything was going to be just fine. For everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: this chapter was actually really hard to write. And I'm sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of anything I wanted to add in this chapter. So Bella and Edward are going to be alright. But James will not be a fun visitor. You can bet on that. Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! I hope you are listening to the play list along with the chapters. Also please make sure you check out my other story __**This Time Imperfect.**_


	33. ready, set, go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wasn't sure how long I sat there attempting to remove whatever had gotten into my eye. We were standing at the restaurant waited to be seated. Charlie and Anna had decided to take Emmett and Rose out for dinner since they would be leaving in the morning. Edward and I were invited as well. I couldn't stop fidgeting I hated waiting. I swear sometimes I was such an inpatient person. Edward was standing next to me, his hand resting on my lower back.

Things had had gotten better with him the last few days. It was almost like nothing had ever happened. But I knew it would take longer for those wounds to fully heal. I let out a sigh and looked up at the clock on the wall. We had been waiting 17 minutes. I didn't understand why we couldn't stay home. I would've made dinner. I actually missed making dinner. Anna had taken over that duty. Even though Charlie had said he would think before asking her to actually move in. I couldn't help but notice how her belongings began to appear more frequently in the house.

Edward leaned in and pressed a kiss on the top of my head, "Darling you know being inpatient gets you no where"

"I know that!" I groaned and looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I'm just really hungry. Your sister kept me out shopping all day for end of summer slash beginning of school year clothes"

"Why didn't you tell her you just didn't want to go?"

I looked at him like he had two heads or something, "You do realize we are talking about your sister.." I sighed and looked at the clock again, "besides she's been doing with Jasper leaving and now Rose and Emmett are leaving. All she has left is us"

Edward let out a small groan and buried his face into my hear, "Do you realize what that means? She's going to be our third wheel for the whole school year.."

"Stupid pixie" I muttered under my breath.

"Swan table for 6" someone announced.

"YES!" I yelled and dragged Edward over to the woman waving 6 menus. 6 menus that held all different foods. I was starving.

Dinner started off without a hitch. We all chatted about the upcoming year, Rose's roommate in Seattle. Emmett's decisions on sports teams. If Edward was going to play lacrosse this year. Then all of a sudden everyone got very quiet as we noticed a silent conversation going on between my father and Anna. She kept blushing and nudging him in the arm telling him to 'do it'. I had no idea what they were referring too, but apparently we weren't going to have to wait long.

"Okay so I know this is suppose to be your goodbye dinner Emmett but Anna and I have some very good news that we can't keep contained anymore" Charlie chuckled. He was always so happy now a days.

"What's going on dad?" Emmett asked not bothering to swallow the food in his mouth before speaking.

"Emmett! Gross.. Swallow before you speak" Rose smacked him lightly on the back of the head and rolled her eyes. She smiled sweetly and turned to look at Charlie and Anna, "Yes Charlie?"

"I've asked Anna to marry me…"

My eyes went wide, actually I was pretty sure all 4 teenagers at the table's eyes went wide, "You what?"

"And I've accepted!" Anna yelled happily and showed off her ring that I had not even noticed was there before. "And Bella I know things have finally started getting better between us.. But I want you to be my maid of honor!"

"I.. uh…" I turned and looked at Edward. He apparently looked speechless as well. "um…"

Rose noticing my lack of words decided to interfere, "So when did he ask you!?" excitement in her voice as she grabbed Anna's hand to look at the ring.

I stayed completely silent for the rest of dinner; I had no idea what to say. When we climbed into the car Edward was unsure if he should start driving or ask me if I was okay. I could see him debating with himself. Every few seconds he would turn and look at me, open his mouth, but no words would come out. Then he would just turn again and face the front of the car. Finally after doing this four times he started the car and drove us toward my house.

"You know, you can say something" I sighed as I leaned my head against the passenger side window and stared out at the passing trees.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to say anything.." he kept his eyes on the road, "You didn't say a single word the rest of dinner"

"Would you?"

"I don't get it; I thought you were actually starting to get along with Anna"

I sat up and turned to look at him, "yeah _starting _to get along with her.. But as his girlfriend! Not as his future wife! Do you realize how fast this is..? I mean like who decides they want to marry someone that soon an-"

"I knew I wanted to marry you not too long af-"

I cut him off just let he had done to me moments before, "What?" my eyes went wide. Did Edward just say he wanted to marry me? I must be hearing things.

Edward reached over and took my hand in his, "Isabella, I do want to marry you.. Not right this very second but in the future. As long as you'll still want to be with me"

I… uh.." I slumped back into my seat and let out a sigh, "Today is too much" I turned my head to look at him a small smile on my face, "I do love you though. You know that right?"

He shot me a crooked grin, "Well I've had my doubts.. But I'm pretty sure I know that now"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a week since my brother and Rosalie had left to go to school. And I had to admit it was weird not having him around. Now that Charlie and Anna were engaged to them it only logical for her to move in. Sure I had come to like her, but those feelings were put on hold with the sudden engagement. I tried not to focus on that, instead I focused on my upcoming senior year. Now with Jasper gone Alice was how can I say this nicely? Up my butt 24/7. Don't get me wrong, I love her, and she's one of my best friends. But jeez, she was giving me no alone time with Edward at all. And he was definitely starting to get annoyed.

It didn't help that James and Victoria were still staying with them. As Alice would tell me, Victoria was hard to get along with. She had her moments of being pleasant, but otherwise she was stuck up to no end. And James was just crude to no end. The few times I had hung out with them since their arrival was the worst experience ever.

We all decided to go to a movie one night, and the whole time James yelled at the screen as well as other people in the movies. I was shocked that this guy was supposed to be a couple years older than us. Like really? Did he have to act like an immature brat? He course thought it was funny to make rude and almost sexual comments to me. Edward did not find it funny one bit and was ready to punch James in the face.

I had gotten suckered in not only into a day of shopping for school clothes, but also a girl's day of doing it. So I ended up going to the mall with Alice, Esme, Anna and Victoria. The only thing I was grateful about was that Victoria always seemed very mellow and almost nice when Esme was around. Anna thought it be a nice day for us to bond since I had been very distant since the engagement announcement. I didn't know what she wanted me to say. Yeah I finally have accepted you Anna but now you are moving in and marrying my dad. It's all a little fast if you ask me.

Alice had dragged Victoria and I to Victoria Secret apparently more for me then her. She wanted to pick me out cute matching bra and panties set to wear in front of Edward. I had confided in her that we had yet to be intimate besides kissing since he had returned. I mean I understood why, I broke his trust in a way.

"Alice really this is unnecessary, I am perfect fine with the sets I have now"

"Nonsense Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she held two different sets in her hands, "Edward has seen them all. Besides he told Jasper once that he loved you in midnight blues…"

"He did?" I raised my eyebrow, "Does that not bother you that Edward talks to your brother about our sex life?"

She shook his head, "Not at all.. I mean who else is he going to talk to? Emmett, that wouldn't work out very well"

"I guess so.." I took the midnight blue bra and panties set out of her hand and looked it over. I had to admit it wasn't too much, "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Who Edward?" Victoria asked as she walked over and leaned on the wall next to where I was standing, "You need to do a lot more if you expect Edward to get into bed with you"

"Victoria that was rude!" Alice glared at her cousin's boyfriend, "Besides Edward loves having sex with Bella"

"Okay awkward" I muttered under my breath, "I'm going to go buy this…." I walked off toward the register leaving Victoria and Alice in a glaring match. So much for her being on her best behavior today. After I bought my stuff we headed to the food court to meet up with Esme and Anna to have some lunch. When we approached the table I noticed they were in animated conversation and both were laughing. I knew Anna wasn't a bad person, especially after she was there for me with the whole Edward thing. But to get use to her as my stepmother? I mean I got use to Phil. But they took their time.

Esme stopped laughing and smiled at us as we sat down, "Did you girls get anything good?"

"Bella got this really cute bra and panties set.. Edward is going to love it" Alice giggled.

"Alice!" I groaned and buried my head in my arms.

"What?" she asked innocently, "Mom knows you and Edward have sex… oh did Anna not?"

"Don't worry Bella, I won't tell your father"

I smiled at her, "Thank you"

"Whatever it's only sex. No big deal" Victoria grumbled as she crossed her arms across her chest. Ah today needed to be over soon or I was going to throw myself down an escalator.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I walked into the door with Anna around 8 that night all I wanted to do was draw myself a nice bath and relax with a book. But I ended up being surprised when I found my dad and Edward playing one of Emmett's video games in the living room. They were both laughing and having a good time and I couldn't help but smile. I always knew Charlie liked Edward, but I never really got to see them bond that much.

"Hey.." I said with a smirk as I came into the room and leaned on the wall.

"Hey" Edward smiled up at me, completely forgetting about the game, "How was shopping?"

"A nightmare" I chuckled as I watched Anna walk in and sit on the arm of the couch next to my father, "Well Victoria at least"

Anna smirked at me as she chuckled herself, "That girl is quite… something"

"Yeah she sure is" Edward said rolling his eyes as he put the remote down and came over to me pulling me into his arms. He pressed a kiss against my forehead and sighed, "I missed you"

I brought my fingers up to push the hair out of his eyes, "I've missed you too"

"Well me and Anna are going to go get some dinner and probably stop by and see some friends. I'm not sure what time we'll be home" Charlie said as he brought himself to his feet, "you kids behave yourselves"

"We always do Charlie" Edward chuckled as he kissed my cheek, "You guys have fun"

"We will.." Anna said with a wink towards me as she dragged my father out of the room.

As soon as we heard the car pull out of the driveway Edward and I darted to my room. I knew where I wanted tonight to go, but I wasn't sure that he felt the same. He pounced onto my bed and positioned himself against my pillows as I placed the shopping bags of what I had bought in the corner of the room. But I decided to hold on to the Victoria Secret bag. "um I'm going to be right back"

He raised his eyebrow as he brought his hands behind his head, "Okay, do you need my help with anything?"

I shook my head, "No just sit back and relax.." I gave him a quick wink and headed out of the room and went to the bathroom. I shed all my clothes and slipped into the new bra and panties then threw a bathrobe over myself. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous, it wasn't our first time. Well it was our _first _time in a while.

As soon as I walked into the room Edward's eyes widened, "Hey pretty girl" he said with a smile as he sat up and held his arms out so I could come to him. I slid into his arms and let out a sigh. It just felt like home when I was in his arms, "So what is under the bathroom?" I knew he was smirking even if I couldn't see his face.

"Oh I don't know.. Why don't you open it and take a look"

He placed his finger under my chin and lifted so he could capture my lips in a kiss. The kiss wasn't like the others we had experienced lately. This one was full of want, desire, lust.. He repositioned us so I was pinned under him as his hand began to run up my bare thigh. "God I've missed the feel of your skin" he whispered in between our kisses. He slowly brought his hand up to loosen the tie of my bathrobe and pushed it to the side. Revealing me in my present for him.

He groaned and bit his lip, "I… oh god Bella"

"What is it Edward?" I asked coyly.

"You don't understand how much I want you right now"

"Oh really?" I grinded against his erection that pressed right against my heated core, "Could've fooled me"

He growled playfully and began to nip my neck, "I need to be inside you.. I need to feel you around my dick"

I couldn't help but giggle inside at Edward saying that word. It was almost foreign to hear him speak dirty, but it was quite hot. "Then be inside of me Edward.. _Please" _

That was all it took and it minutes our clothes were fully shed and he was burying himself inside of me. I arched my back and wrapped my legs around him. "God" he hissed through his teeth.

The pace started off slow, but soon enough it picked up. "Faster.. Oh god Edward Faster please!"

Being with Edward in any way, shape or form was complete heaven. And I would never, I swear never do anything to almost lose him again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: okay another short chapter please don't hate me.. Sadly I will be ending this story soon. But do not fret I have a sequel planned out in my head. But I want to work on it for a while before I actually begin to post it. There of course are a few chapters left in this. Including a much unexpected death. _

_READ & REVIEW.!!!!!!!!_


	34. come what may

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was actually quite shocked at how fast the first two weeks of school went. I had almost all my classes with Edward, and the one's I didn't I had with Alice. Of course she didn't have a problem complaining to us that Edward gets to see me enough outside of school why did he have to be in like most of my classes. Especially since the school didn't really like to put siblings in classes' together so Alice herself only shared one class with Edward and me jointly. Otherwise I did have gym and Spanish with her, and she was in our math class. Edward was not very fond of the idea of not being in my gym class. He did not want all the boys 'ogling at my goodies'. I couldn't very well picture him saying that, but Alice swore that's what he told her.

Sadly enough James and Victoria had made no advances to leave Washington or even the Cullen's house. And It was not hidden fact that Edward, Alice and even Carlisle and Esme were growing quite tired of them. Money was never an issue when it came to anything with them. But Esme was beginning to get annoyed having to go food shopping more than once a week with the amounts of food James ate. I just wondered where the hell he kept it. I mean the boy was pretty small and built. And I never saw Victoria eat anything besides fruit. She definitely knew how to make me feel like a fat ass when we went out to eat. Which I hated to do! All three of us seriously were so sick of them coming along with us. Edward continued to tell me he was not this bad growing up and he had profound moments of annoying Edward when they were younger. He thought he had changed when he had seen him in Italy and really was almost excited about him and Victoria coming back with him to the states to visit. Boy did he feel stupid now.

We had spent all of Saturday at La Plush beach since it decided to turn out to be such a day. I was glad that it was only the two of us. I felt like we never spent enough time together, just me and him. Granted he still snuck into my room almost every night. But eventually we both ended up falling asleep. And Edward was beginning to get scared about it. James tended to like to go to sleep very late, and Edward wasn't sure what Carlisle and Esme would do if they found out. I mean they never really cared about us having sleepovers, or me sleeping in his room with him. But the fact was he was _sneaking _out of the house to do this and into my room. And they both knew that Charlie would not be very ecstatic if he were ever to find out.

My birthday had come and gone and I was finally 18. Free to do what I want. Well _almost, _while still living under Charlie's house I had to follow his rules. And I wasn't going to be one to break them. Especially when he had been so happy lately, the last thing I wanted to do was bring out his sour mood. Anna living at the house was _different _to say the least. I had started to become more accustom to her and my father's engagement. Even though I wasn't too sure how happy I was about it still. But it was definitely nice when I would come in a few minutes passed curfew and she would just smile at me and not tell Charlie. And I was even more grateful that she did not tell Charlie about Edward and I having sex. I mean he wasn't a brainless man, but I still remember when he caught Rose and Emmett that day in my doorway wearing nothing but their underwear.

Alice was basically devastated that I did not allow her to throw me a party for my 18th. But it wouldn't have been the same without Emmett, Jasper, and Rose there. So I gave in and let her drag me shopping to buy me as many things as she wanted. Even though I hated being bought things I knew it would get her off my case for the no party thing.

After we shopped for hours we ended up swinging by the local pharmacy to pick up some necessities us females needed. Including my birth control, I had basically all but run out. And let me tell you how annoying is it when you are in the mood and can do nothing about it.

"This is seriously no fair" Alice groaned as we waited in line for the pharmacist, "I want summer back, I'm so sick of like having no life anymore"

I just chuckled and looked down at my clock, "Could've fooled me. I mean last year you got by just fine with only two nights to do things"

"Yes but that was also because Jazz was here" she pushed out her bottom lip and pouted at me, "I miss him"

"I know you do. But think about it! He's coming home for Thanksgiving and that's only a little over a month away"

"A little over a month!? That's like a decade" she groaned and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Swan" the Pharmacist announced my name holding up a bag. I walked over dragging Alice behind, "Okay that's going to be 54.67"

"Huh? There has to be some mistake" I asked as I reached over to pick up the prescription, "it's never.. Wait. This isn't my prescription…"

"Whose it is?" Alice asked leaning over me to look at the bag, "Oh it's your dad"

"Um yeah.." I looked up at the lady, "I'm picking up a prescription for Bella Swan not Charlie Swan.."

"Okay hold on" she began to type and after a minute finally looked at me, "That prescription was picked up this afternoon.."

My eyes widened in horror, "by who?"

"A Charlie Swan.."

"Oh my god…" I groaned and turned to look at Alice who was trying to stifle a laugh, "This is not funny!"

"Come on! It's a bit comical. I mean how could your dad not notice he picked up your prescription over his? I mean seriously ha…"

"You do realize what this means right?" she just looked at me quizzical, "I am never, and I state _never _going to be allowed out of the house again! So that means no Alice and Bella sleepovers" and definitely no Edward and Bella sleepovers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was dreading stepping foot into that door when we pulled into the driveway and I saw Charlie's cruiser there along with Anna's car. Hopefully he wouldn't freak out too much with Anna there. As Alice I walked in the door I was immediately called to the living room where my father and Anna sat. Charlie looked beyond pissed while Anna looked annoyed and sorry at the same time.

"Alice I think it's time you go home.."

Alice just nodded; "of course Charlie.." she turned on her heel and started to head out but stopped when Charlie said her name once again.

"Also tell that brother of yours I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it"

Alice's eyes widened and she gave me a sympathetic nod before rushing out of the house. Anna just groaned and ran her hand through her hair, "You are overreacting Charlie"

"Don't tell _me _I'm overreacting" he snapped at her before turning to look at me.

"Um.. Am I missing something?" play dumb Bella it might save you from a sudden death.

"You have been having sex!" Charlie jumped to his feet holding up my birth control.

"Uh what makes you say that.."

"I don't know.. How about this" he started to wave the package around in the air causing Anna to roll her eyes at his childness.

"Okay? I've been on birth control since I was 13 dad"

This only caused him to grow more angry, "WHAT!? How is that possible!?"

"It's easy" I reached out and snatched it from his hand, "Mom took me"

"Your mother took you to get birth control when you were 13 is she fucking crazy! Did she want you to be easy?"

I knew I should be mad at that one but I just rolled my eyes, "Well clearly this shows how much of a man you are. I am on birth control to regulate my period!"

"Well I don't car-.. What?" he looked at me confused.

"Dad birth control is used for other purposes besides _that _one…"

"It is?" he turned to Anna who just nodded at him while rolling her eyes again; "I just thought" he slumped back down onto the couch looking almost defeated.

"We know what you thought sweetie" Anna reached over and began to massage his shoulders, "But it's true I've been on it since I was 14 to regulate my period and help with acne"

"It helps with acne too?"

I bit my lip to keep back the laughter that was dying to break free, "Well this just shows that you definitely raised a boy"

"I never had to deal with this stuff with Emmett. I think the most awkward thing was getting him a jock strap"

I cringed at the thought of my brother picking out a jock strap with my father, "You really didn't have to share that one"

Charlie chuckled softly and ran his hand through his short hair, "So you and Edward aren't having sex?"

I looked over at Anna who smiled at me and mouthed the words 'lie'. I shook my head, "No dad.. We are very responsible"

"Okay that's good. I knew I could trust you and Edward I am sorry I jumped to conclusions but after Emmett and Rose last year I had to be careful.."

"Understandable" I nodded and started to take a few steps backwards, "Well I am going to go upstairs and do some homework.. Did you want me to make dinner tonight?"

"Its okay sweetie I got it covered" Anna explained and I just nodded and headed out of the room.

Not even a minute after I entered my room my phone started to ring. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, only to see Edward's name flash across the screen, "Hello?"

"_So how bad does your dad want to kill me?"_

I just chuckled, "He doesn't want to kill you at all actually.. I explained to him I've been on birth control since I was 13.."

"_You have?" _Edward sounded surprised, _"for one of those girly reasons? I know Alice had to get it for something to do with regulation"_

I just shook my head and laughed as I settled into my bed, "I don't know if I should be worried about you knowing things like that.."

"_Does he know we've had sex?"_

"Had sex? Last time I checked we still have sex"

He groaned into the phone, _"Bellaaa, you know what I meant.."_

"I know, I know.. No he doesn't I lied.. I know not the best moment in my life but I'd rather have an alive boyfriend than a dead one thank you very much.. Which reminds me I had that weird dream again about standing in the rain with blood everywhere"

"_Bella that is starting to scare me that you keep having this weird dream.. Do you remember anything else about it?" _You could hear the concern in his voice.

I shook my head, but remember he couldn't see that, "Yeah some.. It's raining really hard and like you and Alice are there. .but neither of you are hurt" I sighed, "It's just a dumb dream"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wednesday's had been declared dinner at the Cullen's house and I wouldn't want it any other way. I loved Esme's cooking, but I always started to feel bad when I wasn't home for Anna's now. So we declared that Wednesday's I'd eat with Edward and his family then the rest of the week at home. It worked the best since both Anna and my dad had late shifts at work.

Since that little mishap a couple of Sunday's ago Edward and I tended to not do _anything _at my house. And by anything I meant sexual. Especially since we noticed Charlie circling around us like a hawk as of lately. He had believed me when I said Edward and I did not have sex, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

So that sexual frustration Edward and I had originally dealt with after everything finally got resolved had resurfaced. Thankfully today we had his house to ourselves until later. Alice had stayed after school to work on a project with Angela. Esme was doing a bake sale with her book club for another hour or so. Carlisle was still at work. And James and Victoria were, we actually had no idea where they were, but they definitely took Alice's car and she would not be so happy about that when she found out.

I was laying on my stomach reading a book for English class, clad only in a t-shirt and a pair of blue and black polka dot cotton boy shorts. Edward was lying next to me on his back just staring up at the ceiling. He was in a pair of boxers and t-shirts. A year ago I would've never been this comfortable to just lounge around in my underwear with my boyfriend. But now it was the most comfortable thing ever.

I rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. Even though I didn't remove my gaze from the book I could feel him staring at me. "Take a picture it last's longer"

He chuckled, "Who knew that Bella Swan could make a joke"

"Well I am Emmett Swan's little sister. It had to rub off somewhere" I smiled and continued to reading. Well I tried at least. Soon enough Edward's fingers slowly ran down my back and lifted my shirt just a little. He leaned over and began to press gently kisses on my lower back, "Mm that feels good"

"I don't think I've ever told you" his hand glided down and he began to knead my ass, "that you have a terrific" he leaned forward and huskily whispered into my ear, "Ass.."

"mmhm.." I started to bit my bottom lip. All my focus on the book had been thrown out the window.

"I love it.." he moved and positioned himself behind me. Gripping my hips he pulled me forward so my core and his crotch were aligned. "It's so supple" he gave me a small slap on the ass.

"Edward" I gasped, from both shock and pleasure. Sure I had seen Edward talk dirty before, even though it was always slight shocking. I had _never_ heard him talk this way about my backside.

"What would you think about us trying this position" his voice was so full of lust as he grinded into me causing me to let out a small moan. "God I don't think you realize how fucking hot you sound when you moan" He grinded his hips once again, only harder which enticed another moan from my lips, "Do you like this baby?"

Right before I even got a chance to answer Edward's bedroom door came flying opened following by James walking in eating a sandwich, "Hey Edward. Whoa…." he cocked his head to the side and smirked, "looking good Bella.."

I slipped off of the bed and onto the floor as I watched Edward's face grow with anger, "what the fuck dude!? How did you get into my room?"

James held up a key, "I made a key to your room. I mean there should be no locked doors"

"The hell there shouldn't be…" Edward got off of his bed and stalked right up to James, "give me that key now you fucking asshole"

"You know Eddie it's hard to take you serious with your little friend down there" James chuckled then looked over Edward's shoulder at me, "hey Bella if you want a real man you know where my room is at" he handed Edward the key then waltzed out of the room.

Edward grabbed a hold of his door and slammed it shut before turning to look at me, "That is it he needs to get out of this house now! That was the last straw"

I brought myself to my feet and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and engulfed him in a hug, "I'm sorry…"

He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed a kiss to my temple then placed his chin on my head, "I'm the one who's sorry.. He did not need to see you like that.. That's only for my eyes.. Right?"

I giggled and nodded, "Only for your eyes always…."

He led me over to the bed and sat down. I stood standing as he leaned his head into my chest. It wasn't anything sexual, more like a comfort, "I cannot wait to go to college.. I really want to go to NYU.. I've been thinking about it a lot. And I think my grades will be sufficient enough"

"Your grades are amazing Edward, of course you'll get in" I began to run my hands through his hair, "And hopefully I will get into Sarah Lawrence.. Then we can see each other weekends.."

He nodded, "I don't want to live my life without you Bella…" he looked up at me, his eyes full of sadness.

"Then never leave me Edward.. Never leave me"

_Please never leave me Edward Cullen._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: so no one's died yet. But soon. I know you all are hating me since you don't know who it is.. Well it's Christmas eve so I want to wish you all a fantastic Christmas/holiday! Also, I am starting to plan the sequel out already but I think want a beta so it can be even better. So if anyone is interested. I also started to randomly on paper write a harry potter story. Embarrassing I tell you. It's cedric diggory and Hermione. But I don't know if I am actually going to do anything with it. If I did would you guys read it? Let me knowww. _

_The best Christmas present would be reviews for __**ALL **__of you 3. _


	35. televators

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had tried to avoid James with every fiber of my being after he stormed into Edward's room that one afternoon. It was awkward for me to face him after he saw us in that delicate position. Granted we were not actually having sex, but we were still in an intimate position and he ruined that. Edward was beyond fed up with him and Victoria. And even begged his parents to send them back to Italy. But apparently one of the main reasons they came here was that James needed to stay out of trouble and they thought being around Edward would make that happen. I guess in a sense it had, as far as we all knew.

The weekend was rapidly approaching and all I cared about was Emmett & Rose coming to visit. They had been so busy with school as of lately it was hard for them to get a moment peace. They had originally wanted us to go up there but Rose's parents really wanted to see her, so they decided to come home instead.

I was just glad I was going to be able to see my brother for the first time in almost two months. Alice always tells me she doesn't understand how I do it. I just told her I did it for so many years when I lived with my mom and Emmett lived here. Now if it was Edward I had to be this far away from that would be a completely different story. And I knew Alice was going through that right now with being away from Jasper. I thought it was cute that he called her every night no matter if he was tired or not.

Edward and I were in my room attempting to do this dumb English assignment. Which in fact wasn't all that dumb, but I really had no attention span at all. We had to pick a poem by Edgar Allan Poe and read it out in class and then discuss what we thought it was about. I had yet to pick the one I wanted to do, "This is terrible" I groaned as I tossed the book onto my bed and fell back against the pillows, "I can't find one I like"

"Really?" Edward cocked his head to the side and looked down at the book in his own hands, "There's a lot of good ones"

I groaned and pushed myself up so I was leaning against my headboard, "And which one are _you _doing?"

He shrugged, "Maybe _Annabel Lee_, my mom use to read it to Alice and I a lot when we were little"

"Your mom use to read you Edgar Allan Poe?"

"Yeah?" he looked at me confused, "it's not like she was reading me Stephen King books or anything. I didn't understand the damn poem when I was little I just thought it was sweet"

"This one time when I came to visit I was little I don't remember my exact age but Charlie had Emmett and I watch _Pet Sementary _with him. I wouldn't leave the house the entire trip. I was so afraid that little boy was going to come and slit my ankle. Seriously who lets their kids watch that!?"

"Your dad" he chuckled and leaned back next to me, "Why don't you do Lenore.. Or I can do _Lenore_ and you can do _Annabel Lee_.. I have a huge feeling half the class is going to do _the Raven _so I'm going to stay away from that one"

"Hey I have an idea" I said confident. Edward furrowed his eyebrows and just waited for me to continue, "How about…" I grabbed the book from his hand and closed it and placed it on my nightstand, "We don't do schoolwork and have some fun"

"What type of fun?"

"Oh I don't know.." I shrugged. I knew what type of fun I _wanted _to have, but I wasn't sure if that was going to be possible. We had started to notice Charlie's sudden appearances when he should be at work. He would say he was stopping by to get something, or check if we had enough milk. We all knew it was to check if Edward and I were doing exactly what I told him. Nothing. Not having sex. "Why don't we…. Go bake cookies at your house?"

"Cookies? You want to bake _cookies?_" He shook his head and just chuckled, "I seriously thought you were going to say something else"

"Oh really?" I tried to conceal my smirk, "And what in the world did you think I was going to say?"

"Oh it's not important" he grinned, leaning over to capture my lips in a chaste kiss, "You sure you want to bake at my house, I mean James and Victoria are there"

I sighed, "I know, but I want to see Alice and your mom"

He just nodded and stood up, "Very well then, let us go buy some cookie dough" he held his hand out for me and I graciously took it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After spending forever at the market trying to decide on what type of cookies I wanted to bake, I finally decided on 4 different kinds. Oh I knew it was going to be a lot of cookies, but I hadn't really been able to do any type of cooking in a while. I mean once in a blue moon, but Anna really enjoyed doing it and I didn't want to ruin it for her.

When we got to the house and told Alice the plan she was beyond ecstatic. I knew she wasn't big on baking or really cooking in general. Sure she did it around the holidays when she helped out Esme but that was really it. But no she wanted to bake more than anything, and she even kicked Edward out of the kitchen so we could have some quality girl time. Of course he tried to protest since he was in the initial baking plan, but Alice did not care.

So there we were mixing up the second batch of cookies talking aimlessly about the most random things. And it made me realize that moving to Forks last year was the best thing I could have ever done. I had made the best friends someone could ask for, even though three of them had gone off to college and I missed them dreadfully. I had the world's greatest boyfriend. And even though we had our problems we found a way to over come them.

"Seriously.." Alice began to say from her spot on top of the counter, "I have it in the right mind to go there and kick this girl's ass. He told her numerous times he had a girlfriend that he was head over heels in love with and had no intentions of breaking up with and she still continued to flirt and try to give him her number"

"Oh god" I shook my head as Alice told me this story about a girl in one of Jasper's classes who would not back off, "He must be really annoyed"

"Oh he is. He wants to come home for Thanksgiving but he doesn't know if he can" she sighed sadly, "hopefully he can I miss him too much!"

"I know sweetie, but even if he doesn't come home for Thanksgiving, Christmas will be here sooner than you realize"

"Yeah I know," she let out a small sigh, "Are you staying in Forks for Thanksgiving or going to Jacksonville?"

"You know.." I stopped mixing and looked up at her, "I have no idea. We all switched off on holidays, but it was a lot easier when my mom and Phil lived in Phoenix and a lot cheaper. I mean last year we did Christmas with them so I don't know.. I guess I should find that out soon"

"You should! Because I need to know" she smirked, "So we can go shopping!"

I groaned and shook my head, "Alice do you ever think you will _not _enjoy shopping?"

She titled her head to the side and just stared at me, "um no?"

"Hello ladies!" we both turned to see James entering the kitchen. He was slipping a shirt over his head and had a sickening smirk on his face. "Like what you see Bella?" he gave me a wink as he patted his belly.

"Yeah no.." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the cookie mix.

"You sure?" I could feel him coming closer to me, "Because I have to admit that I definitely liked what I saw when I came into Edward's room that day.."

Before I had the chance to even say anything to he slapped my ass and gave it a little squeeze causing my eyes to bug out of my head, "What the-"

"James!" Alice glared at him.

"What!? You know Bella wants me. I mean how pleasurable can Edward actually be. He's such a stiff ass"

I turned on my heel and smacked James right across the face, "You are disgusting do you know that"

He didn't get angry though, but instead wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, "Oh baby come on you, just admit it.. You want me and I want you"

"James get off of her!" Alice jumped down off the counter and started to tug on her arm, "Now!"

"You are drunk!" I said trying to push him away, but apparently it wasn't any use. He was bigger and stronger than me.

"James get the fuck off of her!" Alice yelled again, but this time he let go and turned to grab Alice by the wrist, "You know you are an annoying little thing.."

"And you are an asshole! No one wants you here"

"That's not true.."

"It is" I chimed in still pretty shaken up about what just happened, "You're here so you won't get into trouble but apparently you just ooze trouble"

He let go of Alice's wrist and pushed her into the counter, "I should know better than to hang around high school kids" he walked over to Alice's purse and started to look through it.

"Hey! Get out of there!"

He pulled out her car keys and waved them in the air, "Well I'm going to get drunk"

"You are already drunk and there is no way you are going to be driving my car"

"Just watch me" he stormed right out of the house leaving us both their speechless.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we explained to Edward what happened he was beyond pissed and wanted to I don't exactly know what. But I knew he was going to ring James' neck or something. Alice of course was freaking out about her car and begged us to go look for it. So we climbed in the car and Edward suggested calling every bar between here and Port Angeles so we could figure out where he actually was.

After 10 minutes we finally got a hold of a bar in Port Angeles, and when Alice described James they said he was there and was already starting trouble with people in the bar. The whole drive to Port Angeles was tense. I tried to ask Edward if he was okay, but he wouldn't say anything. But from the grip on the steering wheel I had a pretty good idea how he was feeling.

By the time we got to Port Angeles it had started raining and that just didn't seem to make the situation better. But neither did when we got to the bar to find out that James had gotten into some fight with these guys and they went off somewhere. Probably getting into a huge fucking fight and that was the last thing this whole deal needed.

We walked down an alleyway in the pouring rain, all of us gripping our arms around ourselves, saying absolutely nothing. "This is pathetic. Why did he have to take _my _car?" Alice whined.

"Alice would you please just shut up!" Edward snapped at his sister.

"What the hell Edward, why are you getting mad at me! James was the one that was all over Bella and then hurt my wrist. See!" she held up her wrist.

"I know Ali I know! I just am not really in a good mood over what he did and you whining over your car is seriously not making this situation better at all!" he buried his hands into his pockets and glanced to his side at me, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine.. You know you could've just waited till he got home to deal with this"

He shook his head and chuckled, "No fucking way. Besides I don't want to hear it from my parents that I knew he was off getting drunk and driving Alice's car and did nothing about it--" he stopped talking when we heard yelling coming from the end of the alley. Then all of a sudden three guys came running down the alleyway looking panicked, and rather beat up. Almost as if they had gotten into a fight. And I couldn't help but get a feeling in my gut that they were talking about James.

"You stabbed him!" one yelled.

"Shut up!" the other yelled, and as they passed us we could see blood on their hands.

Edward pulled Alice and I to him and rushed us out of the alleyway. We all stopped dead in our tracks when we saw James lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god" I brought my hands to cover my mouth as Edward ran over to him and turned him onto his back. he was covered in bruises and blood.

"Fucking.." Edward pulled James up and tried to examine the problem. "They fucking stabbed him.. James. James can you hear me?"

"Is he breathing?" Alice asked as the tears began to run down her face.

"I don'- I don't know…" Edward's voice cracked as the rain continued to pour down on us.

"It was those guys! It was those guys they stabbed him" Alice cried and I grabbed onto her in hopes that it would calm her down, "Oh my god, I should've taken my keys from him. I should of…."

Alice its okay. It's going to be okay" I turned and looked at Edward, "Is he okay?"

Edward turned and looked at me. His eyes full of sadness, "He--he's dead…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Okay so that took me forever and it wasn't even that long or good. But I hope you guys at least liked it. James was the one who was going to die. It was actually planned from the very beginning. Next chapter will the funeral and then the last few chapters and then the story is over. But don't worry as I told you there will be sequel and hopefully it will be much better than this story haha. As I said last time I wanted to try and Harry Potter story and I wrote the first chapter so try to check it out and let me know what you think. It's called __**Breaking Cedric **__so yeah. Read & review._


	36. authors note

**Authors Note:**

Sigh, this is not a update and I feel completely terrible. I have been writing the next chapter forever now and I just cannot get it right and I continue to get the worse case of writers block. So I wanted to apologize to you all and hopefully you don't hate me. It is proving to be a very difficult chapter to write but I do not want to scrap it.

I know for sure I have two more chapters planned after this, perhaps three more. But I will see how it comes.

I however do not know how soon I will start the sequel but I am actually quite excited to start it because I want to move ahead. I am thankful for all of you that have been saying you would help me with by being my beta. If you could please private message me about it it would probably be easier for me to respond to you.

Here is a little piece of what will be in the sequel. I would love all your thoughts:

_It was amazing how two years could change everything and nothing at the same time. We were both in the midst of our third year at college, only thirty minutes away from one another. So we often made weekend visits to each other and sometimes did not even bother to leave our dorm rooms__. _

So hopefully I will be able to bring **I Would Walk 500 Miles **to a end shortly and begin to start on the sequel which I hope you will all be interested in reading.

In the mean time while I try to work on those I would enjoy for you to check out my other two stories I have been working on as of lately:

**This Time Imperfect **co-written with phnxprncss.

_Bella and Jasper Swan are sent to live with their father Charlie in Forks, Washington after the untimely death of their mother and stepfather. Neither of them had seen Charlie since they were 7 years old and Renee had cut off complete contact between the children and their father. Now here they are in a place they don't remember at all trying to get on with life. But to make matter's worst Bella Swan has not spoken a word since her mother and step-father's death. Will Jasper be able to protect his sister? Or will she have to go down her own road to find herself again? _**Currently 26 chapters in, the pov's switch between Edward, Bella, and Jasper. And occasionally the other children and other characters as well. **

**Sample: **_It is so strange how life can change in a blink of an eye. One day everything is just how you want it and you wish for it to stay like that forever and the next thing you know you are in a whirlpool of life. I gazed down the aisle of the plane; we would be descending soon, descending to our new home. A home that we had not been to since we were little, a home I could barely remember. If you asked me a week ago how my life was, I'd say I wouldn't want a thing to change. Who would have known that in that entire week everything would change forever. Change in irreversible ways. It was like my entire world had been picked up, flipped upside down and shaken. One week. That's all it took for my life to come crumbling down around me leaving me with no clue as to how to put the pieces back together._

**Breaking Cedric **(A Harry Potter story)

_Cedric Diggory had all he ever wanted or say they say. Maybe all he wanted was someone who truly understood him. Cedric/Hermione. _**Currently 3 chapters in. **

**Sample: **_Cedric Diggory had it all. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, a prefect for the Hufflepuff house, as well as Quidditch Seeker and captain. He was said to be exceptionally handsome and could not help but catch the eye of many of the female students. And on top of that he was selected as the Hogwarts champion in the Triwizard Tournament. So it almost seemed natural for people to say he had it all. But if you ever chose to ask Cedric about it himself, he would tell you the complete opposite. Sure he had all that, but it wasn't truly what he wanted. Truthfully, if you asked him what he wanted, his answer would be happiness. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not quite grasp it._

Okay well I do hope to hear back from you guys on your thoughts of the small little piece from the sequel and hopefully you will check out these two other stories I would love to hear your thoughts on them as well.

And most of all I hope to have the next chapter of this story up quite soon.

Thank you.


	37. let it be

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It rained that morning, even though the weather channel predicted clear skies all day. But to me it was fitting, fitting for the type of day it was. It reminded me of the night we found him in the alleyway of Port Angeles. The rain poured down that night as well. It all seemed unreal, as if it was something that you never expected to happen to yourself or someone to know. But then it did and everyone was looking at you with so much sorrow. I felt terrible for Victoria, she wouldn't stay anything. Just locked herself in her room until James' parents arrived. They had decided not to move the body back to Italy but instead they chose to bury him in the very graveyard Carlisle's father was buried.

I sat by my window watching the drops roll down the window as I waited for Emmett, Charlie and Anna to finish getting ready. I didn't own many dresses and none of them were black and I couldn't very well ask Alice to borrow one in the state she was in. She was trying to put on a brave face but we all knew she was blaming herself. Thankfully Jasper flew in to be by her side, and even with all that was going on I knew it lifted her spirits. I had been doing the same for Edward, even though he didn't chose to talk about what had happened I was there for him no matter what.

Once everyone was ready we piled into Anna's car and drove to The Cullen house. We were meeting them there and following them to the cemetery where everything was to take place. Once inside I saw Carlisle and Esme talking to a few friends and family I suspected, but I didn't see James' parents or Victoria anywhere insight. I went straight up to Edward's room and didn't even bother to knock.

He stood in front of his dresser holding up two different ties, obviously trying to decide on which to wear. He turned to look at me as I shut the door behind myself, "I just don't know which one to wear"

I walked over to him and took both of them in my hand and held them up against him, "I like this one better" it was a dark blue and grey, it seemed fitting.

He nodded and took it back from me and began to put it on, "I'm sorry if I've been distant the last few days"

"It's understandable your family is going through a tough time and you and Alice most of all since--" I stopped before I finished what I was going to say and just gave him a sympathetic smile.

"No, you were there too Bella, you saw him laying down there dead and I haven't asked you if you were okay"

"I'm fine Edward.. It's just sad and I can help but feel bad for thinking he was such a creep for how he acted toward me" I let out a sigh as I felt Edward grasp my cheeks in his hand.

"But it's the truth and I can't help but still be mad at him with how he treated you and Alice before he left" He let out a soft sigh and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "You are the most important thing in my life.. Always" he brought his hands from my face and wrapped them around my waist pulling me against his body, "Seeing him dead made me think what if it was you, what if were you lying there.. Leaving me forever. I wouldn't be able to bare it Bella, I won't ever be able to leave without you"

"Shh" I began to run my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as he began to tear up, "I'm not going to leave you Edward.. _ever"_

"I am such a terrible cousin aren't I?"

I just shook my head and leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek, "A lot of people think of the same things when someone dies. Now let's finish getting ready and go downstairs with the rest of your family" I reluctantly released myself from his embrace and went over and picked up his jacket he laid on his bed.

He cracked a small smile, "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" I whispered as I went over and handed him the coat. I was dressed in a simple black dress that Rose had lent me. "Now come on let's go"

After he finished we headed out of his room and downstairs to only hear what sounded like screaming coming from the living room. As we got closer I was able to make the voice out as Victoria, _"It's your fault Alice! You let him to take you car when he was drinking!"_

"_Victoria I think you need to calm down" _I heard Jasper call out as we came around the corner. Everyone was standing around looking puzzled and shocked as Victoria yelled at Alice causing her to cry.

"And you!" Victoria spat as she turned to face me, "This is your fault as well! You threw yourself at him!"

"Excuse me?" Did she really just say _I _threw myself at _him?_

"Victoria you better watch your tongue" Edward barked as he tightened his grip that he had on my hand, "Bella did no such thing and you know that! It was James who came on to Bella that day in the kitchen and hurt Alice's wrist not themselves! We all want to remember that James was a great guy. But we also know he had some problems, them mostly being drinking and fighting and both of those things brought him to the end and if it didn't happen here it could've happened anywhere no matter what any of us ever did"

After that no one said anything, Victoria just turned away and stood by James' parents as we got ready to leave and head to the cemetery. Edward had asked me to ride in the limo with him, his parents, Alice & Jasper. I didn't want to intrude but Carlisle and Esme said that I was family and Edward needed me by his side.

It had started to drizzle again by the time we made it to the cemetery, but no one really started to notice. I couldn't help but shed a few tears as I stood next to Edward as we listened to what was said about James. The Service was beautiful, even for someone who had come off as the rudest person ever deep down what was said about him made me wish that he showed his good side while he was still with us.

Edward turned his head toward me and pressed a kiss to my temple, his eyes glistening with tears. "I love you" he whispered softly and then turned back toward the service, my hand placed in his own.

I turned my head to the side to see Victoria standing all alone crying. She had upset James' parents by her outburst back at Carlisle's house. And I knew she was wrong for how she acted but I couldn't help but feel bad for her, she had absolutely no one here. I brought Edward's hand to my lips and pressed a kiss before letting his hand go. He gave me a confused lip as I slipped passed him. I took a deep breath and walked over to Victoria and stood next to her, reaching out to take her hand in mine.

She didn't try to pull away, just looked up at me sadly. I gave her a nod and she threw herself in my arms and I soothingly rubbed her back. Edward gave me a smile and came over to my side and placed his hands on her back. Soon enough Alice and Jasper had done the same. We all stood there and held Victoria while she cried, letting her know that we were there for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we returned to the house Edward and I went up to his room to lie down. He had been quiet the whole ride home and I knew he probably had a million thoughts running through his head. He pulled me to his body and just breathed in my hair. And I could almost swear I thought he was crying at one point. I gently rubbed my small hands over his back in hopes it could calm him down and after a little while his breathing returned to normal.

"When.." he started off slowly and pulled back to look me in the face, "we were at the cemetery I couldn't help but wonder what if it was you. What if I was losing you.. Isabella I can't ever lose you all right?"

"Sh baby" I removed my hand from his back and brought it up to stroke his face, "I have already told you you will _never _lose me.. I'm yours"

"Forever" he leaned in and softly captured my lips, "I was going to ask you think before everything happened but I wanted to know if you wanted to go to New York with me when I look at NYU. We can look at Sarah Lawrence and I think Alice wanted to go to look at F.I.T.."

"When?" I asked as I continued to stroke his face.

"In a couple of weeks, just for the weekend. My parents said they'll pay for all of us and I kind of asked your dad already" He replied sheepishly,

I raised my eyebrow and smirked, "oh you did? And what did he say?"

He grinned and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "Yes since it is to look at colleges and all. Even though I don't think he's too fond of the idea of you possibly leaving the state"

"Well too bad, because my heart wants to go to Sarah Lawrence, you wanting to go to NYU just sweetens the deal" I smirked and leaned in and softly capture his lips in a slow kiss.

When he broke the kiss he pulled me flush against his body and hitched my leg around his waist, "That was very nice of you today. To be there for Victoria after how she acted early"

"I know she hasn't always been the nicest person for me, but she's going through a hard time and I wanted to be there for her" I cuddled into his chest and listened to his heartbeat, "Is it wrong that I never want to leave your arms?"

I could hear him chuckle as he placed a kiss on top of his head, "No, because I never wish to let you go" I looked up at him and we both leaned in to capture each other's lip. The kissed started off remotely slow but then it soon grew into something more.

The next thing I knew we were both in our undergarments, Edward's mouth was slowly traveling down my neck. We both knew where this was going, and we both wanted it. But this time it was going to be slow, and full of love, as if it was the last time we were ever going to be together. When he entered me I couldn't help but realize like always how it was as if I was made for him and only him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he moved in and out of me, our climaxes slowly building. We whispered words of love and pressed gentle kisses to each other's faces.

When my orgasm came I felt like I was on fire as I threw my head back and called Edward's name. He pressed his lips to mine to muffle my screams as he spilled his seed inside of me. As he rolled onto his back he pulled me against his body and pulled the blanket over us and we peacefully fell asleep in each other's embrace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Victoria and James' parents left a few days later. Victoria thanked me profusely for being there for her at the funeral and hoped that I would forgive her for the way she treated me. As things begun to quiet down we picked a weekend to visit New York to look at schools, even though all three of us had our hearts set on three in particular.

The weekend we left Charlie must have given me over a 100 rules. No going out to late, no going on the subway, no talking to strangers, and the list kept going on and on. Anna thankfully told him to calm down and assured him she had been to New York numerous times and just told me to be safe. But they both knew I would have Edward and he would never let a thing happen to me.

Carlisle and Esme booked us a suite at this really nice hotel they had stayed a few times in Manhattan, and made sure we had plenty of money for taxis' and food and told us some sights to see if we had time. Much to Alice's displeasure as soon as we arrived Friday night Edward and I stayed in our room the whole time enjoying the 'view' of the city.

"_Come on open the door!" _Alice's voice ran through the door as she continued to bang, _"I don't want to spend the first night watching television by myself!"_

I tried to open my mouth to answer her but all I could do was let out a load moan as Edward's tongue went to work on my clit as his fingers moved in and out of me. "A-A… FUCK EDWARD!"

"_Eww are you guys having sex?" _

Edward groaned obviously annoyed at Alice's constant attempt to get us out of the room. He pulled his mouth away from me causing me to whimper from the loss, "No Alice we aren't having sex, we will be soon though. So please go to your room and call Jasper and have phone sex or something so I can continue pleasuring Bella thank you"

My eyes widened as I heard Alice stomp away and Edward turned to me with a smirk on his face. He quickly went back to his ministrations causing me to thrust my hips against his face, "oh god yes Edward right there. Oh god!"

After I came and my breathing became stable Edward hovered over me bringing soft kisses to my jaw, "So do you want to stay in and continue doing all this" his lips went lower and be began to kiss the spot right under my neck he knew that I loved, "Or do you want to see some sights?"

"I think I'd rather stay in bed with you" I smirk and reached down to squeeze his ass, "but I _could _go for a slice of New York pizza or a hot dog"

He just chuckled, "Well why don't we finished here then go get some food, because I know for a fact I'm going to be giving you quite a workout your going to be famished" he gave me a quick wink before crushing his lips to my own.

The whole trip was exciting none the less; looking at the schools was amazing. Edward instantly fell in love with NYU, Alice with the city, and Sarah Lawrence was beautiful. And hopefully this time next year we were going to be here.

However right now we had to finish high school and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: this chapter seemed a lot more difficult to write then I originally anticipated but nonetheless here it is. And it's not as long as I wished but I hope you still like it. I am sad to say that at this time I really think I am only going to have one more chapter. _

_BUT I already started writing the sequel and have outlined the first 10 chapters! I just need to think of a good name for the story haha. Well please make sure you read my other stories and I HOPE you will all read the sequel I really want it to be perfect. READ & REVIEW. The more reviews I get the faster I will get that sequel out. HUGS AND KISSES._


	38. i would walk 500 miles

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It is so funny how fast life can pass you by. Or, for my case, the last year of high school can pass. I mean we all wish for it to be over, but then when it finally is, it's a feeling you can't describe. You are excited, but you are afraid at the same time. Afraid of the next chapter of your life. And even though I have no idea what to expect, I know for a fact that Edward will be by my side the whole time.

Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, Valentines Day, prom, and graduation all passed by with out a hitch. As every one of those passed I couldn't help but think about how it would be my last of those while still in high school. This year was a last for a lot of things. The last time I would ever walk down the halls of Forks high school, the last time Edward would ever have to sneak into my window in the middle of the night, well possibly not that one. The last times I could jump in my car and drive over the Cullen house for one of the many sleepovers we had.

Our dreams had turned out exactly how we wished. I was accepted to Sarah Lawrence, Edward got into NYU, and Alice got into the Fashion Institute of Technology. Even though things weren't going to be exactly the same, we all had each other. We were going to be there for each other no matter what. I would only be a half hour away from my best friend and boyfriend and I couldn't have been happier. Well minus the fact that my brother and two other best friends were going to school in different states still.

Now I stood in my just about empty room holding onto my teddy bear that I had since I was little girl. This would be the last time I would be in here until I came home to visit for Thanksgiving. I couldn't help but remember the day I arrived here and officially moved in with my brother and dad.

_I had not been to Forks in years, when I visited Charlie, my dad, he tended to take me and Emmett away places. Now this place was to be my home for the next 2 years, maybe more. The airport arrival didn't even compare to the tearful goodbye on my mother's part, I had at my departure. Yet I knew it was all for the best, especially now that I had my brother fully in my life for this next year._

_The house, my room, just about everything looked exactly the same since I was last here when I was 7 years old. Charlie and Emmett helped me bring my bags upstairs, but then quickly left so I could unpack in peace, and I was grateful. Although that peace didn't last too long when I heard female voices downstairs._

It felt like it was only yesterday. But it wasn't yesterday, it was almost two years ago. I went over and sat down on my bed as I played with the ripped ear on the bear.

"Can you believe it?" I turned my head and looked at my father leaning on the doorframe. His hands were buried in his pockets. "It feels like just yesterday that you finally really moved in with me and Em."

I smiled softly and gave him a nod, "I was just thinking that myself…"

"I can't believe my little girl is going off to college." He waltzed over and sat down next to me, patting me on the knee, "And in New York nonetheless!"

"Dad", I groaned.

"What?", he chuckled. "I know I've been giving you problems about going to school in New York. But I'm really proud of you." He looked at me sincerely, "You're a great kid--uh- adult kind of", he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn't fight it knowing it would be at least 2 months till I would see him again, "And I know I've sometimes given you crap about Edward. But you know I love the kid like my own. I am really happy that you are still with him.. and I know he will watch our for my little girl in New York. Otherwise, I will kick his ass."

"Dad," I just laughed, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too kiddo, last year I lost Emmett, now I'm losing you."

"Well you have Anna now." I smiled sweetly, "I'm really happy you found her."

"Me too sweetie--"

We were cut off by the sound of a horn honking outside. I stood up and walked over to my window only to smile when I saw Edward standing outside leaning against his car with his hands buried in his pockets. He looked up at me and shot me that crooked smile I loved more than anything in the world. Okay not more than anything, but close enough.

We were leaving for New York tonight, Carlisle and Esme were driving us so we could bring all the belongings we needed. I turned my head and looked at my dad and he got up off my bed and smiled at me, "Don't keep him waiting Bells, Anna's downstairs waiting for you to say goodbye."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells", he opened his arms for me and I went and embraced him in a hug, "Drive safe.."

"Always." I slipped out of his arms and reached for my duffel bag of clothes for the ride, the rest of my belongings were already packed in the trailer that was going to be hooked on the rental car they had gotten. I walked toward my door and stopped to look back at my room and my father, "Bye daddy."

I quickly headed downstairs and said my goodbyes to Anna. As soon as I stepped outside Edward's smile instantly got bigger. He came over and grabbed my duffel bag and pressed a quick kiss on my lips. "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be…" he led me over to the car and opened the passenger side door for me. I delayed getting in as I looked back at my house for a few more minutes. "You know I love you, right?", I turned and looked at him for a moment.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you more than anything in the world. Hell I would walk 500 miles for you.." he winked at me.

**THE END**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Okay so I definitely wanted to shed some tears while ending this. I know it was short and you probably all hate me. But it's short, sweet and to the point I believe. I already have half of chapter one of the sequel written and up to chapter 13 outlined. I'm going to try and type at least a few chapters up before I actually post it. Do you guys think I should put aside a day of the week I should post it? Hmm. I want all your input! And hopefully you will read the sequel, I really like what I have planned so far._

_And please please listen to the last song on the playlist that goes to this story because it's the song that basically made me want to write the story haha. _

_GOODBYE! Love you all. Thank you all for your reviews over the last 37 chapters. It means a lot. Try to check out my other stories and updates I make! _

_And I promise I will not make you wait too long for the sequel. _


	39. SEQUEL POSTED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay! This happened faster than I had originally thought! But behold the sequel is posted.

**Play Crack the Sky.**

I hope you all enjoy it! And leave reviews. Thank you all for enjoying **I would walk 500 miles**_**. **_Have a great morning!


	40. PLEASE RESPOND!

Okay so I once again have an idea for a new story. I have already written 3 and a half chapters and I may or may not post it anytime soon. I may wait until I'm further into play crack the sky, or after I am done with breaking cedric. But I do want to know everyone's opinion in case I do decide to go through with it.

_Bella Dunham is a 28 year old single mother one year out of a divorce with her husband of about seven years. She has taken her 15 year old sister in so she can attend a very prestige private school in Bella's neighborhood. She works a job she absolutely despises and her ex-husband has started to date. Her best friends think its time she gets back out there and lets herself fall in love again._

_Edward Cullen on the other hand is a 30 year old divorcee of three years. He doesn't really care about anything else but his 8 year old daughter and his work. Everyday he can't help but miss her son who's life was taken away after his ex-wife's reckless hands._

_After a night of a babysitting will things change for these two people? _

So that's the idea, I don't know if that makes it sound good or anything but hopefully you guys will let me know of your thoughts.

Also, I am searching for a beta for this story so PLEASE PM me if you are interested. Thank you very much.

I have also decided to share a unedited piece from the first two chapters. Bella's POV & Edward's.

_Girls always tend to dream about being a princess or some a movie star as they grow up. When I was younger I dreamed about being a character in one of Jane Austen's novels, particularly Elizabeth Bennett. However I knew I would never be a character in a book, no matter how hard I dreamed. I would have to make my own novel, a novel of my life. I figured if I could not be a character in a novel that I would make others fall in love with the characters as well. Well at least that was my plan when I entered college. But as most young girls when they go to college I fell in love. Well at least I thought it was love at the time. He was charming, charismatic, and handsome to a point. We met on my first day and hit it off right away, he was a year older and gave me a tour of the school. Before I knew it we were dating, and as far as I knew I was completely and utterly in love with him. _

_**---------**_

_Sometimes I wonder if things happen for a reason, if that we must live through terrible ordeals for life to get better. But sometimes it did not seem like that, sometimes it felt that it just seemed to get worse which each passing day. It had been three years since I last heard his laugh, last saw him smile, last heard him call my daddy. Three years since my little boy had been taken away from me at the expense of Tanya's careless mistake. I still remember the day like it was yesterday, it was a rainy afternoon and I was stuck after school looking over the detention for that day. Some of the day students had gotten into a fight during lunch and had been given after school detention. I had called Tanya and asked if she could pick up Emma and Masen was school. She seemed annoyed at first but eventually gave in. I mean they were her own children there wasn't really a reason for her to be annoyed. But she kept claiming that it was my day to pick them up and I owed her.  
_


End file.
